The Blood Of The Dragon
by zensho
Summary: BOOK 5 OOTP SEQUEL Final Yr/ Future : COMPLETE Like Harry, Malfoy is born to a Prophesy- it says Draco will help Vold gain immortality. Hermione bears Draco a child that links two prophesies. Serious love story, a realistic end to the Potter series.
1. Chapter 1: Priori Occuro

**Chapter 1: Priori Occuro**

            "Get out of my way, Granger," he growled, as he headed towards the portrait hole that led to their Head Boy and Girl's dormitories.

            "I was here first, Malfoy," she snarled as she came out of the portrait hole.

            "Shove off, I don't want to stain my beautiful, expensive cloak with your disgusting touch, mudblood."

            By now, Hermione was more than used to his rudeness. She had endured it for six years and now gave as good as she got. In her second year, she had cried when he called her that for the first time, but Hermione Granger had toughened up.

            "Do all Purebloods have your charming manners? My my, I can see what a civilized tribe you all are."

            "We keep our manners for those who matter, mudblood."

            "And your brains too, it would appear."

            He stormed past her as she moved aside to let him pass, but not enough so that he couldn't help but have to have his cloak touch her arm. She couldn't believe she would have to tolerate another nine months of his Malfoy crap. When Dumbledore had taken them into his office for the Head Boy and Girl talk, he had very tactfully said that they should put aside all differences and try to work for the good of the school. After all, they were the two brightest students in the school and those that showed the most leadership qualities so it was up to them to set an example to the younger students.

            And, good god, she had tried to! She was actually civil to Malfoy for the first month of school even though she met with constant rudeness. Despite all the rudeness e had hurled at her, she had pursed her lips and said nothing. But after a month, her patience was wearing thin, if anything- he seemed to be getting worse.

            Even though she shared a common room with him, she much preferred to spend her time studying in the Gryffindor common room. His presence in their common room was too depressing for her. He seemed to want to spend a lot more time there than in the Slytherin common room. Hermione suspected why: since Draco had grown taller and muscled up after the Tri Wizard tournament two years ago, the Slytherin girls had been after him like a pack of dogs in heat.

Younger female students from other houses were regularly seen hanging around his classes and running errands for him even though the other prefects told them *not* to do that. The girls in other houses from his *own* year knew Draco Malfoy too well to fall for his silvery-blonde good looks. The past is not erased that easily. He got no peace from girls in his own house, though. Since he was at heart a very intelligent boy constantly competing with Hermione Granger for the best grades in the school, he really needed somewhere to study quietly. So he used their common room.

Head Boy and Girl developed a professional, if somewhat cold, routine that minimized their contact together. They hardly saw each other except in classes and when they were getting ready for school in the morning. Sometimes, when Draco went out for early quidditch practice or Hermione went to the library early, they would not see each other the whole day. Of course, when summoned by the Professors or Prefects to do "Head" stuff, they would co-operate, but only in a very perfunctory way. Dumbledore noticed this of course, but he could only hope that they would work out their differences. It would not be the first time that two students who hated each other became the best of friends.

Their routine seemed to be working fine, contact was minimized and nothing unpleasant happened at all aside from the usual rude comments from Malfoy. But this was to end. Hermione was shocked when one night, after playing gobstones in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Lavender, she came back to their suite of rooms to find Draco lying on the floor, groaning in what appeared to be mortal agony.

By instinct, stronger than prejudice against the Slytherin, she ran to him and knelt on the floor beside him.

"Malfoy. Malfoy, wake up! Are you all right?"

His groans continued but at last he opened his eyes. Then abruptly he stopped as Hermione's face swam into focus.

"Granger…" he tried to speak but couldn't.

"Malfoy, you're hurt or something. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

She got up to go but felt a weak hand grasp her own desperately.

"No!" Malfoy croaked. "I'll-be-okay"

The boy really seemed desperate so she got back down on the carpet next to him and held his hand. It's not that she wanted to. It was more that he was still holding on to hers so she didn't have a choice. He winced and she noticed a flash of pain cross his pale face as he gripped her hand harder. After about a minute, it seemed to pass and he tried to lift himself off the floor and sit up. He managed it but it was clear that it was a huge effort.

"What's wrong, Malfoy. What happened?" Hermione asked, eyes dark with worry.

Draco looked at her. It seemed that a great struggle was going on inside him. His blue-gray eyes were dark and stormy, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he clenched it. Finally, he pushed her aside- not roughly, he was still too weak for that.

"N-nothing. Had some bad reaction to the food at dinner that's all." He tried to stand but collapsed.

"Yeah right Malfoy. You look like you've drunk a Curse Potion, not eaten a bit of fish that was off."

"I don't need …your help…Granger. Give me a few minutes, I'll… be… fine." He tried to stand up again but failed. Hermione Granger stared at him like he was crazy. He was obviously hurt and in pain but refusing medical attention! What was up with him? He had nearly told her what happened, she saw it in his eyes just now when he seemed to be struggling with himself. She had never really been so close to the Slytherin Head Boy before in her entire life. He was practically lying in her lap. Other girls might have killed for this moment, but not Hermione Granger.

Calmly, she lifted him under the shoulders and propped him up against the sofa. He was very heavy for her. She noticed then his muscles through his shirt. He winced as she let him go and his hand flew to his side.

"What?...Oh my god!" Hermione inhaled sharply when she saw the bruise through his white school shirt which had at least three buttons undone. Not only one bruise, but many. And his whole upper torse was crossed with scars- some red and angry, some healing, some very old and healed.

"Get away from me, Granger." He hissed weakly.

"Malfoy…who did this to you?"

He closed his eyes.

"I said, get away from me. Are you deaf or something?"

Just his luck to be found out by Hermione Granger, the stubbornest witch in Hogwarts, he cursed silently to himself.

"No, I am *not* leaving you unless you tell me who did this to you. If you don't tell me I shall go for Dumbldore."

"You're a stubborn witch you know."

She pouted as she handed him a glass of water from the table. "Drink this. I've charmed it to take away some of the pain."

He was too tired to question her so he drank it and instantly felt some f the pain ebb away. For all her stubbornness and faults, she was one hell of a smart witch.

"Who did this, Malfoy?" She re-postioned herself next to him on the carpet in front of the fireplace and stared into his blue-gray eyes. Damnit! Was she using a charm on him? He really felt like telling her what had happened! It was like he was taking Veritaserum or something!

"Malfoy…" she reached out and put her hand over his own. It was the first loving touch anyone had given him for a long, long time. He broke down.

"Damn you, Granger. You want to know who did this to me? It was my FATHER. Get that? Yes, my own father! Happy now?"

"Lucius?" Hermione whispered. "B-but how did he get to you? Is he here?"

"I went to meet him at Hogsmeade earlier. Don't worry, he can't come in here. Daddy and I had a little…talk. Then I somehow managed to walk back to Hogwarts since I used a Suspendio Charm on myself for a while but I couldn't keep it up. Then I collapsed. Then you were here."

"Oh Dra-Malfoy! We should tell Dumbledore! This is…"

"NO! I already told you we can't tell him. Anyway, it's not the first time as I'm sure you noticed. Promise me. Promise me!" He looked like the strain was going to do him more injury so Hermione hastily promised. She realized they were still holding hands.

"You're a damn good witch I'll give you that, Granger. The Painless Charm seems to be doing me good. If you would kindly help me to my bed, I'd really appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2: Clinicus Noctu

**Chapter 2: Clinicus Noctu**

She put his arm over her shoulder and tried to stand up with him but he was a little too heavy for her and she stumbled. Luckily, Malfoy was feeling stronger now and could support himself. Slowly, they made their way into his room. It was the exact mirror-image of Hermione's room and she realized that she had never been inside his room before even though it was just on the other side of the wall. The furniture was similar except that the soft-furnishings were all in a deep green whereas in her room, it was all a warm burgundy.

Making it to the bed, she lowered the two of them down on it and swung Malfoy's legs under the covers.

"Ow, careful there." Malfoy winced again.

"Sorry. Er…Malfoy?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to check you for broken bones and any serious cuts since you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Damn you? Must you really?" said Malfoy, going a little red but not opening his eyes, which were closed. He was breathing more easily now that he was lying down in bed.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, I know how to do it, I've been doing an extra credit course in Mediwizardry over the last few years. This is easy."

He nodded. "Well, go ahead Granger."

She briskly stripped the covers off him and muttered a spell as she moved her wand over his body. A small blue light appeared at his feet and moved over his legs to his upper body. As it passed his torso, it turned red for a while then continued past to the top of his head and vanished.

"It looks like you've got a broken rib."

Malfoy groaned. "Well, fix it then! Don't just stand there."

"You're lucky tomorrow is Sunday. It's going to take at least a whole day to heal and you absolutely cannot move out from bed you understand?"

"You sound like Madam Pomfrey." Draco smiled opening his eyes.

"I take that as a compliment. Now lie back while I do the charm on you. It might pinch a bit."

Hermione deftly opened his shirt and placed her hands on his hurt rib.

"Whoah Granger, many girls would kill for that you know."

She blushed. "Don't distract me, or I might end up turning your lungs into stone or something." Draco felt warmth flow from her hand into his side as she muttered a strange spell over and over again with her eyes closed. It seemed to go on for a long time and the pain from his side began to fade away. He began to fall asleep.

He awoke with a start. Where was he? Oh, in his room. What had happened? The summons from his father…Hogsmeade and the beating…a nightmare journey home…the fireplace and Granger…Granger? What had she done? He noticed a few candles burning in his room. He felt safe and warm in bed. Amazingly, he felt no more pain, just a slight throbbing from lying on his bruised back. As he looked around, he was startled to see a girl sitting next to him in his armchair, her feet were curled up under her and she was asleep. It had been pulled right up to the bed from his fireplace.

Granger! She was still here! He studied her sleeping form carefully. She had changed into her white nightgown- he blushed when he realized that he had never seen her in her nightgown before- in the morning when they took turns for the joint bathroom, she was always in a dressing gown. Her hand was under her head and she had taken the clip from her hair so that it fell in chestnut waves over her shoulders, nearly to her waist. In the candlelight, it appeared nearly red. He noticed her pink lips slightly parted and beautiful white teeth just showing as her chest rose and fall with each breath she took. He smiled to himself as he remembered how she used to have buck-teeth when she was younger.

He thought with a shock that he had known her for nearly seven years and had never really looked at her! Until now… she was Beautiful. Oh my god, Malfoy! What are you thinking? She's a mudblood! God, but she was gorgeous. How could he not have noticed it before? Probably because she was always hidden behind that dratted Potter and Weasley.

He saw that grasped in her other hand was a white towel and a silver bowl lay filled with some blue water next to him on his nightstand. Only then did he notice that there was a cool towel on his shoulder, where his father had hit him the hard earlier. The clock behind the bowl said it was 5 am. That meant that Granger, no, Hermione had been by his side for the whole…the whole…Draco Malfoy took one look at the blue-stained white towel in her hand and began to cry. He tried to stop but it seemed that something had been unlocked in him because to his horror he could not stop! You're crying like a girl, Malfoy, stop it now! He reproached himself as he wept ever louder.

He must have given a particularly loud sob because she drowsily lifted her head and when she noticed he was crying, she sprang up and sat on the bed next to him, soothing him with her hands on his forehead and cheeks. 

"Dra-Malfoy…don't cry. Does it still hurt? Oh dear, I did all I could. I'm sorry, maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey. I didn't have all the medicine in the Hospital Wing so I could only do some basic healing charms. Oh dear…I'm sorry…I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

He reached out and grasped her hand tightly.

"No, Gra-Hermione…" she gasped. He had called her by her first name…then again, she had nearly called him by his twice this night. It had seemed impossible for her to call someone she was caring for by their surnames and she caught herself twice earlier.

"No Hermione…You are a really good healer. I feel fine. Really. I'm really impressed. It's just that…damnnit…I don't know why I can't stop cry-y-ying!" he choked as he dissolved into more sobs. "Is thi-i-is some s-s-side effect of your medicines?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure it isn't. The side effects are usually appetite loss and drowsiness. Not, erm, crying."

He began to laugh and she really was afraid that he would do himself some harm.

"Malfoy, you must stop shaking like that. I healed your rib but you mustn't move too much. There, there, don't tire yourself out. Stop crying. Blow your nose into this." She handed him the white towel and he blew his nose noisily.

"Uuugh. Malfoy snot!" she smiled.

He smiled weakly. "It's Draco snot, Hermione."

She looked confused.

"Call me Draco. And thank you, thanks very much, for- for everything."

She felt herself blushing crimson. Get a hold of yourself Hermione, she thought. This is still Draco-I'm-A-Pureblood-And-I-Eat-Mudbloods-For-Breakfast-Malfoy.

"Sure…Draco." She suddenly busied herself with the white towel on his shoulder, lifting it up and checking it very industriously. "Great! It worked! Your bruises are coming down and are nearly gone! Your cuts have healed too and there aren't any scars because I did an Anti-Keyloid spell as well. You should rest till morning., and tomorrow, no getting up. I'll bring you breakfast and say that you're busy studying for next week's Potion's test."

"Hey hey, slow down Hermione." Draco grasped her hand again. He felt her pull away from him then relax her hand in his. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere tomorrow, although if I feel well enough I may go for Quidditch practice in the evening…"

She looked horrified. "Malf-Draco! You are *not* going for Quidditch practice! How dare you when …" she stopped when she noticed the twinkle in his eye. Damn Slytherin had been teasing her. "Oh you!.." She slapped him on one of his smaller bruises and he yelped in pain and grinned.

"It's 5am, You better get some more sleep. I want that rib completely healed by Monday." She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Not a Malfoy sneer, a real genuine 100% smile. She turned to go but heard him call her back in a small voice. "Hermione?"

"What, Draco?"

"D-Don't go."

"What?" she could not believe her ears. "Draco, my back is killing me from sleeping in that chair next to you all night and changing your poultices!"

"I-I know. Thanks, but I don't want to be alone." She looked at him quizzically, then to her surprise, Draco said the one statement that she never thought she would ever, EVER, hear him say.

"I'm scared."

She looked at his face. My goodness, the poor guy was really scared. It showed in those blue-gray eyes of his. Blue-gray? Hermione, get a grip, she scolded herself. With an elaborate sigh, she sat down on the chair and prepared to spend the rest of the evening- no morning, next to him.

"Go to sleep Draco. I'll try to go black to sleep in this armchair."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"If your back really hurts you could sleep…well, you could sleep on my bed you know. It *is* a king-sized bed. I promise I won't- I mean, after all, you know I wouldn't- I can't- being hurt and all- do-try anything funny." He blushed a deep tomato shade as did she.

"Well," she considered his offer carefully, "thanks Mal-Draco, but..erm well…"

"It's okay," he said and smiled. "Just wanted to offer to make you comfortable you know."

She smiled back. "Hey thanks." Then to his surprise, Miss Hermione-I'm-the-smartest-witch-in-school-and-head-girl-so-don't-push-it-Granger climbed into bed next to him and snuggled down under the sheets.

"Brr…It was cold out there!" she whispered into the darkness. The candles were burning down. She felt Draco considerately pull more of the sheets over her with one arm and pat her shoulder.

"Don't move your poultice!" she scolded the darkness, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am" she heard him drawl and though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling too.

And then, they both fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Causa Comperio

**Chapter 3: Causa Comperio**

            The first thing she was aware of when she awoke was that there was somebody in bed next to her. This was a huge shock for Hermione. Never, in her seventeen years of life, had she shared a bed with another person. The second thing she noticed was that somehow her room seemed to have turned green. Surely it had been red before?

            "Awake, sleepy?" drawled a voice.

            It was Malfoy's voice! She, Hermione Granger was in Draco Malfoy's bed! Then the events of the night before came rushing back to her. In a situation like this, she didn't really know how to react. Intense feelings were washing over her. For the first time, Hermione Granger, she who had conquered Devil's Wort and discovered the hiding place of a Basilisk, did not know what to do. It didn't help that she was lying on Malfoy's arm and had her leg snugly wrapped around his.

            "Because if you are I would like my arm back, although I've been awake for about an hour my arm is still asleep! Aah, that's better." Malfoy pulled his arm away from her and massaged it. She laughed, grateful that he had made the whole thing seem funny and diffused the tension.

            "I didn't want to wake you, I knew you must be worn out from last night. And anyway, I was quite enjoying the sensation of being your human bolster, Hermione."

            So he was still calling her Hermione, was he? Well, that was a change.

            "Morning Draco" she rolled around to face him and delicately removed her leg from his. She smiled at him and he at her. "How's the body?"

            "Hot, manly, sexy…oh the usual."

            "Oh you are impossible!" she sat up in bed. Strangely, she didn't feel an urge to leave it just yet. She sneaked a look at him, he was lying with his chest exposed, covers drawn up over his waist, his blonde hair not slicked back as usual but flopping gently into his eyes. The bruises were gone though there were still scars. 

"Like what you see, eh?" he said, with the usual Malfoy cockiness. He was teasing her. She felt all flustered and confused by it. She wasn't used to the fluttery feeling in her tummy and didn't know how to react to things like that.

"Just checking for your bruises. Oh, your towel fell off during the night! Hey, but your shoulder is healed! Where is it? Here it is…I think I'll go get some breakfast. What time is it? Oh my goodness! Eight Thirty! They'll be wondering where we are! Oh no, wait it's Sunday and we're on our own time. What would you like for breakfast? I think I'll go down to the kitchens and ask Dobby to get us something. I better explain to Harry and Ron why I missed breakfast I can say I was in the Library and lost track of time…"

She heard Malfoy chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Did you know that you start babbling when you're nervous? I noticed it last night too."

"Oh." Hermione checked her flow of words and reached over and picked up the towel from beside Draco, where it had fallen off in the night. He grasped her wrist as she leaned over him.

"So, why are you nervous, Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely as he looked into her honey-coloured eyes. Her long chestnut hair fell down by her face like a curtain and brushed his cheek. He felt it there as if it were burning him. His steely gray eyes were soft and questioning. His firm jaw line set in a determined way. She felt as if ants were crawling all over her body and her head began to swim. She had an insane urge to kiss him and had to summon up all her self-control not to. Till last night, he had been her mortal enemy, for god's sake!

"I-I- don't know." She whispered. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her too, then the two of them began giggling and he released her. The intense moment had passed. With a shock, she realized she had enjoyed it.

"I'll go get breakfast and make the excuses. You can use the bathroom but please Draco, lie down again after that."

***************

"…so then I told Pansy to get lost but that Bulstrode girl kept following me. I lost my temper and turned her into bullfrog and popped her in my pocket. To my horror, she later said she wouldn't mind being a bullfrog as long as she could be always carried around in my cloak pocket!"

Hermione laughed till she cried. Draco was really good at telling funny stories. For the first time I the school year, head Boy and Girl were having breakfast together in their rooms. Draco was propped up in bed against soft pillows and munching on a piece of toast as Hermione speared a pancake and attacked it. She had managed to get the house elves to get them a rather decent breakfast on a tray.

Later it was Draco's turn to laugh when Hermione told him of the time in sixth when Ron had thought Harry was in love with him and panicked, trying to set Harry up with a large number of girls, all to dismal failure. Harry had had to go out on a disastrous number of dates to prove his manhood.

All the time, Draco couldn't believe that he was having a decent- no more than decent- conversation with a mudblood. He had been brought up his whole life to believe that mudbloods were stupid, worthless, pathetic creatures. But here he was, with a beautiful, intelligent witch and she was a mudblood.

"What were you thinking Malfoy? You seemed a bit lost for a while?"

"I was just thinking that I am having a real conversation with mudblood."

He regretted the words the moment he said them. Hermione's hand froze as she lifted her pancake to her mouth. Her face went white with hurt. I'm so stupid! Thought Draco.

"It's not what you think Hermione." He said softly, feeling her tense as he pushed her fork down from her lips gently. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it doesn't matter what you are. That surprised me. I was wrong. Lucius- he winced at the name- was wrong. You are a good, intelligent, beautiful witch who saved my life. My stupid prejudices. I love talking to you. I think I really love…love…talking to you."

He saw her visibly relax. "Thanks Draco. But could you do me favour?"

"What"

"Could you not call me a mudblood again? I mean, I know I've learnt to deal with it over the years and what you say doesn't matter a toff to me anyway, but I would really rather you didn't. It reminds me of the old you."

He nodded. "Sure, I promise I won't call you that again. But Hermione. I'm still the old me. One night doesn't change anything you know."

She looked down at her hands. "No, I suppose not. It's just that you seemed different today. Stupid me."

Draco felt really confused. He wanted her to like him, be a friend to him, a true friend seeing as he had never had one before, but he needed to explain her that he couldn't trust himself, not after so many years of conditioning by Lucius. If his will was his own, he could promise her everything she asked, but he knew that part of him was bound to Lucius and to him that he served.

"Hermione..."

"Forget it, Malfoy."

She had called him Malfoy again.

"No, you don't understand Hermione. And call me *DRACO*! Please hear me out, and you'd better because something happened last night when you looked after me. Something unlocked inside me and I feel all wonderful and kind but I don't know how long it will last or if it will happen again and that's part of the problem you see. I don't know how I really feel about things. But I do know that what I'm feeling now is good, it feels *really* good and if I could have it my way, I would want to feel like this for the rest of my life- sitting here and talking with you and eating honey toast!"

"I'm listening… Draco" she said in a small voice.

"Hermione, this is the first real conversation I've had here at Hogwarts with you. I feel like six years of my life here went past only half-lived because I shut myself out from so many interesting and wonderful people and events happening around me. I shut myself out because of what my father told me, my hates, my prejudices. I can't believe I missed out on so much. Do I even care? Yes! I always had to act bitter and sneering and superior because it was how I was told Malfoys *should* act, there were times I wanted to  play gobstones with you and Seamus, I wanted to help Neville when his cauldrons exploded in Potions, wanted to bring someone other than Pansy to the Yule Balls…but I couldn't! And I am *fucking* mad about it!"

She pursed her lips at the expletive but remained calm. He could see she was struggling to understand him. It gave him strength to continue.

"Do I hate Potter? I don't know. I was told that I must, that I do…but I never had the chance to really make up my mind for myself. It was always made up for me…ha, yes Hermione, it's amazing what a few Crucios and Beatings can do towards making up your mind for you. Ever since I was five, I was beaten by Lucius, did you see all my scars? My mother couldn't do anything- she was often under the Imperius anyway. When I got older, I could resist the physical beatings better but then Lucius began using curses on me. Terrible ones. The beating you saw last night was hardly the worst. He wants me to be a Death-Eater you see, serve You-Know-Who…but I'll be *DAMNED* if I do."

He broke off here, clutching her hand tightly in his, sweat breaking out on his brow. He was panting for breath. It seemed to take a lot out of him.

"Wh-Why not?" asked Hermione, carefully, wanting to hear everything but afraid that pushing him too far might make him clam up again. Fortunately, he seemed willing to go on.

"Because I am a Malfoy and I *won't* be forced to do anything that doesn't benefit me! Yes, Hermione. Are you shocked I am so selfish? I figured it all out when I was ten and began to resist the beatings. Lucius always thought that Voldemort would give him power and riches if he helped him rise to power…Lucius is a damned fool. Voldemort would kill him once he's done with him, as he would all the other Death Eaters, but they're all too weak-brained to figure it out. In my blood runs the blood of many noble generations of Malfoys, we are rich and powerful but we were always self-serving. It is a prized Slytherin trait. So don't you go thinking I am all goody-goody and about to make friends with Potter and Dumbledore just because I'm telling you this…because you see, I have it figured out…I am a selfish, self-serving Malfoy who will do anything within my power to resist harm to myself, my family name and…. that includes resisting Voldemort!"

He was looking at Hermione feverishly. For a moment he looked as if her regretted telling her this. Then, as he saw understanding, compassion and damnit, pity in her eyes, he gave up the struggle and slumped back against the pillows.

"So now you know" he said hollowly.

There was a silence as Hermione formulated her thoughts. Poor Draco! What he must have gone through all these years! All those scars on him.

"What are you crying for, Hermione?" she heard him ask, not roughly.

She shook her head. She looked at him, she was a Gryffindor after all, her soul filled with bravery, dignity, compassion and …justice.

He repeated his question. "What are you crying for?"

"For you."


	4. Chapter 4: Causa Comperio Processum

**Chapter 4:** **Causa Comperio Processum**

"Please stop Hermione. Don't cry. You look worse than I did last night."

She felt his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her onto the bed with him. She had enver known this about Draco. How had one night changed everyting? Why hadn't she guessed? She was the smartest witch in the school, she prided herself on knowing everything or nearly everything! Maybe because she had been clouded by Harry and Ron all these years and their enmity against the Slytherin. Maybe because Malfoy was always around with his pack of goons Crabbe and Goyle and always so foul-tempered. One could hardly get two polite words out of him. Or because he kept so much to himself as did she. She had to know one final thing about him before she would change her mind about him, but she couldn't do so properly when sitting on his lap. She gently tugged herself away and stood by his bedside. That was better, she could think clearly again. He looked a bit surprised, but not upset.

She took a deep breath and thought very hard and fast, this was it Draco Malfoy. Your one chance to redeem six years of being a toady, slimy, cruel, Slytherin,Malfoy bastard!

"Draco, since you brought up the whole thing, would you mind if I asked you a few more questions?"

He shrugged and nodded. "I guess not. I've never gone so far before and you did save my life. Go on, while I'm still in a good mood."

"You say you do everything to be self serving? Everything to preserve the Malfoy name and fortune?"

"Yes."

"What is the Malfoy name worth Draco? What did your family uphold and value throughout the years, before Lucius and your grandfather?"

"Honour. Ambition. Doing what is right." Malfoy intoned, as if he had memorized it from a book.

"So you will strive for those things?"

"Y-yes, Hermione. Where is this going?"

"And what about your own interests Draco? Those interests that you claim you want to serve too. What do you want?"

Draco thought for a while before answering slowly, "I want-to be free to make my own choices. Liberty. I want to be happy, comfortable. I guess just the usual things anybody would want."

"Draco, what would make you happy?"

"Hermione, are you playing mind-games with me?"

"You said you would answer my questions." She said in that stubborn way of hers.

For a while it seemed that Draco might have blanked out. He kept very still and quiet. But she knew he was thinking seriously about her question because his eyes were very bright.

"Hermione, this is embarrassing." He said at last.

"What would make you happy? Draco, answer me!"

He struggled for a while more internally. "To have love. Accpetance."

He couldn't believe he had just said the words. She was one damn powerful witch.

"You aren't a selfish, self-serving bastard, Draco. You're a good person." Hermione was smiling. "You hide it well though."

"And you, Hermione, are some damn powerful witch. With you around, who needs Veritaserum?"

Then they both started laughing and choking at the same time.

"Granger, if you tell anyone about what happened here today, I will personally see to it that you manage to fail every test from now to graduation."

She gulped. Failing examinations was the worst threat to Hermione Granger.

"Sure. But Malfoy, if you told anyone that I slept in your bed and cried over your slimy little Slytherin ass, I will tell the whole school that you have naughty dreams about Pansy Parkinson.

Draco shuddered. Wow, she was good, he thought. "Sure." He said. "Now come here and bring the Wizard's Chess set so that I can finally teach you how to play this game properly and whip Weasel's ass. Ouch! Okay, I mean Weasley's."


	5. Chapter 5: Tardo Incendium

**Chapter 5: Tardo Incendium**

Dumbledore was pleased to see that the Head Boy and Head Girl seemed to be working together much better. He knew it would work out somehow. There was a twinkle in the old wizard's eye whenever he saw them but when McGonagall asked him why, he simply said, "Minverva, whatever do you mean? Have a lemon drop?"

The first semester passed quite uneventfully after that incident. Fortunately, Hermione never arrived in their common room to find Draco lying on the floor groaning in pain again. She realized that for two weeks after that incident, she almost had a phobia of opening their room door, she had horrible images of Draco being whipped by Lucius in front of their fireplace. Her dreams had been troubled by the same images too except now, Lucius changed into Voldemort and then Draco's face changed into Lucius'.

Draco was cordial to her after that weekend where she had saved him. In public, he still called her Granger but in their rooms or when they were alone, he made it a point to call her Hermione. She kept up the charade too. It wasn't hard what with Harry and Ron constantly making fun of Malfoy behind his back- funny how she hadn't noticed how often they did it before.

Lessons progressed at a frantic pace. The Final Years were all a bit tense because this was the year they would take their NEWTS. For Hermione, this meant more study than usual and she finally seemed to be having an influence on Ron and Harry who, for once, could spend more than an hour in the library poring over books without losing their patience.

The other person who was frequently in the library was Draco Malfoy. At first, he had brought his goons Crabbe and Goyle with him but since they could hardly read, they soon tired of this and stopped following him there. Then Pansy and Millicent seemed to think it was a good opportunity to get him alone and could always be found sitting on either side of him in the library. They were soon banned by Madam Pince however when Draco complained to her of their loud giggling and whispering.

One day, after one such studying session in the Library, Hermione felt all choked up from staying inside the castle so long. Snow or no snow she was going to go for a walk by the Lake. She refused Harry and Ron's offers to accompany her and went to fetch her winter cloak. Soon, she was walking by the semi-frozen lake all by herself. Her breath came out in little steamy clouds in front of her. Brr, it was cold. Hermione never could take the cold very well, but her brisk pace soon warmed her up.

It was a relief to be away from the castle for the first time in weeks. She found a flat rock and sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. Then, for the first time in about a month, Hermione Granger allowed herself to indulge in thoughts about Draco Malfoy.

She thought of how she had seen his muscles under his shirt when she lifted him against the couch. How she had healed him that night, rested her hand on his chest as she muttered a healing charm over his ribs. How his skin was warm beneath her fingers.  She remembered how she had wanted to hold him in her arms and soothe him when she had watched over him that night, changing his towel poultice with great care until she herself had fallen asleep. 

She allowed herself a naughty memory of how it felt to wake up curled in his arms, her leg over his. "Awake, sleepy?" she heard him drawl. How he had told her "Do you know you babble when you're nervous" and then asked her "Why are you nervous, Hermione?"…she had wanted to kiss him then. Then, and oh the best memory of all, the happiness she had felt when he had said, "To have love. Acceptance." That was the right answer Malfoy. Damnnit, it was the best answer ever. If you had said something different I might have been able to put it all out of my mind. I am attracted to you and your answer gives me a chance to love you! If only you had said something evil or mean. Then you wouldn't be tormenting me for weeks and WEEKS!

_Oh Hermione_, she thought. _What's going on? Why do you feel like this? He doesn't feel the same about you, you know. And anyway, he's a SLYTHERIN, they can't be trusted. What are words said in a rush one Sunday morning compared to six years of torment? But, another voice in her head reasoned, you know he wasn't lying. You could see it in his eyes._

_What do I know? And what good will it do even if it was the truth? Okay, so he's not that bad, but you don't want to get all mixed up with a boy in your Final Year do you? You're Head Girl, Hermione. Everybody knows that girls who try to save Bad Boys always lose in the end. You're a silly adolescent as bad as the all those Slytherin girls._ You're wrong. I love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me, she whispered loudly, as if to convince herself.

Well, it wasn't like he'd done anything *much* since that incident to show that he felt the same way about her. Certainly they had never been as physically close as they had been that night or that morning. Both had seemed a little embarrassed about it. But he still called her Hermione. And he had never called her a mudblood since that day either. Sure, he taught her how to play Wizard's Chess every weekend, and they talked much more now, but no mention was ever made of anything less than professional.

But then there was the Yule Ball gossip and how everyone said that Malfoy had a secret love he was bringing there who he met a month ago. It had happened because one day, Snape had caught Draco Malfoy doodling in his Potions textbook and had confiscated it only to read out the whole paragraph to the class, as he always did when he caught notes being passed or doodling taking place.

            **************************** 

"Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball? Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? If you've nothing better to do, would you go to the Yule Ball with me? It would give me great pleasure if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball, Miss…"

Snape had the tact to stop there and he raised an eyebrow at Draco who looked as if he might collapse at any moment.

"Very interesting, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure all this practice will stand you in good stead- personally I prefer line number 2. Although if you do not pay attention in the rest of my classes, your *charming* lady friend won't have the pleasure of your company at the ball because you will be scrubbing cauldrons with me on that night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Said Draco, looking relieved that he hadn't read out the name of the girl. He took the book back from the Professor and charmed the words off.

Pansy tittered loudly and whispered fiercely to Blaise Zabini.

"Oh Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape couldn't resist taking a swipe at one of the most annoying and stupid students in the class-"just to let you know, it wasn't your name in Mr Malfoy's book."

Pansy's mouth fell open in dismay as most of the other students, including Malfoy, sniggered loudly. Turning red and crying, she ran out from the class.

"Let us continue with the lesson."

*********************************** 

  Pansy Parkinson was particularly caustic about it, telling everyone she was sure that whoever the girl was, it was a hag in disguise who had used a love potion on her Draco. Hermione had a strange, fluttery feeling whenever she thought about this piece of gossip. She felt sure she knew whose name was in his book.

"Blast you, Malfoy!" she cursed as she gathered her cloak around her and stood up. "This is your last chance. If you don't do what I think you want to do by today, I will *give up* on you!" Having given vent to her feelings and made up her mind, she turned round quickly and walked back to the castle.

Back in their common room, Malfoy wasn't having a much better time. _Where the hell was Hermione? It was late in a winter's afternoon and she should not be wandering outside the castle in the dark. He had made up his mind to ask her something *very important* tonight. He had worked himself all up to do it for the last three weeks and had finally decided to do it tonight, but *where in the world was that girl*? What if she had fallen into the lake? Or got lost in a snowstorm? Or worse, what if Lucius had…_

He took a breath to calm himself._ Okay, so he was worried about her. That wasn't so bad right? He was Head Boy, he was *supposed* to worry about students- even if she was Head Girl. A Head Girl with beautiful chestnut hair and honey-gold eyes, whose soft hands had healed him and who had put aside her prejudices to sit by his bed all night tending to him. Aargh! Damn you Granger, what are you doing to my mind? _

_Where are you, dammnit. It got dark at __3 pm__ and you're not here it's five now and I can't find you *anywhere*. He was losing courage about asking her his *very important* question. If she didn't turn up soon, he knew he might chicken out all together,_

_But then again, what if it wasn't her fault? What if she was lost in the __Dark__Forest__? Or trapped under a rock?...He had almost made up his mind to go and look for her himself when she walked calmly into the room.___

"Where the *heck* have you been?!" he burst out.

She looked mildly surprised. "Oh, outside taking a walk by the lake. Why?"

He turned purple. "You're Head Girl. You should be setting an example to the younger students and not go wandering around in the dark after school hours!"

Hermione felt vaguely ashamed. Yes, it was against the rules. "Sorry. I'm safe right? I won't do it again."

Draco slowly turned back to his normal colour. "Yeah well, okay. Just don't do it again cause, 'cause I was kind of worried about you…Potter and Weasley would hex me into the next century if they think I'd done something to you."

She smiled and dropped into the sofa in front of the fire.

"And Hermione?"

"What?"

"Well…" he stood stiffly in front of the fire in front of her. God, this was worse than when Lucius had asked him to wrestle a manticore with his bare hands.

"Draco, are you all right?" her honey eyes looked concerned. "Maybe you should sit down, you look faint."

"Hermione I…will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he said the words all in a rush in case he lost the nerve. Now she would think him an idiot. She would think that just because she had looked after him for one night, he was suddenly enraptured by her. 

Dammnit! He was! But that wasn't the point. He felt a need to explain, "you see Hermione, I'm really grateful for how you looked after me that night and the stuff …you know, we talked about that morning. And it was nice of you to get me breakfast and dinner AND supper and all…And I know I've been a bit cold lately but you know I have stopped calling you a mud – that name – and I have tried not to call Weasley a Weasel. So I was thinking that since your parents are away for Christmas and we're both here and Potter's got that Ginny girl and Ron's got tons of others that you and I being friends, I mean, we *are* friends aren't we? You know, being friends, we could go together."

Hermione looked stunned. 

Oh no, though Malfoy, she's going to laugh at me. Or scream at me.

"Draco," she said, turning red. He made a strangled sort of sound in reply-"…do you know *you* babble when you're nervous?"

Then Hermione Granger rushed into his arms where he held her so tightly it nearly hurt.


	6. Chapter 6: Praeparatio

**Chapter 6: Praeparatio**

            "Have you been avoiding me?"

            Hermione looked up from the book she was reading in the Gryffindor common room. Although she enjoyed spending time with Draco now that they were much closer, she still missed the banter and fun of the Gryffindors and often sought them out.

            "Ginny!" She looked up to see a red-eyed Ginny Weasley standing over her, hands clutching a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "No, of course I haven't been avoiding you!"

            "Well, it sure seemed like it. Six years of being best friends then suddenly you hardly speak to me for nearly a month. Our last game of gobstones was five weeks ago!"

            "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione felt terrible. How could she have been so wrapped up in her own feelings that she had neglected her best friend?

            "Ron and Harry said that you've been pretty cold to them to, but they thought it was because of the NEWTS and being Head Girl and all. Anyway, they've got each other but…but Hermione, I've only got you for a best friend."

            "Ginny Weasley, I've been an absolute hag of a friend lately. I'm so sorry- it's nothing to do with you. I've just been a little wrapped up in my stuff. I'm sorry."

            Ginny sniffed a bit and smiled. "That's okay. Just thought maybe I somehow turned into Draco Malfoy or something."

            "What?!" The statement rattled Hermione.

            "I mean, I thought I turned into someone you disliked. Hey, it's okay. Don't look so shocked. Anyway, now that I've finally got you alone, I've been meaning to ask you something for ages!"

            "What is it Ginny?" You have my complete and full attention," Hermione smiled at her friend, realizing how much she had missed the company of the pretty, red-haired witch beside her.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with? I'm absolutely *dying* to know! So is Lavender. She thought it might be Justin Finch Fletchley, you know that dark guy from Ravenclaw, cause she's absolutely keen on him but then she found out he was taking Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Then we thought it was Ron but he said he'd asked Parvati and no one has the foggiest who you've asked!"

Hermione felt herself turning pale. After Draco had asked her last week, she had been so happy that she had completely forgotten how to account for the fact that she was going with Draco-I'm-A-Slytherin-Bay-Boy-Malfoy to her friends from Gryffindor, or for that matter, the rest of the school! She thought of how she had been secretly preparing her dress-robes for that occasion hoping to surprise Draco, how she had been trying out spells to tame her unruly curly hair…oh my goodness, she had grown so used to Draco that she had forgotten that to the rest of the Gryffindors, he was still "that Malfoy git".

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione, wake up!" 

She snapped out of it. Ginny was tugging at her arm. "I can tell someone very special has asked you because you turned pale then you started to smile to yourself. Tell me!!"

I've been smiling? Hermione thought. Well, you've done it now Miss Granger, she thought. You've gone and gotten involved with the Baddest Bad Boy in the whole school and sooner or later people are going to find out so you had better start with telling your best friend. She made up her mind.

"Ginny, yes, someone very special has asked me to the Ball. I'd tell you about it but not here. Let's go back to my room."

"What's the big secret? I'm dying to know! Can't you tell me here?"

"No! Just come along quickly or I might change my mind and not tell you."

"Okay." Ginny's worst weakness was intense curiosity. It had gotten her in a lot of trouble in second-year when she had felt compelled to keep finding out more and more about a Black Diary belonging to Lord Voldemort. By the time they reached the Head Girl's Room, she was ready to burst.

"Tell me now! _Tell me now Hermione!"_

Hermione smiled at her friend. After six years, Ginny was as predictable as ever.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." It as hardly necessary for Hermione to ask Ginny to do this because she knew that her friend was the most trustworthy witch in the whole school and fiercely loyal to her.

"Oh Hermione. You know I wouldn't, I swear!"

"I'm going with…Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT! Hermione Granger, are you _INSANE?"_

"Calm down Ginny. It's true. I'm really going with Draco you know. He asked me to and…and…I'm really happy about it."

Ginnygot over her initial shock. Hermione's eyes shone with a kind of golden light as they were wont to do when she was very, very happy and her cheeks were gently touched with a flush of pink. Ginny realized she had never _EVER_ seen her friend look this radiant, this happy, in all her years at Hogwart. She realized what it meant!

"Oh Hermione, you're in *love* with him aren't you?"

"What? Yes…no…maybe….Oh Ginny, I don't know! I've only just met him…I mean, it's funny to say that because I've known him for six years but something happened last month that let me really, really know him. And I'm just getting to know the real Draco Malfoy."

"You know, you've never looked so beautiful, so happy in all your six years here? Hermione, what's he done to you? What's to love about Draco Malfoy? He's been the bane of our life for six years. He's really rude and really snobbish and and…augh, he just makes me so MAD."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's hard to explain. I promised not to tell exactly what happened, but trust me Ginny, something did happen that let me know him a lot better. He's very unhappy. I know he was horrible to us and he's still got a lot of figuring out to do…but now I'm convinced he'll get there. We've talked a lot. He's not all bad, he just needs a chance. He's never had a chance to do right or to make himself happy. He needs someone to give him a real *chance* to prove what he can be."

"Oh, Hermione…" 

"And you know what, in all my life, I've looked for somebody to look at me not as a bookworm or friend, but someone who puts his complete trust and faith in me. Draco's done that, and I can't push him away. It's like what I was meant to do with myself, my life- give myself to someone to love and fill his life with it. You will know the moment Ginny, I think all of us who are capable of love will feel this wonderful moment at least once in our lives, and this is mine and I am going to hold on to it, and never let him go."

Hermione went very quiet, exhausted from the intensity of her speech. It had even surprised herself. Having had no one to speak to for the last month about her feelings, she hadn't realized how she felt about Draco. So this was it. And it was wonderful.

            Ginny looked at her best friend- no longer the buck-toothed, frizzy haired girl of six years ago- but a beautiful, determined young woman with gentle eyes and a kind smile. She could hardly recognize the Hermione next to her. She realized that Hermione had changed so much in the last month, that after seven years at school, Hermione was ready to go into the world at last, carrying with her the best of everything Hogwarts had to offer- intelligence, bravery, maturity and love. She could only hope that when it came to her turn to leave, she would follow in her friend's footsteps.

            The two friends sat for a long time in silence, enjoying each other's company. Ginny of course thought about her love for Harry Potter. She had been seeing him for a year and still didn't feel as Hermione did about that Malfoy. Maybe Hermione was right, Ginny's turn would come and she would know it.

            "'Mione?"

            "Hmm?"

            "I'm really happy for you. _Really_. I think you are doing the right thing."

            "Thanks, Ginny."

            "Are you going to tell my brother and Harry?"

            "No, not yet. I will in time but I want to spend a little more time with Draco first."

            Ginny nodded. She had felt the same way before wanting to let people know about her and Harry.

            "I won't tell."

            "Thanks."

            "How are you going to hide it from them at the Yule Ball?"

            "Oh… that shouldn't be a problem. There are many charms to use to change the appearance, you know."

            "Polyjuice?"

            "No, takes too long to prepare. Anyway, Polyjuice only makes you look like someone else so I would have to resemble a witch already here at Hogwarts. That would make it really awkward for Draco…people would think he came with someone else and he would have a lot of explaining to do when the real person found out. Anyway, I don't really fancy the idea of looking like someone else to Draco when I dance with him that night!"

            Ginny grinned. "I know what you mean. What're you going to do then?"

            "I was thinking more of a Deception spell to fool the eye. I read about them in the library. It's pretty easy, only the person who casts the spell on me can see me for who I truly am, to everyone else, I will be a stranger, they won't recognize me."

            "Will I?

            "Well, yeah, since I've told you about it! But just act like you don't know me, will you?"

            "Sure, anyway…on to the more important topic…show me your dress robes!"


	7. Chapter 7: Saltatio Ferventis

**Chapter 6: Saltatio Ferventis**

            Hermione finished the smoothing charm on her hair and pinned it back with a gold clips shaped like butterflies. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her dress robes were a beautiful emerald green and gathered under her breasts with a golden butterfly clip. She didn't need any make-up tonight, her cheeks were flushed pink with excitement already and her eyes sparkled. Would Draco like it? Taking a deep breath, she stepped into their common room.

            Draco was already waiting by the fireplace. He looked very happy but a bit nervous. He swung around when he heard her enter.

            "Oh Hermione…" words failed him.

            She blushed crimson.

            In a few strides he had walked over to her and held her in his arms. She could feel his strong arms under his expensive Malfoy dress robes holding her tight. The material of his cloak was soft, fine and expensive. They were a midnight black but clasped at the throat with a silver dragon with emerald eyes. If possible, he looked even more handsome than usual. With a shock, she realized that out of his school robes, he now had every appearance of a full-grown man- it was just that she was so used to thinking of him as a student.

            "Miss Granger, you are beautiful." He held her close and breathed deeply into her hair. It was the scent he had smelled the first time she had lain next to him in his bed all those weeks ago…strawberries and cream.

            "And you, Mr Malfoy, look like a girl's naughtiest fantasy."

            "Have you been fantasizing about me, then?"

            "A little."

            "Mmm…I like it when Miss Granger talks dirty."

            "You are mussing up my hair." Hermione removed a small golden butterfly clip from his nose.

            "I hope this works" he said standing a few feet back from her and taking out his wand.

            "Don't worry, it will."

            "I wish we didn't have to hide this, hide us."

            "I know Draco, but if your father hears about this…"

            He nodded grimly and lifted his wand towards her. "_Aspectus_ Deceptio Ipse Excipio_!"_

            A shower of sparks erupted around Hermione and fell around her like snow. Then the sparks vanished. She smiled.

            "You look the same to me, 'Mione" he said, worried that the spell hadn't worked.

            "I'm supposed to. I will only look different to others."

            "I sure hope this works. Ginny knows, you say?"

            "Yes, but she won't tell."

            He offered his arm to her, "Well then, Miss Greenleaf, shall we?"

            She took his arm proudly and they left their rooms, making for the Great Hall.

            Harry, Ron and the other prefects had done a spectacular job decorating it for the Yule Ball. There was a large Christmas tree glowing with a thousand candles at the back of the hall, the sky snowed gently, imitating the weather outside and there were rows of fairy lights strung all across the hall. It was Christmas Eve all right.

            Hermione was feeling a little nervous herself. They had practiced the spell a few times on different objects and it had always worked but she didn't know if her behaviour would give herself away.

            "Hi Draco!" simpered Blaise Zabini, on the arm of Crabbe. Zabini was wearingv an outrageously low-cut robe of bright orange. Crabbe's eyes were firmly on her chest. _Disgusting_ thought Hermione.

            "Hello Blaise."

            "Who's your *partner*" said Blaise giving Hermione a look colder than ice.

            "Helen Greenleaf. From Durmstrang. Helen this is Blaise Zabini."

            "Hello Blaise."

            "Hello Helen."

            "My my look, it's Potter and that Weasley kid" said Draco, trying to diffuse the tension and pointing across the hall. To Hermione he whispered, "It's working!"

            Hermione nodded and held Draco closer. She couldn't help but notice the withering looks all the Slytherin females were giving her and how some of them stared at Draco like their eyes would pop out of their heads.

            All heads turned to Harry and Ginny as they entered, closely followed by Ron and Parvati. Hermione was pleased to see that Harry and Ginny made a really handsome couple. Harry was in burgundy dress robes and Ginny was in very pretty shade of gold that showed off the gold accents in her red hair. She noticed how close Harry held her and how they would smile and laugh together all the time.

            Ron looked rather funny in orange robes that clashed rather badly with his hair. However, Parvati looked absolutely stunning in a light blue dress robe. That was, till one looked across at her sister, Padma, who if possible looked even more stunning in silver dress robes and proudly on the arm of…Neville Longbottom!

            None of the Gryffindors spoke to Draco of course, although many of the younger girls from her house looked wistfully at him as he walked by in his sable robes. Hermione realized she was getting envious stares even from girls of her *own* house.

            Now Professor McGonagall was talking to Ginny Weasley. Both women were laughing about something Harry had said.

            "Good evening, Mr Malfoy."

            "Good evening, Professor Snape" said Draco, turning red.

            "Well, well, what a *_charming_* young lady. And she is?"

            "Helen Greenleaf. From Durmstrang" said Draco in a rather choked voice.

            "I see. Welcome, Miss….Greenleaf. Foreign students are always so interesting to have around. Isn't it odd that the Head Girl is missing tonight, Mr Malfoy? I've heard the story going around that she had a touch of flu"

            Hermione turned red. _Oh my god_, she thought, _Professor Snape KNOWS. But then again, he had been the one to read Draco's textbook._

            "Well, I won't disturb you young people," said Snape with a long-suffering air. "I must congratulate you on the success of all that practicing during my potions class. I hope you used Line Number 2. Good Evening, Mr Malfoy, Miss…Greenleaf." Professor Snape gave Hermione a sharp look before marching off to the punch table.

            "Well, _he knows" said Hermione to Draco._

            "Snape? Aah, it doesn't matter. He's all right. And I *am* his favourite student."

            "Oh no, here come Pansy and Millicent."

            "Hello Draco!" Pansy and Millicent giggled piercingly.

            "Good evening, Pansy, Millicent." Said Draco stiffly, desperately looking around for a means of escape.

            "Well, you haven't introduced us to your _friend_. I'm _dying_ to meet her." Said Pansy, staring daggers at Hermione.

            "This is Helen Greenleaf. She's from Durmstrang."

            "Oooh, I didn't know you had a _girlfriend Draco" said Millicent, giving Hermione equally furious glares._

            "Well, I do. Good evening ladies." Said Draco shortly, excusing himself and ushering Hermione toward the dance floor.

            Hermione heard Millicent whispering to Pansy, "_she_ doesn't look like a hag to me Pansy…_"_

            The music slowed down. The Weird sisters launched into a low, haunting melody. The couples on the dance floor who had been dancing the tango a moment before went into each other's arms and began dancing slowly. Hermione caught sight of Dumbledore dancing with Madam Pomfrey.

            She didn't quite know where to put her arms on Draco. They had never danced together before.

            She looked down in shyness as he slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and she looked up into his face. The lights of the Great Hall lit up his blonde hair and gray eyes. _He is so handsome she thought. And he's dancing with ME. He was the tallest man on the dance floor._

            "Hermione, what are you thinking" he said softly to her.

            "That I never want this dance to end," said Hermione, shyly.

            He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies touched. She felt his strong chest against hers. She couldn't help but think of the scars on him.

            "That was exactly what I was thinking, 'Mione"

            They danced together for a while, ignoring all the eyes on them. Everyone was surprised to see the Draco Malfoy dancing with a strange girl as if he were a million miles deep in love with her. Ginny Weasley grinned to herself, glad for her friend. Professor Snape couldn't resist an approving smirk. Pansy and Millicent seethed.

            Draco put him fingers under Hermione's chin and lifted her face to his.

            "Hermione, do you trust me?"

            His eyes were clear and bright. There was nothing in them now but tenderness. For the last few years, they had always been full of hurt and malice.

            "Yes, I do Draco."

            "I will never hurt you, Hermione. But I need you to believe in me…"

            "…yes…"

            "…because it is so hard for me to believe in myself."

            "Oh Draco."

            Although they had grown even closer over the term, Draco had never kissed her. Suddenly, she felt as she had all those weeks ago when he had held her wrist while she was reaching over for the towel. The ants began crawling all over her skin again, her breathing became a little laboured and she felt like she was drowning.

            When he kissed her she thought she would faint from pleasure. It was everything she had imagined and more. His kiss was hard and urgent- he was a Malfoy after all- and yet tender and considerate. She felt his arms tighten around her as he crushed her to him. His lips were soft, his tongue gentle, his breath warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself up to the moment completely.

            When it ended, she found she was flushed and breathless. He was smiling.

            "Not bad at all, Miss Granger" he whispered.

            "Not bad yourself, Mr Malfoy" she replied softly.

            "Thank you, considering I've never had any practice."

            "What? Malfoy…you mean that was your first? But I always thought, you know, you being so handsome and with all those girls hanging around…"

            "Handsome, eh? I think I'll change our room password to what you just said."

            "Don't you dare."

            "Was it your first kiss,'Mione?"

            She blushed. "Yes" she said, smiling at him.

            "I hope…I hope I made it…"

            She laughed. "Don't worry, you *_did_*."

            "Better keep me in practice." He said wickedly, drawing her close to him again.

            Before she lost herself in him again, she swore she saw Dumbledore wink at her as he waltzed past with Professor McGonagall.


	8. Chapter 8: Ominor Terribilis

**Chapter 8: Ominor Terribilis**

            They sneaked out of the Great Hall midway through the celebrations. Running into the castle grounds, they collapsed by the lake laughing about how Peeves had poured a bowl of pumpkin juice all over Filch.

            "Draco, we have to go back soon, the Aspectus Deceptio only lasts till midnight."

            "I know, Hermione. But no one will see us here."

            "Good" she said, snuggling up to him. It  had just stopped snowing she was a bit cold in her thin dress robes. Malfoy wrapped both of them under his black cloak. They sat in silence for a while, watching the merpeople having their own Yule celebrations in the lake.

            "Hermione," Draco broke the silence.

            "Mmm?"

            "I think we need to talk about something. About us."

            "Mmm. Yes, I know Draco. I was waiting for you to bring it up."

            He held her close to him.

            "I-I-think I love you, Hermione."

            "Me too. I mean, I think I love you, Draco."

            "Can you really love me after such a short time?"

            "Yes. I wouldn't have thought it possible before, but I'm pretty sure of it."

            "I'm glad, 'Mione. Cause I feel the same way."

            They sat for a while more.

            "What is it Draco. I know you have something more to tell me."

            Draco wondered how she knew. Then he gave up, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking nowadays.

            "Hermione, don't be upset or scared by what I am going to tell you. I need you to be strong for me."

            He felt Hermione stiffen slightly then squeeze his hand more tightly. It was a little too dark to see her expression. Encouraged, he went on.

            "As you know Lucius wants me to be a Death Eater. What you don't know is that the initiation ceremony will be on my 21st birthday. Before that my body will be too weak to take the Ritual and I might die. I am running out of time, Hermione. I have three more years left to figure out a way to resist my Father and Voldemort. Meanwhile, my father will kill anybody who tries to turn me from my path…and that includes you."

            Draco heard Hermione gasp. He pulled her closer to him.

            "I've spent all my life resisting Lucius. I got beaten and cursed terribly as you know…but he wouldn't actually kill me. You see, apparently I have some very important purpose to the Dark Lord to fulfil on my 21st birthday but he won't tell me what it is. I've spent all my free time here researching ways to protect myself against my fate, but I can't find any way of resisting being a Death Eater. They have ways of… persuasion… Hermione, that would make you sick if you knew. …The only way to resist successfully is… to die."

            Hermione did not know what to say. She had always assumed that if Draco just continued standing up to his father, or ran away or something, Lucius would just get fed with the whole things and leave him be. She didn't know that Draco had a special role to play on his 21st birthday. A role that seemed inescapable.

            "You okay, Hermione?"

            She nodded, her thoughts still in a whirl. They sat for a while in silence.

            "You can give me up you know, 'Mione. There are other wizards out there who would make you happy,…maybe even happier…than I ever will."

            That seemed to snap her into action and she laughed bitterly. "Not bloody likely, Draco!" She seemed to have found her voice again. "You don't seriously believe that I'd let you go after you've just changed my life forever? Dammnit Draco, maybe you could tell me these things before you kiss me and make me fall in love with you?"

            At first he thought she was angry, then he realized that she just sounded determined.

            "Mione, I'm sorry about all this…I…"

            "…and  furthermore, you are _NOT_ going to die, if it's the _last bloody thing I do. If you think I'm going to roll over and give you up to Lord-I'm-So-Scaly-And-Evil-Voldemort just like that – oh, sure Mr Voldemort sir, here's my Beloved please feel free to torture him and corrupt him- then _you don't know Hermione Granger_ Draco Malfoy!"_

            She was crying now.

            "Oh Hermione! Must you cry? I believe you, I do. I think that deep down inside, I always knew you were a special type of woman- stronger and braver than the rest. I just never thought that one day, you would be fighting for me!"

            "Well you're damn right I'm going to fight for you Draco Malfoy! When I'm done with them Lucius will be vomiting up Lord Voldemort crumbs for the rest of his life."

            "Miss Granger, such language!"

            She smiled and clutched at him fiercely. "Draco, we _CAN_ do this you know. I will help you. There must be something we can do."

            "I know."

            "And I think the first thing we should do is tell Dumbledore."

            "WHAT? No, we can't do that."

            "WHY NOT?"

            "Because that would be aligning myself with the other side. Right now, my loyalties are ambiguous. As far as Lucius is concerned, I'm just a stubborn kid. To involve Dumbledore would mean I've _made up my mind."_

            "Well, HAVEN'T you Draco?" Hermione sprang up from their sitting position and stood in fornt of him…arms akimbo, eyes flashing dangerously.

            Draco couldn't meet her eyes. "I- I told you I was weak Hermione. And selfish."

            Hermione practically spat out the next words at him, "Draco Malfoy, do you remember what you told me that Sunday morning when I asked what you most wanted?"

            "Y-Yes."

            "Say it."

            "Oh Hermione."

            "SAY IT!"

            "To have love. Acceptance." He whispered, staring at her slender form standing in front of him. The moon had come out from behind the clouds. A soft winter breeze blew her green robes against her slim body. Her brown hair hung like a mantle to her waist. He looked up to meet her eyes. They were desperate, pleading.

            "Draco, I _let myself fall in love with you when you said those words." She whispered. "Don't ever go back on them."_

             He started up on his knees in front of her and clasped her round her waist. "Oh I won't, I won't Hermione! If I do, slap me! I've been such a damned fool! How do you do it? Why do you have all the answers?"

            She knelt down in front of him so their faces were on the same level. "Well, I'm not the cleverest witch in the school for nothing, Draco."

            He held her so tight she thought he would crush her.

            "Hermione?"

            "Draco?"

            "Will you help me?"

            "Will you let me?"

            "I want you to."

            "I want to."


	9. Chapter 9: Usu Venit

**Chapter 9: Usu Venit**

            Sometime near dawn, she was aware that Draco woke up and kissed her on the cheek. 

It had been a night of few words after that talk by the lake. 

They had gone back to their rooms desperately clinging to each other, as if losing physical contact would break the special bond that had been created between them that night. The connection between them was like a newly forged chain- still warm from the forge, its links still soft and beautiful from its recent birth. 

She had felt the need to strengthen it as much as he had.

Draco Malfoy had loved her fiercely - again and again - until the Slytherin felt no doubt that _at last, this beautiful Gryffindor was _his_ forever. She remembered crying out his name in her need for him…_

Then they had fallen asleep, still holding each other…the newly forged bond bright and strong.

            Hermione smiled in her half-sleep and returned Draco's kiss as she buried herself in his chest. She happily returned to dreams of blonde hair and gray eyes.

******************************** 

            When she awoke, Hermione didn't need a single moment to remember the events of last night. The passions had been so strong, Draco's love-making so overwhelming. She smiled as she reached for him.

            He wasn't there.

            With a small cry of distress, she sat up, desperately searching his room for signs of Draco. Her eye rested on the pillow next to hers where there was a small piece of parchment and a little gold-wrapped box. Allowing herself to feel slightly relieved, she read the parchment quickly.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so very sorry that you had to wake up alone this morning. _

_I tried to wake you earlier but you looked so peaceful I let you sleep on._

_My father has summoned me to Malfoy Manor today as he sometimes does on Christmas. _

_It was very sudden._

_I hope this present helps make up for my absence this morning._

_Happy Christmas!_

_From Your Loving_

_Draco_

_PS: I don't think it's anything to worry about (you know what I mean). _

_I should be back by evening._

She couldn't help but feel worried by the last line but telling herself to be strong for him, she put her fears aside for the moment. She took the gold box carefully in her hands and unwrapped it slowly. 

Her first ever present from Draco!

She gasped when she saw what he had given her.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond-studded pendant.  The pendant was shaped like a dragon and every detail of it was perfect! Its scales were each set with a tiny diamond and it's eyes were two beautiful rubies. Hermione jumped out of bed and pulled back the curtains so that the light of the morning could help her see better. In the pale morning light, it glittered fiercely as she held it out on her palm.

_Thank you, Draco_. She thought. _I shouldn't accept this, it is must have been very expensive._ There was an ache in her chest when she thought of how he had loved her so tenderly last night, as if he were afraid to hurt her. How he had cried out her name again and again as she had his own. She shivered as she remembered his kisses on her cheeks. The memory was so vivid she put a hand up to touch her cheek because she still felt something there.

Silver-blonde hair shining in the moonlightht, a lean, muscled body and gray-blue eyes that sparkled as he told her he loved her. "Draco…" Hermione breathed his name softly.

Suddenly, she felt a movement in her palm. The little diamond dragon began to move and she was so shocked she nearly dropped it. Holding her hand as steadily as she could, she watched it stretch its horned back like a cat and stretch out its front claws. Then, she could have sworn she saw it yawn! It turned its head around slightly to look up at her.

"Why, hello," she whispered to it. So it was a charmed pendant!

The little dragon blinked its ruby eyes then rubbed its head against her palm.

"You're cute!" she said to it.

Then suddenly, as quickly as it had come to life, it lay down again in her palm and she felt it snuggling up to a comfortable position. It stopped moving.

"Hello?" she said to it, but it didn't move. "I guess you're asleep again" she said, smiling, as she opened the clasp and put on the necklace. The pendant hung on her collarbone, feeling unusually warm and comforting. She hoped with all her might that Draco was going to be all right at Malfoy manor. She supposed he must be all right since he mentioned that it was not the first time that Lucius had summoned him back there on Christmas Day. No harm had come to him before. She realized uncomfortably that she never really knew or cared where Draco Malfoy had gone on Christmas Day. She usually spent it totally wrapped up in Ron, Harry and Ginny.Which reminded her it was present opening time, hey it was Christmas Day…her last Christmas at Hogwarts!

After a quick shower, she ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Snowballs!" she said to the portrait of the fat lady and instantly, the portrait slid back to reveal a scene of utmost chaos! Harry and Ginny were shouting out muggle Christmas carols at the tops of their voices as Ron chased Parvati around the large Christmas tree, brandishing a large bunch of mistletoe. Parvati didn't appear to be trying very hard to escape. Neville and Padma had been pulling Canary Christmas Crackers and the whole room was covered in yellow feathers and it sounded like a million birds were singing. Other Gryffindors were tearing open presents and Lavender had just received a very loud singing Christmas card from Ginny which she was trying desperately to shut.

She only had about five seconds to process all of this because as soon as Hermione entered the common room, about ten people leapt on her at the same time yelling "HAPPY CHRISTMAS HERMIONE!" and she had great difficulty hugging and wishing everyone at the same!

"Pity you missed the Yule Ball last night, 'Mione" said Harry, after handing her her present. "It was great! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, loads, thank you! I mediwitched myself better …I have no intention of spending my last Christmas at Hogwarts in bed you know!"

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione", said Lavender as she shyly handed Hermione her present from under the tree.

"Oh thanks, Lav. Here's yours," said Hermione happily, pulling out a slim package from under the tree and handing it to Lavender. Lavender opened it quickly and grinned with happiness when she saw that Hermione had bought her a pair of beautiful wool gloves, charmed so that they would always match the colour of whatever she was wearing when she put them on.

Hermione and her friends all exchanged presents. They all laughed to see that Mrs Weasley had again sent Ron and Harry  woolen jumpers. "You must put it on, guys, for old times sake! After all, it's our last year here."

After Neville said this, there was a silence in the room. Everyone suddenly seemed a bit uncertain. Parvati's nose began to turn red.

"Hey guys," said Harry, trying to cheer everyone up - his voice was a bit unnecessarily loud-  "Next year you guys can come over to my place for Christmas! Sirius has just bought a really nice place in the country!"

"Thanks Harry" said Padma softly as she put her arms around her sister Parvati, who smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, thanks Harry" said Ron. "By then you'll have enough Weasley jumpers for all of us so we all look alike on that day!" That made everyone laugh.

Hermione felt terribly sad and yet, very happy. She looked at the beautiful silk scarf Harry and Ginny had given her, magically scented so it suited the wearer's mood (picked by Ginny of course, Harry never really understood 'girly' things) and kept stroking it in her hands.

"Hey," she looked up to see Ginny next to her. Ginny was already wearing the muggle hairclip that Hermione had bought her- it was a beautiful gold filigree leaf that suited the autumn hues of Ginny's hair. "You look a million miles away, 'Mione."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"Or some-_one. And I bet I know just who he is! You two looked great last night, 'Mione. Really in love it was pretty sickening really. You should have seen Pansy and Millicent glaring at the two of you the whole night!"_

Hermione giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and *all* the Professors noticed! I can't believe _HE_ looked so in love." Ginny lowered her voice even more. "He looked _crazy about you 'Mione. Since you told me that day, I could hardly believe you…but now I think…I think I see what you mean."_

"What are my two girls whispering about here?" said Harry, with a rather silly smile. He smelled like Butterbeer.

"Eew Harry, have you been drinking butterbeer already? You've not even had breakfast yet!"

"Butterbeer makes a good breakfast, wouldn't you say?" said Ron, putting his arm around Harry. Ron gave a loud buuuuurp.

Everyone burst into laughter. Parvati said, "Eeew…not you too Ron!"

"Here I come Parv!" said Ron, brandishing the sprig of mistletoe like a sword and starting to run after her again. Parvati shrieked and ran away laughing.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other. It was truly Christmas at Hogwarts again.

The rest of the day was spent in its usual way. Pansy and Millicent looked really sour at the breakfast table. Aside from their presents, the hottest topic was Draco Malfoy's hot date at the Yule Ball. Since they thought she had missed it, Hermione had to sit through about five different groups of people telling her how romantic Draco and herself had looked last night and how _everyone_ was shocked that Ferret Boy actually appeared to have a heart somewhere inside him!

"Pity you were ill….You should have seen them, Hermione. They were all over each other…and Dean Thomas said he saw them making out by the lake afterward!" said Justin Finch Fletchley as he came over to wish the Gryffindors a Happy Christmas. "Dunno where The Amazing Bouncing Ferret is today though…probably getting over the effects of his _exciting night."_

The Gryffindors sniggered and some of the younger girls who liked Draco turned red and giggled. Hermione buttered her toast happily as she relived last night over and over again as each person told her the news. She was very aware of the conmoforting diamond dragon against her neck. She only hoped Draco was having as happy a breakfast and that she would see him soon.

The Slytherin table was equally abuzz with the gossip. "Wasn't that Helen Greenleaf beautiful?" said Crabbe to Blaise Zabini.

"Like you would know" said Blaise rudely. "But yes, I guess she looked pretty good…Draco seemed to think so." Blaise said, deliberately raising her voice so that Pansy couldn't help but overhear. Pansy turned red and sulked.

"Albus, the girl?..." even the Professors were talking about it. "Who would have thought it of Mr Malfoy." wondered Professor McGonagall aloud and shaking her head.

"Minverva, Christmas is a time of miracles, you know."

Dumbledore chuckled as he passed around a plate of sausages to the other Professors.

"Well, I'm _that pleased for Mr Malfoy, Professor" said Madam Pomfrey. "It's about time that young boy had some affection in his life. And I should know- lord knows the number of times I've had to tend to him. I've always had my suspicions..."_

"Where is Mr Malfoy this morning?" said Professor McGonagall. "I haven't seen him at all."

The other professors scanned the room, looking for the Head Boy.

Snape cleared his throat loudly. "Mr Malfoy is paying his family a visit back at Malfoy Manor. Lucius seemed to…miss him." He looked uncomfortably at his hands after this short announcement.

There was a silence at the table. Professor Flitwick swallowed his boiled egg whole. Professor McGonagall's cheek twitched. A very grim expression appeared on Dumbledore's face as he continued eating his scrambled eggs.


	10. Chapter 10: Amor Paternus

**Chapter 10: Amor Paternus**

            The first person Draco saw when he apparated into Malfoy Manor was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, having breakfast in the morning room.

            "Draco!" she exclaimed joyfully, as he ran to embrace her. 

"Merry Christmas, mother" he said to her, pulling back from her after a quick hug.

            "Merry Christmas, my son." She said, her eyes were full of love as she looked over her only son. "Goodness, how you have grown!"

            "You say the same thing every year, mother." he said.

            "Yes, but you grow taller and bigger every year. Why Draco, I do believe you have become a fine young man! I wonder how the girls at Hogwarts resist you."

            Draco blushed. "Mother, this is so embarrassing."

            Narcissa looked at the door nervously. She pulled out a small brown packet tied with string from under the folds of her dressing gown.

            "Your Christmas present, Draco. Quickly, take it before your father comes."

            She kissed her son quickly as he nodded and slipped the packet into his pocket. For years, his mother had been slipping him Christmas presents without his father's knowledge. Lucius never celebrated Christmas at Malfoy Manor. He thought it was silly frivolity and had forbade anyone commemorating the season. Draco had never seen a Christmas tree in the house, or a wrapped present, or a Christmas pudding.

            Narcissa showed Draco to the couch and bade him sit down. She began to speak very rapidly and quietly. "It was my mother's, your grandmother's. Your eighteenth birthday is in January so I thought I could make it a two-in-one present. It has been in our family for generations. I never had a daughter so now it goes to you."

            "What is it mother?" asked Draco, as he heard his father's footsteps in the hall outside.

            "I've written it down."

            The door creaked open. "Well, well…if it isn't the young Mr Malfoy."

            Draco shot to his feet. "Good morning, father."

            Lucius Malfoy shook the snow off his robes, he had been walking in the snow early in the morning and some of it still clung damply to him. Narcissa Malfoy had gone quiet, her eyes were dull again and she sat quietly at the morning table eating her breakfast.

            "Good morning, Narcissa."

            "Good morning, Lucius."

            His parents greeted each other as his father sat down to breakfast. "Well, don't just stand there boy, come and eat something. I know you haven't had breakfast yet."

            Draco slid into his place at the morning table and took a pice of toast. He began to butter it carefully. Breakfast continued in silence for a while. Draco knew his father had something to say to him today, it was not just a friendly visit. He had little appetite as he waited in trepidation at what his father might say- might do- to him today.

            "School all right?"

            "Yes father."

            "How are your grades?"

            "I'm second in the whole form father."

            "I assume that obnoxious mudblood girl is first as usual?"

            Draco stiffened slightly. "Yes."

            "It's been a long time since a Malfoy was beaten at Hogwarts by a mudblood you know. You might as well be beaten by a muggle. What's wrong with you boy? There's certainly nothing wrong with your breeding…I married your mother for her excellent Pureblood heritage after all…" Narcissa's knuckles turned white as she clenched her spoon tighter. "…so the problem must lie with… _you_. Can you tell me Draco, why you are such a pathetic excuse for a wizard? Why you take no pride in your work? Why your brain seems full of bubotuber pus?"

            "No father. I can't."

            "Well then, seeing as you have let slip all your other chances, maybe you can at least _try to beat that little slut of a mudblood in your _final_ term?"_

            Draco felt himself go white but years of torment had given him great self-control. "Yes, father I will try."

            "About time" said Lucius as he finished off his breakfast. Narcissa kept her eyes down during the whole meal. Lucius wiped his mouth and stood up from the table. "Narcissa, don't get me any more meals as I won't be home. I will be meeting with Ministry Officials later today. They find my help invaluable nowadays." He smirked. Narcissa nodded. To Draco he turned and said, "Follow me."

            Draco met his mother's eyes across the table as he stood. There was no expression in Narcissa's blue eyes but Draco thought he saw her jaw clench. He followed his father out of the room.

            "You have been a great disappointment to me over the years, Draco." Said his father as he led his only son down to the damp basement of Malfoy Manor. 

Once, Malfoy manor had been beautiful, a place of wonder and grandness, but since Draco's grandfather- Ladon Malfoy- had begun his work in the Dark Arts, the manor had grown steadily uglier and more forbidding till Draco himself hardly dared enter certain parts of the huge house.

            Lucius unlocked the door that led to the cellars and father and son entered it. Draco always felt light-headed with fear when he entered this place. When he was younger, this was his father's favourite place to thrash his son- because nobody could hear the screams outside the thick stone walls. When Draco was older, he was forced to help his father in the studies of the Dark Arts in the huge underground laboratory. Lucius' experiments were always terrifying… and often involved live subjects.

            "Soon, on January the 20th, you will be 18.That will give me, us, exactly three more years before your initiation into our Lord's glorious servitude."

            _You wish thought Draco._

            "Now, you have always known that you are a very special boy. The only reason you were conceived and born was to serve my Lord in his moment of greatest need as has been foretold by my Lord himself. Your birth has nothing to do with love Draco. Your mother was useful in her own time for my purposes, and that was all. Soon, you will serve your purpose too…in fact, if my Lord did not constantly remind me of the purpose you will serve on your 21st birthday, I must admit Draco, that I would have killed you long ago…your character does not agree with me, nor your ideas."

            _Well I wonder why thought Draco _you crazy bloodthirsty bastard.__

            "Don't give me that insolent boy. You've known that long enough. You've known what would have made me happy, and yet you fight me every day, every moment in stead of giving me what I want. Well, I have long given up on reasoning with you Draco. I have, as you have noticed, taken recently to simple brute force. I find it far more …persuasive."

            Draco gave a bitter laugh. "That is what you think father. Will you get to the point, if you want to have another _persuasion session with me today, I would ask you to just get on with it. I don't have all day."_

            "Still stubborn as ever, I see. Well, fortunately for you that is not my intention today. I am not so stupid as to see that if I beat you the number of times I actually wanted to, Hogwarts would start getting suspicious. No,no…my intention today is simply to give you an _early birthday present_."

            Draco's eyes narrowed. His father had _never given him a birthday or Christmas present. This sounded like some new ploy._

            "My gift to you today will be one of information. My Lord has told me that it is time you started learning of your purpose in his service since you will soon be 18 and a man. We wouldn't like you getting funny ideas about aligning yourself with that loon Dumbledore or anything. _You will find it is to no avail anyway. Your life was foretold a long time ago by the alignment of the stars the moment you were born_."

            _That is not true. That is NOT TRUE. Draco screamed to himself inside. He tried to focus on thoughts of Hermione to calm himself down. Her golden eyes and her fervent kisses last night. _Hermione, help me be strong_._

            "It really is pathetic how you fight it, you know. I can see you struggling with it now, Draco. Let me tell you for the hundredth time…it is your _DESTINY."_

Lucius walked swiftly to his laboratory and motioned to Draco to follow him to a small locked cabinet at the back of the room. Lucius took out his wand and muttered a password and the cabinet doors swung open to reveal a small crystal bottle with a reddish brown rock lying within it. Lucius took it out with great reverence and lifted it into the candlelight.

            "Do you know what this is, Draco?"

            "No."

            "You wouldn't, would you- you fool? Well, you will be pleased to hear that after all these years, my experiments have yielded me the ultimate fruit of my labour. My Lord's wishes will soon be fulfilled…" there was a gleam of triumph in Lucius' eyes.

With a shock, Draco realized what the substance was. Recently, his father's experiments had been directed to creating a second Philosopher's Stone- after Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel had destroyed the only one in existence six years ago after learning that Voldemort wanted it to rise to etermal life. This wasn't a new stone yet…hardly…this was the beginnings of it…this was…

            "Cinnabar, father?" whispered Draco.

            Lucius' smirked. "Not just Cinnabar, my son. This is _pure Cinnabar…let's see if that fool Snape has taught you anything at all of value during the last six years. Tell me the properties of Cinnabar."_

            "Cinnabar- or Dragon's Blood- is the most poisonous substance on earth and can never be handled with the bare hands. It is created from distilling the heart's blood of dragons which have slain men. It is used to create Death Potions for which there is no antidote."

            "Very good, Draco. I see that Snape is not a total loss after all. Do you know what else Cinnabar is used for besides Death Potions?"

            "Wh-When mixed with human blood and water, it starts a process of transformation…it begins to transform into the Stone of Eternal Life, the Philosopher's Stone..." Draco could hardly get the words out…how had his father managed to get his hands on pure cinnabar? The substance had been banned in the wizarding world for centuries.

            "…which will give my Lord what he so desires- a proper form, a proper life…_forever."_

"But …the… no one, I mean, aside from Flamel, has ever successfully combined the two substances before, father. It doesn't always work, the process is very unstable…many in the past have tried but they've never managed to! You'll never be able to do it."

            Lucius smiled at his son. Draco did seem up to date on his studies at Hogwarts, pity that mudblood girl could beat him at every subject. But Draco had his uses, or, he would soon. A very important purpose that Lucius had been working for his whole life.

            "Well, you see, that's where _you_ come in…_son."_


	11. Chapter 11: Imploratio

***A/N*** Thank you all for reviewing my story! I really never expected such good reviews- you guys are wonderful. Thanks again. It makes me feel really good and gives me drive to continue. One of you asked for me to update _hourly_…LOL, I would like to but I have a job and life you know J. Anyway, each chapter takes me about 3 hours to write, yes I am a painfully slow writer. Please read and review more- the comments have been really helpful! Enjoy! Much more to come!

**Chapter 11: Imploratio**

            It was a winter's afternoon and a tall blonde man wrapped in a black cloak walked swiftly through the snowdrifts. His dragonskin boots crunched deliberately through the snow, their slight heel sinking into the snow at each step. The man's features were fine and handsome but today, his beauty was rather unsettled by his lips which were set in a thin line and his gray eyes which were stormy. 

            As he reached the gates of Hogwarts castle, Draco Malfoy's first instinct was to run the rest of the way in, straight into the warm arms of Hermione Granger. Something stopped him however, and he walked slowly down the driveway and entered through a side-door which led directly into the Professor's wing.

            He walked down the hallways, which were deserted at the moment, in search of a particular room. He eventually found it and paused outside a slim, polished oak door which read "Professor S. Snape". He knocked once.

            "Enter." Came a voice from within.

            Draco let himself into the room and shut the door.

            Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, a bottle of brandy on the table next to him, and a large book open in his lap. There was a small pile of wrapping paper to the side of the fireplace and a few colourful ribbons lay scattered around the floor.

            "To what do I owe the honour of this visit, Mr Malfoy?" asked the Professor. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Draco had apparently returned from Malfoy manor without injury.

            "Professor Snape…I need someone to talk to."

            "I'm all ears, Mr Malfoy. Do have a seat."

            Draco nodded and sank into an armchair.

            "Professor…I don't know why, but you have always been very…kind…fair towards me. My mother told me it would be so, but she never told me why either. However, things being as they are…and me never having troubled you before during all my years here, I wonder if…that is, I mean I hope that…you could assist me on one very important matter."

            Professor Snape shut his book and put it down. The professor was a sallow faced man with lank black hair and a hooked nose. He had fiery black eyes and thin lips and most of the students in Hogwarts lived in constant fear of his biting sarcasm and freely handed out detentions. 

All except one- Draco Malfoy- who had always been, strangely, the Professor's favourite student (much like Hermione Granger was one of Professsor McGonagall's favourites). Many put it down to Draco's skill and passion for Potions, but Draco's talent had only shown itself in the Fourth Year and Snape had favoured Draco since the First Year.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what your father told you back in Malfoy manor today?"

"Yes sir."

"And what makes you think I will help you?"

"A feeling, sir."

"And even if your feeling is right, what makes you think I _can _help you?"

"Because you helped yourself, sir. You managed to conquer being a Death Eater."

Snape started when Draco spoke those words. Both men couldn't help but have their eyes dart down to Snape's left forearm where, under the soft material of his shirt, they knew resided the black skull burned onto the skin that was the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Mr Malfoy, you and I are very different. I was recruited…seduced…rather, by Voldemort…" Both men flinched at the name spoken aloud but Draco knew that Snape spoke it to show he did not fear it. Fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself. "…but you Mr Malfoy…you were _born_ into his service. Your whole life was created for this purpose. I am sure your father has told you of this many times. From such a destiny, there is no chance of escape."

"I cannot accept that."

            The two men's eyes met. Snape's black eyes searched Draco's grey ones for signs of fear or irrationality but found nothing, only determination.

            "Why do you resist your father's will?"

            "Because he is wrong." Said Draco calmly.

            "And what of the Malfoy family honour? What your family has worked for so long to achieve? I would have thought that Lucius' son would have proudly carried on the tradition as Lucius' did Ladon's work." Snape deliberately provoked Draco Malfoy, testing the boy's limits and logic.

            "The Malfoys work only to their own advantage but what Lucius is doing is harming the Malfoy name and honour. I do not intend to follow that path. I want to restore it to a name that is spoken of with respect and awe, not fear and loathing."

            "Very admirable, Mr Malfoy." Said Snape, secretly pleased that Draco seemed to have grown up and knew his own mind at last. "But I cannot help you, Mr Malfoy. It is too dangerous, too hopeless."

            Draco stood up angrily. "Then my mother was wrong about you helping me in my moment of greatest need! I will have to go directly to Dumbledore. Good day."

            The mention of his mother seemed to jolt Snape out of his provoking mood. The dark professor sprang to his feet as well. The two men faced each other, Draco was a good four inches taller than Snape but he felt that he older man had some power, some force of will that he did not have, yet.

            "Mr Malfoy, sit down. I was only testing you." Snape admitted finally.

            Draco sat down again gingerly, gray eyes stormy.

            Snape sat down as well and leaned back in his chair. To Draco's surprise, the older man put his head down onto his hands for a whole minute. There was an awkward silence in the room as he waited for Snape to look up again. After a while, Draco got impatient…

            "Professor? Are you all right?"

            Snape looked up at Draco. Saw the blonde hair and handsome features…so much like Lucius', yet, possessing a sensitivity and pride that was so much more like…

            "Mr Malfoy, before I can help you, you must learn something about the circumstances surrounding your birth. It will help you understand the path that you must take to free yourself of this destiny."

            Draco nodded.

            "It all began thirty years ago when your mother and I were best friends…" Professor Snape's eyes glowed fiercely as he told of how Draco's mother and he had been the best of friends. How they had stumbled upon the prophesy of Narcissa's son one day during Divination and how the two of them being the top students in Hogwarts had tried to find ways to resist it. They had even gone to Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Snape had tried to save her from her marriage with Lucius but to no avail, there was Dark Magic at work there. 

Eventually, he, Snape, had lost hope in the power of good magic and had allowed himself to be recruited by the Dark Lord, who fed off his bitterness and regret. Fortunately, time and Dumbledore had helped him see sense and Narcissa's only son, Draco, was sent to Hogwarts and put under his special protection while he acted as a double-agent.

It was a lot for Draco to process even though Snape told the tale in his characteristically clipped manner, wasting no words or emotions at all.

"Professor…can I ask you a personal question?"

Snape nodded.

"Were you in love my mother?"

Snape shook his head. "No Draco. She was a very good friend, we were much like Potter and Granger."

Draco nodded. "Can I ask you one final question?"

Snape sighed. "Well, go on."

"Why couldn't you and Dumbledore save her from being married to Lucius? I thought that Dumbledore could do just about anything."

Here, he thought he saw Snape swallow before he spoke. "I already told you it was all a prophesy, Malfoy…and prophesies are hard to resist, even with the strongest magic. And, while we did learn of something that could overcome the prophesy, we could never get our hands on it to fight the Dark Magic."

"And what is that?"

"Here is where I think we need to see your headmaster" said Snape, standing up and  ushering Draco out of the room.

****************************************** 

"Queen to E6" said Hermione calmly. "Check."

            Beads of sweat broke out on Ron's forehead. They were playing wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room after a huge Christmas lunch. Most of the other Gryffindors were just lying around listening to music or reading…they were all tired after the big snowball fight against the Hufflepuff's after lunch. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuff's had more students staying over the Christmas holiday than they had so they had been severely beaten.

            Ron couldn't understand how Hermione had become so good at Wizard's chess. She had always been rotten at the game before.

Actually, Hermione wasn't even really concentrating on the game. It was already 4pm and Draco should be back already yet she had not seen anything of him, even though she made it a point to keep walking past the Slytherin common rooms every few minutes on the pretence of going to the toilets. She hoped he was all right. What if he didn't come back? She had a horrible image of him lying bruised and beaten in front of their fireplace again.

"Bishop to F8" said Ron, hoarsely. Hermione allowed herself a grin of triumph. "Queen to…" she was just going to make the final move when suddenly, she was distracted by Louisa Clearwater, a shy fourth year, tapping her on the shoulder.

            "Oh hi, Louisa. What's up?"

            "Professor Snape said to give you this." Said Louisa, handing Hermione a small, sealed envelope.

            "Thanks Louisa" said Hermione, tearing open the envelope.

_Miss Granger,_

_Your presence in the headmaster's office is required immediately._

_Professor S. Snape_

            "Hermione, you okay?" asked Ron. His friend had suddenly turned white.

            Hermione got up quickly. "Er, yes Ron,…have to go see Dumbledore about Head stuff."

            "Are you sure that's all, you look like you had some bad news."

            "No, nothing. Just too many turkey sandwiches…hey, tell you what, we won't count that game, okay?"

            Ron brightened. "Yeah, sure! I'll get you then!"

            She smiled and waved at Ron as she left the common room through the portrait hole. 

            Once outside, Hermione Granger picked up her robes and ran as fast as she could towards the Headmaster's office.


	12. Chapter 12: Draco Egentis

***A/N* **Sorry to intrude again but I just wanted to apologise for the fact that the chapters sometimes take so long to show up after I upload them. Even if reflected in the chapter count, the actual link doesn't upload till 4 to 10 hours later…aaargh! I wrote to HELP about it but that's the server problem and nothing can be done about it. Just be patient, please, you have been great so far!

**Chapter 12: Draco Egentis**

            "Sugar Quills!" she practically yelled at the statue that led to the revolving stairway. When she reached the top of the spiral stairway, she took a deep breath to calm herself as she knocked on the doorway that led into Dumbledore's office.

            Inside, she could see Fawkes the falcon sitting majestically on his perch and Dumbledore stroking him affectionately. At her knock, he turned slowly round to face her and looked at her over the tops of his spectacles.

            "Ah… Miss Granger! Come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable."

            "Yes sir" said Hermione as she tentatively moved towards one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes gave her a friendly look and fluffed out his feathers.

            Dumbledore ambled over to the chair opposite Hermione and sat down in it. "I trust you have been having a good Christmas, my child?"

            "Yes, thank you sir," answered Hermione.

            "Sherbert Lemon?" he said offering her a bowl of his favourite sweets. He noticed how her hands shook as she reached hesitantly for one. "Please, Miss Granger, calm yourself. Let me assure you that there is nothing to worry about."

            Hermione looked a bit comforted and began to feel better as she sucked on the sherbert sweet. It frothed pleasantly in her mouth.

            "Now, Miss Granger, I won't keep you in suspense any longer- that would be too cruel when I can see that you are greatly worried about what I have to say to you today. Let me assure you, Mr Malfoy is quite safe…" Hermione let out a breath she did not realize that she had been holding "…in fact I just had the pleasure of making sure he had a large slice of Christmas cake and a cup of punch. Those things seem to be in short supply at Malfoy Manor."

            "You've seen Draco? He's back?" asked Hermione eagerly.

            Dumbledore twinkled at her. "Yes indeed, dear girl. He wanted to rush off and look for you after our interview but I sent him to his rooms to freshen up and rest first. The poor boy has had a very tiring day…And may I say how glad I am to notice that my two Heads are finally on a first name basis. Mr Malfoy also seemed to have taken to referring to you by your first name. I hope this bodes well for co-operation during your prefects duties."

            "Yes, sir" answered Hermione, blushing a little.

            "As I was saying, Mr Malfoy is quite well. In fact, I would say that for the first time in his life, he seems more than well. And I am very pleased about it." here, the old wizard stopped and gave Hermione a meaningful look. Hermione didn't know what to say. What was going on?

            "Miss Granger, the reason I have asked you here today is because I have just had a very surprising, but pleasant, meeting with Mr Malfoy. I am not at liberty to reveal exactly what happened during this meeting as Mr Malfoy indicated that he wished to communicate the finer details to you in his own time. I respect that. However, I can say that after a very long interview with Mr Malfoy, I am convinced…_absolutely_ _convinced… that Mr Malfoy wishes to do his best to avoid being a Death Eater and assist us in bringing about the downfall of Voldemort."_

            Hermione's eyes were growing wider and wider. So Draco had done it after all! He had seen Dumbledore and made a choice! She felt incredibly proud of him.

            "Miss Granger? Ah, I can see from your expression that this is not entirely unexpected to you. Well, Miss Granger, apart from what I have already told you, I am also convinced that Mr Malfoy will not be able to do this without the help of a very special person. The person, Miss Granger, is you."

            Hermione swallowed silently.

            "You see, dear child, when we make very difficult decisions, our path is always terrible and rocky at first. Good things seldom come easily even to the best of us. Mr Malfoy today made an excellent choice, but he will be discouraged often, in the near future at least, and feel great despair. Miss Granger, I am convinced that you are the only person whose support will see him through this difficult time. Remember, good things, or rather, good _people_… are always worth fighting for."

            Hermione cleared her throat which had suddenly gone dry. Her eyes were shining brightly, she was so proud of Draco! Whatever terrible thing had happened at Malfoy Manor today, it had served the purpose of helping Draco make up his mind. Her hand automatically went to the little silver dragon pendant at her neck. "Draco" she thought, rubbing it absently. Surprised, she felt it squirm under her blouse. She petted it gently and felt it go back to sleep.

            Dumbledore considerately gave her some time to gather her thoughts.

            "Professor Dumbledore sir?"

            "What is it, dear child?"

            "I know you can't tell me details of what was exchanged between Draco and you here today, but can you tell me what will happen to Draco in the near future and how I am expected to help, exactly?"

            "A good question, Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore, pleased to see that Hermione was taking this responsibility very seriously. "Mr Malfoy will be working very hard physically and mentally to change the course of his life and help our cause. You can expect there to be problems from his father if he were to suspect anything amiss before the time is right for our plans to come to fruition. All I can say is, Miss Granger, during this time- _never give up on him. And, forgive me if I am being too presumptuous here- go on _loving_ him, child. You have already done a marvelous job so far."_

********************************** 

            Hermione stood for so long in front of the portrait hole leading to the Heads' rooms that the portrait of the Fifth Countess of Burgundy asked in concern, "Forgotten you password, dearie? Would you like a hint?"

            Hermione started up. "Oh..oh…no thank you. I was just thinking."

            "He's inside already, you know" said the portrait of the countess. "Came in an hour ago in that gorgeous black suit of his." she sighed happily. "I always love a year with a handsome Head Boy."

            "Mm-Hmm." Said Hermione. "Thanks for the information. Butterfly."

            The portrait swung aside and Hermione entered the Heads' quarters.

            Draco had taken a shower and was standing in his quilted robe in front of the fireplace. The house elves had made up a huge fire. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her enter the room.

            Hermione didn't really know what to do. Earlier in the day, she had assumed that when she met Draco, she would run into his arms and kiss him, thanking him for his Christmas present. But…the tenderness of last night seemed so far away after the events of today! Did he still feel the same? Had things changed? The blonde man standing in front of the fire seemed a total stranger. She suddenly felt ridiculously shy.

            "Hermione?" Draco turned from the fire to face her.

            "Draco. You're here."

            In four strides he crossed the room to where she was standing and folded her into his arms.

            The relief she felt was incredible. "Oh Draco, I was so scared!" she said, clutching him tightly. She didn't know whether she meant about him going to Malfoy Manor or about his feelings for her changing.

            "Hermione! I'm so sorry to put you through this! Hermione, my love. My love, my love." He pulled back from her so that he could see her face and began covering her lips with soft kisses. "I wanted to go to you sooner but Dumbledore forbade me to. He insisted I have a shower and some food first." Draco said as he pointed to the remains of a huge tea on the coffee table in front of the fire. "I must say the old man knows what he's about…I was really tired and hungry."

            Hermione laughed as she snuggled up to Draco. "Yes, he's always been that way, really."

            "Oh Hermione." Draco put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I hated being parted from you even for a second after last night…I knew how terrible you would feel. As I walked to Hogsmeade, I could feel my own heart breaking."

            She nodded. "Yes, when I woke up I was really upset. But then I saw your note and it was okay."

            His eyes brightened. "You liked my present?"

            "You mean this little guy?" she said, as she took out the pendant and chain from the collar of her blouse. "He's woken up a few times but he's terribly lazy."

            He laughed in delight that his charm had worked. "I charmed him to come to life for a few seconds every time you touched him and thought of me really hard. So I can see that you've been doing that a few times today!"

            Hermione turned red. "Yes, well…I have been. So there. He is really cute."

            The two of them sat side by side, staring into the flames of the fire. 

Finally, Draco spoke.

            "I start Auror training next week."

            Of all the things he might have said, this was one of the most unexpected.

            "_What? Draco…you want to be an Auror?"_

            Draco nodded. He looked steadily into Hermione's eyes. "I went to see Dumbledore just now when I came back from Malfoy Manor. I learned terrible things this morning from Lucius. That, coupled with everything we talked about by the lake and what happened afterward, was enough for me to make up my mind."

            "Draco…"

            "Hermione, I know this is right. I want to do this. I know it'll be hard but with you there for me, I know I can do it. It's the only way Hermione. I talked to Dumbledore and Snape.." (_Snape? _thought Hermione) "…and this is the only way I can save myself, save us, from the future my father has in store for me."

            "Are you sure, Draco? What makes you so sure that it will help? Your father will _kill you when he finds out."_

            "_IF he finds out. I don't intend it to get out. After all, Dumbledore told me that there are three other boys in my year who have been training intensely as Aurors for the last year without anybody knowing. Part of the secret of success is secrecy."_

            "Three boys?" said Hermione aloud, trying to think of likely candidates. Harry, of course, but then, maybe not, because she spent so much time with Harry that he couldn't possibly have been going off for intense Auror practice without her noticing.

            "Yes. I'll meet up with them next week and the trainers."

            "Oh," said Hermione.

            "Before I say anymore, I want you to know what I learnt of my past and future today from my father, Dumbledore and Professor Snape."

            "Snape?" said Hermione. "What's he got to do with?"

            "Quite a lot. Let me explain."

            Holding her close, Draco began to tell Hermione slowly and clearly of what he had learned that day…


	13. Chapter 13: Propicato Omnino Explicatio

**Chapter 13: Propicato Omnino Explicatio**

            Twenty-two years ago…

            "Professor Dumbledore, we're here." said a lean black-haired young man as he and a beautiful blonde young woman entered the headmaster's study at Hogwarts.

            "Sit down, sit down, my dears."

            The two young people made themselves comfortable on overstuffed sofas in front of the headmaster's desk. They each took a Sherbert Lemon when offered.

            "Professor…it's no use!" the young woman began to cry. The black-haired young man put his arm around her gently. "We've looked up everything and its no use!"

            Dumbledore nodded and said gently, "There there, Miss Van Doren, while events have not come to pass, there is always hope."

            "_Hope is not enough. We need solutions" said the young man._

            "All in good time, Mr Snape. Professor Trelawney has managed with your research to contact her two sisters at last. She has, through powerful magic, discussed with them the issue of the Prophesy which came to your mother, Miss Van Doren."

            The young lady raised tearful blue eyes to her headmaster. "What did they say? Oh, Professor- they are our last hope!"

            "As you know, Professor Trelawney's powers are somewhat…diminished…with her traveling to our time. Nevertheless, her powers when combined with those of her sisters, result in predictions which give very little room for doubt."

            The young man slammed a fist into his palm, "Enough talk Professor. They are our last hope! Calling Clotho and Atropos from the past took us too much precious time when we could have been working on other solutions…they had better be of use…what did they say!?"

            Dumbledore eyed the young man coolly and said, "You are very impatient, Mr Snape. And patience is something you and Miss Van Doren here will be needing a lot of. This is what they left us, what they could tell us about Lady Van Doren's vision. Have a look for yourself, you too, Miss Van Doren. I warn you to steel yourself."

            Dumbledore took out a round glass orb about the size of a large egg. The two students leaned in and stared at it.

            Within it, they saw Narcissa in a white dress walking slowly towards a candle-lit altar on the arm of Lucius Malfoy, they saw him kiss her. Then the scene changed and Narcissa was pregnant, she looked very happy. Next was the picture of Narcissa with a blonde haired baby- a son. Both mother and son were laughing. Suddenly, they saw Lucius kneeling before a figure in a black hood. "_Your son is of age now, hand the child over, Lucius." They saw Lucius' hands covered with fresh red blood as were a pair of scaly hands from the black hooded figure. There was blood everywhere. Then, they heard high cold laughter as a voice cried out "_He is dead! It is fulfilled_!"_

            Severus managed to catch Narcissa as she fell, in a faint.

            When she came to her senses, Narcissa began screaming and it was only with the combined efforts of Dumbledore and Severus that she calmed down.

            "That glass egg gives us no answers…it only adds detail to what we know…that because of Lucius, Narcissa will lose her only son when he comes of age to Lord Voldemort!"

            Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Severus, Narcissa…what you have learned of the Prophesy is only half the truth. We all have some degree of control over our lives."

            Narcissa Van Doren dried her tears. "Dumbledore, my mother was descended from one of the Ten Sisters, the Siblys, as you know. While not as powerful at Professor Trelawney and her sisters, my grandmother has never been wrong about anything. The day the Prophesy came to her, was the day my doom was sealed. Everything we have researched about, even what the Fates tell us in this egg, confirm it."

            "Narcissa: Clotho and Atropos did say that there was _one_ thing which could end the whole prohphesy. A _loophole, as there always are in these Prophesies."_

            "What!?" both Severus and Narcissa said eagerly.

            "They would not tell. To do that would be to alter the course of Fate- and that we must never do." 

Both young persons looked disappointed.

            "I've GOT it! The solution is that Narcissa not marry that…that… Malfoy! It's so _simple!" shouted Snape suddenly. "Narcissa," he said, gulping and turning to her, "Here is a chance to escape your fate, _marry me_ __instead."_

**************************************************** 

            "Draco…the Ritual you were talking about on your 21st birthday…you were never meant to survive it!" Hermione gasped as she held Draco's hand tightly in her own.

            Draco shook his head sadly. "No, I suppose my father knew all along, really. Everyone knows, Snape, Dumbledore, my mother…all except me."

            "Wait a minute, if this is your Gandmother Van Doren's prophesy, how does Lucius know about it?"

            "My mother told my father, of course. You don't think she would have gone into marriage without discussing everything with my father first, would she?"

"I don't know. I suppose we always thought he used an Imperius on her or something. So, why didn't Narcissa simply marry Snape?" asked Hermione furrowing her brow as she always did when thinking very hard. She and Draco were sitting on their couch in front of the fire. It had grown dark outside and both had missed supper. They had eaten the plentiful remains of Draco's tea instead.

            Draco gave a bitter smile.

            "Because part of the Prophesy which was foretold by my Grandmother Van Doren to Narcissa *privately* before she died, Hermione, was…_Amore Domitum Omnie_."

            "…that love would conquer all..." Said Hermione automatically translating the ancient words. The clever witch's brain was working overtime to try to unravel the mystery of the Malfoy prophesy. 

The answer was so near, and yet… Suddenly the pieces fell into place! "Oh my goodness…Draco, your mother _LOVED  your father! She didn't love Snape at all. Narcissa believed that _love_ was the loophole the Fates had given her! She thought she could save Lucius, save __you from what was to come, with… __love!"_

Hermione's eyes blazed. Draco took both her hands in his… "And that is why I cannot give up hope, Hermione. It may seem that my mother no longer loves my father, but that may not be true. The problem is we haven't figured out how love will conquer in the end. It was the 'one thing' Snape mentioned that they could never figure out how to use to overcome the Prophesy."

"But Draco, why do you have to do something about it? Why not let Narcissa handle matters? Or the Fates?"

"That is what I discussed with Dumbledore today after he and Snape told me of the Prophesy. You see, Hermione, you know that in Divination, things come to pass only if you sit back and let them…… Lucius _will_ continue working towards his goal, prophesy or no prophesy- he was too badly corrupted by my grandfather Ladon Malfoy's teachings. So if we did nothing, the prophesy _will come to pass. My mother is nearing the end of her strength, it is up to me now to fight it."_

"And me, Draco."

"And you, 'Mione. If you will have me."

There was really nothing much to say after the awful discussions of the day. Draco felt that his life had changed forever today, as did Hermione. For Draco, the places had finally fallen into place. They were no longer two students running around the halls of Hogwarts trying to finish their transfigurations essays, they were fighting for their lives.

"We still have three years" sniffed Hermione, suddenly choked up.

"Yes we do. And in that time, I am going to learn everything I can about fighting the Dark Arts. I am not giving up my life to this Prophesy."

"I wish there was something more I can do…I feel so helpless."

"There will be, Hermione. I'm sure there will be. You being here, believing in me is enough. I have no one else in this school, you know."

"You have Crookshanks too" said Hermione, as her big orange cat made an appearance in the sitting room. The furry orange cat had grown fat and lazy over the years and rarely moved much nowadays. It eyed Draco warily for a moment then, after giving him a look of approval, jumped into his lap and began to purr.

Draco absently stroked its fur. He liked cats- clever, sensible creatures.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" said Hermione, jumping up.

"What?"

"Your Christmas present!" said Hermione, as she ran into her bedroom and fetched out a lumpy silver-wrapped parcel. She handed it to him and kissed him. "Merry Christmas. I hope you like it, it's hard getting something for the boy who has everything. And after all that's happened today. It seems a little silly" she finished sheepishly.

"Really 'Mione, you didn't need to. I'm sure it's great. I sure could use some cheering up now." Said Draco as he happily tore open the wrapper. Nestled within the layers of paper was a dark green wooly jumper with a silver snake design over the chest.

"Wow! This is great! I can't believe I now have my own… Weasley jumper!" said Draco, beginning to laugh as he put it on.

Hermione turned pink and said rather defensively, "Mrs Weasley taught me how to knit during the last holidays and I find I really quite enjoy it. It takes my mind of work!"

Tears of mirth were streaming from Draco's eyes. Hermione couldn't help but begin to laugh to.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Draco smiled as he kissed her forehead. "There's only one problem…"

"What?" asked Hermione in concern. "Is it the fit? The colour?"

"No, no it's perfect. It's just that I'm afraid that as much as I'd love to, I won't be wearing to sleep tonight."

"Oh, and why not, Mr Malfoy?"

"You'll see, Miss Granger" he growled as he picked her up off the couch and carried her into his room.


	14. Chapter 14: Auror Exercitium

**Chapter 14: Auror Exercitium**

            "As you have joined us late, I have arranged a demonstration for you of basic purgatory dueling which will be performed by two of our boys already in training. It is an ancient form of dueling which involves a blade of power, a _Gladeus Valentis." said Snape, as he and Remus Lupin, this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, stood on either side of Draco, who was dressed in a black dragon-hide dueling outfit. _

On the far side of the hall stood the man Draco had been introduced to as Mr Andrew Figg, brother of Arabella Figg. Draco was extremely keen in watching the dueling. He himself had been trained by Lucius and various dueling masters in the wizarding world to a high standard of basic duelling.

They were all gathered in a large hall, its gothic columns climbing to a high vaulted ceiling and with elegant glass windows set at intervals along the sides of the hall. It looked like a smaller version of the Great Hall. Two figures, dressed in similar skin-tight black dragon-hide outfits faced each other other about six metres apart in the centre of the hall. The set up was not unfamiliar to Draco, who for years had been trained in dueling with wands and swords by his father. However, these figures were strange in that they carried no swords.

Their faces were covered with a sort of dragon hide mask as well so that Draco had absolutely no idea who they were. What were they going to do?

"Watch carefully, Malfoy" said Professor Lupin.

            "On my word" said Mr Figg.

            The two figures braced themselves.

            "_Duellum!" shouted Mr Figg._

            Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. 

At Mr Figg's shout, a number of things happened all at once: first, both figures seemed to produce swords from out of nowhere. Not just ordinary dueling swords, but terrifying, _glowing swords. _

Second, both figures leapt across at each other and began a swordplay that was so furious, so fierce, that it did not look like the basic sword fighting that Draco was used to- this looked truly horrendous, as if the figures were intent on killing each other.

            As they fought, he thought could hear them calling out spells, "_leviosa…incendio…fila…" which gave them extra advantage when fighting. _

The slightly taller figure on the left had a strong and powerful fighting style, he seemed to be the aggressor and gaining the upper hand. The figure on the left was of slighter build and though he made many defensive feints and retreats, he was faster and more cunning. The figures went for each other with intense ferocity. Already, both were bleeding where the powerful blades had sliced through the thick dragonhide. The swords flew so fast they were nearly invisible. Draco could hardly have imagined it possible anyone could move so swiftly.

            "Professor, they'll kill each other" said Draco to Snape softly.

            "That's the idea, but hopefully not today," said Lupin, overhearing.

            The swordplay went on for at least another five minutes, both figures not giving in, not slackening one bit. Draco wtched in awe and he felt his admiration for these two people rise. Whoever they were, they were _damn good. He could hardly believe that one day, he would be able to fight like that._

            "_Strigo" shouted Mr Figg at last._

            The two figures bowed to each other and their swords seemed magically to vanish. They were breathing heavily.

            "Not bad" said Mr Figg walking over to the two fighters. "You kept it up for much longer than last week, without either of you tiring or losing concentration. That is very good." The two masked figures nodded.

            "We have a new student joining our training today" said Figg as he indicated that the two fighters should follow him over to where Draco stood.

            "You may all remove your masks. Time to make friends." Snape said, with a smirk.

            Nervously, Draco removed his mask as did the other two.

            "Well, well, Draco Malfoy" said one of the boys with a skeptical look. Draco nodded curtly to him, well, that was no surprise. But when he turned to look at the other fighter, his eyes nearly fell out of his head….It couldn't be!

********************************************** 

            Hermione and Ginny were in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione was helping Ginny with her Transfiguration essay. It was the middle of January after the Christmas holidays and the students, with many groans and protests, had finally gotten their brains back into school mode.

            Suddenly, Ginny looked up from her essay and slammed her textbook shut.

            "You've got to tell Harry and Ron, Hermione" she said firmly. "It's been long enough. Anyway, they are starting to get suspicious."

            "I just need more time" said Hermione slowly.

            "What are you waiting for? What's the big deal?" asked Ginny. "It's not like they'll kill him or anything you know. There are laws against that sort of thing."

            Hermione chuckled. "Well, I know Harry would probably be okay with it. He's not so hasty as Ron. But you know your brother Ginny…he's so…so…remember the time he cursed Malfoy into having four arms because Draco knocked over his Sleep Potion?"

            Ginny giggled. "Yes, but Malfoy did that deliberately you know."

            "Yes, but Ron just reacts without thinking. I'm scared I'll meet Draco with four heads or something if Ron loses it and gets it in for Draco. And I _know your brother still has well, feelings, for me even though I've told him about a thousand times that I don't feel the same way. He even __apologized to me for taking Parvati to the Yule Ball!"_

            Ginny sighed. Her brother had had a crush on Hermione since the Fourth Year. Not that Hermione had ever reciprocated his feelings. Quite the contrary. Most of Hermione's fifth year had been spent fending him off.

            "Well, Hermione. I think that you're all quite old enough to handle the situation like adults. I mean, in less than a year you'll all have graduated and be working."

            "Mmm hmmm…Ginny, I think you're right. I think I'll discuss this with Harry first, before I say anything to Ron."

            Ginny shrugged and nodded, "It's better than nothing, I guess. You can't go on hiding it forever, you know. Now, help me figure out how to turn a hat into a saucepan."

****************************************** 

            Draco was exhausted after his first few weeks of Auror training. So that's how those three had been doing it so secretly…they had been using a time-turner to go to practice without anyone noticing! He didn't know if he could keep this up- it was mentally and physically exhausting _and_ he had all his schoolwork to do as well. Thank goodness it wasn't Quidditch season or he would be flat out wasted.

Although no more mention was made of the Malfoy prophesy, it hung over them all like a poised sword.

            The trainers had been driving Draco harder than usual to help him catch up with their other students. His years of basic duelling trainind already meant that he was not far behind those three others, but he certainly had a long way to go before he could master the intense concentration necessary to keep up that pace of fighting. It had taken him almost two weeks of constant practice before he could even conjure up a satisfactory  _Gladeus__ Valentis! _

Draco gritted his teeth when he thought of all the bruises and cuts he had received. Thank goodness Hermione was a good mediwitch, she patiently healed him every night without asking too many questions. She was quietly supportive of him and though her eyes grew large with worry every time she tended to his minor wounds, he could also sense that she tended them with pride at what he was doing.

            The nights were Draco's favourite time. In the day, he had to keep up a façade of being fierce, mudblood-hating Draco Malfoy. He also had to put up with the constant obstinate presence of Crabbe and Goyle, or the giggles of Pansy and Millicent. They seemed to enjoy teasing him about his Yule Ball date. The girls from Slytherin house seemed unnaturally fascinated with her…reumour had gone round that she was Veela. More than once, he had to physically restrain himself from cursing Pansy into a dog.

            At night, he could hardly wait for the moment when he and Hermione would urgently begin their lovemaking. Their appetite for each other had not diminished, if anything, it seemed to have increased. The more time they spent apart during the day, the more aloof Hermione treated him in the hallways of the school, the more she would give herself to him at night.

            He always hated that Potter and Weasley could walk around the halls with their arms around his girlfriend, without anyone batting an eyelid. She always looked so darned _happy with them. He wished that they could be more open about themselves but both knew that they had to keep it under wraps for the time being in case Lucius got wind of it. Sometimes, at mealtimes, she would catch his eye across the great hall and blush. He knew what she was thinking. It never ceased to surprise him that Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Top Student could do some of the things she did to him at night._

            The one thing that weighed on his mind even more than the prophesy was that of Lucius finding out. He had had many nightmares where Lucius kidnapped and tortured Hermione and Hermione suddenly turned into Lord Voldemort, her hands clutching a knife and aimed his heart.

            "Are you very tired nowadays, Draco?" he broke out of his reverie at her voice. She was lying on his arm, leg slung over his, sharing his pillow. "How is the training going?" She still had not gotten over his silver-blonde hair and gray eyes. She felt she could lie there staring at him in the moonlight forever. He was no match for the other boys in the school, even on Hogsmeade visits, older witches would turn to admire him wherever he went. She loved thinking of how she had sparred with him for over six years, hating then admiring him in the next moment. She couldn't believe that he was hers.

            He kissed her hair softly. "Okay I guess. I'm a bit behind the other three…that's a shock for me, you know how I'm usually so good at everything."

            "Well, you did start much later you know."

            "Yes, I'm catching up fast."

            "And you really can't tell me anything at all about it?"

            "I'm sorry 'Mione. I really can't…Cept it hurts a lot and it's tough as hell."

            "Not even if I do this?" she said swinging herself over him and kissing him deeply on the lips.

            He felt a hotness rush through him.

            "Nope, sorry 'Mione" he smiled. "I guess you'll have to try harder."

            "How about this?" she said, wickedly moving her lips down his chest, playing with his nipple with her tongue. She hovered tantalizingly over him.

            "Try harder," he whispered to her.

            "Mmm…how about now, Mr Malfoy?" she said moving down even further.

            He groaned and buried his hands in her hair. "Miss Granger, you really can be very persuasive."


	15. Chapter 15: Pertinuis Accido

**Chapter 15: Pertinuis Accido**

"Well, I got it for yer," said Gregory Goyle, handing Millicent Bulstrode a thick book. "It wasn't easy to get. I had to sneak it out when he wasn't looking. What do yer want it for anyway?"

            Millicent flipped it open and smirked. It was the right book. "You're too stupid to understand anyway Goyle." She said smoothly.

            Goyle clenched his pudgy fists in anger. "Watch it, Bulstrode."

            "Oooh, is Greggers angry?" said Millicent, batting her eyelids at him. "Don't be diddums. You know I'll make this worth your while."

            Goyle grinned, "How about now?"

            "Patience, Greggers. Anticipation is half the fun." she said, walking quickly away.

********************************************** 

            Since she had made up her mind, Hermione was determined to tell Harry about how she felt about Draco. However, it was almost impossible to find Harry alone. He was extremely popular and was always busy with something or the other. It didn't help that wherever he went, Ron seemed to go to. Furthermore, what with her own Head's duties, extra-credit Mediwizard courses and studying for the NEWTS, Hermione herself rarely had any time to herself either. It was already the middle of February and Hermione was beginning to worry that she would never find the right moment to tell him.

            Ginny was being very understanding and patient, as she always had been, and kept Hermione's secret well. Ginny herself had enrolled for a few extra-credit courses so she was extra busy as well.

            Finally, her chance came when she noticed Harry alone. One Sunday morning, she heard him tell Ginny and Ron that he was going to take his Firebolt 3.0 and go to the Quidditch field alone. She knew that it wasn't Quidditch season yet which could mean only one thing- that Harry was going to be flying solo for some relaxation. Quickly, she stood up from her place in the Great Hall where she had been studying. 

A wave of nausea gripped her and she had to sit down again. _Darn_ she thought_ I must be really nervous about telling Harry if I can feel this sick about it_. She thought she was going to throw up. _Don't throw up. Not here. Not now_ she told herself, looking around at all the other students in the hall studying or playing board games.

"You okay, Hermione?" asked Ron in concern. "You look a bit green."

"Yes," gulped Hermione, returning to her normal colour. "Stood up too fast. I was concentrating pretty hard on that History of Magic article."

"Want me to accompany you to the toilet?" asked Ginny.

"No, that's fine. I'll see you back in a few minutes. I just wanted to check a book out of the library."

"Another one, Hermione? But you've already maxed out on your book borrowing limit."

"Madam Pince increased my borrowing limit by three books when I asked her too."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's our Hermione!" Ginny agreed with him.

Now that the wave of nausea had passed, Hermione hurried out onto the Quidditch field after Harry. She sat down on the grass and looked up into the sky. There was Harry, a small speck flying in the sky. She loved watching Harry fly- he was so strong, so powerful and fast. Of course, Draco was good too- but in a completely different way, he was quick and agile and flew in a very alert fashion. Although Harry had initially managed to catch the Snitch in every single game against Slytherin, in the last two years, the score was about even between him and Draco.

She saw the little speck grow larger and saw Harry wave at her.

She waved enthusiastically back.

            Harry did a couple of swirls more in the air, _god that is so bloody dangerous_ she thought and shuddered. She had never been confident on the broomstick. Then Harry swooped down onto the snow beside her. He was flushed and panting, the cold late-winter air had added redness to his cheeks.

            "Hi 'Mione!" he puffed.

            "Hi Harry!" she said, affectionately adjusting his cloak which had become all tangled up from the fast flying.

            "Come to watch me fly?" Harry asked, looking at her with those cool green eyes of his.

            "Well…sort of. It was stuffy up there in the hall."

            "Hey, you know Hermione, you should really take a turn on this broomstick. You've never really learned how to fly properly even after six years here!"

            "Harry…"

            "And you've never even tried out my new Firebolt!" said Harry, now on a roll "Come on 'Mione! I tell you what, I'll take you on a short ride. Nothing scary. The winter air on your cheeks will do you good. You used to fly with me when we were in lower school, but lately you haven't done it for ages."

            Hermione thought about her wave of nausea earlier on. She really thought that some fresh air would do her good. Flying would be quite safe with Harry, she looked forward to feeling the wind in her face.

            She laughed and stood up. "Sure, for old times' sake. Hope Ginny won't be jealous."

            "Ginny? No way! I think it's Ron we have to worry about!" Harry chuckled.

            "Now, sit tight, Mione. Put your arms around my waist…and up we go!"

            Harry started off the flight slowly. He did a couple of large loops around the Quidditch field. Hermione had forgotten how scary it was to be nearly a hundred metres off the ground. She clutched Harry tighter. 

            "Don't be scared!" she heard Harry's voice float back to her in the wind. "I'll go real slow!"

            "OK" she called back. Soon she began to relax. Harry took them on a round of the castle. She looked at the beautiful surrounding countryside. Harry was gathering a little speed, but still keeping it slow, knowing how prone Hermione was to vertigo. She used one hand to wave at Lavender who was looking out of the lower windows of the castle.

            "Not too high!" she shouted, as he went a little higher.

            "Okay!" he called back. "This okay?"

            "Yes."

            "What?"

            YES" she yelled. It was getting difficult to talk as he flew a bit faster. She was enjoying herself. Then she remembered what she had come out here for in the first place. They made another slow round of the castle and she waved to Lavender as they went round again.

            "HARRY" she shouted into his ear.

            "WHAT?" he called back.

            "I have something to tell you. We-need-to-talk" she said in a rush against the wind.

            "What?" Harry said. "Speak more SLOWLY."

            "I said, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" said Hermione loudly. 

At that moment, Harry turned his head around to hear better.

The broom stick swayed slightly.

Hermione felt the wave of nausea return. She felt a bit lightheaded. She looked at the ground fifty feet below her

_Oh my god, I'm going to throw up on Harry_ she thought.

Her hands automatically went from around Harry's waist to her mouth.

"'Mione! Hold on to me!" yelled Harry. What the heck was that girl doing?! 

Instinctively, he quickly began lowering the broom to the ground.

"Hold on to me!"

Suddenly, the thing he knew might happen, happened. He felt Hermione slip off the broom behind him. They were only fifteen feet from the ground now. He a soft heard _thud_ as she hit the ground below him. 

"Hermione!" he yelled as he landed and ran to her.

It was still winter and the thankfully there was some snow left which cushioned her fall. She was lying sideways on the snow, deathly pale with her eyes closed.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" he sad, rubbing her arms frantically. He didn't think she was dead, but she looked in a bad way. Harry felt really bad. _But she let go of my waist! He reasoned with himself. __I really didn't go that fast did I?_

"Oh my god, oh shit shit shit." Harry cursed as he performed a _mobilicorpus_ spell and rushed her into the hospital wing.

**************************************** 

            Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was bustling about in the hospital wing when they arrived. 

            "Oh my goodness, Mr Potter. What happened to Miss Granger?"

            "She-She had a fall off my broomstick." Said Harry. "I was going really low and slow and-and she-she suddenly l-let go! Is she all right?" he said.

            Madam Pomfrey busied herself putting Hermione's unconscious form to bed and applied a sweet smelling ointment under her nose. In a moment, Hermione's eyelids flickered and she gave a groan. Harry felt himself go faint with relief. Madam Pomfrey gave her something to drink then drew the curtains around her bed and turned angrily on Harry.

            "Well! Mr Potter, I must say that it was very irresponsible of you to fly so dangerously!" Madam Pomfrey said angrily.

            Harry turned red. "B-But Madam Pomfrey… I wasnn't flying dangerously at all! She _let go of me for no reason! I swear!"_

            "Riight, that's what I hear all the time. You don't think as nurse here for all these years I don't know what tricks you Quidditch players get up to in the air? Mr Potter, I've seen such horrendous accidents…when will you foolish young boys learn to fly safe? But oh no, it's always faster and higher with you all." She was just going to launch into one of her long lectures when she was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall accompanied by a very frightened looking Lavender Brown.

            "Is she all right, Poppy?" asked McGonagall in concern for her favourite student.

            "Thankfully yes. Just had a little shock, she'll be up soon once I check her for any internal injuries." replied Madam Pomfrey. "Professor, young Mr Potter here…he…"

            "It's all right, Poppy." said the stern looking witch giving Harry a sharp look over the rims of her spectacles. "Miss Brown here witnessed the entire accident and I have it on good authority from her that Mr Potter was flying well within the school safety limits."

            "Well!" said Madam Pomfrey, eyeing Harry apologetically, "You'll forgive me if I had my doubts about you Quidditch players! A daredevil lot you tend to be."

            Harry nodded, giving Lavender a grateful look.

            "Well, now that everything seems to be in order, I must ask you Mr Potter and Miss Brown, to accompany me back to the Gryffindor rooms and let Miss Granger rest. And Mr Potter, you will be banned from flying for a week because, within safety limits or not, you failed to look after Miss Granger's safety."

            Harry nodded, grateful at the light punishment.

            "When can I visit her?" he asked Madam Pomfrey as the nurse showed them out.

            "Ooh, I'd say later today Mr Potter. And if I were you I'd bring her some chocolate, she will need it after that shock."

            Madam Pomfrey was glad to have all the people out of the way. She was a mediwitch who firmly believed in peace and quiet for recovering patients. Besides Hermione, there were only two other patients in the Hospital Wing today, both Second Years who had winter colds.

            She hurried back to Hermione and was pleased to find the young witch sitting up and looking much better.

            "I'm so silly, Madam Pomfrey. Don't blame Harry. I felt a bit nauseous and let go of him on the broom. He was flying very safely, it was my fault." Hermione explained worriedly.

            "Yes, my dear. Don't worry. Miss Brown saw the whole thing and explained it to Professor McGonagall. Now you just lie back and let me check you for any internal injuries."

            Hermione leaned back relieved that Harry would not get into trouble. She really felt much better now.

            "Miss Granger, can you tell me the spell to use to check for internal injuries?"

            Hermione smiled and confidently repeated the spell. She remembered when she had last performed it successfully.

            "Very good. You are doing very well in your mediwitch courses" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "Now, lie back."

            As Hermione lay down, Madam Pomfrey performed the spell and she watched as the blue light crept softly up Hermione's body. _NO! Madam Pomfrey thought. __It can't be!_

            "Madam Pomfrey? Is everything all right? Should the spell take this long" asked Hermione after the nurse had been silent for a few minutes.

            "Y-Yes, dearie. Just relax. I'm going to do it one more time to make sure I got it right."

            Madam Pomfrey watched as the blue light crept up Hermione's body and again turned golden as it passed her mid-section. _There was no mistake. She covered Hermione up with the sheets and tucked her in. The nurse drew up a chair and sat down beside Hermione._

            "Dear child," she said gently to Hermione.

            "What is it?" asked Hermione anxiously. "Am I hurt?"

            The nurse smiled at her and petted her hair. "No my dear. You are quite well. In fact, you are very lucky that nothing happened to you in that fall because…well, did you know that you are pregnant?"


	16. Chapter 16: Sero Confessio

**Chapter 16: Sero Confessio**

            After Hermione had finished a storm of crying, Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping draught which sent her to sleep. _The poor child thought the older witch __so young and so brave. Most would not have wanted to keep the child. I've seen that often enough at Hogwarts in the past. May the spirits help her be strong. And the father…well, well, who would have thought it!_

            It was not the first time that a young witch had turned up in the Hospital Wing in Hermione's condition. However, it was a rare witch who wanted to keep her baby. Usually the problem could be solved after a potion and couple of days rest in the Hospital Wing. Of course, the students involved would be given a stern talking-to by Dumbledore and their parents informed.

            When she had first told her the news, Miss Granger had not believed her. Miss Granger insisted that she had been very, very careful, taking all the right potions. Then, in mid-sentence, the poor girl had stopped and her face turned chalk-white. Ah, that was always it – Madam Pomfrey knew- these poor girls were all very, very careful except on _one occasion. Unfortunately, __once was one time too often._

            "What am I going to do!" wept Hermione as she clutched at Madam Pomfrey. Tears pouring down her face and choking her.

            "There, there my love. There's things that can be done, you know."

            "What? What things?"

            "Well, you're not the first young thing who's come in here in such a state. You don't think we can't remedy the situation for you, do we? There's potions that we have here for that sort of thing."

            Hermione raised large, golden, tear-filled eyes to the nurse. In them was a look of horror. "Madam Pomfrey, you don't mean you _abort the babies do you?" she asked._

            "Why yes dearie. It's simple enough and quite safe."

            Hermione shook her head, and her jaw tightened. "Never. _Never._ I am going to keep my baby. This child was made out of love, Madam Pomfrey."

            "That's what they all say at first Miss Granger, till the enormous burden sets in on them."

            Hermione grasped the nurse's shoulders. "NO! You don't understand. I _mean what I say. I am going to keep this innocent child no matter how hard it is for me. It is part of me. Of us."_

            Madam Pomfrey looked with admiration at the tough young woman before her. Could it be just five years ago she was that slip of a girl who was brought in petrified by a basilisk? The father must be Mr Potter or Mr Weasley. Well, at least both were responsible young men who would look after Miss Granger.

            "Miss Granger, if that is truly your wish, I admire you." She said, hugging Hermione. "And I will help you through this for the next seven months because it won't be easy."

            "I'm two months pregnant?" asked Hermione quietly.

            "Yes," said Madam Pomfrey patting her hand, "your baby will be due in August….but I think you already knew that when you thought about it."

            Hermione nodded. She knew the exact day of conception. _Oh Draco she thought and touched the diamond dragon at her neck out of habit. She felt it give a little wriggle as if to comfort her and she smiled._

            "Miss Granger, dear child," said Madam Pomfrey quietly.

            "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

            "You must get some rest, I'll give you a sleeping draught."

            "Yes, thank you…oh, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione, turning pale. "Could you bring Draco Malfoy here as soon as possible?"

            Madam Pomfrey looked startled. "_Mr__ Malfoy? What on earth do you want with Mr Malfoy?"_

            "He is my baby's father."

*********************************** 

            Against her best instincts, Madame Pomfrey felt duty-bound to tell Dumbledore immediately the events that had transpired. She had been instructed of the procedure to follow each time a case such as the present one arose. So that was how she found herself in the headmaster's study, fanning herself with her handkerchief- she had run all the way there.

            The headmaster had reacted surprisingly calmly to the news. But then again, nothing ever seemed to unsettle that man, she thought.

            "And you say Miss Granger wants to keep the baby, Poppy?"

            "Yes. The dear girl was absolutely set upon it even though I told her what could be done."

            "Ah. Well, it isn't often we get responsible young women like her at Hogwarts. That is very admirable indeed of Miss Granger."

            "Indeed it is, sir. And may I just add Albus, that Hermione Granger is one of the most sensible, brave, intelligent young witches it has _ever_ been my pleasure to nurse through my years here."

            "Your esteem of Miss Granger is well placed Poppy. The child will need a lot of those qualities you spoke of if she is to bear a child at such a young age."

            "Quite so, Albus. The poor thing. You can count on me to make sure she gets the best treatment, Albus. Pre-partum was one of my specialities when I studied Mediwizardry."

            "I suggest you bring Mr Malfoy to her now. "

            "Of course. Oh my goodness… who would have thought it! _Mr__ Malfoy, the father! Fancy that. Those two never got along, I sometimes wonder at what goes on behind our backs in this blessed castle."_

            Dumbledore chuckled as he showed her out of his study, "As do I, Poppy. As do I. Oh, and would you mind asking Professors Snape and McGonagall to my office? They need to be informed as head of Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger's houses."

********************************************* 

            To his outrage, Harry was refused entry into the Hospital Wing to visit Hermione.

            "But Madam Pomfrey, I don't see why you let _Malfoy in there and not me! I'm her best friend!" he nearly shouted._

            "Control yourself, Mr Potter. You are right next on the list. It just happened that Mr Malfoy got here first."

            Harry gave it up. He slumped on a chair outside the hospital wing and impatiently began to pick at the bag of chocolate frogs that he had brought for his friend.

            Inside the Hospital Wing, Hermione faced Draco Malfoy, a cold lump of ice suddenly sitting firmly inside her chest. She hardly dared tell him. Suddenly, she couldn't help but see him again as she had for six years of her life – a haughty, aloof Slytherin, Mudblood hater and untrustworthy snake. When he smiled at her she could see the shadow of his infamous Malfoy sneer. His gray eyes had turned from cool to cold.

            "Thank goodness you're all right, 'Mione" said Draco, completely unaware of what was going on inside her head. He sat by her on her bed, holding her hand in his. "You really mustn't fly with that Potter again. Fly with _me_ if anyone at all." He whispered lovingly. He felt her hands turn icy.

            "'Mione? You okay? Your hands are colder than ice."

            She nodded, quickly taking her hand out of his.

            Draco looked a bit hurt. "Okay then" he said slightly tensely, pulling back. "What's this all about?"

            "Draco, please don't make it harder than it is."

            "Than what is? Hermione, you're not making sense. Tell me."

            She took a deep breath. "Draco darling," he felt himself soften towards her "Draco… I really _really love you. I don't think I could live without you. Thinking of you hurt or being away from me makes me feel like my heart has been torn in two."_

            Draco laughed. "So is this what it's all about? Well, if that was the big secret then it wasn't so hard to say was it?"

            "Draco, there's more…"

            "Mmhmm?"

            "First, do you love me?"

            Draco folded her in his arms, now more muscled than ever from his Auror training. He kissed the top of her head. _Strawberries and cream_, he thought.

            "You know I do."

            "I need to hear you say it."

            "I love you, Hermione Granger."

            "Good, because…" she paused for courage. _What if he shouts at me? What if he blames me? _She thought. _It is too much responsibility. We are too young. I shall die if he asks me to get rid of our child. I won't do it. Then I will lose him…forever._

            "Because what?" he said.

            "Because I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

            She felt his arms tense around her shoulders. _This is the worst moment of my life_ she thought.

            "Are you sure?" he said, in a tight sort of voice.

            "Absolutely."

            "How long?"

            "Two months."

            His arms suddenly held her tighter. "Christmas" he whispered in wonder.

            "How did you know?"

            "I just….knew. Oh Hermione!" he cried, pulling her into a tight embrace.

            She felt relief wash over her. He hadn't shouted at her or run away.

            "Draco…" she said, burying her head in his shoulder.

            They both felt the little diamond dragon move at the sound of his name. It seemed to spark something in him.

            "Oh wow. Oh man. Oh wow. Oh man – 'Mione. I can't believe we're going to be parents by the end of the year!"

            "Oh Draco, you mean you're okay with me keeping it?"

            Draco pushed her back and looked angrily into her eyes. "Don't even _think_ about not keeping that baby! That child is our son!"

            Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "H-How did you know it was a boy? Did Madam Pomfrey tell you?"

            Draco looked sheepish. "I don't. I just hoped it was a boy. I always wanted a son to look after the way Lucius never looked after me. Sorry. I'll be really happy if it's a girl too, Hermione."

            "Well," Hermione said, rubbing her nose on his cheek, "You are one lucky daddy because it _is_ a boy. Madam Pomfrey and I had some fun finding out just now."

            Draco looked absolutely delighted. He suddenly put his head down onto Hermione's tummy and kissed it. "Hey you, hurry up there, only seven more months!"

            "Stop it, it tickles!" said Hermione, clutching at his blonde hair.

            Listening through the curtains, Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but wipe tears from her eyes. She had misjudged that young Mr Malfoy. That boy had grown up into a fine young man. She coughed dramatically and heard the giggling stop.

            She drew back the curtains to witness a very red-faced Hermione and Draco sitting next to each other on the bed and holding hands.

            "Madam Pomfrey," Draco got to his feet. "I- I'd just like to thank you so much for making sure Hermione was okay."

            "It's my job, Mr Malfoy. Soon, that job will go to you!" Draco reddened with pleasure. "You'd better look after this young witch here, because if anything happens to her, I will make you drink all the medicines in my cabinet without a sweet charm on them."

            "I will, Madam Pomfrey."

            "Now, let's not go rushing into things. One step at a time, I always say. Miss Granger here needs plenty of rest and good food and nothing to worry her. That's the oldest and best magic there is for women in her situation. Oh, and there's a friend to see you Miss Granger. I had quite a time trying to stop him from breaking and entering when you two lovebirds were talking things over."

            "Who, Madam Pomfrey"

            "The young man whose broom you fell off…Mr Potter has been sitting outside getting his knickers in a twist for the last half an hour."

            Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment.

            "Call him in Madam Pomfrey" asked Draco, draping himself over the pillows at the head of Hermione's bed. To Hermione he whispered wickedly, "I would like to see Potter's face when he sees me in your bed."

            While waiting for him, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Draco, I think we need to tell Harry everything. I was going to tell him this morning but I fell off his broomstick. It's been on my mind for ages. I can't go on living half a life like this. Harry is one of my dearest friends."

            Draco nodded. "Everything, Hermione?" he said, gently touching her stomach through the sheets.

            "Everything." She put her hand over his, sounding determined. "I know you hate him and all but I've made up my mind. The situation is ridiculous as it is. Can't you two just get along?"

            Draco sighed elaborately and patted her tummy. "Oh well, anything you say mummy. I'll try, as I said, you're starting to make a very nice Slytherin out of me. I can just about tolerate Mr Harry-I-Killed-A-Basilisk-Potter now"

            Hermione looked carefully at him. "Are you sure?"

            Draco nodded. "It's time to tell him, Hermione."

            "Hello? Hermione?" a familiar black haired head popped round the curtains and Harry Potter entered the cubicle.

            Even before he saw Hermione he saw Draco Malfoy, draped in a possessive manner over the head of her bed. 

            "Hermione, what's Malfoy doing here? And…and in that position?" he aked, shocked.

            "Oh Harry…"

            "Thanks for making my girlfriend fall off a broom today, Potter."

             "It was an accident, Malfoy! I was flying well within the…wait a minute, _girlfriend?" _Harry choked, turned momentarily purple, then turning to normal colour again. "Oho! So _that's why! I had my suspicions you know. I knew there had to be some reason why."_

            "I wanted to tell you sooner, Harry" said Hermione looking worried. "But it was so hard to find the right moment. I came out to the Quidditch pitch to tell you this morning but then we had that accident."

            "Yes, when you made that attempt on her life."

            "It was an _accident Malfoy."_

            "Sure." drawled Malfoy, stroking the top of Hermione's head.

            "Do you mind?" said Harry blushing, "I can't really process all this right now and you two are seriously grossing me out."

            "How about now?" said Draco, kissing Hermione's ear.

            Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, _Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy and Hermione. _He thought to himself. _Aaaugh__! He heard a slap and Malfoy go "Ow"._

            "Draco, stop teasing him. Harry, ignore this stupid Slytherin. Boys can't you two just _get along?" Hermione looked desperate. She watched as the two boys faced each other coolly._

            Then to her great surprise, she heard them both burst into laughter.

            "What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed at being left out of the joke.

            "You are, 'Mione" said Draco, gulping for air.

            Harry stood chuckling.

            "What's going on?" asked Hermione. "If you two don't stop being so frustrating I am going to get really angry!"

            "Actually, 'Mione" said Harry, sitting down in a chair at the foot of her bed, "Malfoy and I have been pretty good friends for about a month now."

            "Yeah, Potter's not that bad after all. Especially when I get a chance to kill him every day."

            "Sure Malfoy, you're not even close to that good yet."

            Hermione looked wide eyed. "But how? But when?" Then it came to her. "Oh! Of course, Auror training! Draco, you might have told me! It's not like I didn't guess Harry was one of them."

            "Classified information, you know" drawled Malfoy. "And by the way, talking about Classified Information-…"

            Hermione turned red.

            "What?" said Harry, curiously.

            "…we're going to be parents." finished Draco.

            "WHAT!" Harry leapt about three off the chair. "YOU!...and Her! You and Her….mione!" This time, Harry really did turn purple and stayed that way.

            "Harry. Calm down." Said Hermione.

            "No I will _not calm down!" panted Harry as he ran his fingers madly through his already madly tousled hair. "Wh-When-how-wh – wh- why?"_

            "Breathe, Potter."

            "Harry-  ."

            Harry couldn't believe his ears! Not only had Hermione been having a secret love affair with Malfoy right under his very nose…she was _pregnant with his child. That  meant they had to have…had to have had… "That means you two…you and her, her and you….have been having…that you did…"_

            Hermione turned crimson. "Really Harry. It's not like you and Ginny are all innocent kisses either."

            "Yeah but that's different!"

            "How so?"

            "Well, I've liked her for _ages_. She's always been one of my best friends. Malfoy…well…it's MALFOY. Hermione. Remember? You- him- hating each other for six years?"

            "Yes well you like him now too."

            "Well, I _tolerate him, okay, maybe I like him…but I don't go around having his babies."_

            "You wish, Potter." smirked Draco.

            "That's enough!" said Hermione, sounding very fierce suddenly. "Harry, Draco and I are together and we are having a baby. That's all there is to it! And you are all going to try your best to get along because if not… if not…"

            The two boys waited expectantly. Harry a bit ashamed at having reacted so badly to the news. Draco worried he hadn't tried to be nicer to Potter.

            "…if not I am going to _CRY!_" bawled Hermione as she burst into tears.

            "Oh dear! Oh my!" said Madam Pomfrey pulling back the curtains. "Now what have you two gentlemen been doing to upset this young lady here so much?"

            Both Draco and Harry looked ashamed.

            "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, I am ashamed of you. This poor girl here has had just about the most difficult day of her life and you two go and make her cry! Out! OUT!"

            "It's okay, Madam Pomfrey please" said Hermione through her tears. "Just five more minutes."

            "Well, all right then dear, I know you three have things to talk about BUT- " she whirled around to the two men "IF I hear another sob out of Miss Granger you two are serving DETENTION in the drainage systems for the rest of the week."

            After Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains, Draco said, "Sorry Hermione." Harry stared at his shoes and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

            "Oh you two!" she said, as Draco wiped her tears with a corner of his handkerchief.

            "Have a chocolate frog?" said Harry, suddenly remembering that he was still holding the bag in his hand.

            Hermione took one and gratefully began to chew.

            "Congratulations, you two" said Harry finally. He smiled at Draco. "I mean it."

            "Thanks" said Draco, looking a bit embarrassed.

            "Look, if there's anything, anything at all – .."

            "Yeah thanks Potter, I know. Hey, and would you mind not telling? It's kind of top secret. You know- what with my father and all…"

            "Of course."

            "You can tell Ginny though, she already knows the first bit anyway. She knew I was Helen Greenleaf at the Yule Ball." said Hermione through a mouthful of chocolate.

            Harry nodded. "I'm not looking forward to telling Ron though. He might have a fit or something."

            Hermione picked up a card that had dropped out of the chocolate frog packet. It was a picture of a serious looking lady with a spindle. She stared back at them with big eyes. The caption read "Lachesis- One of the Three Fates. Together with her sisters Clotho and Atropos, she is responsible for weaving the fates of mankind. As the measurer of the cloth of fate, she has some power to witness events at all points in time."

            _Why, of course! Why didn't I think of it? Hermione put the card in her pocket._


	17. Chapter 17: Congressus Clanculum

**Chapter 17: Congressus Clanculum**

            Albus Dumbledore paced the length of his study. When he reached one end, he turned round and paced back again. Fawkes eyed him affectionately. The clever phoenix knew that his master was prone to doing that only when he was in very deep thought. In one hand, Albus Dumbledore held a glass orb the size of an egg. Within it, misty figures moved. This was the Prophesy which Trelawney and her sisters had given to Narcissa, Severus and Dumbledore twenty two years ago. Rather than hand it over to the Ministry of Magic to be locked away in the Department of Mysteries, Albus Dumbledore, for personal reasons, had kept this one in a secret place in Hogwarts for the last 22 years. The only other prophesy made by Sybill Trelawney had been handed over to the Ministry for safekeeping but had been destroyed in a fierce battle nearly three years previously when Harry had been in his fifth year. The only people who knew the exact contents of that prophesy were now Trelawney, Dumbledore and Harry himself. Nobody else.

            The Malfoy prophesy was a different matter altogether. Recent events had meant that a rather large number of people now knew about it. Voldemort had long known the _exact nature of this prophesy from Lucius Malfoy, to whom Narcissa had told everything years ago in an attempt to win her husband's love and co-operation. Lucius had of course reported everything to Voldemort who was now set on using Draco's blood to create a second Philosopher's Stone in the belief that then he would then finally be able to face- and __win- against Harry Potter who was prophesied to be the only one powerful enough to destroy him._

            Sighing, Dumbledore racked his brains…. Draco Malfoy.…Harry Potter. One time mortal enemies….How were they linked? Prophesies were not to be taken lightly- one said that Draco's blood would be used to help the Dark Lord gain immortality. The other one said that Harry Potter had the power to overthrow the Dark Lord…._and either must die at the end of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born…_That was Harry Potter. _Hand over the Child…He is dead! Immortality…it is fulfilled!..._That was Draco Malfoy.

            Albus Dumbledore muttered something and the little glass orb that held the Malfoy prophesy vanished. He was not sorry he had not handed it over to the Ministry. As far as he was concerned, Draco Malfoy was an innocent child- if the wizarding world had gotten to know of his prophesied role in Voldemort's ultimate return- many would have wanted Draco to _die as much as many had wanted Harry to __live. As much as Draco Malfoy had proved himself rude and snobbish thus far, he surely had done nothing that deserved __death. In fact, Albus Dumbledore was heartened by the change that had come over the Head Boy in his final year- the boy was showing strength of character that nobody would have expected. Nobody would have expected also that he would, at the tender age of 18, become a father._

            Dumbledore sat down in his chair and prepared for the arrival of his closest companions- Professors Snape and McGonagall. Not even they were aware of the prophesy surrounding Harry's life. In fact, as the years wore on and he survived _every_ battle with Voldemort, Harry himself began to detach himself from the morbidity of the prophesy that had so affected him in his fifth year. Sometimes, Dumbledore wondered if Harry had become too confident- too cock-sure- to realize that it was not a _guarantee that he would defeat Voldemort. Simply, that one would defeat the other._

            Of course, every prophesy had a loophole. "Free will" muttered Dumbledore under his breath. But Dumbledore was not really a wizard that liked to leave everything up to people's own free will- while he appeared calm and detached, Dumbledore had actually been working very hard to arrange matters behind the scenes. He had watched over Harry more closely than a father- giving him advice, having him followed by members of the Order (when they still existed), shaped and tutored him to be the most powerful and confident Auror around. 

But what nobody knew was that Albus Dumbledore had also watched over Draco Malfoy- recognizing the boy's good sense, trusting Snape to mentor him and reverse the pureblood mania that Lucius had poisoned his mind with, refusing to expel him from Slytherin despite many infractions of the rules. What to do now? Matters seemed to be coming to a head. Dumbledore sucked thoughtfully on a sherbert lemon- his favourite sweet. And the child. The result of the union between a Pureblood and a Mudblood- conceived out of wedlock. Totally unexpected. A Love-Child. The I_nfansfervore contained very special magic- not really understood by the magical world yet though it was being researched in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore contemplated this development carefully. This is surely something the fates could not have predicted. And if it was out of their predictions- it might just- might very just- represent a possible __loophole._

"Albus?" it was McGonagall and Snape.

"Come in, Severus. Come in, Minerva."

The two professor entered his office and took their places near his side.

"Have you thought of a plan?" asked Snape, immediately. He had been shocked by the fact the Draco Malfoy had fallen for Hermione Granger and nearly had a heart-attack when he heard that the two were going to have a child, but he was still fond of Draco and loyal to Narcissa. He was also smart enough to realize the possible significance of the unexpected love-child to the Malfoy prophesy.

            "I have Severus, Minerva." Dumbledore said, eyeing his friends calmly. "I think you will all agree with me that this Love-Child- an _Infansfervore_- could eventually prove to be a vital part of overcoming the Fates. We know that Lucius and Voldemort are close to perfecting a second stone and that Draco's time approaches…but this throws a new angle on the situation."

            Minerva McGonagall nodded. "It is ancient magic and very deep. The other _infansfervore_ we know have all lived remarkable lives. Look at Charlemagne, Bacon, Agapitus…" she paused, "and even, Tom Riddle. But no one really understands. How it works. Only that the children seem to live charmed lives."

            "We must protect Malfoy's child," said Snape.

            "It is Miss Granger's child too, " said McGonagall rather sharply.

            "Yes, of course, of course." Professor Dumbledore rested his fingertips in together in front of his nose. "I have a plan. It is a bit extreme, and may be hard on the parents, but it is better than what we did for the Potters."

            There came a knock on the door.

            "Ah, I believe that would be Mr Malfot and Miss Granger, I think we will all talk about this matter together."

***********************************************

Hermione and Draco had been so overwhelmed by the news that they were going to be parents that they hadn't really thought beyond their current circumstances. So it was with some nervousness that they made their way to Dumbledore's study the next day where they were going to discuss their future with their Professors.

            When they arrived in Dumbledore's study, they found that their Heads of House, Professors Snape and McGonagall were already there. Professor Dumbledore was enthusiastically handing around a large bowl filled with chocolates to all gathered and as they entered, he twinkled at them and spoke, "Ah! Our dear Head Boy and Girl…and soon-to-be proud parents! I don't think I have congratulated you yet, my dears" he said as he passed the bowl of chocolates to Madam Pomfrey and gathered Hermione into a hug.

            Hermione and Draco were intensely grateful that the headmaster somehow had a way of making even the tensest situations bearable.

            "I would like to do likewise, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, extending her hand to Hermione. The older witch held the girl's hand for a moment longer than necessary and Hermione thought she saw a look of understanding pass over her Professor's eyes. "And to you too, of course, Mr Malfoy" said McGonagallafter a pause, shaking Draco's hand quickly.

            Snape nodded at the two of them.

            "Now that we've congratulated the happy couple, let us get down to business" said Dumbledore, seating himself at his desk. 

            "I understand, Miss Granger, that you told Madam Pomfrey that you are prepared to keep this child and bring it up?"

            "Yes sir."

            "And that you, Mr Malfoy, give Miss Granger your full support?"

            "My full support, sir."

            "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, might I say that although your previous actions were perhaps not too well thought out, your decision to keep the child shows your maturity and responsibility. And those are qualities of which you can be very proud. Had you shown less presence of mind in the handling of this matter, I cannot say that the Professors and myself would be quite as compassionate toward you as we are now."

            Hermione and Draco nodded.

            "And do you have any intention to secure a permanent family for this child?" he asked the two students.

            With a shock, Draco realized what Dumbledore was asking them. He could sense that Hermione tensed next to him.

            "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger? Have you given this matter any thought?"

            Draco had to admit that he had not. Of course, he was the father of this child and Hermione was the mother! _They would have to get married! His head began to swim. He-Draco Malfoy- married at the age of 18. Not that he minded of course, he _loved _Hermione. But his father…oh his father would have something to say to him marrying a mudblood. He hated even the thought of that word, how could he ever have used it on Hermione? And then, was it fair to subject Hermione to only two years of marriage before he would die in ritual….and it was almost positive that he would?_

            Suddenly, he was aware of Hermione speaking next to him.

            "…and it would be very unfair for Draco to have to marry me right now just because I am pregnant. There is the matter of his father and the Malfoy prophesy- marriage might be too much for us to deal with. It might give Lucius another hold over him. I have no wish to endanger or intrude on Draco's life in any way."

            Dumbledore nodded. Snape looked at Hermione admiringly. This girl was tough. No wonder Malfoy had fallen so hard.

            Professor McGonagall looked worried, "But my dear, you will be a single parent. It will be extremely difficult for you. With Mr Malfoy's love and care…"

            "IF she is around for Mr Malfoy to love and care for, Minerva," interrupted Snape. "Albus, Minerva - I have no doubt, in fact, I am absolutely positive, that should Lucius find out that his only son and heir has married a non-pureblood girl, he will view it as his personal responsibility to put an end to that marriage. At _any cost."_

            Draco turned pale. Dumbledore turned to Draco and asked him, "Well, Mr Malfoy, what do *you* want to do?"

            "Professors- Hermione – my first thought was that I should get married to you. If everything were not as it were, I would marry you right now. I _know that sounds like a stupid thing to say, but it's the truth. I know my father Hermione, he will stop at nothing. He is close to achieving the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, nothing will stand in his way now. He will kill you Hermione, if he found out."_

            Hermione faced Draco and put her hand over his. "I know." she said. "I am not afraid."

            "Well, then it seems like there is only one course of action open to us. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger's relationship must be kept a secret, as must the child Miss Granger bears. My dears," said the old wizard looking upon them kindly, "this is not a permanent solution. I can assure you that it is only temporary- Voldemort is not the only wizard with power, even after the end of the Order, there are still many of us working against him. He will fall, Hermione. He is only mortal."

            "For now." muttered Snape under his breath, catching Draco's eye.

            "What do we do?" asked McGonagall. "Oh Albus, we tried the same for James and Lily but…." The older witch gave an involuntary sob.

            "There there, Minverva. We will learn from the lessons of the past. We must take ever _greater_ precautions. The Potters were married, Draco and Hermione will not be-yet. This makes concealment slightly easier."

            "What do you propose?" asked Snape. "If Lucius finds out, he will go for Hermione. Then he will go for the child. It will be seen as a bastard humiliation…" (here Hermione and Draco flinched) "…to be gotten rid of. I know how these fundamental Pureblood families work, and Lucius is one of the worst of them."

            Draco raised his eyebrows. He knew the Potions Master hated Lucius for his intentions toward Narcissa and himself, but the extent of Severus' bitterness was still surprising.

            "Thank you Severus." replied Dumbledore. "Then we will have to make sure that Lucius never finds Miss Granger or the child. Draco and Hermione will not be together, for the time being as was discussed earlier…and I think that it will be necessary, as a double precaution, to separate Miss Granger and the child."

            "NO!" shouted Hermione.

            "Albus, is that really necessary?" asked McGonagall.

            "We made the mistake of putting all the Potters under one roof, Minerva. If we had done as we had originally intended, if we had not listened to Lily's pleas that they not be separated, Harry might have at least one parent alive today!" said Dumbledore sternly. "We will not make that mistake again."

            "I agree with Albus," was all that Snape said.

            "Draco?" Hermione turned towards him with pleading eyes.

            Draco was torn. He knew how difficult it would be for Hermione without him by her side. And now, what Dumbledore was proposing would make it even harder for her. It was true that it was only temporary, but what if it was not? Then again, what if something happened to Hermione, or his son? He made up his mind quickly.

            "I agree with Professor Dumbledore." he said quietly.

            "Draco!" she gasped. "You would take my child away from me?"

            "It is _our child, Hermione. And I want him to __live. And you. And I will support whatever plan gives us the greatest possibility of that outcome- however difficult it may be."_

            The Professors nodded their approval, Snape looked as proud as it was possible for him to look without actually smiling. 

Hermione looked at Malfoy in surprise. His gray eyes shone with desperate hope- hope that she would understand and support his decisions. His jaw was set firmly. She had never heard him speak with such resolve. Hermione was not a witch who liked being wrong. She was intelligent and used to being right. However, fortunately she was intelligent enough to realize that whatever the future might hold for them, Draco was right- that he would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of his family. _We're his family she thought as she put her hand over her tummy. _Hey baby, you have a mummy and daddy who love you very much_._

Dumbledore was speaking again. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, are you aware that, being conceived in the manner that he was, your child is an _infansvfervore_? A Love-Child?"

Hermione nodded but kept her eyes on her hands. She had read about such children in her History of Magic research but Draco looked a bit blank.

"You and Miss Granger, being so much in love, have created a _love-child_ out of your passions. Such children tend to lead remarkable and charmed lives. Mr Malfoy, I wonder if you remember clearly what I spoke to you about on Christmas Day?"

Professor Snape glanced at Malfoy but kept his face placid.

""The Prophesy?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, dear boy. The Prophesy. I trust it has not been weighing too heavily on your mind since Professor Snape and myself have assured you we will be finding ways to counter it?"

            Draco turned pale. He had been troubled by it practically every moment of every night. A dark look passed over his face and he lied through clenched teeth, "Not too badly, Professor." Dumbledore stared at him over the rim of his glasses. Draco felt a strange sensation in his mind and knew that Dumbledore somehow knew he was lying. Damn.

            "Very good, Mr Malfoy. We must not run our whole lives fatalistically, you know. Live life to the fullest, I always say. And that is why now, we must concentrate on protecting your son with Miss Granger here. Life must go on. To live obsessed with the fear of death is as good as being dead for all the time you are alive. Your child is a Love-Child, which was totally unexpected by everyone- might I include myself in that category as well. Anyway, this being so, it is not a bad thing- in fact, the child is already one sign of the threads of fate showing wear and tear. No one predicted this. You and Miss Granger made it happen by your own free will. Something tells me we must preserve the life of this child."

            Draco nodded shortly. Hermione looked determined. As Dumbledore was speaking, she had made up her mind.

"All right," Hermione whispered, looking first at the Professors, then at Draco. He reached for her hand. She squeezed it tightly asked, "what's the plan?"


	18. Chapter 18: Aemulus Vindicta

**Chapter 18: Aemulus Vindicta **

            After the conference in which plans had been laid for the safety and concealment of herself and their child, Draco and Hermione tried as hard as they could to go back to their usual lives in Hogwarts. It was very difficult, knowing that their time together was running out. It had been decided that Hermione would return to her parents during the summer holidays, returning only in August to Hogwarts to have the child in secret. After that, Dumbledore had in mind a complicated plan of concealment for the mother and child which was to be put into action as soon as possible.

            Hermione was stressed out about the NEWTS which were soon after the Easter holidays and found it difficult to concentrate on her studies because of morning sickness. Fortunately, the professors were understanding about her difficult situation and did not expect her usual standard in class. Harry had told Ginny and Ron, in strictest confidence. Ginny, who had inherited her mother's passion for children, was thrilled. She had already proposed about twenty different baby names to Hermione. However, as Ginny was fond of reading muggle romance novels, Hermione had to reject most of the names such as "Ricardo", "Cassidy", "Gaston" etc.

            Ron had been a different matter altogether. She hadn't been there to witness the exact scene when Harry had told Ron. However, the next day Ron had come up to her, shaken her hand awkwardly and said in a constipated sort of way, "Congratulations." He hadn't been able to look her in the eye after that and treated her with a sort of creaking formality which was quite odd. Harry had told her later that Ron had trashed up his whole room and the house elves had had quite a time repairing everything, but he was dealing with it better now.

            The Prefects were planning the Graduation Ball as they always did at that time of year and Hermione found herself swamped with work and duties again. So it was that one day, as she hurried with a pile of books in her arms from the Prefects room back to her Head's Room after supper one evening, that she failed to notice to a shadowy figure hurriedly following her along the corridor. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson and both girls dropped their stacks of books.

            "Clumsy mudblood!" said Pansy rudely, glaring at Hermione.

            "Clumsy yourself!" said Hermione, kneeling down to pick up her books. At that moment, she heard a voice behind her say softly, "_Petrificus__ Totalus!". Hermione pitched forward onto the floor and all went dark._

            Before she opened her eyes, she was aware of a pounding headache. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of Pansy Parkinson. Her hands were tied behind her. She was in a rarely used Girls' toilet on the first floor.

            "Look Pansy, is this really necessary? I'm sorry I made you drop your books but you bumped into me too, you know."

            Pansy slapped her hard, throwing her head back.

            "It's not about the books, stupid mudblood."

            Hermione began to feel frightened. "Pansy- what's this all about? You are going to get into so much trouble!"

            "I don't think so," sneered Pansy. "We've planned this properly. After this, when we obliviate you, you won't remember a thing."

            Hermione looked up and became aware of another girl in the room- Millicent Bulstrode. Apparently, it was a Slytherin thing.

            "Do you know, that when foreign students visit Hogwarts, they get a little orientation programme? We've decided to have a little orientation programme you, Miss Greenleaf, since you've come all the way from Durmstrang to visit us."

            Hermione kept her face expressionless, "I don't know what you're talking about, Pansy. You'd better let me go now."

            She felt a burning pain in her arm and cried out, Millicent had put her wand tip there and whispered a burning spell, burning through the material of her blouse. "Don't threaten us, you lying bitch. We got hold of your dear Draco's potions textbook and, with a simple _priori incantatem_ managed to find out that it was _you_ he took to the Yule Ball!"

            "Yeah well, like he would ever ask _you_" said Hermione bravely, for which she received another burn on her arm. She resisted crying out.

            "Oooh, getting feisty are we? Well, in that case, shall we begin her orientation programme, Miss Bulstrode?"

            Millicent grinned madly at Pansy and aimed her wand at Hermione, "_Vomica", Hermione screamed as a large sore appeared on her leg, followed by another._

            "You are crazy! Stop this now!"

            "Not unless you stop seeing Draco. Or can you not resist our handsome Slytherin Head Boy, slut?"

            Hermione snickered bitterly through her tears of pain and rage, "Even if I did he would never go out with you, you insane cow!"

            "_Linguis__ Flagrantia" Hermione felt her tongue began to burn. It felt like it was on fire. She screamed.  "That's for calling me names, bitch." said Pansy, putting down her wand._

            "Well, enough fun and games," said Millicent. "Let's get down to the serious business."

            At the end of the hour, Hermione was all alone in the toilet. She was hunched in a corner and vomiting. There was blood all around her. There was a pain in her stomach. She couldn't move much, but worse, she couldn't remember anything.

********************************************** 

            "_Strigo_"

            Draco disapparated his Gladeus and stood panting over his opponent.

            "Well done, Malfoy. I think that's your best effort yet. Your concentration has improved greatly"

            "Oh he got lucky!" said the masked figure standing up.

            "Good round, Fletchley." said Mr Figg, approaching the two boys. "Not quite up to the right standard yet but you two'll soon be there. One word- remember that the Gladeus needs concentration to maintain, so don't get so carried away with the swordplay that you forget to maintain it. That was your mistake this round, Fletchley."

            The trainee nodded. Both were bleeding slightly where their Gladeus had cut through the Dragon Hide outfits. "That will be all from me today, Professor Lupin has arranged more training in resisting Dark Curses for you."

            Remus Lupin stood up from his position at the side.

            "We will wait for those two Gryffindors to join us – they are having Herbology with the Ravenclaws at the moment and will be with us shortly. In the meantime, please go and change out of those outfits and clean up those cuts. Fortunately don't look too serious today."

            "Good one, Malfoy" said Flethcley as he began removing his mask and shirt.

            "Yeah, you too," said Draco, still a bit winded from the effort.

            "I never liked duelling much. Too bloody dangerous if you ask me."

            "But necessary- conjuring up the Gladeus is our only hope if our wands have been taken from us in battle."

            "Yes I know. I hope it never comes to that, though."

            Draco nodded grimly. Both boys were stripped to their waists as they headed for the Boys' toilets on the first floor. The training hall was kept in a secret location in a very remote part of the castle.

            "Do you hear that?" asked Justin Finch Fletchley suddenly stopping in his tracks.

            "What?"

            "Sshh!"

            Both boys stood still and strained their ears. They heard a faint scream, followed shortly by another. By instinct, they ran towards the sound.

            It only took Draco a second to decide if he had permission to enter the Girls' toilets. He didn't, so he barged in, closely followed by Justin Finch Fletchley.

            It took a while for both boys to process what they were seeing. There was a brown-haired girl lying on the floor in front of the row of sinks, her robes covered with dark stains of blood. Another two girls, were standing by her side with their wands raised.

            The girls looked shocked at their intrusion.

            "_EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Draco and Justin together, pointing their wands at the girls. With a scream, the two girls were thrown back against the cubicles as their wands flew out of their hands. They looked stunned._

            "Get them," said Draco to Justin as he ran for the girl on the floor.

            His heart went cold when he saw who it was.

            "Hermione! Oh my god! Hermione, speak to me!" he lifted her into his arms. _Our baby_ he thought. _Oh my god._

            She wasn't talking much. Her eyelids flickered open for a second and she smiled weakly, then she fainted.

            He turned on Pansy and Millicent, who were cowering in a corner, under the guard of Fletchley. Malfoy had always had an intimidating presence, most of the younger students were terrified of him. This time, he looked like murder.

            "Malfoy" said Justin, holding down his friend's wand arm, "don't."

******************************************* 

            "You're lucky you're not back in class yet because we were given an _awful essay to write by Professor Lupin," said Harry glumly, as he munched on a pumpkin pasty next to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing._

            "Yeah, two feet of parchment research on uncursing cursed objects." Said Ron, who was seated on the other side of her.

            "Oh dear, I always wanted to know more about that," said Hermione, worriedly. "Is it coming out for the NEWTS?"

            "Honestly Hermione!" said Harry. "Well, you can read mine if I pass."

            "And the Slytherins went and borrowed all the books on that subject in the library out…so now we have to go around begging them to lend us a copy." Continued Ron.

            "Well, I guess we're lucky there are two less of them now, what with Pansy and Millicent expelled" said Harry.

            "Ask Draco to lend you his copy then," said Hermione, eating a pumpkin pasty herself.

            Ron made a face. "Ferret boy? Ugh."

            "Ron."

            "Okay okay. Just kidding."

            "Hey, where are you spending the Easter holidays guys?" asked Hermione.

            "Mum wants me back, Percy and Penelope's wedding is in June so there's lots of stuff to prepare…suits to order, rehearsals, well, you know, wedding stuff." said Ron vaguely.

            "And I'm visiting Sirius," said Harry. "He's bought this great new place in the country and I'm supposed to do up my bedroom for when I stay with him after graduation."

            Both boys looked at Hermione worriedly, they knew she was upset that she would be alone during the Easter holidays as Draco had been asked back to Malfoy Manor.

            "You can come stay with me, Hermione" asked Ron, reddening. "Just like old times."

            "Or me," offered Harry. "really, that would be fun, Sirius would love to have you."

            "That's okay guys, my parents really want to see me. They were informed what happened by Professor Dumbledore you know and are a bit concerned. I miss them too. And me having a baby and everything, my mum's so excited."

            Her best friends nodded.

            "Hermione?" a blonde head appeared around the curtains.

            "Time to go," said Harry, standing up. Ron and Harry nodded to Draco as he entered the cubicle. Suddenly, Ron turned back and spoke up, "Malfoy, would you mind lending us that Cursed Objects book once you've finished your essay for Lupin?"


	19. Chapter 19: Familias Concilio

**Chapter 19: Familias Concilio**

            "Lucius," his wife put her hand on his arm as he wrote at the parchment. He did not react and continued writing. "please take a break and come and have dinner with us. It is Draco's first day back for Easter break."

            "In a moment, Narcissa." He said, scribbling feverishly. 

            She waited for him by the fireplace. Lucius had always been a handsome man. He was tall and had gray-blue eyes like his son. His silver-blonde hair was tied back with a black velvet ribbon. She remembered when they had been at Hogwarts, he had given her her first kiss on the night of the Yule Ball in their sixth year. He had looked much the same then, the best looking boy in the whole school, much as Draco was now. He had been full of passion, of ideas and yet, conflict. _I fell in love with you she thought. __You did make me happy for some years. Even though things have changed and I do not understand you anymore. Come back to me._

            She watched sadly as he sealed the envelope with the black wax seal with the skull design. It was to the other Death Eaters. Her husband put everything away and stood up.

            "Come," he said, walking out of the room. At the door, he stopped and waited for her to catch up. He hesitated, then offered her his arm.

            At the dinner table, two pieces of parchment were waiting for Lucius by his plate. One was Draco's school report. The other was an official sealed letter from Hogwarts.

            "I am pleased to see that you are top of the class for once, Draco" said his father, reading Malfoy's report. "I see the Mudblood girl is second."

            "Yes father." Draco replied, knowing that Hermione had only dropped behind because she had been in the hospital wing so much and had morning sickness from her pregnancy.

            "This bodes well, you are coming into your own."

            Narcissa smiled at her son.

            "I see you have done particularly well in Potions."

            "It is my passion, father. And the letter by your plates confirms it."

            "Oh?" said Lucius, tearing the second letter open. He scanned it quickly. "Well, well." he handed the parchment to his wife who read it and raised her eyebrows. "Assistant Potions Master, eh?" said Lucius eyeing his son.

            "Oh Lucius, I think it is a wonderful opportunity for Draco. And the pay is much higher than what he would get at the Ministry." Said Narcissa, looking hopefully at her husband.

            Lucius turned to his son, "I take it this is not the first you have heard of this matter?"

            "No, father." Said Draco, "Professor Snape spoke to me just before the Easter holidays. He said that Hogwarts would be in need of an Assistant Potions Master in the near future as he expected to be away from Hogwarts for some of the time during the school terms."

            Lucius looked hard at his son, "And do you know the reason for his absences?"

            Draco met his father's eyes steadily, "He told me he would be here at Malfoy Manor assisting you, in some…_ministry_ research."

            "That is correct," said Lucius, taking the letter back from his wife and reading it again. "It does not say here the length of your appointment. That is just as well as I can only allow you to be there for one year. They want you for the summer holidays as well- Snape says you need to do some teaching preparation before the next term. Hmm.." a glint appeared in his father's eyes, "in fact that may be very _useful_ to have you at Hogwarts. Snape may have an idea there.…In any event, you have my permission to take up your duties at Hogwarts for _one_ year. After that, I require your presence back at Malfoy manor."

            "What for, father?"

            Lucius put down the letter and looked up at his son.

            "You know very well, Draco. Time is running out."

            Narcissa just managed not to throw up her dinner; a cold knot of fear had formed in her stomach.

            After dinner, Lucius said that he wished to meet Draco in his study in the dungeons the next morning. He would be going out shortly and would not have time to speak to Draco that day so he left Draco alone.

            When Lucius finally apparated to the Ministry to continue his day-job, Draco finally found the moment he had been waiting for…time alone with his mother for a private chat. There was something he needed to talk to her about. He made his way to the sitting room where his mother was seated in front of the fire, a book open in her lap. Her eyes were not on the page of the book but focused on the fire place, with a sad look in them.

            "Mother, dearest" he sat down gently beside her and took the book from her unprotesting fingers. Narcissa turned tear filled blue eyes to her son.

            "Draco, oh my son- he has not forgotten. After all these years…I thought it would pass, but he remembers still."

            Malfoy nodded. "I think we all remember mother. This is from Professor Snape" he handed her a letter. "Burn it after you read it." Narcissa quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter.

            "Severus Snape," she murmured and smiled "you never change." She held the letter a moment longer before she threw it into the fireplace where it soon turned to ashes.

            "What did he tell you mother?"

            "That he and Dumbledore have not forgotten me. That they have told you of the details of the Malfoy prophesy. That they believe now, more than ever before – since Lucius has gotten hold of pure cinnabar- that the prophesy is in action. And that they are working to stop it… and I am not to give up hope."

            "Have you given up hope, mother?" asked Draco, looking into his mother's eyes.

            The once lively blue eyes looked tired. "I must not Draco. For your sake and Lucius'- I must not. Though I am close to it."

            Draco nodded. 

            "Oh yes, and Severus says that you have good news for me. What is it?"

            Draco smiled. _I wish you were here my beautiful, brave, Hermione. Mother would love you too._ "Mother, I found a girl- a woman- that I love. I'm in love with her."

            "Draco! That's wonderful! It's about time- who could resist my handsome Draco anyway?"

            "Mother."

            "All right all right, who is this lucky lady?"

            Draco smiled as he thought about her, her brown eyes and beautiful smile. He felt a warmth rush through him as she said her name, "It's Hermione Granger, mother. The Gryffindor Head Girl."

            Narcissa's eyes opened wide in amazement, "B-but, I thought you _hated her Draco!"_

            "_Father hated her, mother. I was jealous of her grades and happiness, but I never actually *hated* her. I hardly knew her before this year."_

            Narcissa looked shrewdly at her son. His eyes still had that warm, dreamy look. He really meant it. She felt a thrill go through her- her son's first love! He was truly no longer a boy.

            "Congratulations, Draco." She said, kissing her son on the cheek. "I will support your decision. I'm sure Miss Granger must be quite a remarkable woman, after all, your father never fails to point out how clever she is every single year."

            Draco laughed. "Now, there's one more thing mother. Normally, the school would have told you but because she's a mudblood and you know how Lucius' is, they thought that my parents should not be informed at once. In fact, I was told by Dumbledore and Snape to only impart this information to _you. And you must *promise* me you will not tell my father."_

            Narcissa nodded. "Of course I promise, what is it?"

            "You will be a grandmother in September."

            Narcissa's mind took a couple of seconds to take in the meaning of Draco's statement. Oh my goodness, she thought. Is that really what Draco was telling her? He was going to be father? Oh, but he surely was entitled to a chance at a happy family! Perhaps this was the start of it! Even if only for such a short time! True happiness, Narcissa knew, was worth it no matter how short a time it lasted.

            "Draco…you have been a very bad boy." Said Narcissa sternly. Draco began to blush and looked subdued. "How dare you make me grandmother at such a young age! I shall have to throw away all my nice dresses and start buying knitted shawls!"

            Draco looked at his mother and saw that she was smiling.

            "Is it a boy or a girl?"

            "A boy."

            Narcissa drew in her breath. "A grandson. Me a grandmother! I never thought I would see the day!"

            "Neither did I" said Draco hugging his mother.

            "Well, we must certainly not give up hope now." Said Narcissa. Her voice filled with determination suddenly.

            "No…there are a few more things I must tell you before father's return. I want to know more about what Lucius has been doing here at the manor. And I have a lot to tell you about the real reason for the Assistant Potions Master position and what is going to happen to my son…"

            Narcissa glanced at the clock. "Take your time Draco" she said "And leave nothing out…I want to hear all this _very carefully_."

************************************** 

            "Hermione!" her mother ran towards her on Platform 9 ¾., followed closely by her father. Katherine Granger was a sensibly dressed woman in a cotton dress and pretty shoes. She wore her hair in a twist held back with a pin. Guy Granger was a slightly plump man in a smartly cut grey suit, his hair whitening above the ears.

            "Mum! Dad!"

            Mother and daughter ran into each other's arms. Her father gave his daughter a quick kiss and picked up her hand luggage.

            "Oh darling, I was so _worried_ about you after I received that owl. Oh, but you look wonderful! You're glowing!"

            Hermione laughed. "I *feel* wonderful, mum. Don't worry."

            As they led her to their car, her mother didn't seem to want to let her daughter go even for a moment. Their arms were firmly linked. Her only child, her only daughter- going to be a mother!

            "Daddy and I were shocked when we heard of course, but your headmaster is such a wise man, and he had such good things to say about the whole thing that we soon calmed down. I hear that this young Mr Malfoy is a most admirable young man. Oh darling, there is so much to talk about!"

            "Oh he's lovely, mum. You'll love him- and I know he'll look after me. Harry and Ron really like him too. Do you know, he took me to the Yule Ball …"

            The two women chatted all the way home in the car and Mr Granger could hardly get a word in. In the end, he gave up and just listened to the chatter of the "Granger Girls" as he called them with a bemused smile on his face. 

He had been worried and upset when he first heard the news, but each time he wanted to panic he thought of the final words of Dumbledore's letter to them: _...a brave and sensible girl, willing to shoulder the responsibility and yet not blind to the difficulties of the future. I assure you, the young man Mr Malfoy, loves her deeply but circumstances which will be explained to you by your daughter, and which I fully sympathize with, prevent their being immediately wed or from being with her child in its earliest infancy. With the wisdom of my years, I foresee that your daughter and her child may have an important part to play in ensuring the continued survival of her magical world, and perhaps, your world as well. I will not elaborate further at present, please listen to what Miss Granger has to say and should you wish to contact me, Miss Granger will assist._

            It was at dinner that night that that Hermione explained the situation to her parents. The Grangers, solid, sensible people, were not entirely able to comprehend or believe everything she told them- but they grasped the basics of the situation: that unfortunately, Draco's father Lucius Malfoy was working for the revival of an evil wizard and was a ruthless, cruel man. And, that should he learn of the relationship between his son and their daughter, her life and the child's would be in great danger. That was enough for them to be willing to co-operate fully in the plans of Dumbledore, for whom they had developed enormous respect throughout the years.

            That evening, her mother knocked on her door and entered her room. Mrs Granger was a little red-eyed but smiling.

            "Mum! What's wrong?" asked Hermione in concern as her mother sat on the bed next to her.

            "Oh nothing, I'm just being so silly" said her mother. "You're my only child, my dearest little girl and you have to go through so much."

            Hermione put her arm around her mother. "Don't be scared, mum. I really need you and dad to be strong for me."

            Katherine Granger nodded. She took out a opened box and put it on her daughter's bed. "A few of your baby things" she said. "I threw away almost all but I saved these all these years for when you would have a child."

            Hermione looked in wonder at the small assortment of things – there were two tiny pairs of knitted booties, a tiny silver bracelet, a small rather tatty looking toy turtle, and a beautiful white baby's gown covered in lots of crochet lace. She held it up in wonder. "I used to be so tiny!" she said.

            Katherine laughed, "Yes, that was your christening gown. But you were a big baby you know, about 9 pounds."

            "Oh mum!" Hermione felt all choked up.

            Katerine patted her hand. "I wanted you to give these to the baby before he's fostered out. These are for use in his earliest months and it's always been a fancy of mine that my grandchildren should use them. Just because he will be with another family doesn't change anything."

            This time Hermione really did start to cry.

            "I don't want to give him up mum. I dream about him in my arms already- nearly every night."

            "I know darling." Said her mother, trying not to cry for her daughter's sake "But hopefully it will only be for a very short while. Dumbledore mentioned only two years in his letter, and I'm sure he will go to a very loving family where he will be safe."

            The two women sat side by side for a while.

            Hermione pulled the photo frame to her from her nightstand. "This is Draco Malfoy, mum."

            It was a picture taken for her by Harry when the three of them, and Ginny had gone for a walk one day. Draco and Hermione were sitting on a rock by the great lake and he had put his arms around her. Her brown hair was being tossed about by a very strong wind but his blonde hair was perfectly slicked back as usual. His eyes were the same steel blue as the lake. Even through his thick robes, you could tell he was well-built. Hermione was smiling and Draco was smoothing down her hair with one of his hands, the other arm was round her waist. He was whispering something into her ear.

            Hermione felt a rush when she remembered what it was.

            "Oh my goodness, well he's a looker for sure!" said her mother peering at the picture. Her mother was used to wizard photos by now and showed no surprise at the slight movement in the picture. "You two look wonderful together."

            Hermione nodded happily. She tugged at the Dragon under her sweater and felt it move again. She had already shown her parents the wonderful diamond pendant.

            Hermione put the picture carefully back on her nightstand and saw her photo-self blush as photo-Draco kissed her ear gently.

            "Have you thought what you are going to be doing in those two years? Draco will be Assistant Potions Master at Hogwarts, you told me, and helping Dumbledore defeat that evil wizard, but what about you darling? Are you going to college?"

            "Dumbledore seemed to think it best for me to lead a very low-profile sort of existence out of the wizarding world. I was going to do a course in Mediwizardry at St Mungo's Magical Hospital but I think that right now, I will train as a nurse at that community hospital near our home. At least then I won't forget the basics of healing."

            "But darling, you could be a doctor, get a degree in Medicine!"

            "I don't have the qualifications mother" said Hermione, patting her mother's hand, "I doubt Oxford would take me in based on my OWLS and NEWTS"

            Her mother laughed. "I suppose so."

            Hermione closed the box of baby things and put them away in her cupboard. "I'll be here in the summer mum. But I have to go back to Hogwarts to have my baby so that Dumbledore can put his plan into action."

            "I know," said Mrs Granger. "Is there anything you would like us to get you for the summer when you come back?"

            Hermione thought for a moment and smiled, "Lots of wool and knitting needles."


	20. Chapter 20: Antiquitas et Futuras

**Chapter 20: Antiquitas et Futuras**

            During her first week back at Hogwarts, Hermione made up her mind to do what she had been thinking about doing for a few weeks. For the first time in four years, she found herself climbing the long, spiraling stairway that led up to Professor Trelawney's room. When she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that the trapdoor which led into Professor Trelawney's overstuffed Victorian parlour was open and as she approached it, a slim rope-ladder unrolled in front of her.

            "Yeah right, I'm sure she expected me" muttered Hermione under her breath, immediately scolding herself for putting down the Divination Professor's powers as she had been wont to do since she quit Divination four years ago. Still, Hermione was immensely skeptical about the whole area of Divination. Incarnation of Lachesis or not, Professor Sibyl Trelawney still had a long way to go toward proving to Hermione Granger her real powers.

            "Welcome, Miss Granger- I've been expecting you."

            _I bet she says that to whoever happens to pop out of her trapdoor._

            "You always were a sceptic," said the Professor, peering at Hermione with her big, soulful eyes. She sighed. "Well, we can't win everybody. Sit down, my dear."

            "Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Hermione greeted the teacher, sinking onto a fat frilly pink poof opposite the tiny old woman.

            "Head Girl…That's no surprise." Trelawney observed Hermione's badge closely. "And I hope Mr Malfoy is enjoying his position as Head Boy?"

            "Yes, Professor."

            "Good, good. But I expect you haven't come here to make small talk or to tell me you wish to take up Divination for the NEWTS." Trelawney straightened up, her numerous bead necklaces tinkling softly together.

            "No." said Hermione. "I came here to ask you what you knew about the Malfoy prophesy and prophesies in general. I have been reading up on them in the library but have found no satisfactory answers."

            Sibyl Trelawney looked shrewdly at Hermione. "Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Granger. Oh dear, I'm afraid the past has a way of catching up with me! I had thought that matter was long buried by now. But people _will keep hammering away at these prophesies you know- it's no use, I tell them. The Fates have spoken, what will pass will pass, but oh no, chip, chisel and hammer they will, trying to change the unavoidable." The old lady sighed dramatically._

            Hermione began to feel irritated, the way she had four years ago when the Professor had predicted the death of about four of her best friends in one day- none of which had come to pass.

            "Professor Dumbledore told me that every prophesy has a _loophole. So what you say can't always be true." Hermione said, rather too tartly._

            Sibyl Trelawney looked a bit put-off. "My dear, your headmaster is a very wise man. But he didn't come to that information by himself- it was I who told him that. Yes yes, I am quite aware of these _loopholes as you put it. The problem is, they really rather need not be around since, as far as I know, people hardly ever find out what they are and use them."_

            "During my research in the library, I read about so many famous prophesies- the Tutankhamen Prophesy, the Merlin Prophesy, the Tudor Prophesy…all of which seemed to be unavoidable."

            "Well- those are the only ones worth reporting, aren't they? Not much of a prophesy if it doesn't come to pass."

            "But can they be avoided?"

"Of course. But the loopholes are so tiny, so obscure, that if you look too hard, they will elude you and if you don't look, you won't find them.We don't like to tell people about them much."

            "We?- you mean you and your sisters?"

            Sibyl Trelawney suddenly tensed and sat straight up in her velvet armchair.

            "Who told you?"

            "Professor Dumbledore. Well- he actually told Draco, then Draco told me."

            "Draco – is it? Well, well…" The old lady took off her glasses and peered so closely at her that Hermione felt like pulling her chair back. Realising it would be rude to do so, she resisted. "Ah…I see! Congratulations Miss Granger, I foresee a very happy event for you and Mr Malfoy in September…" the old lady put on her glasses again, "…but also a very sad one. How odd, is it not?"        

            "How did you know?"

            Sibyl smiled. "Its not very hard, dearie. All women in your condition have a very happy glow about them. An aura- it's not easily seen but it's noticeable. Had you taken Divination, you would have covered that topic last year."

            "Well, seeing as you know…I really need to know about the prophesy Professor. I'm trying to find out as much as I can about it."

            "Now I understand why. You are afraid of losing Mr Malfoy. You remind me of one of my other students long ago…she had the exact same worry as you. Poor Narcissa. I did all I could for her, but my powers only stretched so far."

            "Why are you here now, Professor? Why are you not with your sisters?"

            "Miss Granger, let me start at the beginning. But first, a cup of tea?"

            "Thank you."

            The two women sipped their tea. Professor Trelawney's hands shook as she held the cup. She looked immensely frail and old.

            "My sisters and I- as you have found out- are Seers. Some like to think of our powers as greater than that- in fact, as Fates. That is what they believed anyway, that we sat in some cave and weaved the fabric of men's lives." Here, the professor chuckled. "Clotho, as she is romantically known is my younger sister and was is the creator. Atropos, my older sister was called. She was the destroyer- and I, well, I had no such powers of life or death, I was simply the measurer. That is not the strictly correct understanding of us, however. Ridiculous! To think we sit in some slimy cave all day weaving! Where would we put all that cloth?"

            "We are really more like three prophetesses. Much stronger than the Siblys, of course- those ten mortal witches who had some powers of divination. Your Mr Malfoy is descended from one of them and women in his family have some of their ancestor's great powers. My younger sister- she sees the start of events. My older sister – she sees the end of events. I have some power to see the events being played out. The greatest difference between us is that while the two of them exist in two different planes of time: one at the genesis of all events and one at the finish of all events, I being the middle person, so to speak have to exist in present time. I see everything going on now. Of course, having some powers of foresight, I can see the future as well: but I am much stronger with my sisters around to help me and I can call them to me with great magic."

            "Why are you here at Hogwarts?"

            "Well, it is very comfortable, don't you think?" said the Professor, looking around her cosy parlour and smiling. "Biscuits with your tea?"  
            "Thank you."

            "The last time I called my sisters back was when Albus asked me to help the Potters." The old lady's eyes filled with tears. "We told him it was no use. That nothing good could come out of that marriage. And we were right, they were all murdered within a year."

            "Except Harry. He came out of it- it was all not in vain."

            Professor Trelawney narrowed her eyes, "Yes- except Mr Potter."

            "Was Harry the loophole?"

            Professor Trelawney looked at Hermione and said shortly, "Yes, the famous _parent's magic… but they would not have known that, would they? Who would have known that they would be called on to make that sort of sacrifice and that they would make it?"_

            "Will the same work for Narcissa and Draco?"

            "Circumstances change, dear child. Every child is protected by the love of his parents, but there is stronger magic than that."

            This was news to Hermione. Surely nothing could be stronger than that which had reduced Voldemort to near-nothingness?

            "What is that?"

            "Free will. Some parents turn against their children- then the magic won't work. Some children turn against their parents. Some people make good choices, some people make evil ones. That is why in the warp and woof of life…we can't help but have _loopholes_. You mortals have the power of free will, and that may in the end change everything. Prophets can predict events- but we can't always predict how people deal with them."

            _I have free will thought Hermione. __Amore Domitum Omnie. How are they linked?_

            "And the Malfoy Prophesy? Do you know what Grandmother Van Doren saw?"

            "She was a descendant of the Siblys. Their powers have diminished over the generations and their sight is different from ours. All I know is that she warned her daughter of marrying Lucius Malfoy- great harm would come to herself and to their son. Some others also had an inkling of the Prophesy- those with the Eye…such as You-Know-Who and Dumbledore himself."

            Trelawney paused and took a sip of tea. Hermione nodded. She had read the powerful wizards had a strong inner eye- Dumbledore and Voldemort would be among those. Perhaps even Harry would when he was older- although he and Ron took Divination as a joke now.

"As far as I know, Narcissa was so in love with Lucius that she ignored her mother…until Narcissa herself, who possessed some power of the Siblys, during her divination lessons with me foresaw some terrible fate of her son herself…only then did she begin to take it in earnest. I contacted my sisters at Albus and Severus' request- and showed her what we could to find out more. It was not good news. The poor girl was most distraught."

            "But she married Lucius anyway."

            Sibyl Trelawney poured the last bit of tea out of the teapot. "It was her own free will, my dear. But then, as I said in the beginning, what will come to pass will come to pass."

            Hermione finished her tea and stood to go.

            "Thank you, Professor. You really have been helpful."

            "My dear, would you like me to try and see your future? I would have imagined that is why you came to see me."

            Hermione slung her book bag over her shoulder. "If what you say is true, Professor, then I believe not knowing will serve me as much use as knowing."

            "Good luck, Miss Granger. Do come for tea again, I know you will."

***************************************** 

            Hermione wasn't sure if it was the information she had just received or the heavy perfumes in Professor Trelawney's stuffy parlour that made her light headed. She joined her friends in the common room, all the final years were studying for the NEWTS, noses buried in thick books.

            "I give up," said Neville desperately to Ron. "Professor Snape can fail me for all I care. I always sucked at potions and now I'm going to prove it to all by failing my Potions NEWT. I wish it wasn't a compulsory."

            "Yeah- I know" said Ron, taking Neville's book and staring at the complicated explanation. "If Hermione hadn't secretly helped you and me for the last seven years here, I think we would have been kept back every single year for failing potions."

            "What's up, guys?" asked Hermione, throwing down her book bag and taking a deep breath of fresh air to clear her head.

            "Potions, is what." said Neville glumly. "I've read this through about five times already and I still don't get it."

            Hermione took the book "_Most Potente Potions_" from Neville and Ron and glanced briefly at the page. Oh, a Friendship Philtrum! She quickly took out a parchment and a quill and began to draw a chart. Neville and Ron leaned over as she began to explain it to them in a low voice. The three of them were quickly absorbed.

            "Hi Hermione!" Hermione looked up in surprise. It was Ginny and Harry. "You three have been here for nearly two hours! Is Potions really so interesting?"

            "Just a sec- so Neville- do you get it? Why must Bloodwort always be the last ingredient in this potion?"

            "Because it requires the least boiling time of all the ingredients- if overboiled the whole potion has the reverse effect!"

            Hermione and Neville beamed at each other. Ron clapped his hands! "Woah! That was fantastic Hermione. I really think you should teach Potions instead of Snape."

            Hermione wondered what her friends would say if they knew that Draco would be the Assistant Potions Master here for the next year.

            "No problem. Hey Harry! Ginny! What's up?"

            "Nothing, we just wanted to know if you're coming to Hogsmeade with us this evening. Upper School has been given permission to go out for dinner tonight."

            Hermione really wanted to find Draco to talk to him about what she had found out, but she knew that it could wait till later.

            "Sure, let's all go together."

            Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione went to get their cloaks. They met Lavender Brown on their way downstairs so they asked her along as well. It was already April and spring was firmly here. Besides the NEWTS, the other event of interest to the school was the Graduation Ball. Parents had been invited. The prefects had been planning it since the Yule Ball ended.

            "I heard that Justin and Hannah broke up. Hannah's going with Terry Boot. I wonder who Justin'll take?" asked Ron.

            "Don't know" said Harry, as the friends tucked into a big meal at The Three Broomsticks.

            "He won't have a problem finding someone though…he's awfully good looking." said Ginny.

            "Better looking than me?" asked Harry, pretending to be jealous, and putting his arm around Ginny.

            "Loads!" giggled Ginny.

"And he's really buff too- he must have been working out lately" said Lavender turning a little red.

            "Next you'll be telling me Draco Malfoy's hot." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

            "But he _is hot!" said Lavender and Ginny together. Ron and Neville choked on their butterbeers. Hermione felt like grinning. Ginny caught her eye._

            "We'll never understand girls" said Harry to Ron and Neville sadly. "Justin I can understand- broad, tanned….but Malfoy, snobby, slinky little … OW!"

            He received a sharp kick under the table from Hermione.

            "What happened, Harry?" asked Neville.

            "N-Nothing. Kicked the table leg with my knee." said Harry, staring ruefully at Hermione.

            "What are you going to do after graduation, Harry?" asked Lavender.

            "Work with the ministry- don't know which department yet."

            "What about you, Neville?" asked Ginny.

            "Same as Harry," said Neville, offering Hermione a butterbeer. She was just going to take it when she noticed Ginny frowning at her across the table. Oh, bother, well, she supposed Ginny knew best with a mother like Molly Weasley.

            "Sorry, Nev. Not tonight, been having a bit of a headache." Hermione said.

            "You've been studying too hard for the NEWTS" Neville said, pouring her some water instead. "Just relax. What are you going to do after graduation?"

            "Maybe get a muggle job- my parents are keen on me re-integrating myself with their world for a while. Then I'll decide what I really want to do."

            "Great."

            "Hey," said Lavender suddenly, "I heard that Pansy and Millicent were sent to a finishing school in Switzerland. So that's why they left so suddenly!"

            Harry, Ginny and Ron exchanged looks. "Yeah," said Ron. "Well, I hope they finish them off properly."

            Hermione laughed.

            "How's the ball coming along, Prefects?" asked Neville.

            "Good" said Harry. "We've sent out all the invitations- unfortunately, muggle parents can't step into Hogwarts, and we've planned out the decorations. It's to be a harvest theme- you know. Kind of like we've reaped the knowledge of Hogwarts…"

            "That's so corny!" laughed Lavender.

            "Yeah well, the other suggestions were all pretty bad- Finnegan suggested an Irish Pub theme but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to like it too much. And for this one Madam Sprout offered us a huge amount of hay and pumpkins to decorate the hall with."

            "Have you written your speech, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

            "Er…no. Too busy with NEWTS you know. I'm working on it."

            "It's too bad we have to listen to Malfoy as well as you Hermione," Lavender looked sympathetically at her friend, "I don't know why it has to be a joint speech."

            "Tradition" said Hermione, finishing up her potatoes.

            "Well, speak of the devil- look who's here" said Ron as Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins swept into The Three Broomsticks and took up a large table. "It's your _hot_ Head Boy, Lavender!"

            Lavender punched Ron in the arm.

            Hermione felt herself blushing. She caught Draco's eye across the room and they held each other's glances for just a second long enough for them to know that they were extremely aware of each other. She noticed Draco had a big Honeyduke's bag.

            "Here's to the past seven years at Hogwarts!" said Neville raising his glass.

            "Cheers!" the Gryffindors shouted and drank up. They were all in a merry mood by now.

            Suddenly, Hermione stood up, "And here's to the _future_, for all of us!" she called out.

            "Cheers!" her table shouted.

            She thought she saw Draco tip his glass in her direction. Looking at her best friends she felt extremely happy and thought, _maybe everything will work out._


	21. Chapter 21: Nubeculae

**Chapter 21: Nubeculae**

            "I wish that you had asked Professor Trelawney the answers to the Transfiguration exam when you visited her. It was hellish." Draco sat at his desk, chewing the top of his gold-nibbed quill.

            "I'm sure you passed, Draco: your duck looked like a water lily in the end, didn't it?" said Hermione, sitting on his bed reading their potions textbook _Most Potente Potions_. "And at least _you_ didn't have to run to the toilet to pee every half hour." She munched on a chocolate from a large bag of chocolates which Draco had brought back from Honeydukes for her. She had developed a huge craving for chocolates two weeks ago. The month before, it had been tomatoes- luckily, Harry had persuaded Dobby to give him a large bag from the kitchens.

            "Yes, but the written exam was terrible. I forgot the incantation to turn animals into water-goblets- and it was a ten-mark question! Only Potions left, thank the gods" said Draco as he tried to remember all the ingredients that went into Veritaserum. There was a rumour going around that that question came out every year for the NEWTS. Draco was good at Potions.

            "And Snape wouldn't fail you would he? The next _Assistant Potions Master!" she giggled. "Imagine if you taught Ginny, she would just die."_

            "Well, I'm still going to take as many points of the Gryffindors as I can." Draco threw down his quill and stretched as he walked over to where Hermione was sitting on his bed.

            "Don't you dare." Hermione scolded him idly. "You're to be nice to us, you hear?"

            "Well, if Neville is kept back I don't think I can help it. The boy blows up a cauldron a week!"

            "He'll pass." Hermione said calmly. "I've been tutoring him …how do you think he passed potions all the other years as well?"

            "Dunno…never considered it" observed Draco. He stretched himself out on the bed beside Hermione and pried the potions book away from her fingers. He began kissing her gently.

            "Prefects' meeting in ten minutes, Draco" Hermione warned, pushing him away.

            "Mmmm…I know" he said, loosening her tie.

            "Oh you!" she slapped his hands away. He caught her hands in his and smirked.

            "Just a kiss for your dragon," he begged, seeing her huff.

            She obliged, then pushed him off the bag of chocolates. She took another one out eagerly.

            "You'd better go easy on those chocolates. I don't want my son born coated in Honeyduke's Peppermint Cremes."

            "Don't worry, with you as his father he'll probably come out coated in self-worship."

            Draco kissed Hermione's slightly rounding tummy. She was about five months pregnant. It was a good thing school would be ending soon or people would start to notice. He felt terribly sad when he thought of the long summer holidays without her. But at least she would be back in September. Then what…? He tried not to think about it.

            "Don't think about it." She whispered to him, knowing what he was thinking about. She thought of it every single day as well.

            Draco nodded and kissed her tummy again. He stood up and straightened his tie. He took a comb out of his pocket and slicked back his hair.

            Hermione swung herself off the bed and he gently took her hands and lifted her to her feet. "Prefect's meeting." she said and grimaced, her back hurt a little from the extra weight she had begun to carry around. "Damn, and I have to pee _again_. Just a moment please" she said heading for the toilet.

            Draco took out their speeches from his cloak pocket. They had both written them on the same piece of parchment- hers first, then his. They had torn the parchment in half so that each had their own speech. He carefully fitted the pieces together where they had been torn apart. He was ridiculously pleased to notice they fit together perfectly.

            "Ready," Hermione said, smoothing her unruly brown hair back and fastening it with a hair clip. She picked up her book bag. "Let's go."

            The prefects had been assigned an unused classroom to be used as their common room. Each had brought something to make it look pretty. Hannah Abbot had donated velvet curtains and Justin Finch Fletchley had brought a thick carpet. Mandy Brocklehurst had provided the cushions on which Harry and Ron were now sitting. Ginny's year was absent from this meeting because their year was having their Herbology exam.

            "I call this meeting to order" said Hermione, sitting down in a large armchair. Draco sat in one opposite her.

            "Hear hear" Justin and Harry called out, as they always did. Mandy sucked on a sugar quill and offered one to Sally Anne Perks, a Slytherin prefect.

            "First on the agenda, the Graduation Ball is in ten days. Decorations- are we sorted?" asked Draco.

            "Sorted. But Madam Sprout says she can't gurarantee more than five hundred apples. We might have to transfigure the remainder." said Terry Boot, who was in charge of decorations together with Mandy Brocklehurt.

            "Right. That should not be a problem. Next on the agenda, inivitations. How are we doing on the replies."

            "All right. A few muggles married to wizards or witches were a bit unhappy about not being able to come…but Dumbledore wrote to them specially. Only two sets of parents haven't replied."

            "Whose?"

            "Mr Sirus Black, legal guardian of Harry Potter… (Oh he's out of town, said Harry)…and Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy. Your parents, Malfoy." Said Hannah Abbot, checking her list.

            Hermione froze. She had forgotten that parents had been invited since her own had not been, being muggles. Draco caught her eye but remained calm. "I will owl them to remind them. Next item on the agenda, food…" He was going to have to sort this out with her later, he thought.

*********************************************** 

            "But why can't they just _not_ come?" asked Hermione, for the third time.

            "Because my father is one of the governors of the school board and he _wants to come! Hermione, I've told you, it's going to be okay. I promise." It was almost a quarrel- the first real disagreement she had had with Malfoy in a long time. They were in their sitting room._

            "It feels too *close*. Like if he looked at me he will know. Like Professor Trelawney."

            "Professor Trelawney is a seer. My father is not. And anyway, he won't know whose child it is anyway, will he? And my mother is dying to see you in person…she's over the moon about having a grandchild. And you won't have to spend any time near Lucius at all- you're Head Girl…you'll be on stage then meeting all the other parents."

            "I know."

            "We must try to act normal Hermione. Lucius doesn't know about us yet- most of Hogwarts doesn't know and they've been around us for ages. There's no way he will find out on that day."

            She nodded, still nervous at the thought of having Lucius in Hogwarts. She sighed as Draco began kissing her. 

            "Let's make the best of our time here, 'Mione. I won't see you again till you come back to have our baby."

            "I will miss you terribly, Draco."

            "I know. But you must believe me when I say that everything will be all right in the end. And I'll be right here in Hogwarts for the next year- nothing bad will happen then. I'll be completing my Auror training and helping Dumblefore and Snape figure out a way to prevent Lucius from making another Philosopher's Stone. And we will find an answer- Dumbledore helped make the first one, remember?"

            "I know. But Flamel isn't around anymore to help…I don't know why they can't just arrest your father and destroy that Cinnabar."

            "They wouldn't have any proof. Lucius could conceal everything in a second. After Harry put my father in Azkaban in the Fifth year, they raided the Malfoy Manor but couldn't find a thing. It's all been very cleverly concealed. That's why Lucius got out…no evidence, just Harry's word against his."

            Hermione shuddered. They all had thought that would be the end of the Death Eaters, when in Fifth year, Harry and the former Order of the Phoenix had rounded up a whole lot of the in the Ministry of Magic. But Cornelius Fudge had been weak…as he still was…and refused to convict without evidence. Lucius' gold had found its way into the pockets of more than one Ministry official and his name had been cleared after a rather nasty hearing in which Harry had screamed himself hoarse and Lucius had smirked calmly back. Then Lucius had done something terrible in the sixth year involving members of the Order…but no-one could find proof…not without bodies.

            Hermione sadly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, there were extra red cuts there since he had come back from the Easter holidays – apparently his father had been showing him  Dark Duelling, with _a Gladeus Maleus. It was hard for Draco to hide his training in Auror Duelling and this had caused him to perform very badly in front of Lucius. He had received quite a bit of punishment for his apparent ineptitude._

            Hermione set to work healing the welts. She rubbed a bit of ointment onto them and muttered a vanishing charm. They were harder to remove than normal scars because they had been inflicted with Dark Magic. For the last two weeks, she had succeeded in making them fade only a little.

            "I guess the Graduation Ball is the least of our worries, I'm sorry I was being so emotional about it." She said eventually.

            "That's all right, I know how worried you must feel. I'll try my best to keep Lucius far away from you, if you're that worried."

            "Thanks. I've finished the ointment for tonight."

            "Mmm…feels much better," Draco said, stripping down to his boxers. "Tomorrow is our last exam… we'd better go to bed." He kissed her neck gently.

            "You go, I want to study a little more."

            Draco felt surprised and bit hurt. Since they had started sleeping together, Hermione had never gone to bed without him at night.

            "Are you serious? You've covered everything in that book three times."

            "Yes. Last exams always make me nervous."

            Draco shrugged. "Well, don't stay up too late.

He turned away from her and went into his bedroom. He slipped under the covers but felt too upset to sleep. He wished Hermione would be braver about the Graduation Ball. Then again, she must be feeling extra sensitive what with the pregnancy hormones and exam stress…

            He thought he saw Hermione move from the sofa to the desk in the common room. A light came on at the desk. This was ridiculous, he shouldn't be feeling so ungracious toward her…she was having to deal with so much! He was just about to get out of bed and look for her when the light outside snapped off. Soft footsteps came into the bedroom and Hermione slipped into bed beside him. She had been crying.

            "Draco Malfoy… I'm scared" she said, softly. "I never thought I would be- but I am. School's ending, and then I may never see you again. At times, it seems that these six months will never really replace the six years of distance between us. Sometimes, I look at you and I'm still not sure whether you are my Draco or the Malfoy who called me a mudblood. What if you change your mind?"

            Draco pulled her into a tight embrace. He was scared too.

********************************************* 

            Ten dark hooded figures stood around a central figure dressed in crimson robes. They were in the dungeons of an old castle. The crimson-clad figure was the tallest of them all but his face was kept hidden behind a skull-like mask. A large snake moved endlessly around the circle.

            "What news, my faithful servants?" he hissed.

            "We have discovered the names of more Aurors in the Ministry- some of whom were part of the old Order of the Phoenix." said one of the figures. "We will be disposing of them soon- as we did with those others in the Order."

            "About time, Nott. I am tired of the trouble these remaining members cause my plans- you must kill them all. The Order of the Phoenix is over. The members are scattered, weak, in despair….after we destroyed Fletcher, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Diggory. They are not even worth my spit. You have taken too much time on this simple matter already. I expect you to speed things up."

            "Please, my lord, they are very hard to find…"

            "EXCUSES..." interrupted the figure in red. "…are only for the weak. And those who are weak are not fit to serve me- remember what happened to Pettigrew and MacNair."

            Nott bit his tongue at the thought of the horrible deaths his fellow Death Eaters had suffered after they had failed to darry out the Dark Lord's commands the previous year. Their fate was _worse than that of those who had been sent back to Azkaban three years ago after a disastrous break-out. "My Lord, we have information that Hogwarts may be training Aurors- now that the old Order is defunct, Dumbledore appears to be trying to build up a new one with specially trained Aurors…far better trained than at the Ministry, I hear."_

            "That fool Dumbledore…he never knows when to give up! And from whom did you hear this?" thundered Voldemort.

            "From me, My Lord" said one of the hooded figures.

            Voldemort turned in the direction of the voice, "Ah…Snape…one of my best spies. Tell me all you know."

            Snape felt the cold fingers of Voldemort's prying mind reaching into his own brain. _The truth, what are you thinking._ Years of resisting mind-invasion by Voldemort meant that Snape was a skilled Occlumens who immediately blanked his mind of all emotion except the one he wanted to reveal to Voldemort. "I have been excluded from training sessions. I believe Dumbledore oversees the training himself. I do not know who is involved…except two or three students from the Final Year. I hear they are very powerful, the most powerful students in the school."

            He felt Voldemort's mind prying for the names of the students, checking to see if he knew them. He resisted the Legilimens.

            "And who are they? Have you any idea?"

            "Harry Potter, I am almost sure" said Snape boldly. It was the only safe name to give as he had been instructed by Dumbledore. It would give Voldemort no advantage whatsoever over the situation since he was constantly out for Potter's blood anyway. "I have no idea who the rest are."

            "I expect you to find out. Well done, Snape" said Voldemort.

            Snape bowed his head.

            Voldemort continued, "My time approaches. One prophesy will come to fruition anyway, even though the other weighs heavy on my mind. Malfoy…my most cunning servant, how does your research go? I am tired of being in this hideous crippled form."

            "We are near success my lord. I have obtained a pure sample of the main ingredient."

            "Excellent. And your son? He is aware of his role in this matter?"

            "As you have instructed my lord- I have included him in the plans. After much forceful…persuasion…he seems to be more co-operative, he has agreed to aid me in my research and help me spy on matters at Hogwarts where your enemy has his stronghold.

            "Snape…you know of this?" rasped the figure, turning to another Death Eater.

            "I arranged it, my lord. I have been working on the boy the past seven years- as Lucius says, as he nears his destiny he appears to be accepting his fate."

            "See this…" Voldemort told the other Death Eaters "These are two of my most competent servants. The rest of you are filthy worms."

            Lucius smirked and the other Death Eaters cowered. Snape bowed slightly.

            "Do not be complacent, though" Voldemort hissed at Malfoy and Snape. "Your son carries the blood necessary to my rebirth in his veins…his full co-operation is necessary. We have foreseen it- but lately, I have also foreseen a slight…interruption. I don't know _what_ it is yet- but I am never wrong." Lucius felt the mind of Voldemort prying into his own…searching for news of his son.

            "I cannot foresee any problem, the boy is turning to you, My Lord," said Snape.

            Lucius eyed him shrewdly.

            "I would like to speak to your son before the Ritual, Malfoy. I cannot tolerate mere boys but as I understand it, he will soon be of age. Another faithful Malfoy in my service will be much appreciated."

            Lucius bowed, "You are too kind, My Lord."

"Goyle, do you have the usual?"

            Goyle came forward carrying a goblet of dark red fluid. It was blood. Voldemort took the cup and drank greedily. "Soon, I will not need this filthy substitute blood any longer…My life and beauty shall be sustained for all eternity. The blood of Harry Potter already runs in my veins, soon, so shall the blood of the dragon. I will not be Potter's _equal_" (he spat the word out like it tasted bad), "I shall be his _superior!"  He returned the cup to Goyle and removed his skull-like mask to reveal a slit-eyed face with burning red eyes. The large snake coiling around the circle hissed and turned to her master. "Yes Nagini, __you know me in this form. Look upon me, faithful ones. Soon, I will truly be whole again and Potter will not be able to harm so much as a hair on my head- we'll see who triumphs in the end! We'll see which prophesy prevails you old fool Dumbledore. Malfoy, bring your son to me on his next birthday. It is time he met his Lord."_

            "Yes, My Lord."

            Snape kept is face impassive. His heart was racing.


	22. Chapter 22: Valere Iubere

**Chapter 22: Valere Iubere**

            The Final Years were seated in the Great Hall in front of their parents. The hall was decorated magnificently in the colours of the four houses, in a harvest theme. On the platform sat their professors in their smartest robes. One by one, their names were read out by Professor McGonagall and they ascended the platform to receive their graduation scrolls. The audience clapped enthusiastically for the graduates.

            "Abbot, Hannah ….. Bentley, Charles…. Boot, Terry……. ….. Demarco, Rosita…....Granger, Hermione…." The hall erupted into rapturous applause for their Head Girl. "……Lauder, Yvette…..Longbottom, Neville….Malfoy, Draco"  The hall broke into even louder applause for their Head Boy. "…Patil, Padma…..Patil, Parvati……Potter, Harry…" Harry's applause matched Draco's- he too was one of the most popular students in the school. McGonagall  read steadily on and one by one, the students proudly received their scrolls.

            "Congratulations, to all our graduating students." Said McGongall. "Now it is time for the prizes."

            Various students received prizes. Draco Malfoy won the Potions Prize. Hermione Granger won the Arithmancy, History of Magic _and_ Transfiguration Prizes- the only student ever to win three prizes. To his surprise, Neville Longbottom won the Herbology Prize. Harry Potter won the Defense Against the Dark Arts Prize. Other prizes that were given out were Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Astronomy. Ron didn't win anything, but he wasn't expecting to. In his year, Percy had won two prizes. Fred and George hadn't won anything either.

            "Congratulations to our prize winners," said Professor McGonagall… "It is now time for the traditional Head Boy and Girl's Speech. Before they speak to you, the professors and I would like to commend them on a job well done. They have shown their spirit of co-operation and proven themselves mature, trustworthy, adults. We wish them well in their future undertakings. I ask you all to welcome our Head Boy and Girl for this year, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger."

            Draco and Hermione mounted the stage amidst huge applause. The Slytherins were chanting "Malfoy…Malfoy…" and the Gryffindors were shouting out Hermione's name.

            "_Sonorous" said Hermione, pointing the wand at her throat. Draco did the same to himself. She was nervous, but she was immensely proud. She only wished that her parents could have been there that day, unfortunately, muggles could not step into Hogwarts. Scanning the audience, she immediately saw Arthur and Molly Weasley waving at her. It was good to see them and she couldn't help but smile.  She cleared her throat and began._

            "To all parents here today, thank you…"

She suddenly noticed a richly-dressed blonde couple sitting in the front row of the parents section. The man was wearing a black velvet cape and held a diamond-handled cane, his wife was swathed in expensive-looking furs and was wearing a veiled hat adorned with silk flowers. There was no mistaking them- Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy.

            Her voice suddenly froze in her throat. "…thank you…"

            She felt Draco's fingers press into the small of her back. She tore her eyes away from them and focused instead on the Gryffindors... Harry, Ron, Lavender….

            "…thank you for coming to our Graduation Ceremony. And to my fellow schoolmates, congratulations on completing your education here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is without doubt, the _finest wizarding school in the world. As your Head Girl this year, I have the honour of saying a few words to you today. _

During our time here together, we started off as mere children, sorted into four different houses. We knew practically nothing about magic, but perhaps more seriously, we did not know the value of each other. Throughout our seven years here, I am pleased to say that I have noticed the growth of a deep appreciation by yourselves not only of the students in your house, but also of students in other houses.

            The deep friendships that have been formed here will last us the rest of our lives, even though our paths may seldom cross again. Yes, Hogwarts was about studying magic and passing examinations- but what of these? Cleverness, and books. True magic, as I think we have all learnt, springs from _people. From bravery, and honour, and love. Of all the lessons I have learnt from Hogwarts, the lesson that I should always treasure my friends and those around me, is the greatest one I have learnt. I hope it is the same for all of you here today. So to our dearest professors and loving parents…let me say on behalf of my year_, thank you_ for giving us these seven wonderful years at Hogwarts!"_

            The thunderous applause that followed her speech caused the house elves in the kitchens some alarm. It sounded like an earthquake. Most of the students, indeed, all the Gryffindors, were on their feet, clapping for all they were worth. Professor McGonagall wiped a tear from her eye and Molly Weasley blew her nose loudly into her handkerchief. Hagrid looked suspiciously near tears. Hermione noticed Narcissa Malfoy smiling under her net veil. Lucius appeared unmoved.

            Then it was Draco's turn.

            "As Head Boy, it is also my honour to address you today. Miss Granger has highlighted to you the valuable lessons about magic, and life, that we have all learnt here at Hogwarts. I urge all of you to take the lessons you have learnt here into your lives as young witches and wizards in the world today.

            Before I came to Hogwarts, I thought magic was all about learning spells. And indeed, the professors were diligent in making sure that we learnt all the necessary spells to make us competent wizards and witches. For this we thank them.

            However, simply mastering spells is not enough… if we do not use our magic with wisdom and judgment, we will not enhance this world we live in, we will make people unhappy and cause great harm. I think that many of you out there have already suffered at the hands of magical power that has been abused…"

            Here, a murmur went through the great hall. "Is that _Malfoy up there? Did he just say what I thought he said?" whispered Seamus Finnegan to Justin Finch Fletchley. Lucius looked calmly at his son. _Careful what you say, boy.__

            "I hope that each of you will go on to lead meaningful lives after Hogwarts, repaying to the magical world all that it has taught us. That you will use your magic with wisdom and good-will at all times. Remember each other, spells end eventually, but friendships do not. Miss Granger and I wish all of you the best in the years to come, and may our year never forget the times we have spent together and may we have the luck to spend many more years in the future in each other's good company."

            There was a short silence after Malfoy's speech as the students in his year hesitated to acknowledge the undeniable good intentions in his speech. Most of them were frankly surprised that Malfoy could make sch a sincere, heart-warming speech. It was Dumbledore who started clapping, followed quickly by Harry Potter and the Gryffindor boys. The Hufflepuffs soon joined in led by Justin and soon, even the Slytherins were clapping with all their might. Draco looked out over the crowd for his parents. His father had tightened his lips, though he was clapping and his mother's eyes were red as she clapped furiously.

            Slowly, the hall got to its feet as Hogwarts applauded its Head Boy. Draco on impulse grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted it up. The hall clapped louder.

            Dumbledore came over to the rostrum and shook their hands.

            Amidst the clamour and clapping, his strong voice called out, "Let the Graduation Ball begin."

******************************** 

            A wonderful music started in the hall. It seemed to come from nowhere… it sounded like harps and bells. Sally Anne Perks looked relieved that her music charm had worked- she was the prefect in charge of the music. They had decided not to have a live band as it would allow them a wider range of music.

            Some parents and students moved onto the dance floor.

            Hermione watched from a distance as Draco went to meet his parents. They were an extremely good looking family. They were surrounded by other Slytherin parents, all who looked at Lucius with respect. Goyle's parents were there, Crabbe's, Zabini's, and a whole lot of others. But Lucius, she noticed, looked only at his son. She couldn't hear what they were talking about and their expressions gave nothing away. Father and son looked remarkably alike. Both were the same height, both had long silver-blonde hair and the same steely blue eyes. Recently, Draco had taken to tying his hair back with a black ribbon as well. He said it was a family tradition. She saw Draco nod to his father and turn to his mother, who smiled and hugged him.

            Narcissa Malfoy was beautifully dressed. The Malfoys certainly didn't bother hiding their wealth. Her robes were trimmed with silver mink fur and her dress was a beautiful silver brocade. Around her throat was a large diamond necklace and on each finger reposed a splendid jewel. Hermione suddenly felt terribly inadequate, in her modest Hogwarts school uniform. The students all had to wear their full school uniform for the ceremony and not their dress robes. She hoped her stockings didn't have a single hole in them, she knew they were getting rather worn.

            "Hermione, congratulations love!" she heard somebody call to her and she was suddenly engulfed in the warm embrace of Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley stood by talking to Harry and Ron. Sirius Black had been unable to make it- ever since the exposure of Peter Pettigrew, he had been very busy helping the ministry discover dark magic and was away on business in China.

            "Well, well…I must say you are looking well…I hope those two boys have been looking after you! I may I say my dear, your speech was absolutely wonderful! And _three prizes! I always said to Arthur you were the smartest witch I have ever seen! Ron, come here!"_

            Ron walked over to his mother.

            "Not a _single prize! You should be ashamed of yourself. I only hope Ginny wins one next year." Ron grinned._

            "Ever since Percy, mum's been hopin' somebody in our family will win two prizes again. She was over the moon about it."

            "That's right, Ronald Weasley," said Molly proudly, "and your brother so successful in the Ministry, going to be married to that lovely Penelope soon…you will come won't you Hermione?"

            "Er…yes, unless my parents are taking me to France for the holidays," lied Hermione.

            "Well, you're invited of course and so is Harry. Harry! Harry!" Molly Weasley charged off to talk to Harry. Ron and Hermione stood there laughing.

            "Dance?"

            "I would love to."

            Ron led Hermione onto the dance floor. She put her hands round him immediately…she had danced with Ron many times before and felt not the slightest bit of awkwardness. The music moved into a waltz.

            "Congratulations, Hermione" said Ron, smoothing down a hair that had come loose from her hair do.

            "Thanks Ron, you too!"

            "Three prizes! Gosh!"

            Hermione laughed. "Aw, come on, give me a break!" She noticed Harry dancing with Parvati some distance away. Neville waltzed by with Padma. The two of them seemed to get along very well. Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot were cutting a romantic  picture in the centre of the room.

            "'Mione, I would just like to say…to say…"

            "What?"

            "to say that this isn't the end, it's just the beginning. And I'm always here for you, no matter what. Even if you choose to be with Ferret Boy. He isn't so bad, really." It had taken Ron a lot of courage to say this.

            "Oh Ron," Hermione hugged him. "Thank you. I couldn't do it without my friends you know."

            Ron nodded. "You can always stay at the burrow if things get…if things get too hard… There's lots of space now that all my brothers have moved out and mum will look after you well. It's a safe place."

            "Thank you, Ron. I will think about it."

            "May I cut in?" asked Harry. Ron and Harry changed partners. Parvati looked ecstatic to change from Harry to Ron.

            Lucius watched the dancers on the floor. He and his wife had finished the first dance and were now seated with the Zabinis at the side of the hall. He watched Harry Potter with interest- the boy had been a thorn in his side for too long. To his surprise, he realized that Harry was no longer the 11 year old boy with a scar- he was a tall, well-built man. _Someone to be reckoned with, well, an Auror eh?__ Well, we'll have to make sure you don't spoil my plans, won't we Lucius thought._

            The Head Girl waltzed by in the arms of Harry Potter. Lucius, who always had an eye for female beauty, had to admit to himself that Hermione Granger was looking extremely attractive these days. Her hair was a deep auburn russet and fell down to her waist in soft waves, her skin was all peaches and cream and her figure was well-formed. She was easily the best looking woman in the whole room- that school uniform looked slightly ridiculous on her. Lucius found himself fondly imagining her in a slinky black gown…

            "It's a pity the Parkinsons and Bulstrodes are not here," said Mrs Zabini to Narcissa. Mrs Zabini was also richly dressed, but not so tastefully as Narcissa. Lucius turned to follow the conversation. He too had noticed the lack of the Parkinsons and Bulstrodes at today's ceremony.

            "Yes, I wonder where they are?" said Narcissa, mildly.

            "Bit of a scandal really, Lucilla would not tell me any details except that her daughter and the Bulstrode girl would be going to a finishing school in Switzerland. She said it was because she found that Hogwarts didn't teach young ladies the fine manners needed to get them good husbands…which is true, just look at all these clumpy girls here. I may send Blaise there myself, after this summer."

            Narcissa nodded. Mrs Zabini suddenly lowered her voice to a piercing whisper.

            "But, Narcissa dear, do you know what I heard? I heard that Lucilla's daughter and her friend were _expelled for bullying one of the students. I heard it was the __Head Girl."_

            "No!" said Narcissa in surprise. Mrs Zabini's eyes shone wickedly, the woman loved to gossip.

            "Yes, I heard from the Goyles, who heard from the Perks, who had heard from Brocklehursts, who heard from the Fletchleys…apparently, those two girls had _viciously attacked the Head Girl. And it was some _catfight_ over…" here, Mrs Zabini giggled sharply, "__a boy Narcissa!"_

            "What a disgrace! Carrying on like that over boy!" said Narcissa, feeling uncomfortable. She suddenly realized that the Head Girl was Hermione Granger…who was Draco's secret girlfriend. Which meant that the boy the fight had been over was probably none other than her son.

            "They were obliviated of course, to prevent any memory of the events or retaliation, and their families are so ashamed…"

            "Quite rightly so," said Narcissa firmly. "Don't you think so, Lucius?" she said, turning to her husband and trying to change the topic.

            "Scandalous," said Lucius. He found the conversation very interesting…who would have imagined Hermione Granger, Head Girl and three-time prize winner would be brawling over a _boy_? He could understand why the other two girls were jealous- with Miss Granger looking so stunning, they would hardly have stood a chance. He wondered who the boy was? _Probably Potter_ he thought and smirked. Pity that girl was a filthy mudblood- he  couldn't see any other girl in the room even close to a match for his son. And the Malfoys only had the _best._ He looked at Narcissa, even after so many years, his wife was still stunning. Of course, he had married the most beautiful girl in the school. He had even been fond of her once, in fact, it had been right here in the Great Hall that…

            "Lucius?" he looked up into the eyes of Severus Snape. "A word?"

            Lucius nodded and stood up, "excuse me, ladies" His wife and Mrs Zabini nodded. Lucius followed Severus to a quiet corner. Snape handed Lucius a small packet which the blonde man slipped beneath his robes. The two men were quickly absorbed in conversation.

            "Narcissa, my dear…" Dumbledore approached her, "…how lovely to see you again. You look as lovely as always. "

            "Dumbledore!" Narcissa almost shrieked in happiness, but immediately replaced her expression with a blank one after realizing that her husband and his friends might be watching her. "It is good to see you too." She said, in a low voice.

            "You must be very proud of Draco," said Dumbledore, motioning for her to follow him to the side of the hall.

            "I am, Dumbledore" said Narcissa, looking proudly over to where Draco was talking to his Slytherin classmates. She noticed that Draco had not danced with anyone since the music had begun. His gaze often wandered over to where Hermione was standing, flushed after a few rounds of dancing. _Poor Draco she thought._

            "I believe you have not met our Head Girl in person?" said Dumbledore, twinkling at Narcissa.

            "Oh! Well, no…of course, Draco has spoken to me of her" said Narcissa in a breathless whisper. "I would love to meet her."

            "Miss Granger, do come over, I have a parent who would like to meet you."

            Hermione looked very shy as she approached Narcissa Malfoy. Draco had told her that he had already told his mother she was carrying his child.

            "Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, meet Miss Hermione Granger, our Head Girl." Narcissa extended her hand and clasped Hermione's warmly. Her emerald and opal rings flashed.

            "I am so pleased to meet you at last, dear Miss Granger. Draco has spoken very highly of you." She said in a meaningful way and smiled at the beautiful young lady who she knew was carrying her grandson.

            "He has said nothing but the best about you too, Mrs Malfoy," said Hermione, shyly. Dumbledore checked that Snape and Lucius were still distracted. The two men appeared deep in conversation. Dumbledore caught Draco's eye and signaled to him to come over.

            Draco had noticed Dumbledore introducing Hermione to his mother. He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous, what would the two ladies think of each other.

            "That is a lovely pendant, Miss Granger" said Narcissa, smiling at Hermione. Draco's gift was the only piece of jewellery Hermione ever wore nowadays.

            "Thank you. Your son gave it to me." The two women stared into each other's eyes- then suddenly they both laughed.

            "I'll leave you three to chat" said Dumbledore, moving away, as Draco came over. Draco had to resist the urge to wrap Hermione in his arms and kiss her till he lost his breath. They had been rather distant from each other the whole day, putting on a show of formality.

            "Draco, I was just meeting the Head Girl, Miss Granger." Said Narcissa smiling at her son. She had noticed now Draco looked so lovingly upon Hermione, in a way that she had never seen him look before. "You were right about her, she is even lovelier than I imagined."

            Draco and Hermione blushed. "I only wish you could have met under different circumstances, mother" said Draco.

            "Better now than not at all" said Narcissa looking at Dumbledore moving over to Snape and Lucius.

            Narcissa suddenly grasped Hermione's hand and spoke in a low quick, voice "Dear girl, I am so glad- so glad. I welcome you and my grandson, you have all my love. But do not give up hope, I know Draco, he loves you. I wish I could do more but if I can be of any assistance to you, I will. Draco-" she turned to her son, "look after her."

            Then Narcissa Malfoy closed herself up and her face took on a cool expression again. Her husband was finishing his conversation with Dumbledore and Snape. Thankfully, Hermione had been too busy to worry about Lucius and he seemed to be too busy to pay her much attention. She still cringed internally when she thought of him.

            "Goodbye, I see some people I have to talk to." Narcissa Malfoy shook Hermione's hand and left, walking over to the Goyles.

            Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "I have something for you," he whispered to her, "go to our room in an hour." He pressed his hand on her arm and moved quickly away.

            Hermione looked at him walking away, and thought to herself, _he wants to give me a farewell gift. __This is goodbye._

*************************************** 

            She stood before their portrait hole. The Fifth Countess of Burgundy smiled at her and said, "Well, last day! Next term there'll be a new Head Boy and Girl. But I must say, dear, I _have_ enjoyed having you and Mr Malfoy stay here. Good luck!"

            "Thank you. Butterfly."

            She entered the room but Draco was not there yet. Their things were all gone- all packed in their trunks. Hers was on the Hogwarts Express which she would be boarding later that afternoon and Draco's things were in his new professor's room. All the other students would be leaving that afternoon.

            _I will not cry she told herself. __This is not the end. She looked at the empty fireplace, before which she had found Draco injured nearly seven months ago. She looked at the sofa on which they had sat and talked for so many evenings. And made love. She smiled. She put her hand on her tummy- that love was preserved for ever in her baby. She looked sadly into the bed rooms- remembering, remembering. The Christmas Ball, waking up and finding Draco's present, studying for the exams, last night's final love-making…__Do not cry. _

            "I am coming back in August" she told herself, aloud. "I _will see Draco again."_

            "Yes you will."

            She turned round at the sound of his voice.

            The two faced each other for a second before he came over and took her in his arms.

            "'Mione, we will be together soon."

            She nodded.

            "Dumbledore and Snape are working on slowing down Lucius' research. Snape has been passing Lucius ineffective ingredients for the second stone. And next year, when he works with Lucius, he says he will try his best to buy more time for us by sabotaging what he can. And the Aurors are also hunting down the Death Eaters more aggressively. Remus Lupin told me Sirius didn't come today because he was fighting Edward Moon in China. They got Moon."

            "That's good. I know I have to be strong. It would be easier if I could keep the baby with me, but I can't even have him."

            "We must trust Dumbledore's plans."

            "But it doesn't make it easier."

            Draco sighed. "I will finish Auror training in the next year while I am under-cover here at Hogwarts. The other three Aurors are fully trained already. The four of us will protect you and the baby, no matter what. I have spoken to them, Hermione- each and every one of us is prepared to lay down our lives fighting Voldemort."

            "Don't you get killed, Draco Malfoy."

            "I'll try" he grinned.

            "I'm serious."

            "So am I."

            "I'll be thinking of you all the time, Mione. Even if you don't hear from me much, Dumbledore seems to think it safer we have less contact. And to show you I'm serious about us…" Draco took a small brown wrapped packet out from under his cloak. "This is for you."

            Hermione pulled open the string and unwrapped the present. Oh no. Oh no. Draco couldn't be serious!

            "It's too expensive, Draco. I really can't accept this- it must have cost you hundreds of galleons."

            Draco shook his head. "I didn't buy it, Hermione. I don't think you can buy something like that nowadays. It's an heirloom- my mother gave it to me at Christmas. It has been in the women's side of my family for generations, my mother never had a daughter, so she gave it to me."

            Hermione looked at the gift. It was a diamond-encrusted ring, not set with tiny diamonds like her pendant, but large, glittering diamonds about the size of small peas. It was rather thick- it had to be because the jewels it was set with were so large- and was designed like a snake biting its own tail. The eyes of the snake were set with small yellow diamonds. On the inside of the ring was an inscription. Hermione couldn't help but think that this was finer than all the rings she had seen on Narcissa's hands. Hermione was a smart witch, she knew what it was straight away.

            "It is shaped like Jormungand- the Midgard Serpent" she said to Draco, who nodded. The Jormungand, as Hermione had learned from her History of Magic Class, represented the link between eternity and mortality. Creation and destruction existing in perfect unity. It was a powerful magical symbol.

She read aloud the inscription on the inside of the ring, "_in hora summe inopis nostrae_– what does it mean?" she asked Draco.

Draco handed her the note his mother had written for him. Hermione read it out softly, "The name of the ring is _Amarya. Aside from that, no one knows anything about its origin except that it is very ancient. The ring's inscription means__ in the hour of our greatest need. When worn, the ring protects the wearer at the time when he or she faces extreme danger."_

"I have already spoken to my mother- we have agreed that it should go to you. As I said, it has always gone to the women in family- some traditions should not be broken. It has helped some of my ancestors- I do not think it is a joke."

Hermione slipped the ring on. It fitted perfectly, odd, she thought that the ring moved slightly to fit her hands.

"Thank you Draco. I will always wear it."

"Hermione, I said the ring has stayed in the _family_ for generations. I intend for that to happen." Said Draco, turning slightly red.

"What do you mean?"

 "For a three-prize winner, you can be immensely thick!" said Draco seriously, dropping to one knee in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione began to laugh and cry all at once. "Mr Malfoy, get up!"

"Not until you tell me you will be my wife."

"Like you need to ask!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, rising and holding her face up to his. She lifted her face to his and he stared at her lovely golden eyes which were full of love and promise.

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" she said, suddenly, through tears of happiness.

"I just wanted to remember everything about you first. How you looked when you promised you would marry me… I know we can't be married now or even soon, but if I can see your face like this in my mind, despite everything that will happen, I _know I have your love, that__ I will have you with me forever one day." Draco said, before lowering his lips onto hers._

******************************************* 

            Draco saw his parents off. Then, Snape and Dumbledore called him in for a meeting. Hermione went home by the Hogwarts express to her parents. She was still wearing the ring though she had transfigured it to look like a plain silver band. That night in her bed, she re-transfigured it. As she stared into the eyes of the diamond serpent, the inscription crept into her mind…._in hora summe inopis nostrae  she_ repeated to herself. Filled with hope, she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23 Longe Aestivus

**Chapter 23: Longe Aestivus**

            "Dad and I are going to pop over to the mall to meet Jerry, he says that he's finally found a house that sounds suitable for us. Would you like to come?" Hermione's mother entered the living room and patted her daughter's head. Hermione was counting stitches- she was knitting a little playsuit for the baby.

            "…17, 18, 19, 20….no thanks, you go ahead mother…21, 22, 23…"

            "You know you could use some fresh air, since you've come home, you've hardly stepped outside."

            "…24, 25, 26, 27…Dumbledore's orders. Supposed to lie low….28,29,30…"

            "Well, when I had you, I found that taking some exercise helped me feel much better. Just a short trip darling?"

            "Oh no! I've lost count!" said Hermione in despair. She really enjoyed knitting. She put down the thread and needles.

            "All right, mum" Hermione got up and stretched her back. It was already July and she was getting very big. 

            "Wonderful. I'll go fetch your coat."

            At that moment, the doorbell rang.

            Mother and daughter looked at each other.

            "I wonder who that could be?" Mrs Granger wondered aloud and went for the door. "Probably a salesman"

            As it turned out, it was not a salesman.

            "May I help you?" asked Mrs Granger, as she opened the door on a young girl in a cream blouse and black slacks. The girl looked a bit nervous.

            "Yes, I've come to see Hermione. I'm Ginny Weasley, her friend from school."

            Suddenly, Mrs Granger recognized the girl from the wizard photos Hermione had showed her.

            "Oh of course, well you just go right in, I'm looking for Hermione's coat."

            "Thank you."

            Ginny Weasley walked shyly into the living room where she saw her friend putting away her knitting things.

            "Hello, Hermione!"

            "Er…do I know you?" asked Hermione. She didn't recognize the girl.

            "It's me! Ginny!"

            "Ginny?"

            Then, as if a cloud had been lifted from her eyes, she recognized her best girl friend Ginny Weasley. But how?...of course! _Aspectus__ Deceptio! Ginny had remembered how to use the charm._

            "Ginny!" The two girls ran into each other's arms.

            "Oooh, not so hard, I don't want to hurt you Hermione. You're getting really big!"

            Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all."

            "How have you been 'Mione? We've all been thinking and thinking about you!"

            "I've been okay. Fine. Really. Well, I think about you all lots, seeing as Dumbledore said I'm not supposed to get owls or anything, I only get letters from Harry the muggle way. The last one was weeks ago, after Percy's wedding. And the worst thing was he didn't leave a reply address, so I couldn't write back."

            "Oh, he's at Sirius' place now, up in the Cotswolds. It's lovely Hermione, I've been there to stay!"

            "Wow, I can't wait to see it."

            "Hello girls!" said her mother coming into the room with Hermione's coat. "I had to search for ages for your coat- you haven't worn it for a few weeks."

            "It's summer mum, I'm not cold."

            "Well, you're pregnant and I don't want to risk anything" said her mother firmly.

            "Oh, were you going somewhere?" asked Ginny in surprise.

            "Well, yes. My parents are house-hunting and they asked me to go along, for some fresh air."

            "Well," Ginny turned to Mrs Granger, "I was just going to ask if you would let Hermione spend the day with me. We'll do muggle things like shopping and watch a movie. I've really missed her."

            Hermione's mother looked concerned. "Hermione, you know what Dumbledore said about associating with magical people…"

            "Mum, please let me go! Anyway, I know that Ginny used an appearance altering charm on herself so that only people who she tells who she is will know her. No one will possibly recognize her. They'll think I'm with a muggle friend."

            Hermione's mother looked at her daughter beaming with eagerness.

            "All right, but be back before dinner and oh Ginny dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"

            "May I?"

            "Well, of course, dear."

            "I would love to Mrs Granger" said Ginny politely as she took Hermione's coat from her mother and helped her friend wear it. It was just a light summer knit.

            "Well, I'll give you two a lift to the mall, I'm meeting your father and Jerry there in 10 minutes."

            Hermione and Ginny walked arm-in-arm out of the room.

*********************************** 

            Hermione and Ginny had just finished lunch at Pete's Pasta and were now having enormous ice-cream sundaes in Sundae Heaven. Hermione's appetite was quite substantial now that she was nearly eight months pregnant. Ginny furtively put a privacy charm on them so that no one could hear their conversation.

            "We really missed you at the wedding, 'Mione." Said Ginny, through a mouthful of strawberry ice-cream, "Bill brought his fiancée- Fleur Delacour…remember her? She's graduated and working in the French branch of Gringgots. Do you know Fred and George have got _girlfriends_- a set of twins. And they're muggles. Dad couldn't stop asking them about about muggle-stuff. Penelope looked absolutely lovely, she chose to wear a muggle gown I helped her choose it actually… mum cried and cried. And I think Ron's going out with Parvati coz he brought her to the wedding. Mum practically choked her in a bear-hug- she's so glad Ron's found a girlfriend."

            "What about Charlie? Didn't he come?"

            "Oh, he was really busy with work. He's been watching the dragons really closely this year- somebody seems to be poaching their eggs. He's really annoyed- says that that could lead to all kinds of problems if wizards start thinking they can be exotic pets or something."

            Hermione laughed…she remembered Hagrid's attempt to keep a pet dragon named Norbert in her first year at Hogwarts. She lapped up all the information. She really enjoyed catching up on news in the wizarding world. "How are Harry and Sirius?"

            "Those two! Tearing off somewhere in Northern Europe, last I heard. They came to the wedding and then disappeared. Top secret their jobs are. Luckily Harry writes to me often, but he can't really tell me about his job, you know. I think they got some more Death Eaters."

            "Good," said Hermione, "I hope they get them _all_"

            "I know, but it's horribly dangerous, I never thought I would be so worried about Harry but I am. And now it seems there's some new development with You-Know-Who trying to gain eternal life again. You know his network spreads across most of the world already so finding out information is really hard- they have covers and spies in every country."

            Hermione shuddered. "Could we talk about something else?"

            "I'm sorry, hey, you want some of my ice-cream? You've finished yours."

            "Thanks!" said Hermione gratefully, picking at Ginny's ice-cream.

            "Well, have you heard from Draco?" asked Ginny softly.

            Hermione shook her head. She missed him terribly. "I didn't expect too. But I'll be seeing him next month- he's really busy at Hogwarts."

            "Draco's still at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny in surprise. She had assumed he would go and work at the ministry or manage the Malfoy fortune or something.

            Hermione nodded, "It's no secret now really, he'll be Assistant Potions Master to Snape next year. He's preparing for teaching now."

            "WHAT!" Ginny yelped, "Why didn't you tell me! Hermione, how long have you known?"

            "For a couple of months."

            "Eeks! Draco Malfoy…might be teaching ME potions?" Ginny began to hyperventilate. "That's just what we need- another Gryffindor-hating Slytherin to take points off us…"

            "Oh calm down Ginny, you know Draco's changed since last year!"

            "Yeah…but…Still! I can't bear the thought of Draco lording it over all of us! Ooo…if he tries one of his sneers on ME I'll wipe right of his face." Ginny sounded suspiciously like her mother Molly Weasley.

            "Don't worry, he's only teaching the first and second years."

            "Whew…that's all right then."

"Ginny…" said Hermione suddenly, realizing that she had not told anyone, not even her parents of what Draco and her had talked about on the last day of school, "…I-I have something to tell you. You're the first person I'm telling so keep it secret, promise?"

"Of course I promise. You know me- I wouldn't tell for the world."

Hermione blushed. "On the last day of school- Draco asked me to marry him!"

"Oooo!" Ginny squealed and clutched her friend's hand, "That's wonderful! Harry and I both thought it was only a matter of time you know!"

"Why so?"

"Because you two are so disgustingly in luuurve…"Ginny pulled a face and giggled, "It's so obvious."

"Only to you. I thought we did a good job of keeping it from the rest of the school."

"Yeah well…when he's around you he's suddenly all 'Mione this and 'Mione that…ack! And the way you two gaze into each other's eyes! Oooo….this is wonderful! But.." and here, Ginny plunged down to reality, "When are you getting married? Wh-What about Lucius?"

"It can't be straight away of course. There's things to be sorted out and we're awfully young. Dumbledore has a plan to put everything right by the time Draco turns 21…" this was the closest Hermione had ever come to divulging the secret of the Malfoy prophesy and she found herself changing the topic… "so it's not too far off…and he even gave me a ring."

"Where?" asked Ginny looking hard at her friend's fingers. But the only ring she could see on Hermione was a plain silver-coloured band.

"I'll show you at home later."

Ginny nodded happily. She loved being let in on secrets. She was as curious as ever. "I can't wait!"

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly looked startled.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

"The baby kicked. He's been doing that a lot lately."

"He must be getting restless." Said Ginny putting her hand on her friend's tummy. She thought she could feel a slight thump from within. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Any names?"

"Draco told me after the exams that he'd thought of a name, but that it would be a surprise. I'll only know after the baby is born."

"How about Fabio? Or Lorenzo?"

"Ginny…"

"Okay, okay…bad names I know. But I was just reading this wonderful book…"

The girls spent a great afternoon at the mall. Hermione didn't want the day to end. She was glad Ginny was going home with her for dinner, or she would feel the day was too short.

"We have to sit down now, Ginny" panted Hermione as she collapsed onto a bench outside Mothercare. "My feet are swelling up."

Gnny plonked herself down beside her friend. She was exhausted too. After lunch, she and Hermione had watched a movie, done some shopping, gone for a hair-wash and set at a salon, then done more shopping. The last store was Mothercare where Ginny had insisted on buying the baby a blue frilly bonnet with her own money.

"After being apart from you all for so long and not doing many spells, I was beginning to wonder if the wizarding world was real…if I had really gone to a wizarding school called Hogwarts, if my baby was really the son of a wizard called Draco Malfoy…or if it was just a dream and I really just got knocked up by one of the locals in a pub."

Ginny put her head on her friend's shoulder.

"We're real, 'Mione. We're all still out there, and we are all still thinking of you. Ron and I have missed you so much. One day you'll come back to us, you belong there you know. You're one of the most powerful witches we know."

"I will come back to you all, it's just for a while while Draco and I get ourselves sorted out…and his father and all."

"He loves you, Hermione. Harry and I know it. Even Ron knows it."

"How does Ron know?"

Ginny laughed. "My brother gave up on you, didn't he? What else has _ever_ put him off?"

The girls got in a taxi and headed for Hermione's home.

************************************** 

            The dinner conversation had revolved almost entirely around the new house the Granger's were going to buy- their housing agent Jerry Sherman had found a beautiful one for them and they were really thinking of buying it. Apparently, Dumbledore had advised the Grangers to move for their own safety.

            After dinner, Hermione and Ginny went up to her bedroom. Ginny was bursting with curiosity.

            "Where is it? Come on, 'Mione! Let's see!"

            Hermione smiled and settled herself on the bed. She took her wand out from deep in her cupboard where she stored it for safekeeping (strictly speaking, they were not meant to use magic out of school) and muttered a transfiguration charm over the silver ring. Ginny gasped as beneath her eyes, Hermion's plain silver-coloured band turned into a large gold ring set with enormous diamonds. It was in the form of a snake biting its own tail with yellow diamonds for eyes.

            "Oh wow!" Ginny breathed in admiration. "It's beautiful! It's a Jormungand! That's a really powerful magical symbol coz we covered that topic in History of Magic last year!"

            Hermione nodded. "Apparently, it's a Van Doren family heirloom."

            "Van Doren?"

            "Draco's mother's side. Not his father's"

            Ginny pulled a face. She hated Lucius as well. "That's good"

            Hermione slipped the ring of and put it into Ginny's hand. Ginny turned the ring around in wonder. "Wish Harry would propose" Ginny muttered.

            "Ginny Weasley- you are still in school!"

            "Yeah well…so were you and Malfoy."

            Hermione blushed. "That was _different_."

            Ginny winked at her friend. Then she noticed the inscription on the ring. "_In hora summe inopis nostrae…what does that mean?"_

            "In our hour of greatest need, Draco said it was a powerful ring that would protect me when I most needed it."

            "Cool. Wow…Hermione, these ancient rings are very magical and powerful. No one really knows what they do or how they were made. You'd better wear it always."

            Hermione nodded and put it on. She transfigured it back into a plain silver band- it was the only piece of jewellery she wore these days. She had kept away the little dragon pendant Dracp had given her- it was too flashy to wear in the muggle world and she didn't really want to transfigure that cute little dragon- he seemed too alive.

            "When are you going to back to Hogwarts to have your baby?"

            "In three weeks. We don't want to wait till the actual day in case he comes early."

            "I wish I could be there, 'Mione. But I know Dumbledore wants to keep this all secret."

            "Thanks, Ginny. I'll be all right. Draco will there and so will Dumbledore , Madam Pomfrey and all the other teachers. I'll be perfectly all right."

            Ginny began to look teary. "I can't bear not seeing you for two more years 'Mione."

            "Oh Ginny…you must be tougher than that. One of the years you'll be at Hogwarts where you'll soon stop worrying about me. Hogwarts is a fantastic place, treasure your time there."

            Ginny nodded.

            "And the next year you told me Harry's asked you to stay with him and Sirius- go traveling and all that."

            "Yes, but we won't forget you. I know Harry's upset about it too."

            Hermione hugged her friend. "I'm right here. I'll be okay and I'll see you real soon- Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against Dumbledore and the Aurors."

            "You must let your baby wear the blue bonnet we bought today."

            "Of course!"

            After Ginny left, Hermione's mother stepped into her daughter's room.

            "It looked like you had fun today, darling."

            "Oh yes! It was fun getting out again….even though baby is beginning to make me feel like a hippo."

            "Hermione, we might really buy this house Jerry's recommended. It really seems perfect. You are coming with us to see it next weekend, won't you?"

            "Of course! It'll be great to move. Give me something to think about. And it's even nearer the Community Hospital where I'll start my nursing course, so that's good."

            Katherine patted her daughter's hand.

            "Get some sleep. You've had a tiring day."

            "Good night mum."

            "Good night, dear."

            As Hermione's mother walked out of the room and turned off the light, Hermione lay for a long time in the dark with her eyes wide open. She was excited and nervous about having the baby, and seeing Draco again. It would only be about three months since she had last seen him…would he have changed in any way? Did he still think of her? She fell asleep and dreamt of holding a little blonde baby girl in her arms, watching, while Draco and a young blonde boy ran past her trying to catch a flying sorting hat.


	24. Chapter 24: Rationem

**Chapter 24: Rationem**

"I do not know why the process has been unsuccesful. We have had to distill the main ingredient three times already." Lucius Malfoy bent over his work table in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. It was covered in blood.

            Professor Snape was hunched in a corner over a scaly, bloody heap. A few minutes ago, the creature had been screaming- crying rather- after all, it was just a baby. Now it was dead. Its blood spread in dark pool around Snape's feet as he cut away at its chest.

            "Patience, Lucius. Flamel and Dumbledore hardly created their stone in a decade, you know. Our progress has already been remarkable."

            Lucius' cheek twitched in frustration.

            "The next council on Draco's 19th birthday approaches, if we do not have results to show to our Lord on that day, Severus, I do not think he will be very pleased."

            "We _will have results" Snape said as he reached into the chest cavity of the dead creature. He felt for the heart and had to swallow his vomit as he ripped it out. His hands had managed to squeeze most of the blood _out_ of the heart before removing it from the creature- Snape only hoped it was enough. He handed the still throbbing heart to Lucius who put it in a crystal bowl. He began to drag the creature's carcass into a sack._

            "Put it with the rest of them, the house-elves will clean up the mess later." said Lucius and he began the delicate spell on the heart.

            "I hope we don't run out of supplies. The dragons are apparently beginning to notice the loss of their eggs." said Snape as he washed his hands at a sink.

            "The eggs are in plentiful supply. The dragons are stupid beasts and they spawn like flies. A few eggs won't even make a dent in their population." said Lucius, "Those dragon-keepers up in Romania are fools. Nott is running circles around them."

            Snape nodded. A nest of snakes lay pulsating in a nearby tank.

            "Hand me one of those, Severus" said Lucius, not taking his concentration of the heart whch was now turning black.

            Snape reached into the tank and picked up a snake. It hissed angrily as he handed it to Lucius.

            Lucius smiled at the snake. "Eat up" he said, putting it into the bowl with the heart.

******************************************            

Sometime in mid-August, Albus Dumbledore sat in his study surrounded by many people. On his left sat Professors Lupin, Snape and McGonagall. On his right sat Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. In front of him, Sirius Black paced slowly up and down. A heated discussion was in full swing.

            "I still say we **not** put *both* of them under a Fidelius. It is far too dangerous and complicated. It is already complicated enough having one Secret Keeper, with two, any number of complications might arise." Sirius addressed Snape.

            "The last time our plans failed because _you backed down at the last minute and asked Pettigrew to take over. It's really a very simple process." Snape said coldly._

            Sirius turned on the professor with his eyes flashing, "As a double agent, my life was at risk! If I had died, the secret of the hiding place would never have been revealed and the Potter's identity in the wizarding world would have vanished. I thought that Pettigrew lived a much safer, quieter existence. The secret was safer with him."

            "You _thought" said Snape.___

            Sirius clenched his fists. "I _did_ die in the end, didn't I, Severus?" Sirius said in with a dangerous glint in his eye. Harry Potter felt himself go cold at the memory.

            "Gentlemen, gentlemen" Dumbledore raised his hand and indicated that he wished to speak. Snape and Black glared at each other.

            "Forgive me, Albus, but Sirius has a history of taking unnecessary risks." Snape said, quietly, but loud enough so that Harry leapt up from his chair in anger.

            "He only wanted what was best for me! Don't – you- talk- about- Sirius-like-that" said Harry, choking.

            Albus Dumbledore regarded Harry carefully. The boy had become even more protective and admiring of his godfather ever since that disastrous incident three years ago when Sirius Black had entered the Vale of Shadows.

            "Harry, it's all right. Sit down." Said Sirius, in a clenched way.

            "And Potter clearly takes after his godfather, the boy has no control over his emotions" Snape said, unflinchingly.

            Draco only had a vague idea what was going on. He had heard, like the rest of the students, that Sirius Black had been killed in battle with Lord Voldemort but that apparently, he hadn't really died, and that Dumbledore had gone on a journey to look for him in the Vale of Shadows. No one would talk about it. The Vale of Shadows was a place wizards feared. It was where the soul lingered before it left this world…and some souls never left it at all but were in torment forever, the _undead_. Nevertheless, Draco knew it must be hard for Potter to hear Sirius badly spoken of.

            "Leave Harry out of this," said Sirius, in a tired way, his anger having drained quickly. He knew there was truth to Snape's words. "Albus, what do you suggest?"

"I agree with you, Sirius. The Fidelius is a complicated charm and separating and hiding both mother and son with two Secret Keepers results in a high risk of permanent disappearance of one or the other. I have seen these high-level charms go wrong when too many are at work at the same time."

            "But Albus…" Snape turned to the Headmaster fiercely, "I have told you that during the course of my research with Draco over the summer, I discovered that even _more potent than Draco's blood in creating a second stone would be the blood of his child. If Lucius or Voldemort ever learn of this, they will stop at nothing to find the child! And as they need a smaller quantity of this child's blood to perfect the stone, they will not have to wait for him to reach manhood, like they waited for Draco here."_

            Seated across from Snape, Draco nodded grimly. Snape and him had made this discovery sometime in the last week while trying to find counter-poisons to lessen the effect of Cinnabar. Ancient wisdom, and Lucius, had always believed that the life's blood of a pureblood wizard born under the water sign of Aquarius was the special type of blood-and-water needed to transmute Cinnabar into Philospoher's Stone. However, Snape had always suspected, and recently confirmed through detailed research with help from Draco, that more potent than this blood alone, would be the blood of the child given by the father.

            "What?!" Harry Potter practically leapt up from his seat. "Professor Snape, Malfoy…why didn't you tell us that the child might be in danger from Voldemort?!"

            McGonagall watched in sympathy at Harry's worried expression. She knew of the deep friendship that existed between Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore also nodded in acknowledgment of Harry's concern.

            "Harry, Professor Snape and Draco's research has been extremely complicated and delicate. Once they came to me with their conclusions, I was naturally distraught, and before I announced this to you all, I thought I would do a little research of my own to confirm it. As you know I have had previous experience in creating a Philospoher's Stone."

            "Well then is it true?" asked Sirius impatiently.

            Dumbledore looked over the gathered persons in the room, they were waiting for his answer, Harry was practically falling off the edge of his seat.

            "Yes. I'm afraid so."

            Snape's shoulders slumped. So the Headmaster's own research had confirmed it to.

            "Why? How?" asked Remus in confusion. "For years, we have known that Draco's blood was the perfect final ingredient- the pureblood-and-aquarius combination. Of course, every drop of it would be necessary- volume is important, but why his _child?"_

            Professor Snape looked at Draco and Dumbledore. All three knew the reason why, but it was Dumbledore who spoke first.

            "The Stone works to perfect the imperfections of our mortal nature. While we exist in this flawed human form, we cannot attain supreme life. One symbol of the Stone is the Jormungand, the snake-dragon devouring its tail. When the snake-dragon seizes its tail it unites the polarities of our nature- darkness and light, despair and hope- into a circle achieving solidity amongst the dualistic energies of the soul forces….The blood-and-aquarius combination of Draco going into _creating his own son and his subsequent __destruction of his own son, would create the ultimate Philosopher's Stone. Better even than Flamel's and mine- which was created only with transfigured human blood and therefore, was destructible. This is what Voldemort has always wanted, to have supreme life. Immortal life."_

            "Then the child is in greater danger than we feared! We thought Lucius might destroy it out of petty hatred. But now that it is useful to Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters  might set their whole will on finding the child for their evil purposes!" Sirius sat down suddenly in a chair after making this speech. "Perhaps Snape is right, two Fidelius charms might be necessary."

            Snape looked triumphant. But Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva and I have great experience with Fidelius Charms. It was us, after all, who created the Potters' and the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Two charms existing within the same family will bring nothing but trouble. Too many secrets spoil the broth, as they say."

            McGonagall, who had so far been silent spoke up, "Albus is right. Do not worry Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy," she looked with sympathy at Draco, "Albus and I have come up with another plan which will keep your family as safe."

            "What is it?" asked Draco.

            "Minerva, perhaps you would explain to our guests." Dumbledore said.

            "Well, as you all know, we had decided that Miss Granger and her child had to be separated from Draco's family for the time being, until Severus and Albus could stop Voldemort. We will place the child under a Fidelius- for that is the more powerful concealment charm- and place him with a foster family. None of you will know that family, but we have already chosen it. Mr Malfoy, I can assure you we chose the family very carefully and your child will receive great love and care. Miss Granger will not be under a Fidelius, being a powerful witch and much better able to look after herself. We might also need her help in the future. However, she will be under a powerful concealment charm which will blind your family to her- but not the rest of us. No Malfoy can ever find her without her consent."

            Draco nodded briefly.

            "Who is to be the Secret Keeper?" asked Harry suddenly. "Why not me? I would rather die than tell on Hermione's baby!"

            Albus Dumbledore looked sharply at Harry. "I have no doubt you would Harry and so does half the wizarding world, including Lucius. Which is why you are not the right choice- you are far too obvious. However, fortunately for Miss Granger, it appears that there are quite a few others in the world who are prepared to die for her. I think it shows a lot about Miss Granger's character. Besides, Harry…" and here Dumbledore paused and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Harry could feel Dumbledore's voice speaking to him within his mind, _have you forgotten your prophesy Harry? The one Sirius already died once to protect from Voldemort? Do not be too confident Harry- your life is not entirely your own, it belongs to the hope of the whole wizarding world. "…I think you may have other more important roles to fulfil if we are to try to defeat Voldemort in the near future."_

            "Albus…perhaps it is not wise to talk about the issue of Secret Keeper in front of Mr Malfoy?" warned Snape.

            "Ah, of course, Severus. I am well aware that the Secret Keeper's identity must be kept from Mr Malfoy, just for safety's sake."

            "You don't think I would harm my own child, do you Headmaster?" asked Draco angrily.

            Dumbledore looked coolly at the silvery-blonde young man with the gray-blue eyes. He looked just as his father had twenty years ago. The headmaster sighed. "Those were your father's exact words to me twenty years ago, Mr Malfoy."

********************************************* 

As he walked into Hogsmeade to apparate back home with Sirius Black, Harry Potter couldn't help hearing Dumbledore's words in his mind…_Sirius already died once…Sirius already died once…do not be too confident._

            "Harry?" Sirius Black's kind voice broke into his thoughts.

            "Yes?"

            "I know what you must be thinking. I don't want you to dwell on what happened three years ago. I'm back now…there are others more unfortunate." Sirius' face took on a grim expression and Harry knew that he was thinking about his niece, Tonks, who had mysteriously disappeared last year along with half of the old Order of the Phoenix.

            "I know, Sirius. It's just…it's just…just that I hate everybody thinking I'm the one to kill Voldemort…it makes me over-confident….and hurts those I care about. All those years ago….when I went to the Department of Mysteries…a big mess that was. I don't know if I can do it!" 

Sirius did not know of the prophesy surrounding Harry's life, but anybody could see that much of the wizarding world and Albus Dumbledore, put their faith in Harry to eventually vanquish Voldemort. After all, the battles of the last three years had been getting bigger and bigger…everyone, except the perpetually closed-minded Ministry of Magic, were convinced that the final showdown could not be far away. 

So Sirius nodded and patted Harry on the back. "No one's asking for more than you can do. Things have already worked out amazingly enough. Who would have thought that I'd be here by your side? Or that Draco Malfoy would join us? Or that Hermione will be a mother soon? It's a strange world Harry. There's still hope."

"It won't bring them back" said Harry hotly. "I should have done it long ago. It's no use! Their all _dead because I wasn't fast enough!"_

Sirius whirled on Harry and gripped his shoulders.. "That's enough, Harry Potter! Do you think Tonks would have liked to hear you say that her death was _no use_? Or perhaps Shacklebolt died in vain too, eh? **Or maybe you would like to tell your dad and mum that!"**

Harry gasped. "Y-you're right, Sirius. I'll get a grip."

"You're damn right you'd better. Because Dumbledore is counting on us to get to the root of this whole new Philospopher's Stone thing. It's out last stand Harry. Let him make that stone…and you can kiss all our asses goodbye!"

Harry steadied himself and took a deep breath and thought of the things expected of him soon. Surely nobody was as scared of the future as he was.

************************************************************

            Draco Malfoy was white as a ghost. His pulse raced and his throat felt dry. Dumbledore's final comment…. _That's what my father said twenty years ago._

            "Draco…" Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. The younger man flinched. "Do not take it so hard. Things change in this world. While I believe you have no intention of harming Miss Granger or the baby, I fear to think of the effects of the Dark Magic that you will have to suffer the next two years. Auror training is for battling- not so much for long-term subterfuge."

            Draco listened to Snape. He had come to admire and trust the Potions Master.

            "And I think it is unnecessary to mention our discovery to Miss Granger. It would only trouble her further."

            "Yes, Severus." Draco unlocked the door to the Potions dungeon and sat quickly down on a bench. "We _have_ to find a way to stop Voldemort. We have already alerted Charlie Weasley of Nott's stealing of the dragon eggs, but my father already has more than enough of them."

            "There are other things involved in the making of the Stone, Draco. Already I have identified ten other substances, excluding the blood-and-water combination. We can slow him down. Once the ministry locates Voldemort, that will be the end of him, his plans will never come to fruition."

            "It seems that every step we make, Voldemort makes two. I fear our discovery will be made by Voldemort soon. The Jormungand connection is not difficult to make- Lucius or Voldemort are bound to see it. They are very smart wizards."

            "But till now, they have _not_ made it," said Snape, taking out his cauldron from a cupboard, "and we have. That puts us ahead of the game. It's a big game, Draco. And our roles, as double-agents, are the most difficult."

            "I wonder why my father has not thought of it. He has spent years on his research."

            Snape lit the fire beneath his cauldron and turned to face Draco. "Because your still thinks of you as his son, a mere _boy_- the fact that you could be a father yourself has never crossed his mind." Snape smirked. "And that is his worst weakness. Dumbledore and I cling to the hope that one day in the future, his constant underestimation of _you will be his undoing. Don't disappoint us, Draco."_

            Draco didn't even dare think about the future at the moment.

************************************************ 


	25. Chapter 25: Felicitas Parentalis

**Chapter 25: Felicitas Parentalis**

            It was 10 am on a Friday morning at the start of September. Today, Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. Her parents and Crookshanks waited tensely with her in their sitting room. Hermione felt strange going back to Hogwarts in anything but her school uniform, but after all, she wasn't a student anymore. Her uniform wouldn't fit her now anyway. She wanted to make herself look beautiful for Draco, after not seeing him for so many months. She hoped he wouldn't get a shock when he saw her tummy- she was really much larger now than three months ago.

            Finally, had settled on a simple charcoal-gray shift dress and a soft wool shawl in light blue. She had let her auburn hair down and put a gold butterfly clip in it, she had touched her lips with lipstick. Unfortunately, she was stuck wearing sensible black flat shoes- but she didn't really mind. She would see Draco Malfoy again today! Maybe even in less than an hour! Her thoughts had been full of him for the last week- she was hardly able to concentrate on anything.

Hermione had packed a small case of her things. She would not be taking the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts as it was just one person. Instead, for one hour between 10am and 11am,  her fireplace would be connected to the Floo Network to the fireplace in one of the houses in Hogsmeade. She would travel by Floo Powder there and then walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. She would not be alone of course, Dumbledore had told her that somebody would be sent to help her with her things.

She glanced at the clock…10.03. Whoever it was, they were late.

Suddenly, her fireplace blazed with a bright green fire. Her mother gave a small yelp of surprise. And out of the fireplace, smiling, and taller than ever stepped…

"HARRY!" Hermione threw herself into his arms.

"Woah! Hermione!" Harry was squashed against her big stomach. Harry hugged his friend tightly.

'Hello Harry!" said Katherine. And Hermione's father nodded to him. Harry had visited her a few times before so they knew him well.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger." Said Harry politely shaking their hands.

"My, you're all grown up!" said Mrs Granger, remembering the first time she had seen Harry in Diagon Alley nearly six years ago.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, teens tend to do that."

"Harry! Oh Harry! I've missed you so much!" said Hermione, giving him another bear hug. "How is Draco? Ginny? And Ron? Draco? And Sirius? And Draco?"

"Do I detect a common theme there?" asked Harry cheekily.

"Oh, how _is Draco?" asked Hermione eagerly._

"The Amazing Bouncing Malfoy was perfectly all right, the last time I checked," said Harry.

"And when was that?"

"About two minutes ago in Hogsmeade."

"Draco's in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione happily.

"Waiting for you, though he may be in the Three Broomsticks drinking himself silly by now- he seemed awfully nervous about it all, kept asking me to hurry and all that sort of thing."

"Let's go now!"

Harry laughed and picked up her case.

"Anytime you're ready Madame. Ladies first."

"Good bye mum! Good bye Dad!" Hermione hugged her parents. Her mother started to cry. "Don't mum! I'll be perfectly all right. And I'll be back in a month anyway. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent nurse. You couldn't find better in all of England. Goodbye Crookshanks darling, mum and dad'll look after you."

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Granger, don't worry about Hermione, Dumbledore and us'll look after her." Harry said seriously.

"Let's go" said Hermione happily clutching a handful of Floo Powder that Harry poured into her hand from a little sack.

"Hogsmeade!" 

There was a blinding flash.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice call her. She was still a bit dazzled by the green flames.

"Draco?"

She was whipped out of the fireplace by a pair of strong arms. "Oh Hermione. I've missed you so much! Wow, you are ready to pop soon." Draco Malfoy held her tenderly in his arms and kissed her. "I don't want to let you go in case this isn't real!"

"It's real! I'm here! Draco Draco _Draco" said Hermione, kissing him back fervently. _Blonde hair and gray eyes_. __My Draco Malfoy._

"Er, do you mind?" said a voice behind them.

"Harry!" Hermione spun around and blushing furiously.

"Don't mind me, I'll just step out for a moment" said Harry, leaving the little cottage quickly.

Draco laughed and winked at Hermione. "That Potter ain't seen nothin' yet!"

Hermione chuckled and ran her fingers over his soft blonde hair.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant, Mr Malfoy, so you'd better not try anything funny!"

"But I've waited ages!" said Draco, in mock-distress. "This is all your fault" he said, bending down and reverently kissing Hermione's stomach.

"Oh!" Hermione tighted her hands on his shoulders suddenly.

"Why? Did I hurt you?" Malfoy asked in concern, pulling back.

"No, no…shh…feel." Hermione put his hand on the side of her stomach.

Draco felt a slight movement inside, like a dull thud. He couldn't believe it!

"He's really there!" Draco said in wonder. He knelt down and put his cheek against her stomach. He felt something bump against his cheek. "Wow, this baby kicks hard! Oh Hermione! I can't believe this is really going to happen- he'll be a bit of you, a bit of me- ours!"

"Well…it's easy to believe its going to happen once you have to carry this bump around with you for nine months. I could use a beak soon."

Draco took her hands in his and stood up. Hermione transfigured the ring back to its original state.

"You're still wearing it." Said Draco happily.

"I wore it all the time. Every single day." She transfigured it back quickly. "I expect you to make an honest woman out of me soon, Draco Malfoy."

He bent down and kissed her. "I remember how you looked when I put that ring on you on Graduation Day" he whispered. "I remember that moment every single day."

"How have you been?" she asked quietly as they left the cottage in search of Harry.

"Busy. I've nearly finished Auror training- and you know, I've been helping Snape figure out ways to you-know-what."

"Any luck?" asked Hermione in concern. She thought she saw a shadow pass over his face.

"Definitely, but it's slow."

"Don't give up."

He shook his head. "It's too late to give up now that I've chosen sides."

"You look really nice in your professor's robes" said Hermione, admiring him from the side. His robes were black and silver-lined with beautiful silver buttons. They had the Malfoy crest on them

"Mother had them tailored in Italy. She was really proud."

"They're beautiful. With you looking like that, I don't know how the Hogwarts girls can resist you. The Slytherin first years will probably faint in potions. They will probably queue up to do detention with you"

"Are you _jealous 'Mione?" asked Draco cheekily._

"Am not."

"Are too."

"It's just being realistic. You always were a ladies' man."

"Go on- say it. I am the most handsome man you have ever seen."

"You are the most handsome ferret I have ever seen."

Draco suddenly swung Hermione up off the ground. She screamed. "Careful of the baby!" He lifted her up to him and kissed her hard. "Ten points from Gryffindor…You are definitely serving detention with me in my rooms tonight, Miss Granger!"

Hermione was breathless.

"Am I staying with you?"

"Well of course!" said Draco, setting her down gently, "They wanted to put you in the Hospital Wing but I wouldn't hear of it." He murmured something in her ear and she blushed just as they rounded the corner and met Harry Potter.

"You two still at it, huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He was still carrying Hermione's luggage.

"Tip the porter, darling," drawled Draco. The three friends walked back to Hogwarts as fast as they could.

********************************************* 

            The summer reached its hot, drowsy peak. Birds flew slower, bees buzzed loudly and the plants threw open their green hands to catch the sunlight. Hogwarts was preparing for the return of its students in a few days. Hagrid made sure the grounds were cleaned up and Professor Sprout spring-cleaned her greenhouses. The mandrakes were dozy with the heat and barely made a sound when lifted from their pots.

            On such a day, Dumbledore was drinking cold lemonade in his study when there came the sound of hurried footsteps and a knock on his door. It was Professor McGonagall- pink in the face and out of breath from running. "Come quickly Albus- Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will soon be parents!"

******************************* **

            The baby was lying on its back in a little cot. He was dressed in a white knitted gown. Although his parents didn't know, he could already recognize them. His mother was the big person with brown hair and golden eyes. She was always smiling and holding him. She would feed him when he was hungry and sing to him. Mother always smelled like sweet milk. His father was another big person with yellow hair and blue eyes. He held him strongly against his chest and liked to tickle him. He liked his father to tickle him- though he was scared when father carried him because father was very tall. Sometimes mother and father would talk to each other a lot and laugh together- that made him feel happy… until they ignored him for too long then he would start to yell. That always brought at least one of them back to play with him.

            The rest of the people he couldn't quite make out yet. They weren't around so much as mother and father. There was a man with white hair and a white beard that was fun to pull. There was a woman in green who sometimes helped mother change him. There was a black-haired man with a big nose who looked very fierce. He had been scared of him at first until one day, when no one was looking, black-haired man had carried him for a walk in the garden and sang to him. He liked him after that. There were a lot of other people as well, but his favourite were mother and father.

            Hermione tied a blue frilly bonnet onto their son as Draco finished wearing his robes. It was the baby's Naming Day- one month after its birth. She put the baby into her old Christening gown that her mother had given her. She passed the baby to Draco to hold as she finished her make-up. 

            "I hope you burped him" said Draco, carrying his son to the window. "These are my best dress-robes."

            "I hope I did too," said Hermione, combing her hair.

            "Did mummy burp you?" said Draco, warily looking at his son. The baby stared wide-eyed back at his father. The baby had very blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. He was putting on weight fast. "You better not burp onto Daddy's velvet cloak."

            The baby chortled and reached for Draco's blonde ponytail. "Oh no you don't!" Draco pitched his son forward and swung him around. The baby gurgled in glee. "Come, let's go and look at mummy, isn't she beautiful?"

            Hermione looked at the pair of them watching her from behind in the dressing table mirror and smiled. She put on some make-up. Fortunately, she had taken the pregnancy and birth well, and her body was nearly back to normal. To Draco's delight, she had put on weight in the exact right areas, it was not long ago that they had made love again- this time with Hermione making sure she used all the proper potions. "If you put me through that ^%#&^$9 hell again, Malfoy, I will rip your #$**% off!" she had gasped after the childbirth. Madam Pomfrey had whispered to Draco that all new mothers said that and that she would change her mind in time.

            Hermione finally stood up, "I'm ready." She was wearing one of her old dress robes in the Gryffindor scarlet and gold colours. She thought it was more figure-flattering than some of her others- with a sigh she realized that her hips would never be quite the same again. She kissed Draco and her baby. "Time to go!"

            A small group of people was gathered in a smaller version of the great hall. Hermione hadn't even known this place existed but Draco told her that he had used it for Auror training. The stained glass windows threw colourful patterns onto the stone-flagged floor and the gothic columns arched gracefully to a high point.

            Slowly, Hermione and Draco entered the hall. Draco had passed the baby to Hermione and she cradled him loveingly.

            "Our proud parents!" said Dumbledore, who was dressed in beautiful scarlet robes and standing in the middle of the aisle beneath a large pictures of the founders of Hogwarts.  "Come, come, right up to the front."

            Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin sat on chairs to the left. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid were also there. To the left sat Harry Potter, Sirius Black and _Narcissa__ Malfoy._

            Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, what was Narcissa doing here? She turned in confusion to Draco- but he too looked equally puzzled. Narcissa smiled at both of them and waved. As they walked towards the front, Helga Hufflepuff bent down and exclaimed, "What a beautiful little boy, looks just like his daddy!"

            "Nonsense Helga, he's got his mother's eyes" said Rowena Ravenclaw, "haven't you, sweetie?"

            Salazar Slytherin winked at Draco.

            "There there ladies, let's not disturb the Naming Ceremony" said Godric Gryffindor, smiling at the gathered assembly.

            Hermone and Draco brought the baby to front and placed him in a large silver bowl filled with a soft rose petals. Hermione had never been to a wizard Naming Ceremony before so she let Draco lead the way. Dumbledore asked each of the parents to take a handful of the petals.

"Who will stand as godparent to this child?"

            "I will" said Snape, rising and approaching the parents.

            Dumbledore indicated that he too should take a handful of petals.

"Spirits of the Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, we present to you the child of Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. The name of this child shall from this day forward be Noel Draco Malfoy. May you always know Noel Draco Malfoy and keep him safe when he walks upon the earth, flies with the wind, fights against raging fires or swims in the water."

            The parents and Severus Snape cast the petals over their child who gurgled happily.

            Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered an incantation, beneath the child, the petals took on the image of grass, then swirling mist, then orange flame and finally, silver water. Then, they turned back to rose petals again.

            "From this moment, Noel is protected by the love and care of these three guardians. He will be recognized in our world as a worthy member of society entitled the rights of life and liberty. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Noel is a part of you both and thus, binds you both irrevocably to each other through the distances of space and time. Congratulations."

            The little party clapped as Draco lifted his son from the rose petals. Noel seemed to be enjoying all the attention. Sirius watched with hungry eyes. The miracle of new life had even more significance for him now than before. His cousin Narcissa Malfoy also watched hungrily. He knew she was thinking of a moment twenty years ago when she had placed Draco in a silver bowl of flower petals.

            Narcissa Malfoy swept up to them and hugged Hermione.

            "Miss Granger- congratulations. Oh he is so _beautiful_. Can I hold him?"

            "Of course, Draco- pass Noel to your mother."

            Narcissa Malfoy held her breath and gazed rapturously at the little blond boy. He didn't recognize her and screwed up his face to cry.

            "Oh dear- no, no- don't cry- it's only grandma…" crooned Narcissa, pacifying the baby.

            "Mother, how did you manage to come here?" asked Draco.

            "Your father has gone on Ministry business to Switzerland. He didn't want me to accompany him so I decided to take a day-trip to Hogsmeade." Narcissa smiled at her son. "Ever since Severus wrote to me a month ago about the birth of my grandson, I have been unable to think about anything else! Oooh, you are strong!" Narcissa said as Noel pulled one of her long, blonde ringlets.

            "He looks just like Draco did when he was a baby. Except for the eyes- they're your eyes, Miss Granger."

            "Mrs Malfoy, please call me Hermione." Said Hermione shyly.

            "Then you must call me Narcissa, Hermione."

            Draco was talking to Sirius, Lupin and Harry. The two ladies began chatting with McGonagall, the baby began to cry- tired of being ignored.

            "I'll take the little tyke" said Hagrid.

            Hermione hugged her giant friend and passed the baby over. She knew that Hagrid could be trusted even with the smallest living creatures. "Well what do you know, I do believe Noel likes me!" said Hagrid, pleased that the baby began to smile as soon as he was handed over.

            "Are you wearing the ring?" asked Narcissa.

            "Oh yes," said Hermione and showed her the transfigured silver band.

            "Good. Wear it always, Hermione. And you know…did my son, well, did he propose?"

            Hermione blushed. "Yes, with this ring."

            "Wonderful. Draco always knew exactly what he wanted, you know. Once he makes up his mind about something, he sticks with it."

            Hermione nodded. She could think of a few things that Draco had made up his mind about lately.

            McGonagall felt very troubled. She knew that within a few days, Hermione would be leaving to go into hiding and Noel would be fostered out. Looking at Hermione and Draco this happy- she wasn't sure if it was the right decision.

            "The poor things" she said under her breath.

            "We are doing the right thing" Snape walked up and stood beside her. "Nobody knew that Draco would have a son and heir, that is already one strand of the prophesy unraveling. Lucius underestimates Draco too much- it will be his downfall."

            "He's certainly good at being a father," said McGonagall, watching as the tall, blonde man took his baby from Hagrid and cradled the child in his arms. Hermione went up to him and the two of them bent over the child. She laughed as Draco kissed her cheek.

            Across the room, Narcissa reached into her purse and took out a small camera. If she could never see her grandson again, she would at least have this photo, she thought sadly.

            Harry and Sirius made ready to go. They were dressed in dragon-hide outfits.

            "Noel, eh?" said Harry, winking at Hermione. "Christmas…I wonder why?"

            Hermione grinned, "Draco chose it. Where will you be next, Harry?"

            "We're going to Romania. Something fishy about the dragons there we heard from Charlie Weasley. I can speak Parseltongue so I may be of help. Then we might join the others in China to see what's going on with the Chinese Dragons."

            "When will you be back?"

            "We don't really know, do we Harry?" said Sirius. "We'll be back next year if all goes well, we never really know where our plans will take us."

            Hermione noticed the worried look that Harry gave Sirius. She had shared in Harry's grief when they thought that Sirius was gone forever three years previously and knew how much Harry worried about his Godfather now. Even heavier than the burden of not disappointing the wizarding world, Harry had the burden of not disappointing Sirius Black.

            "Sirius, you will be _careful_, won't you?" asked Hermione, in a meaningful way.

            "As careful as I've always been," grinned Sirius. "Anyway, I've got Harry here to hold my leash if I'm a bad dog."

            Hermione laughed. "You be careful too, Harry. Please do your best."

            The two best friends hugged each other as Harry promised.

            Across the hall Severus and Narcissa were saying their goodbyes.

            "You and Draco will write to me, won't you?" said Narcissa.

            "Of course, as always, burn everything as soon as you read it."

            "I always do. Severus, Lucius has obtained a whole lot of muggles for the dragons. You must stop him soon. And he has told me that he will be taking Draco to meet Voldemort on his next birthday."

            "We are doing our best. Nothing bad will happen there. We still have time."

            "Time! I thought I had time, that 21 years was a long time…I was wrong. It has gone by in a flash. Hurry, Severus- you and Dumbledore must destroy him."

            Snape looked at his beautiful friend. She was no longer the frightened desperate girl of twenty years ago- her face had hardened. She was preparing to meet her fate.

            "Our Aurors are moving up North to Eastern Europe. Voldemort is being surrounded. I think the Final Battle is not far away."

            "My cousin Sirius has told me he will be going to Eastern Europe soon," said Narcissa, walking with Snape to the door. It pained Narcissa to remember that Sirius Black was her cousin. It reminded her of old times when, together with her favourite sister Andromeda, they would all have mad-cap fun together, not realizing the pain that the future had in store. "I hope that he will be able to discover something about Voldemort's hideaway. Lucius reveals nothing to me these days."

            "We will do our best. We shall leave nothing to fate" Snape assured his beautiful friend as they left the hall.

*********************************************** 

            Two days after the baby's Naming Day, Albus Dumbledore's head popped up in the fireplace of 45 Honeysuckle Row, a comfortable house in Leatherhead. Dumbledore was looking for one of the young Aurors that Hogwarts had trained last year. It was time for him to be involved in the Fidelius Charm as Secret Keeper. However, at the moment, no-one appeared to be at home. Dumbledore observed the neat, cosy, well-kept living room with approval. The boy's grandmother had always been an efficient housekeeper, even if she had bad dress sense. 

Dumbledore's head vanished from the fireplace with a *pop*.

He had been looking for Neville Longbottom - one of the bravest and most skilled Aurors Hogwarts had ever trained.


	26. Chapter 26: Debilitas Solivagus

**Chapter 26: Debilitas Solivagus**

_Summer tears, winter… and the moment's flown   
Dont' you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone_

            "How much longer till tea?"

            "Half an hour, Mrs Jenkins."

            "That's too long."

            "Well, you've just taken your medicine so you need to wait for half an hour for your tummy to settle. It says to take it half an hour before food."

            "You nurses are all the same, trying to *starve* me! I'll tell my children, I will! I'll write to the bloody Queen of England!"

            "Try to get some rest, tea will be served soon."

            "The bloody Queen the _and__ the House of Lords I tell you…"_

            The young nurse sighed and drew the curtains around her patient's bed. Mrs Jenkins was one of more the difficult ones in that ward. 

            "Trouble?" whispered her friend Cathy, who was a trainee nurse like herself.

            "Mrs Jenkins up to her old tricks."

            "You should take a few days leave, you haven't been looking so good lately, Hermione."

            "It's just the cold, I never took the winter too well."

            "Yeah," Cathy drew her cardigan tighter around herself "It's been a very hard winter."

            Hermione bit her lip and walked to the medicine cabinet.

            "I heard it gets better once we start the children's ward, then there's maternity which shouldn't be so bad. I'm not looking forward to ICU and Emergency though- I heard those are tough." Cathy chattered on, helping her friend take down bottles of pills for sorting into patients' plastic cups. Hermione sucked in her breath. Of all the wards she had been dreading training in, maternity was probably the one she dreaded most of all.

            "Cathy, could you ask Edward if tea's ready? I think we could start getting the trolleys up here."

            "Sure. Are you sure you don't want to skip off now? You really have been looking pale lately."

            "Thanks Cathy, I think I'll just go to the toilet for a quick wash up. I'll feel better running my freezing hands under the warm water taps."

            Cathy smiled and nodded, she too had often run her fingers under the warm water from the taps. The Community Hospital nurse uniform did not include gloves and it was really cold. "Go ahead, I'll call Edward now about the tea trays."

            Hermione headed for the toilets and as soon as she reached in, splashed water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror and remembered almost immediately a scene from three months earlier when she had seen two other faces in the mirror behind her- the two people she loved most in the world. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

            "Don't be silly, Hermione" she scolded herself aloud. "Stupid. Emotional. Weak. Everybody's perfectly all right. I hear about them from Neville occasionally don't I?"

            Except that she knew that Neville wasn't going to be around for the next few months, he had gone to join Harry and the other Aurors in Romania. She didn't know if she could bear six months without hearing news of her son. Neville was her only link. He couldn't tell her much about him of course, but he could at least tell her that he was fine, and getting stronger. She glanced at her watch, it was 4.47 pm. After serving them their patient's tea, Hermione and Cathy could go home. Sometimes, Cathy would ask Hermione over to her flat for dinner or vice-versa, or they would go and watch a movie. But mostly, Cathy went out with her fiancé- a nice middle-manager called Thomas.

            The date on the watch said '19'. Tomorrow was Draco's 19th birthday. On his birthday last year she had given him a book "The History of Quidditch Rules". This year, she didn't think she should pass him a present- Neville seemed nervous enough about their monthly meetings and urged her to follow the 'no contact with Draco' rule very strictly. He wouldn't tell her much about Draco either- except that he was doing well at Hogwarts.

            She took some pins out of her hair and pushed them firmly in again, making sure her bun wouldn't fall down. She patted her hair and adjusted her uniform. She loved the Community Hospital training. She liked to see the links between Mediwizardry and Muggle Medicine. There were more links than one had imagined- she had already begun writing a journal of them: one day, she might even write a book. She wished Madam Pomfrey was around to answer the questions that she had, but that part of her life was closed off for now.

            "Tea's ready" Cathy said brightly as Hermione rejoined her friend. The two nurses smiled at each other and grabbed a trolley each. "I'll do Mrs Jenkin's ward" said Cathy, giving her friend a sympathetic glance.

            "Thanks."

            After tea, Cathy and Hermione walked to the bus stop. Hermione lived only three stops away and Cathy stayed about six stops away. Her parents had bought a new house to strengthen the success of the concealment charm. Today, Cathy got on a different bus because she was going into town to meet Thomas. The two ladies waved goodbye to each other.   "Remember to bring your blue scarf for me tomorrow!" called Cathy, as the bus pulled away.

            "Yes!"

            Hermione got onto her own bus.

            "Home darling?" Katherine Granger popped her head out of the kitchen as her daughter took off her coat in the hall. "You're early today"

            "The ward's been quiet. Not too many winter colds or pneumonia this year."

            "Well, I got home from the office early and I'm fixing shepherd's pie for dinner –your father will be home any moment. Why don't you go and wash up and help me fix the salad?"

            "Sure mum"

            Hermione changed out of her nurse's uniform and entered the kitchen. Although she had recently had a baby, she had lost a lot of weight over the last three months and was even thinner than before her pregnancy. Her mother eyed her critically.

            "Still no appetite?"

            Hermione shook her head. "Not much, but I really feel a lot better." She grabbed the lettuce and chopping board.

            Katherine Granger didn't go on. She knew what a sensitive topic it was for Hermione.

            "There's a good movie showing now "Truth or Dare", why don't you and Cathy go and watch it this weekend?"

            "Sure, though I was thinking of going shopping in London. I need some new clothes now I'm back in the muggle-world so much."

            "Of course." Her mother mashed the potatoes thoughtfully. "How about asking Ralph to accompany you? He told me that he wanted to go down to London to look around his Head Office sometime soon."

            "Mum, Ralph is a bore. I couldn't bear driving an hour with him in a car. I'd rather take the train."

            "But you can talk more in a car. And he's not a bore, such a nice young man, and recently promoted to Division Manager."

            Hermione realized what her mother was doing. "Give it up mum! I'm not going along with your little matchmaking schemes! I just had a baby with Draco Malfoy for heaven's sake!"

            "All right, all right. I was just trying to help. I just thought some male company might be good for you. Take your mind off things. You don't have to marry Ralph or anything."

            "I should hope not- I will never, _never_ go out with another man!"

            Katherine Granger nodded and put the pie in the oven. Young love was so passionate and rash- she only hoped Hermione's admirable sentiments would last.

            That night after dinner, Hermione sneaked her wand out in her bedroom and transfigured her ring. She was not supposed to do magic anymore but she couldn't resist doing this. It had become almost a nightly habit.

_"For a three-prize winner, you can be immensely thick!... Miss Granger, will you marry me?"_

She smiled. Another memory came floating back.

_            "Do you know you babble when you're nervous?...Why are you nervous, Hermione?"_

If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the music from the Yule Ball, smell the water of the lake and feel the fine material of Draco's dress robes. She could feel Draco Malfoy's lips on her own. She could remember his hands stroking her confidently, pulling off her nightgown and exploring her body as she pulled him to her. Then the most painful but best memory of all, one that she only indulged in when she knew she could be alone to cry… _The baby chortled and reached for Draco's blonde ponytail. "Oh no you don't!" Draco pitched his son forward and swung him around. The baby gurgled in glee. "Come, let's go and look at mummy, isn't she beautiful?"_

            Hermione began to cry, as she had done for the past three months every time she thought of this moment. However, the crying had been getting shorter and shorter till now, after only a couple of sobs, she blew her nose and calmed down. She could **do this. However long it took. She looked at the clock, it was one minute past midnight, "Happy Birthday Draco" she whispered into the darkness.**

******************************************* 

            Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy walked towards the dark forest. They were going to apparate to the Dark Lord's castle. No one knew where it was located, not even Snape. All he knew was that he only had to say the word, "Sepulcralis Caecum" and they would apparate within its dungeons.

            "Remember your training, Malfoy" said Snape quietly. "It is time to put it to use."

            Draco nodded. His throat was dry. Since he had received his father's summons to the Dark Lord, he had not been able to get a proper night's rest. Snape sensed the younger man's worry and tried to say something uplifting.

            "You are well prepared to meet the Dark Lord- more prepared than I ever was. Answer simply, never try to be funny. If you feel him probing your thoughts, remember to blank out all emotion and resist the invasion. Stick to the story we have made up."

            "What's going to happen tonight?"

            "I don't know exactly. I think the Dark Lord wants to make sure that you- a curcial part of his plans for gaining immortality- are alive and well. And that you are prepared to serve him. You had better stick to the story we have made up if you value your life."

            Snape felt the mark on his arm begin to burn more hotly than before.

            "He won't kill me tonight….he needs my blood to perfect the Stone."

            "You fool…" Snape panted a little from the pain in his arm, "There are worse things than killing you the Dark Lord can do. Just shut up and everything will go smoothly then we can get the hell out of there."          

            The two men reached a little clearing in the forest. Draco thought he heard a howl. The mark on Snapes arm was burning so painfully Snape thought he might scream at any moment. It was time. 

            "_Sepulcralis__ Caecum"_

            "Come forward, Draco Malfoy" ordered tall figure in blood-red robes. He wore a white skull mask.

            "My Lord" a black-hooded figure broke away from the ring of similarly dressed men surrounding the central figure. He approached the Voldemort and knelt down in front of him.

            "Another faithful Malfoy to serve me!" hissed the figure as it drew a short dagger with a scalloped blade from among its robes. Though human in form, the hands of the figure were reddish-black and scaly. "Do you know what this is?"

            "It is the Niger Novacula, the sacrificial blade used during ceremonies in the Dark Arts."

            "I see your father has trained you well," said the figure. "You may rise."

            Draco rose but kept his eyes cast down, not daring yet to meet the red slits that were the eyes of Voldemort.

            "Lucius Malfoy, come forward."

            Lucius obediently moved forward, his black velvet cloak swirled around him, his hands still held the diamond-topped cane. Voldemort stopped and surveyed father and son.

            "Remarkable. How alike the two of you are, as was Ladon Malfoy your grandfather….Lucius, do you freely give your son into my service?"

            "I do, My Lord."

            "You may return." Lucius stepped deferentially back.

            Draco raised his eyes to look at Voldemort. He couldn't repress a twinge of fear and revulsion when he looked into the slits of the red eyes behind the white skull mask.

            "Frightened, little Draco?" hissed the Voldemort. He began to laugh, a high, terrible laughter. "Frightened of Lord Voldemort? GOOD!"

            Draco felt nauseous and sick. There was something very evil in this dungeon. It felt like it was cursed. He tried to clear his mind, remembering what Snape had told him about mastering his emotions.

            "I do not fear you." He answered.

            Voldemort stopped laughing and Draco felt the rage in the figure flow into his mind…searching…But Draco concentrated on blocking him out. Feel nothing. You are an empty vessel. You are a machine.

            "Very well" said Voldemort, staring at him, "That is a change, all these other sniveling Death Eaters here fear me…tell me then Draco, what do you feel about me?"

            "You can help me gain power if I support you. The Malfoys want power and wealth- for this I am loyal to you." It was the words Lucius had told him his whole life,. He repeated them confidently.

            Voldemort nodded very slightly. "Your father does not fear me either- he is a loyal servant. A clever one. As _you_ will be from tonight onwards." Voldemort turned and received a jar of black paste from one of the figures. He opened the bottle.

            "I have decided that it is time I mark you as one of my own. I have had very good reports from Severus Snape and your father about you lately. About how you are co-operating in the _research Lucius is doing, how you are spying on that idiot Dumbledore. Shall we get started in the ceremony?"_

            Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He sneaked a look at Snape who kept his face expressionless but Draco thought he could see worry in his eyes. Lucius Malfoy looked triumphant.

            "What's going on?" said Draco curtly. "I wasn't informed of any ceremony." 

            "You sound exactly like your father…didn't he tell you that I would be giving you a little birthday present today?" chuckled Voldemort softly as he dipped the blade of the knife into the fluid and it began to turn black.

            Draco wanted to yell at Snape, wanted to curse his father…why hadn't anyone told him? He looked around the circle furiously, but he was too intelligent to try to resist or escape, he was badly outnumbered.

            "On your knees, Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt like the Imperius curse had been put on him. He sank to his knees. _Keep calm. Whatever Voldemort does to me, if I resist inwardly, he can never really have me._

"Give me your right arm"

Draco felt the strange compulsion to follow Volemort's orders again. However, he told himself, _I am choosing to give him my arm. I can take it back if I want to_ sure enough, he managed to hold his hand back for a fraction of a second and thatreassured him that his will was still his own.

Voldemort held the black dagger above his right forearm and muttered an incantation. Draco knew that he was about to receive the Dark Mark. Why hadn't Snape told him? He hadn't been prepared for this- this was a flthy, obscene mark…it would mark him as a Death Eater from this day forward! It was everything he had fought against! His mind swirled in a nauseous mix of emotions. _Hermione, forgive me_!

The hand of the Dark Lord hesitated as it approached his arm. It seemed the Dark Lord knew something…then it happened all too soon. 

The Niger Novacula plunged deep into his arm and Draco felt his blood spray onto his own face.

The  pain was beyond imagination. It seemed that as the blade entered his flesh, he saw worms, decay, entering his body- his mind was ravaged with horrible images…burning flesh, rotting meat, blasphemous creatures… all the horrors of the Dark Arts. He did his best not to scream but it broke out from him before he could stop it. Even Lucius Malfoy flinched at the hideous screams of his only son.

Then it was over.

Draco lay on the floor, bathed in a cold sweat. He was covered in his own blood. The wound on his arm had healed rapidly but was replaced by a black scar shaped like a skull. Voldemort cleaned the blade on his robes and returned it to a table behind him. Draco's eyes rolled into his head and he began to breathe shallowly. Then, he suddenly shook his head and with a determined effort, sat up. 

He was filled with rage and hatred. Rage against Snape who had not prepared him for this moment. Hatred at his father and Voldemort for claiming him for the Dark Arts. Hatred at himself for not anticipating this and resisting.

He felt the mind of the Dark Lord entering his own. _Anger?__ Hatred? Good, good Draco Malfoy. Feel it all!_

The scar on his arm faded till it resembled his own flesh. Draco knew the dark mark would not burn till he was summoned again. He avoided meeting Snape's eyes. Instead, he tried desperately to calm himself down. He looked straight into the eyes of Lord Voldemort and knelt before him.

"I serve you, My Lord."

Voldemort laughed again. A high, cold, laughter.

"Good! Then take your place by your father's side, and let's begin the meeting."

Draco marched to his father's side but avoided looking at Lucius'gloating face. Or at Snape's agitated one. For the rest of the meeting, Draco closed himself off to the Death Eaters, he was a hollow person_. Do not touch me._

Later, he would remember the terrible dark plans that were discussed that night. How he had seen Voldemort inflict the Cruciatus curse on some of the Death Eaters who displeased him, they screamed in agony and one even lost control of his bowels. And finally, how he had watched as a beautiful unicorn was brought in and bled to death by Goyle. The blood was collected in a goblet for Voldemort to drink.

*****************************************   

            After the meeting, Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters except for one. Lucius Malfoy stayed for counsel with his Lord. Voldemort had sensed a weakness in Draco's soul the minute before the Niger Novacula had plunged into his flesh.

            "Do you know that your son is in _love_ Lucius?"

            Lucius looked appalled. "There has never been any woman, my Lord. I would have known."

            Voldemort paced slowly in the dungeon.

            "I suppose it is of no consequence. But Lucius, remember that being in love makes one weak…I told yourself so twenty years ago. Was I not correct?"

            Lucius spoke calmly, "You were right, my Lord. Love clouds the intellect, impairs judgment."

            "So if your son were….afflicted…in this way, it could mean trouble."

            "I will find out more for you, my Lord."

            "And put an end to it. I cannot risk your son, of all people, turning from me now, when we are so close."

            Lucius looked at the back of Voldemort as he ascended the stairs.

            "Put an end to it? My Lord?"

            "You know what I mean."

            Then he vanished.


	27. Chapter 27: Lucius Investigo

**Chapter 27: Lucius Investigo**

            Narcissa didn't know what had come over her husband. He was more moody and quiet than usual after Draco's birthday. He would lose his temper often and rage at the house elves till they grew terrified of him and crept around the house as quietly as possible.

The fact of the matter was that since Voldemort had told him that Draco might be in love, Lucius Malfoy had become obsessed with finding out who this woman was. Aside from the fact that the woman, whoever she was, might try to prevent Draco's inevitable death in two years, the other reason that Lucius wanted to find out the identity of this woman was…plain curiosity.

He  knew that it would probably be no use confronting his son about the matter of the woman. If the boy had made up his mind about something, wild horses couldn't drag it out of him. No, Lucius would have to be far more subtle about the whole matter. And so, Lucius schemed and planned, wondering how to get the answer from his son. He couldn't help but keep returning to the idea of using veritaserum- but then, there was the problem of getting Draco to drink it. He couldn't spike drinks with it as once mixed with other fluids, the serum would lose its potency. No, Draco had to take a pure sample. This was the problem- unless he beat up his son and forced the liquid down his throat, there was no way Draco would submit himself to veritaserum.

"Well done, son" thought Lucius, aloud. Draco had become a man to be reckoned with. In their last duelling session, Draco had fought admirably well against his father, first with wands, then when disarmed, with a formidable _Gladeus Maleus_ - eventually forcing Lucius to the ground. For a moment, Lucius had thought his son might actually harm him, but Draco disapparated the dark blade and pulled back at the last moment. Lucius knew that beating Draco up was no longer an option.

"Lucius, you really must come and eat something."

He looked up to see his wife in the doorway. She spoke timidly and hardly dared enter the dungeon.

"Come in, Narcissa."

Narcissa shivered as she entered the main dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Here, no sunlight penetrated, everything was lit by the glow of candles. One never knew if it was night or day in here.

"What is it Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy seated himself in a chair and indicated his wife should take the one opposite to him.

"I want to talk to you about Draco."

Narcissa was immediately on guard, but kept her face calm. "What about Draco?"

"I know you are close to him, I wonder if you have noticed anything different in his behaviour recently? Say, within the last year?"

"He's grown up a lot. He's more responsible, more opinionated."

"Yes, yes-" Lucius spoke impatiently, "I mean, anything different _emotionally_?"

Narcissa pretended to consider the matter. "Not really, Lucius. Why?"

"Ever since the day I told him of his role in the Malfoy prophesy and my research for the Dark Lord, I've noticed that he seems to be keeping something from me."

"I was not aware of that."

"You wouldn't be. He tells you everything, I know. He's always been a bit of a mummy's boy."

Narcissa began to feel worried. Where was this going?

"What has been on your mind? Why have you been acting so distracted after Draco's last birthday?"

Lucius surveyed his wife carefully. She had been loyal to him for twenty years, and she still loved him, he knew, even though the Dark Lord had managed to persuade him to harden his heart to her over the years. Perhaps she could help him out…

"I was informed…by sources…that our son is in love with someone…" Narcissa turned white but Lucius was too preoccupied to notice and continued, "I would like to find out who this person is, both for personal and professional reasons."

"Our son? In love with someone?" Narcissa lied valiantly, "But that is of no consequence surely? What does it matter to us? He is not married- we would know I am sure, at least, I would know he tells me everything…I do not see how his personal life, his little girlfriends, should affect you and your work in any way."

Lucius sighed. Narcissa was still so soft about her son, always spoiling and protecting the boy.

"On the contrary, I have reason to believe that he is very very deeply in love with this person. We both know his fate in two years, if he cares so deeply for this person, he may try to resist his fate. It is best for him not to give his heart away at all."

"How did you come to suspect this?"

"From a very reliable source." snapped Lucius. "And if you don't believe me then you don't know our son as well as you think you do."

Narcissa kept quiet. She had to probe Lucius further to find out what he intended to do. "What are you going to do to find out, Lucius? As his mother, I too would like to know who this woman is."

"_You will find out for me."_

"How? What makes you think he will tell me?"

"He tells you everything, Narcissa. He won't tell me- he is too suspicious of my plans. But a mother's interest in her son's girlfriend…that's quite natural isn't it?" Lucius was beginning to get into the whole scheme. "I think it might be good if you gave her a present as well…say you would like to give a present to the young lady…make it seem all light and happy…"

"Lucius, you wouldn't harm the girl would you?"

Lucius blinked, coming out of his reverie. He didn't answer at first and a glint came into his eyes.

Narcissa was horrified and thought fast, "Because if you harm her, there is no way that Draco will ever co-operate with you… I know Draco, his loyalties are fierce. Harm her, and Draco will turn against you…if such a person exists."

Lucius looked at his wife shrewdly. He could tell she spoke genuinely, and she had a good point. A very good point. His intention had always been to put an end to the relationship, put an end to _her if necessary, but Narcissa's words rang true: kill the love interest when Draco was still in love with her and he would certainly risk his son becoming all vengeful and lovelorn over her._

"Of course I wouldn't harm her. I don't want to upset Draco. Anyway, he's only nineteen, so I don't think we have a very deep relationship to worry about. He's probably just infatuated with her and will soon pass her over…" _ha ha_ thought Narcissa. "I would just like to make sure it is a name that doesn't embarrass our family…a half-blood or worse, a _mudblood. The Malfoys have an excellent bloodline, you remember."_

"I do," said Narcissa.

Lucius stood up and went behind his wife. He began to massage her shoulders. Narcisssa's hairs began to stand on end…it always made her nervous when Lucius stood behind her like this, where she couldn't see him. "You will give me the lady's name soon, won't you, Narcissa? I'm asking you nicely, I don't want to use more forceful means" he bent down and whispered into her ear.

Narcissa didn't know how she would get out of this one She didn't know how Lucius had found out, but it seemed she was stuck with doing this dirty work. She would have to send word to Albus Dumbledore immediately.

"I will find out for you," she said, thrilled but fearful at his touch. Once, she had craved every caress, every kiss from Lucius Malfoy, but as he proved himself more and more ruthless and cruel, she began to be horrified by the intimacy he still demanded from her.

"Excellent," he murmured as his hands moved down her body.

********************************************** 

            Draco Malfoy conducted his Potions classes in a cool and professional manner. He seldom resorted to scathing criticism like Snape, instead preferring a more lordly and intimidating form of discipline. He couldn't help it. His family had been wizarding nobility for years and his upbringing instilled in him a sense of pride and lordship that was not easily erased. His students were generally well-behaved, most of them having being brought up in awe of the name "Malfoy".

            One afternoon, Charlotte Macmillan (a first year Ravenclaw) and Zeralda Hopkirk (a first year Slytherin),  were giggling into their cauldrons as they were prone to do during double potions with young Professor Malfoy. Occasionally, they would sneak looks at the young Professor, turn red and blush. They were not the only girls in the class that were prone to doing this. Although Draco was aware of this attitude from the lower-school girls, he calmly ignored all of it. It reminded him unpleasantly of the sessions with Gilderoy Lockhart when he was in his second year.

            "Miss Macmillan, Miss Hopkirk- I wonder when you were thinking of turning down the heat on your cauldrons?"

            Zeralda gasped as she noticed her potion spilling over the top of the pot in a mini-volcano of purple-grey foam. Maximillian Roebuck in the row next to theirs smirked as he serenely stirred his perfectly simmering pink potion. "Sir, I've finished mine!"

            Malfoy walked over and tested the potion. A drop of it on a seed made it grow rapidly into a small plant. A single pink flower bloomed. The class broke into applause.

            "Excellent Roebuck. Ten points to Ravenclaw for you being the first to complete the potion successfully. Other hands went up and Malfoy went to inspect their potions.

            "_Evaensco" he muttered, pointing his wand at Zeralda's and Charlotte's disaster of a potion before moving along. It vanished clean out of the pot and the girls looked subdued. "Perhaps you will pay attention in class next time, you will both write one foot of parchment on why you should turn down the heat on the Growth Potion, due tomorrow morning."_

            "Yes, Professor Malfoy" said Charlotte and Zeralda in unison. They didn't look too upset at the punishment, they were too busy checking out Malfoy's profile as he turned to inspect someone else's potion. A knock at the dungeon door distracted the class.

            "Yes?"

            "Please sir, a note from Professor Dumbledore" said a furiously blushing second-year girl.

            "Thank you, Miss Brocklehurst."

            Draco read the note quickly and went to the front of the class. "I have to leave you early today. Roebuck, Ling- you are in charge. Make sure everyone finishes their potions and cleans up properly. If I find one spot of dirt when I return, your whole class will do detention."

            "Yes, sir."

            Draco Malfoy left hurriedly for the Headmaster's office. What could Dumbledore want to talk about so urgently?

            "Skiving Snackboxes" he told the gargoyle that guarded the stone stairs to the Headmaster's office. It swung slowly open.

            "Professor Dumbledore…"

            "Professor Malfoy, come in. Have a seat."

            "What's this all about?" Draco enetered the room and was disconcerted to find McGonagall, Snape and Lupin also there. This was probably a bad sign- the one thing that united all these people was…

            "Lucius Malfoy- it's your father. He suspects you're in love with someone" said Lupin in a hushed manner.

            Draco took a few seconds to process this bombshell.

            "Wh-What? How?"

            Snape spoke into his hands, not raising his eyes to meet Draco's – "I have found out that Voldemort sensed it just before you received the Dark Mark and informed Lucius. Lucius has been appointed the task of finding out about the young lady and putting an end to your relationship."

            "But how did Voldemort know?"

            Snape slowly unclasped his hands and raised his eyes. "I can only surmise that at the moment before you received the mark, you lost control of your emotions and allowed Voldemort a glimpse into your true soul."

            "Well, that's YOUR fault isn't it!" Draco shouted at the Potions master, who looked tired. "If you had TOLD me what was going to happen, I would have been PREPARED. But you DIDN'T, did you? You let me be stained, corrupted, _CLAIMED!"_

            "Professor Malfoy, I won't have shouting in my office." Albus Dumbledore looked at Draco over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. Draco debated for a few seconds whether to defy the Headmaster, but Dumbledore looked like he meant business. Draco lapsed into furious silence. He still hadn't forgiven Professor Snape for not informing him that he was going to receive the Dark Mark and for not trying to prevent it.

            "We all know how you feel about what has happened, Draco" said Dumbledore kindly, "But as I have told you before, and I will tell you again, Severus is innocent. He could not have prevented Voldemort giving you the mark, as much as he would have liked to."

            "Believe me, if I had known I would have told you about it, Draco. I know how the mind loses control in such situations- that has been very much to our disadvantage."

            Draco ignored Snape. "Well, what the HELL are we going to do about it now that he suspects?"

            McGonagall looked disapproving at Draco's bad language.

            "Your mother has been given the task of providing the identity of the young lady to your father. If she does not do so soon, I fear to think what your father might do to her."

            Draco looked wide-eyed at Dumbledore. "M-My mother? Why?"

            "It is a natural option- you were always close to Narcissa, Lucius knows that, and he wants Narcissa to find out who this woman is."

            "Then Hermione _and_ my mother's life is in danger! What in hell are we going to bloody do about it?"

            "Professor Malfoy," McGonagall interrupted, "I really must ask you to restrain yourself. Lucius does not know her identity yet- and Severus claims that Lucius will not harm the girl. Your father does not believe the relationship to be serious."

            "Not serious?! I'm engaged to Hermione, I have a _child_ with her! I would die for them!"

            Severus Snape spoke up, "But Lucius doesn't believe that. I have told you that Lucius underestimates you- in his eyes, you are still a boy- incapable of a serious relationship or being a father. We can still get out of this one."

            Draco met his mentor's eyes. Snape nearly flinched at the anger and coldness that glared out of the gray eyes. "Draco, I want Hermione safe too." Snape thought he saw a flicker of softness in Draco's eyes. Draco turned to Dumbledore.

            "What Severus says is true, Draco. You too want Miss Granger safe. Draco Malfoy, as we have been telling you, just because you bear the the Evil Mark upon your skin does not mean that evil is imprinted in your soul. You have the free will to choose your path in life, as Severus himself has done here."

            Dumbledore saw pain in the young man's face. He knew that Draco regarded himself as befouled. He didn't know what else to say to ease the young man's mind. Hopefully, time would heal even that dark scar, and Draco would come to realize that it was one's actions that made one a Death Eater, not simply a mark on the skin.

            Draco thought about Hermione. How she would react if she saw the dark mark on his arm. Her horror, her pain. Would she still believe he loved her with his whole soul? He remembered the look in her eyes when he had proposed to her. Surely there was hope yet. "How can we trick Lucius?" he said at last.

            "We will have to give him the name of another lady." Said Dumbledore.

            "Somebody pureblooded- he will not dare harm her, not at first anyway and it might quell his temper a little." Snape said at once.

            "Somebody far away, not easily accessible so he won't go checking up on her" said Lupin, with the wisdom of years of hiding out.

            "Somebody _believable" McGonagall contributed._

            They all looked at Draco.

            "I know just the person." Draco said, drily.

*********************************************** 

            "Pansy Parkinson?" laughed Lucius Malfoy spitefully, "that dog?"

            "Lucius, please. I suppose Draco finds her beautiful. Anyway, she's from a very rich, respectable, pureblooded family so I don't think you should make trouble for her."

            "I would have thought my son had better taste."

            "Anyway, though he still has feelings for her, I'm sure their relationship won't last."

            "Why not?"

            "Because she's been overseas at a finishing school for the last year. Long-distance relationships are so hard to maintain. I don't think you have anything to worry about really."

            Lucius Malfoy was still chuckling to himself. Pansy Parkinson- he knew his son had taken her to many Balls at Hogwarts before, but to think that that ugly little witch had made his son fall for her. Oh well, at least she had a respectable bloodline.

            "Lucius, please don't upset Draco over this. It's just puppy love- he's only 19, let him have some fun."

            Puppy love was the right word, thought Lucius maliciously. From what he remembered of the Parkinson's daughter, she looked like a pug.

            "All right, Narcissa. I told you I wouldn't _harm_ the girl, didn't I?"

            Narcissa nodded, but couldn't help catching the stress on the word.

            "What are you going to do about it?"

            "You'll see."

            Narcissa felt nervous, but she comforted herself with the thought that at least, Lucius had bought the story. Meanwhile, Lucius was thinking hard. 

            Pansy Parkinson…where had he last heard her mentioned? Pansy Parkinson…suddenly, the music from last year's Graduation Ball floated into his mind…he could hear the piercing whisper of Barbara Zabini _expelled_!..._Lucilla would not tell me any details except that her daughter and the Bulstrode girl would be going to a finishing school in Switzerland…and it was some catfight over a boy…_

            Lucius smiled. He had contacts in Switzerland. After all, he had been there on business in October last year. Now, it was just a matter of finding that girl…and how to put an end to that relationship without _harming_ her. 

It shouldn't be too hard.


	28. Chapter 28: Draconis Loqutus

**Chapter 28: Draconis Loqutus**

            Harry Potter swung himself onto the rocky outcrop and heaved himself over. He lay there panting, his glasses fogging up. He swore that he would get contact lenses the moment he returned to London.

            He heard somebody yelling up to him from the ledge below. He wriggled over and stuck out his hand.

            "Grab my hand, Sirius!" he yelled.

            Sirius Black grabbed onto his godson's hand and heaved himself over the ledge.

            "Don't-know-why-we-can't-just-apparate-up-there" he panted.

            "Charlie said the loud sound of us apparating upsets the dragons. It sounds like muggle gunshots which makes them mad and they might attack us."

            "Blasted-dragons" muttered Sirius.

            Harry shielded his eyes from the mid-day sun and looked at the top of the cliff. He could see two figures silhouetted against the light- Charlie Weasley and Neville Longbottom were already at the top of the cliff. Charlie had climbed up the cliff as quickly as if it were a staircase, Neville had been petrified but Charlie had expertly hauled him up. Without Charlie's helping hands, Harry and Sirius were far behind.

            Finally, everybody made it to the top of the cliff. They had reached a kind of rocky valley in the heart of the mountains with a more or less even stone floor. Neville was staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. Charlie put his fingers to his lips. About six dragon handlers had chained a large Norwegian Ridgeback and were dragging him to a small cave at the right of the valley. Other dragons were sleeping in caves scattered about the valley. Suddenly, red sparks shot out of the six wands and hit the chained dragon, which slumped to the floor. It had been stupefied.

            "Rogue" said Charlie cheerfully. "Doesn't know mating season's over and tries to fight all the other males. Just needs a good long rest, he does."

            "Hello Charlie!" said one of the handlers brightly. His dragon-hide outfit was singed all over. "Who're your friends?"

            "Hello George! This is Neville Longbottom, and this here's Sirius Black and this is the boy we've all been waiting for- Harry Potter."

            George stared goggle-eyed at Harry. "You've finally made your way here, Mr Potter? Well that's great. Just wonderful, can't understand what's making these dragons so testy lately." Above him, a loud roar echoed among the craggy Romanian mountain peaks. Harry Potter gulped. He had never liked dragons.

            "Well, he's finally made his way here, waited months we have." said Charlie. "Where's Old Mum?"

            "She's back in the second valley- with the other young females."

            "Well, we'd better not waste time, Harry" said Charlie.

            "Er…who's Old Mum, Charlie?" asked Harry nervously.

            George chuckled. "That'll be Mordriana, the matriarch of the Norwegian Ridgebacks."

            "M-M-Matriarch?" whispered Neville Longbottom.

            "Are you sure this is safe?" asked Sirius. Daredevil as he was, he didn't like the look of these dragons.

            "Oh, they're all right. Up here in their natural habitat, they don't attack anything unless they think it's a threat to them. So just lie low, speak politely and show that you're humble." said Charlie, grinning. Another deafening roar emitted from the craggy peaks around them.

            George cocked his head up. "Hmm…sounds like that sick female we found the other day needs attention. Well, I'll be leaving you now- good luck with Old Mum, Harry. Nice to have met you!"

            Harry shook his hand solemnly. He was feeling extremely nervous by now.

            The four men climbed over some more rocky crags. Although the sun was shining, it was very cold in the mountains. Puffs of condensed air came from their mouths…_just like dragons thought Harry. Of all the magical creatures in the world, Dragons probably made Harry the most nervous. The first time he had seen one in the TriWizard tournament four years ago, he had nearly pissed himself. Over the years, that one experience with the dragon had grown and grown in his mind till by now, the dragon had taken on colossal proportions and breathed fire non-stop like some demon spawn. __Calm yourself Harry told himself. He tried to imagine Old Mum wearing a knitted shawl and white bonnet. It didn't work. The knitted shawl burst into flames and enormous five-foot long spikes poked out of her white bonnet. Harry shuddered._

            "All right, Harry?" asked Sirius in concern.

            "Ulp" said Harry.

            Neville looked whiter than a ghost. Sure the boy was a powerful Auror, but dragons were a bit too much for him also- only Charlie looked like they were going for a picnic in Hyde Park. He hummed gently under his breath. Sirius cursed as his dragon hide cloak tore on a rock.

            "That happens" said Charlie brightly, whose own cloak was tattered and patched all over.

            Suddenly, a ferocious roar stopped all four of them dead in their tracks.

            "That's Old Mum" said Charlie quietly. "Now, Harry, you go forward with me. Bow low, okay? Don't look up until she gives you the signal."

            "What's the signal?" whispered Harry.

            "She'll fold her wings. Now, don't worry- it's quite safe. She's one of the more reasonable ones, really. The two of you _stay here_" he said fiercely to Neville and Sirius. Neville looked grateful to be excluded.

            Harry and Charlie entered the rocky clearing and came face to face with the most enormous Norwegian Ridgeback Harry had ever seen. She was at least sixty feet tall and had a wingspan of about a hundred and twenty feet.

            "Bow" muttered Charlie.

            Harry bowed for all he was worth. The dragon kept her wings open. She gave an enormous roar that ended with a short hiss. Harry got the shock of his life- if he concentrated, he could make out what she was saying. She was saying something about "visitors".

            Much to his relief, she folded her wings and regarded them with cold yellow eyes.

            Charlie nudged Harry. "Go on, I can't do it- you're the parselmouth."

            Harry bowed even lower before straightening up. He concentrated.

            _Greetings Mordriana, I am Harry Potter._

            _Greetings Harry Potter.__ I know who you are._

            The dragon's voice rasped like a million serpents in his ear. All the basic rules of Dragon Etiquette that Charlie had pumped into him in a crash course came rushing back.

            _Oh glorious Mordriana, your wings are as vast as clouds, your scales shine like precious stones, your fire is like the tails of comets._

_            I'm flattered, Harry Potter._

_            Oh wondrous Mordriana, grant me your favour and allow me to assist you in whatever matter has been troubling you and your honourable brood this last year._

The dragon gave an angry roar.

            _Finally, someone who understands! Our eggs! Our babies! They were taken- all of them! And we are very angry…_

Harry Potter listened carefully to Mordriana's tale of woe and fury. Slowly, a look of understanding came into his face followed by a look of triumph. 

Charlie Weasley couldn't believe his eyes when after a full hour of conversation with Harry, Mordriana, who had never been known to ally with any other living creature before, suddenly extended her enormous right foreclaw to Harry's hand- in what was crude, yet unmistakeable form of a handshake.

************************************** 

            The base camp was set up at the foot of the mountains. It was already spring but at night, it grew deathly cold in the Romanian mountains. Charlie had taught them a warming spell to put on themselves- "it only makes you _think you're warm , but you'd better cover up anyway if not your toes and fingers will fall off with frostbite."_

            The campsite was rather jolly- the Aurors Sirius, Harry, Neville, Elphias Doge and George the Dragon Handler were chugging flagons of warm ale around a merrily burning green fire. Everybody wanted to hear over and over again what Mordriana had discussed with Harry.

            "I can't believe Old Mum would be that angry! No wonder the dragons have been acting so strange lately!" said George.

            "I just wish there was some faster way of getting the news to Dumbledore" said Sirius. "He would be thrilled."

            "Fancy that, Dragons, helping _us_ against Vol…You-Know-Who" said Elphias.

            "We wouldn't have a chance of getting past his line of giants without them" said Neville.

            "Mordriana said she would lend us three of her strongest bards- 'course they'd need training up a bit" said Charlie.

            "I wouldn't mind staying on to train them with you," said Elphias to the Dragon Handlers. They nodded. "We'll need to get'em accustomed to being harnessed and turning invisible and all such. I don't think they're used to being domesticated, probably the first time ever."

            "Not so- in 1092 Salazar Slytherin had two pet dragons he often rode as steeds. He saved their eggs and reared them by hand. They were quite tame."

            Everone stared at Neville in surprise.

            "How on _earth did you know that?" asked Harry in surprise._

            Neville blushed. "It's in _Hogwarts- A History_. Hermione told me, I forgot all about it till now."

            "Who's Hermione? Your girlfriend, Neville?" asked George, grinning.

            "Er-no. Just a school friend."

            Harry and Sirius looked very hard at Neville.

            "Why was she talking to you about Dragons, Neville?" asked Sirius, curiously.

            "It was- er- the Sixth year Care of Magical Creatures essay assignment. It was about Dragons."

            "Yeah, 'Mione used to help us all out in school a lot," said Harry.

            "Well anyway," said Neville changing the topic, "I think it's really great that we've managed to get three bards to help us out. But I'm not sure they'll be enough… word is there's an awful lot of Dark Creatures besides Giants on Voldemort's side"

            Sirius looked worried. "Yes. Remus mentioned that a lot of the werewolves have gone over- they were tired of being shunned all the time."

            "Which is why we're going to China" said Harry excitedly. "We've had the same news about the Chinese Fireballs. I bet it's the same thing! Maybe they'll ally as well."

            Neville grinned happily as did Sirius.

            "More ale?" asked Charlie, fetching the pitcher.

***************************************** 

            "Watch for it…watch for it…" Justin Finch Fletchley and Sturgis Podmore were hunched under a jasmine bush, high up in Three Cloud Mountain, somewhere in the Mongolian Mountains north of Beijing. It was a moonlit night

            An enormous roar echoed around the mountains, they could see bright red and golden sparks shoot some one hundred feet into the air in front of them.

            "Shit!" said Justin. "No matter how many times I hear it – that sound always fucks me up!"

            Sturgis looked a bit white too. But the older man had stronger nerves than the younger one. "Quiet, wands at the ready.…any moment now."

            Justin clutched his wand tightly. This was the moment they had been waiting for. For the last month, they had been tracking two Death Eaters across Europe and into China. They were known to be stealing dragon eggs. When the Norwegian Ridgeback supply had run out, they had started winding their way across Europe. At first, Justin had been convinced that they were headed for the Hungarian Horntails, but instead, the Death Eaters had passed from Europe into China, straight for the Chinese Fireball nesting ground. At last, Justin and Sturgis had managed to track their nightly movements and laid an ambush for them. They had hoped to wait for the other Aurors to arrive, but this was the last of the eggs so Sturgis had suggested laying the ambush tonight anyway.

            Justin had noticed the older man looking grumpier and grumpier as the weeks passed. He was glad tonight was probably their final night here in the mountains.…they had been stuck out here in these godforsaken mountains for nearly two months now. Sturgis Podmore looked grim and wished he were back in the Leaky Cauldron drinking warm butterbeer. Not stuck out on some mountain in China going to fight two of Voldemort's most powerful Death Eaters.

            Just as had happened every night for the last week, two black hooded figures came running down the mountain side after stunning one of the Dragons. The one behind carried a large box, which Justin knew contained yet another poached dragon egg. They came closer and closer…suddenly, with a yell, the front figure disappeared into a hole in the ground and the figure running behind him skid to a halt.

            "Now!"

            Justin and Sturgis leapt out from behind the Jasmine bushes. "_Impedimenta!"_

            The second Death Eater's legs buckled and as he stumbled to the ground, the box with the egg was flung wide.

            "_Wingardium Leviosa" the Death Eater who had fallen into the hole that Justin had dug earlier suddenly levitated right out of it like a large, evil crow._

            "_Expelliarmus!"_ Justin pointed his wand at him immediately but, now on the alert, the Death Eater was too quick. He easily deflected the disarming spell. The duo hurled curses and deflecting spells at each other for some time, but the Death Eater's age and experience showed that he was the more powerful…he finally countered with a powerful hex that momentarily blinded Justin, who howled in pain.

            Sturgis was doing better with the second Death Eater. He had immobilized the man and was searching for his wand in his robes. The first Death Eater advanced on Justin. "_Expelliarmus_!" Justin's wand flew out of his hand.

            The Death Eater raised his wand…Justin regained his sight just in time to see the Death Eater grin as he pronounced the words, "_Cru…"_

He never finished the curse because Sturgis hit him with a stupefying curse. Unfortunately, his attention had wavered from the second Death Eater who recovered and leapt to his feet, holding his wand.

            "I'm fine!" yelled Justin to Sturgis who was now battling the second Death Eater.

            In the dark of the Mongolian mountains, Justin couldn't find his wand. "_Accio wand" he heard a laugh._

            "Looking for this?" the previously stupefied Death Eater snapped Justin's wand in half.

            "_Accio wand" the Death Eater's own wand flew back into his hand._

            "Part of Dumbledore's new army…are you? You must be fresh out of Hogwarts…you still look like a little baby boy to me…well, prepare to meet your end. _Avad…"_

His voice suddenly cut off as he screamed in agony. Justin was advancing on him with a bright glowing sword.

            "_Fila" Justin whirled around and took another stab at him._

            "_What the fuck's this Nott?" screamed the Death Eater, now bleeding profusely. Sturgis Podmore and the second Death Eater momentarily stopped battling in shock at seeing Justin wield a very deadly, very corporeal _Gladeus Valeus.__

            Sturgis grinned- so that's what Dumbledore had been training his young Aurors to fight with.

            Justin knew he wasn't allowed to kill with the Gladeus Valeus, only wound: or the blade would be hidden from him forever. He dodged a few curses thrown by the Death Eater, finally slicing the man at the knees. The Death Eater crumpled, moaning. Justin disapparated his Gladeus.

            "Avery!" screamed the second Death Eater, at the sight of his fallen partner. "_Crucio!" he hit Sturgis Podmore with the curse of pain and Podmore screamed as all his nerves turned raw._

            Justin tried to conjure the Gladeus again, but found his mind too full of panic to properly conjure it.

            "Can't conjure it, eh? Too wet about the ears?" laughed the second Death Eater. "_Inferorum Animas Gladeus Maleus_."

            To Justin's horror, the second Death Eater conjured a black sword, that seemed to suck in all the moonlight. "_Inferorum Animas Gladeus Valeus…Inferorum…" _Justin tried desperately to conjure his blade, but his heart was too full of fear and only wispy silver smoke appeared in his hand. He wished that that he had listened to Figg and practiced more at not losing concentration. But it was too late for regrets.

            "Two can play at this game" said the Death Eater as he struck out at Justin. Even without his sword, Justin's reflexes were fast. He dodged. From the ground, an injured Sturgis threw Justin his wand. It was better than nothing.

            "_Accio Wand!" shouted Justin. Sturgis' wand leapt into his hand. It was really no match for a Gladeus, Justin knew. But he had to try something, anything. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!"__

The second death eater laughed as he easily deflected all the curses with the black blade. "Oh well…goodbye little boy…" Justin had no doubt that this Gladeus was capable of inflicting death wounds. It looked like its primary purpose. The black blade plunged towards Justin.

            "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" said three voices loudly._

            Justin thought he was hearing things. He saw the Death Eater's eyes widen in shock as he was hit by a three bright threads of petrifying curses. As he lost concentration, the Gladeus Maleus vanished and he fell heavily onto Justin.

            "All right there, Justin? Sturgis?" said a familiar voice.

            With a sigh of relief, Justin realized that Harry Potter had arrived just in time.

            "Where the hell were you, Potter?" he groaned, standing up.

            He saw Sirius and Neville tying the two Death Eaters up.

            "Sorry we're late…had some problems at customs" Harry said, helping Sturgis Podmore to his feet.

            "Well, we couldn't wait any more…this was the last of the eggs." Justin pointed to the left, where the box containing the last of the season's Chinese Fireball eggs had rolled. As dragons bred only once every ten years…it was extremely precious.

            Harry nodded, picking it up. "We'll return it to its mother tomorrow"

            Justin brushed his clothes off and began the descent of the mountain with the other Aurors. Sirius and Sturgis had put a full body bind on the two Death Eaters and were watching them closely.

            "I see Voldemort has trained some of the Death Eaters to use the Gladeus Maleus." said Sirius. "No wonder Dumbledore thought it imperative to teach the new generation of Aurors how to use the Valeus."

            "Doesn't miss a trick that man" said Sturgis. He was plainly impressed at Justin's ability to conjure and wield the Valeus. "Wish we had magic like that in the old days…would have proved mighty useful. Would have liked to teach that some of them a thing or two…poke it right up their backsides."

            "I know what you mean" Sirius thought how nice it would be to jab his murderous cousin Bellatrix with a sword of power. Hard.

            "What happened in Romania?" asked Justin when they finally reached the camp.

            Sirius, Harry and Neville smiled. "Well, it was like this…"

            When Harry finished talking, Podmore was smiling for the first time in many months. Tomorrow, the Fireballs might be equally eager to co-operate. Dumbledore would be pleased at the news.       


	29. Chapter 29: Fortuna Domesticum

**Chapter 29: Fortuna Domesticum**

            "_Scourgify" said Molly Weasley to her kitchen in The Burrow. The dirty plates and crumbs vanished and everthing flew back into place. "That's better."_

            "Ding dong" the clock in the kitchen chimed. The hands with the faces of her husband Arthur Weasley and her daughter-in-law Penelope Weasley swung around and pointed from "work" to "home". Molly noticed that Percy's still stayed at "Office"- that boy had always been a workaholic.

            "Mummy and grandpa will be home soon" she said to her first grandson, a little baby who had just learned to sit up. He was gurgling in a cot in the corner of the kitchen. As Molly spent most of her time in the kitchen, she found it convenient to set up the cot there where she could keep an eye on him. He already showed signs of magic and if left alone, was fond of turning his hair blue or levitating his toys out of the cot.

            Molly had been enraged at her son and daughter-in-law for having their baby in secret while away on "secret ministry business" in Europe, but as soon as young Nicholas Weasley was put in her arms last October, she had melted. Nobody even mentioned anything about his being conceived before the June wedding…boys would be boys she supposed…though she would have expected it of Bill,  Fred or George, certainly not Percy!

            It was Molly's favourite past time to take her grandson out in his pram to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade where he would be cooed over by various adoring witches. She could then say proudly, "Yes- that's my Percy's young'un. Beautiful isn't he…yes, that hair…takes after his mother." Then she would rattle off his achievements in eating, burping, sleeping and crawling like a machine.

            With a "crack", Arthur and Penelope apparated in her kitchen near the fireplace. The baby had learnt to recognize that sound and shrieked with joy.

            "Hello mum!" Penelope greeted her mother in law and immediately went over to the cot. "Hello Nicky! Was mummy's little boy good today?" She lifted the baby out of the cot and nuzzled him.

            "Oh he was good- drank every single drop of milk and didn't levitate too many toys out of his cot!" smiled Molly Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner. "I still say breastfeeding is the best for a child, with your next you _must take all the herbs I recommend to guarantee a good supply, dear."_

With Bill, Charlie, and the twins moved out and Ginny at school, The Burrow was a far quieter place than before. Ron was staying with Parvati Patil for a few weeks while he trained for the English Quidditch league up in Manchester. He was the best young keeper they had seen in recent years.

            "What's for dinner, love?" asked Arthur, taking off his boots.

            "Macaroni and cheese. And don't you dare put those muddy boots on my clean kitchen floor before scraping the mud off them!" Arthur sighed and walked outside with his boots. He began to scrape them clean.

            Penelope Clearwater- now Mrs Penelope Weasley- carried the child out to watch Grandpa. The baby giggled. He was only about eight months old, but remarkably alert and strong for his age. 

            "Hello Nicky!" said Arthur, scraping the mud off his boots. Arthur paused to take a furry toy chick out of his pocket and handed it to Nicholas who clutched at it and burbled. "Bought it for him during lunch hour in London."

 Penelope smiled at her father-in-law. "Oh dad, you'll spoil him! He's got tons of toys already!"

"But not a toy chick the last time I checked."

"I'm just going for the evening walk with Nicky, dad. Bye now."

"I'll let Molly know where you've taken him."

She liked spending time with the baby outdoors. The Burrow was set in acres of beautiful farmland. She really loved this child with all her heart, and was determined to provide him with a good home. Nobody could find a better place for a child to grow up than The Burrow, she thought gratefully. 

He was such a sweet tempered child, although he had cried non-stop when they first received him in France from Hagrid. But he had gotten used to them soon enough. She was almost beginning to believe he was their own child- nobody suspected anything- after all, he had come five months after the wedding. Perhaps there had been a few winks and nudges, but Percy was too highly ranked in the Ministry these days for people to dare gossip much about him.

She swung the baby around and laughed. His hair was blonder than hers, but really, quite the same shade. She looked deep into his golden eyes and felt a twinge of memory that passed quickly. They were not her eyes or Percy's.

"Where do you come from, my little Nicky?" she whispered to him, as she kissed him hard and hugged him to her breast.

****************************************** 

            Back at Malfoy Manor, such scenes of domestic affection were rare. Narcissa Malfoy sat at one end of the grand dining table across from that of her husband. They had been served by house elves and were eating their supper in silence. Various portraits of long-deceased Malfoys postured about in grand robes, jewels sparkling on their throats and fingers.

            Narcissa herself was beautifully dressed, as her husband always wished her to be at the supper table. This time, she was a black silk gown and a necklace of opals and rubies. It was a recent gift from her husband, who had rewarded her for finding out the name of Draco's girlfriend. Lucius had become easy in his manner after that, more relaxed…even jovial. If it was even possible for Lucius to be jovial. 

He seemed pleased that Draco had seen sense enough to choose a pureblooded girl and had even suggested to Narcissa that they have her over to stay. Only Draco's letters firmly refusing this arrangement had dissuaded him. Narcissa believed that Lucius had swallowed the whole plan and furthermore, that he would really leave the girl alone…for now. She had not communicated with Dumbledore or Snape since that time, there seemed nothing suspicious to report.

            There was, indeed, only one thing that weighed heavily on her mind. And that was the photograph she had taken of Draco, Hermione and Noel during the baby's Naming Ceremony. With a foolish grandmother's love, she had sneaked the photo and then hoarded it away, taking it out now and then to look at it and cry over it. But now, now that Lucius suspected something, it weighed in her heart like a stone. She had been waiting for a chance to get rid of it ever since he had found out. Tonight, her husband would be away on ministry business to France. Tonight, she had made up her mind to do it.

            Surprisingly, her husband's voice broke into her thoughts. He hardly spoke to her at meals.

            "Narcissa, I must say that my necklace looks superb on you."

            "Thank you Lucius. It is very beautiful."

            Her husband smiled. _Lovingly_? She thought. She hardly dared hope. It was not often he paid her lavish compliments these days.

            "My dear, it would please me greatly if you wore it all the time while I am in France. I would like to think of you wearing it."

            "All the time, Lucius? Even to bed?"

            "Especially to bed." He said with a smirk. "Even if it is the only thing you wear."

            Narcissa blushed. "If it pleases you."

            "It would."

            "Your carriage is ready, sir" said a house elf said timidly from a corner of the dining room.

            Lucius rose, his traveling cloak lined in scarlet silk swirled around him as he walked towards his wife. She rose from her seat. He kissed her, first softly, then harder.

            "Goodbye, Narcissa." He touched the necklace at her throat "remember to wear this, I like to think you are wearing my present and how you have helped me."

            His kiss was so hard she felt as if her lip had started to bruise. Lucius hadn't changed much.

            "I will Lucius. Have a safe journey and do owl me."

            "Of course."

            Lucius swept from the room, kicking the house-elf out of the way as he went. Narcissa saw him to the door and saw the carriage pull away. She breathed more easily now. His presence in the house always unnerved her these days, whatever his mood. She looked forward to long days of solitude and peace. She might even visit Draco again.

            In the carriage that bore the Malfoy crest, Lucius used his cane to tap on the glass that separated the passengers from the coach-man.

            "Yes sir?"

            "There has been a change of plans, Harris. We are not going to France."

            "Not going to France sir? Then where?"

            Lucius smiled. "To Switzerland."

            Back in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa dismissed the house elves for the night. She went to the bathroom and took off her black evening gown. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and contemplated taking off the necklace. It was very beautiful necklace she thought. She reached behind her neck to unhook it, but changed her mind at the last moment. If he wanted her to wear it, it was a small thing to do and it would be petty to resist. Narcissa had a long, relaxing bath and put on her dressing gown. Then she got into bed.

            _No wait. She thought. I have something to do tonight…_I must destroy the photograph_. She actually sat for five minutes gathering the will to do it. It was her most treasured possession and she could hardly bear throwing it into the flames. But if Lucius should ever find it…Narcissa got up from the bed and opened her bedroom door. Malfoy Manor was deathly silent. She went down the grand staircase into the hallway and into the ground floor of the east wing of the house. _

She entered the music room where she was fond of playing the piano in the day. First walking to the fireplace, she conjured a small fire. This is where she would burn the photograph. Narcissa Malfoy turned and sat at the piano. Gently, she pressed the lowest note of the paino twice followed by the highest note of the piano twice (a combination which she was sure no one would ever play on the piano.) A small hole appeared on the marble mantelpiece between the head of two unicorns. She felt unnaturally flustered, the room seemed stuffy, she supposed she should get the house-elves to dust it tomorrow morning.

The photograph was hidden in the fireplace. Slightly giddy, she walked towards it. _Why do I feel so breathless she thought? Must be my nerves! She took the photograph out from the fireplace and stared happily at the picture of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and the tiny baby Noel Malfoy. The parents kissed and lowered their eyes onto their child. __Hermione, I know you must miss him so much she thought, with the sympathy of a woman who had been a mother herself._

She kissed the photo for the final time and lowered it to the flames. At that moment. The breathlessness she had been feeling since she had sat down at the piano became intense. She gasped for breath. _It is the necklace! Lucius doesn't trust me!_ Narcissa's hands scrabbled at the clasp pf the necklace around her neck. But it was too late. Before her fingers could unhook the clasp, Narcissa had fallen petrified onto the floor, the photograph still clutched tightly in her hand.

******************************************* 

            Lucius received an urgent owl the next day while at the Locarno Schule in Switzerland. He was marching out of the school with one of its students when the eagle owl swooped down and deposite a latter sealed with the Malfoy family crest into his hands. Pansy's parents had given permission for her to be removed from school for a while. While unpleasant and snobbish, they were not Death Eaters and like most wizarding families, the Parkinsons were not immune to the threats of Lucius Malfoy.

            He scanned the letter quickly and his lips curled into the characteristic Malfoy smirk.

            "Oh dear, Narcissa. You must have been a very naughty girl."

            "Where are we going, Mr Malfoy?" asked Pansy in a haughty voice, putting up a brave front even though she really was confused and a little frightened. This strange friend of her parents had showed up with them and whipped her out of class. "You know I really shouldn't be missing too much school."

            Lucius didn't even turn to face her. "We are going to Malfoy Manor, and you might see your _boyfriend_ again."

            Pansy looked confused. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

            "Don't bother lying," Malfoy said simply, summoning his carriage when they were out of sight of the school. "Draco is at Hogwarts, you two will have a lot catching up to do."

            "Draco?" asked Pansy curiously. "Who's he? And what's Hogwarts?"

            Lucius Malfoy turned around incredulously to face the girl. She couldn't be _that stupid as to pretend to him she didn't know Draco and Hogwarts. He saw confusion in her eyes. He drew a deep breath and spoke slowly as if talking to an idiot… "Draco-Malfoy-is- my -son. He was at school with you in Hogwarts…till you were expelled for fighting with some girl."_

            Pansy shook her head.

            "I think you have the wrong person, Mr Malfoy. I don't know a Draco Malfoy and I've never been to this Hogwarts place. I've been at Locarno Schule all my life."

            To her shock, Lucius Malfoy grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

            "Stop lying you little bitch!" he shouted.

            She screamed. "Let me go! I don't know you! I don't know who Draco bloody Malfoy is…or this Hogmods place!" There was genuine confusion in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me!" she ended whimpering. His vice-like grip on her shoulders was bruising her.

            Lucius whipped out his wand. "Do you want me to hex you, you foolish bitch?"

            Pansy screamed again. "What are you doing with that thing?"

            Lucius stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Do you know what this is?" he said to her shortly, showing her the wand.

            Pansy stared at it in fear. A strange look crossed her face. "It…it…it looks familiar…a cloud blocking me…." She looked up at Lucius and tears sprung into her eyes. "I…can't ….remember. Honestly. Please release me."

            Lucius loosened the grip on her shoulders and put his wand back. He was beginning to have an idea what had happened to Pansy Parkinson. 

            Pansy was still sniffing. He handed her his handkerchief.

            "Stop sniveling and blow your nose. I'm not going to hurt you if you just do as your parents say and come with me."

There was mystery about all this…and he was going to find out exactly what it was when he got back to Malfoy Manor, no matter what it took. A grim expression settled onto Lucius' handsome features as he pushed the girl into the carriage and began the journey back to Malfoy Manor. 

He would start his investigations with his traitorous wife.


	30. Chapter 30: Bisomnium

**A/N: Many of you have asked me what the chapter titles mean. Well, they are in Latin, of course, the language from which many common English words are derived, so it shouldn't be too hard to guess their meanings. There are also a number of good Latin Online Dictionaries out there for those of you who can be bothered to look them up. But for those who can't…here are what the chapter titles so far mean.**

1) **Priori Occuro: _Earlier Events_**

2) **Clinicus**** Noctu: _A Medical Evening_**

3) **Causa**** Comperio: _Understanding the Reason_**

4) **Causa**** Comperio Processum: _Understanding the Reason Continued_**

5) **Tardo**** Incendium: _Slow Burn_**

6) **Praeparatio**: _Preparations_

7) **Saltatio**** Ferventis: _Fervent __Dance_**

8) **Ominor**** Terribilis: _Ominous and Terrible_**

9) **Usu**** Venit: _It Happens_**

10) **Amor**** Paternus: _A Father's Love_**

11) **Imploratio**: _Cry for Help_

12) **Draco**** Egentis: _Draco__ In Need_**

13) **Propicato**** Omnino Explicato: _The Prophesy Is Explained_**

14) **Auror**** Exercitium: _Auror__ Training_**

15) **Pertinuis**** Accido: _A Little Accident_**

16) **Sero**** Confessio: _A Serious Confession_**

17) **Congressus**** Clanculum: _Secret Meeting_**

18) **Aemulus**** Vindicta: _A Vengeful Trap_**

19) **Familias**** Concilio: _Family Reunions_**

20) **Antiquitas**** et Futuras: _Past and Future_**

21) **Nubeculae**: _Storm Clouds_

22) **Valere**** Iubere: _Valorous Farewell_**

23) **Longe**** Aestivus: _Long Summer_**

24) **Rationem**: _Reasonings_

25) **Felicitas**** Parentalis: _Happy Parents_**

26) **Debilitas**** Solivagus: _Weak Solitude_**

27) **Lucius**** Investigo: _Lucius__ Investigates_**

28) **Draconis**** Loqutus: _Conversation with a Dragon_**

29) **Fortuna Domesticum: _Fortunate Family Situations_**

30) **Bisomnium**: _Two Dreams_

**I would like to let all you faithful readers know I am writing as fast as I can. I don't have writer's block…yet…it's just that there's been no time. I acquired two pet quail chicks over the weekend so that was a big time occupier (we called them Cookies and Cream- one is brown and one is white) and I have been called back to my school to attend several staff meetings. Ok, here is Chapter 30. More chapters to come later in the week.**

**Chapter 30: Bisomnium: _Two Dreams_**

            Hermione put on her white starched nurse's uniform and pinned her hair back neatly. Nurses were all required to have hair kept neatly off their faces. She said goodbye to her parents, whose private dental clinics opened later in the day, and left for the bus stop.

            It was already mid-spring. She enjoyed the warmer weather and was grateful that the winter was over. She wondered if Cathy would be on the bus already. Sometimes, the two ladies would meet on the bus if they were lucky as Cathy lived only three stops away. A bus pulled up at the stop, but it wasn't hers, so she ignored it and continued reading a small book that she had borrowed from the library. It was "_The Snows of Kilimanjaro" _by muggle author Ernest Hemingway.

            Some people got off the bus.

            She was aware of somebody standing over her.

            "Hermione?"

            The voice shocked her into silence. Her fingers gripped the book so tightly her knuckles turned white.

            "Hermione, is that you?"

            She looked up slowly…not daring to hope, filled with wonder.

            "Draco?"

            He smiled at her. He looked just as he had on their last morning together. He wore a smartly-cut dark suit with a white silk tie, his hair combed neatly back and tied with a black ribbon. His gray eyes were gentle and full of love.

            "Is it really you?" she whispered, the book she had been reading slipped out of her fingers and onto the floor.

            He reached his hands out to hers and guided her gently to her feet.

            "I came to look for you. I couldn't bear it without you, 'Mione."

            He was as tall and handsome as ever. She had to tilt her head back to look into his face. He pulled her towards him. His strong chin, the aristocratic cheekbones, the fine forehead…she remembered them all. He kissed her solemnly and gently, as he had on the night of the Christmas Ball when they had danced in the Great Hall. "I've missed you, and our son, Hermione."

            "I've missed you too! Why didn't you come sooner!" she began to cry.

            "I couldn't find you."

            It was the charm. She knew. It hid her from him, she was supposed to stay away from him, not have him fold her in his strong arms and tell her he loved her still…

            "Miss? Are you all right?" Hermione opened tear filled eyes and saw an old man holding her book out to her. "You must have drifted off and dropped your book."

            "Th-Thanks." she managed to say, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She took her book back from him.

            "Are you sure you're okay?" he said, peering at her. The young nurse looked very upset.

            "Oh yes." She semmed embarrassed. "Thank you so much."

            A bus pulled into the bus stop. "That's my bus" she said brightly, "Thanks again." She boarded the bus and took a seat. When she looked back at the bus stop, there was no one there, except the old man who had gone back to reading his newspaper. A gust of wind lifted the corner of his paper slightly. It was a dream.

            She sank back into her seat. Cathy was not on this bus- which was good or else she would be pumped with questions about why she looked so upset. Cathy was beginning to be suspicious about the story of the sick cousin she had recently made up to explain her moods and tears.

            "_No Malfoy can find you without your consent…" Minverva McGonagall's voice entered her thoughts. It was the day that they were to be parted till Dumbledore succeeded in destroying Voldemort's plans for the second stone. Dumbledore finished the spell and handed her the pale orange liquid in a silver chalice. She knew that Draco was in another part of the castle, thinking of her. Noel was still with him, as far as she knew. The baby would be going to his new home later that week._

Her hands hesitated as she brought the cup to her lips.

            A hand patted her on her shoulder. She looked into the headmaster's kind eyes.

            "Miss Granger, we will all be here for you. You are not shut off from us, simply from the Malfoys. And unless I am completely mistaken about young Draco Malfoy, it will take more than mere separation from you for him to stop keeping you in his heart. Be strong Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and drank the concealment potion_._

            "Do not find me." she muttered, looking out of the window of the bus into the nameless faces of the crowd in the English town. "I am strong."

******************************************

            Narcissa Malfoy awoke suddenly. She was in her own bed. She took a moment to remember where she was and what had happened to her.

            "Awake at last, Narcissa?"

            It was her husband's voice.

            She sat up in a hurry.

            "Lucius! Where am I? I thought you were in France."

            Her husband was sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was holding something in his hands, but she couldn't see what it was.

            "I was summoned back urgently when the house-elves told me you had fainted in the music room. I wonder why you fainted Narcissa?"

            Memories came rushing back. She had had a bath. Then she had gone down to the music room to destroy the photograph of her grandchild. Then she had fainted…the necklace had tightened…Fear entered her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing.

            "Lost your voice, my love? I wonder, could it be because you are afraid of me?"

            Mesmerised by her husband's blue-gray eyes, Narcissa said nothing. Her husband carefully placed the object he was holding on the bed in front of her. It was a gold-edged photograph frame with the Malfoy family crest engraved onto it. Within the frame, Draco and Hermione smiled and kissed and the baby yawned and opened his eyes. Narcissa felt her head swirling, her heart began to flutter- she thought she would have a heart attack.

            "Fancy you not telling me that we were grandparents." Lucius' voice was dangerously smooth and calm. Narcissa knew that he was more dangerous like this than when he raged and shouted. She shook her head.

            "DON'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE!" Lucius snatched the frame from her lap and hit his wife across the face with it. She screamed. "THAT IS FOR LYING" he shouted, "AND THIS IS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" he yelled, hitting her twice more with the frame. Narcissa screamed again as her lip split and she tasted blood. Blood poured into her eyes from a cut somewhere on her forehead.

            She lifted her hands to her face and cowered against the head of the bed.

            Lucius threw the photoframe so hard against the wall that it smashed. He seemed to have lost control. He snatched a vase from the bedside table and threw it at the bed head above Narcissa where it smashed and showered over her in a hail of sharp fragments.

            "You FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITORS!" He screamed as he grabbed his wife's hands from her face and shook her. He dragged her off the bed and threw her onto the floor where she landed next to the smashed photo frame.

            "Lucius! Stop it!" she screamed.

            He walked over to her and she thought he was going to kick her but he bent down and picked up the photo frame. 

            "How long have you known? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!" He roared, kicking her hard so she curled over.

            Narcissa's mouth was filled with her own blood and a cut above her eyebrow bled down her face. Her white night-gown was spattered with blood. Something snapped inside her as she saw her own blood. "You're a FUCKING MAD MAN, LUCIUS! A PUREBLOOD FREAK and I'd rather DIE than tell you anything!" she scrambled to her feet. Lucius looked aghast at his wife's outburst. She had never stood up to him before, never dared to resist him.

Narcissa seemed possessed of some reckless courage and she went on raving. "You have a heart of stone, Lucius Malfoy. Me, I could put up with it, but Draco…our son, when you tortured and corrupted him…I WANTED TO KILL YOU! You are a SICK CRAZY PUREBLOOD PSYCHO. Grow up, Lucius! Bloodlines aren't worth a knut these days…" Narcissa began to get hysterical. She began to laugh and tear at her hair.

            Lucius watched in horror as his wife pulled out a clump of her beautiful long blonde hair.

            "NARCISSA. Get a grip on yourself." He said sharply. She simply laughed even harder, tears and blood streaming down her face. She was getting to her feet now, her hand still holding a clump of her blonde hair, she was muttering crazily…

            "Get a grip! GET A GRIP! My mother was right…She warned me about you…warned me you were a psycho pureblood maniac…warned me about your murderous intentions. You were right mother- he is a sick bastard….a sick pervert…and I HATE him…I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY!"

            Lucius dodged as Narcissa ran towards him, her fists clenched in rage. Unfortunately, Lucius had left his wand in another room so he couldn't hex her, but he was still the stronger of the two. Grabbing his wife from behind, he gripped her so tightly she whimpered. He shook her hard. "Stop this at once. STOP THIS AT ONCE." Narcissa's screams and laughter began to fade and finally, she slumped in his arms. She seemed to have fainted.

            Lucius was obliged to carry her to the bed and lay her down.

            "Parkinson!" he shouted. "Parkinson!"

            The door to the master bedroom opened and Pansy Parkinson slid into the room. "Fetch me my wand from the study." Pansy nodded and hurriedly ran off to fetch the wand. She brought it to Lucius in a matter of seconds.

            "Stand back" he told the girl, who scuttled off to a corner of the room.

            Narcissa was slowly regaining her senses. _I screamed at Lucius! I can't believe I lost control. Her mouth still tasted like blood. She couldn't remember exactly what she had said. She groaned softly and put her hand to her lip. Lucius' face swam into focus and there was another girl in the room…someone familiar…_

            "Narcissa," said her husband calmly, "I'm afraid you forgot yourself and said some terrible things."

            She nodded dumbly.

            "I am going to give you a chance to take everything you said back and co-operate with me in finding Hermione Granger and the child. Is that clear?"

            Narcissa stared at him.

            Lucius's pale face began to turn red. "Is that clear? Do you take back what you said? Will you help me find Granger and the child?"

            Narcissa stared back at him. Though she said nothing, Lucius saw hatred and defiance in his wife's eyes.

            "Very well." He said, "I haven't done this to you in years, but since you refuse to see sense…"

            Narcissa's eyes remained steadily defiant. Lucius lifted his wand.

            "_Imperio_"

            There was a bright flash as Narcissa's body absorbed the unforgivable curse. She closed her eyes and opened them again. They were her usual beautiful, blue eyes. It seemed nothing had changed. Pansy Parkinson watched curiously from the corner of the room.

            Lucius calmly sheathed his wand and used his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his wife's face. She sat as still as a statue.

            "You will behave as if nothing has happened. You will do everything I say. You will help me find Miss Granger and the child. You will not defy me again."

            Narcissa turned to look at her husband and nodded.

            "Narcissa, I believe you haven't been introduced to one of our new friends. I would like you to meet Miss Pansy Parkinson…she is going to help me find Miss Granger and the baby. Why don't you greet her and make friends."

            Pansy watched in fascination as a bloodstained Narcissa Malfoy automatically got off the bed and walked towards her. Narcissa was smiling, "Hello, Miss Parkinson. How nice to meet you." She grasped Pansy's hand warmly and shook it. "Lucius, shall we take Miss Parkinson down for some tea?"

            "An excellent idea, Narcissa."

            Lucius had returned to Malfoy Manor the day before only to find his wife in an apparently petrified swoon in bed. It was only a matter of seconds before he noticed the crumpled photograph clutched in her right hand. Lucius' feelings when he saw the photograph were too terrible to be put into words- his _only son: consorting with a filthy mudblood! No, worse than consorting- falling in __love with a mudblood! For there was no doubt that the look in Draco's eyes in the photograph was that of _love._ And worse…his son had mated and produced a dirty bastard child with that girl! The shame! If the other purebloods found out…the Malfoys would have a hard time building up their reputation again from that one!_

            And his traitorous, deceitful wife! Siding with the boy and his dirty-blooded lover…she had probably known all along. Probably cherished stupid feminine thoughts of having gurgling mudblood grandchildren even if her only son was doomed in a few years…it made him laugh in rage.

            Turning from his wife, he had rushed over to the study where Pansy Parkinson was waiting and it was only a few minutes later that he had successfully restored most of her memory. She had only been under a very basic memory charm. Pansy's outrage at the photo nearly matched his own. The little witch had soon blabbed the whole story of Draco and Hermione's shameless romance to him and indicated her full co-operation in "getting back" at the mudblood. However, he soon grew tired of the little bitch's bawling over "her Draco" betraying her and shut her up with a hard slap, causing her to run screaming from the room. Nevertheless, he was careful not to be too harsh on Pansy because he recognized a cruel, vengeful streak in her that might eventually prove useful.

            He had stormed back to the bedroom where his wife was just coming out of her swoon.

            "More tea, Miss Parkinson?" asked Narcissa Malfoy politely, holding out the tea-pot.

            Pansy shook her head. The table was unnaturally tense. Frankly, Pansy felt sick. The revelation that Draco and Hermione had had a child together made her want to vomit with rage and jealousy. She looked across the table… Narcissa Malfoy acting like a perfect hostess in her blood-stained dressing gown and with her swollen face was extremely macabre.

            Only Lucius didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Pansy noticed he ate with an excellent appetite, even complimenting Narcissa on the cake. It was great relief to Pansy when Lucius finally threw down his napkin and stood abruptly from the table, indicating that tea was over.

            "Follow me, Narcissa…Miss Parkinson."

            Narcissa stood immediately and followed her husband and Pansy followed Narcissa. They seemed to walk down a couple of long flights of stairs before they reached a solid oak door. Pansy guessed this door led to the Malfoy Manor dungeons. She was not wrong.

            Narcissa Malfoy sat limply in a chair in the dungeon and Pansy stood awkwardly by her side. Lucius' back was turned to them and he was pouring a colourless fluid into a small cup. He finally stoppered the larger bottle and returned to Narcissa, holding out the little cup.

            "Drink this, Narcissa."

            Narcissa took the cup and drank it obediently.

            Pansy knew it was veritaserum. They had studied it in Potions in their Final Year.

            Lucius waited a moment before questioning his wife.

            "When was the picture taken?"

            "On October the 12th last year, during the baby's naming ceremony."

            "When was the child born?"

            "On September the 12th last year."

            "What is the baby's name?"

            "Noel Draco Malfoy."

            Lucius snorted. Noel…what a stupid muggle name.       The questioning went on.

            "How did you find out about this?"

            "Draco told me."

            "Why did you not tell me?"  
            "We were afraid you might harm Miss Granger or the child."

            "Where is the mudblood and the child now?"

            "I do not know."

            Lucius slapped Narcissa hard, and she gave a soft cry.

            "Where are the mudblood and the child now!?"

            "I do not know."

            Lucius was going to hit her again but he calmed himself down and thought rationally. Narcissa was under the influence of veritaserum. She was incapable of lying.

            He changed his line of questioning. "Are the mudblood and the child with Draco?"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "They were all separated for safety's sake. To hide them from Voldemort and you."

            "How were they hidden?"

            "The baby is under a Fidelius. Miss Granger is under a Tenebrarum charm- no Malfoy can find her without her consent."

            "Who performed these charms?"

            "Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

            "Do you know who the secret keeper is?"

            "No."

            Lucius was going to end his interrogation but the identity of the secret keeper was too important to let go so easily.

            "Who does?"

            "Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and Minverva McGonagall."

            "Does Draco know anything at all?"

            "No."

            "What do you know about Draco's feelings in this matter?"

            Narcissa Malfoy blinked her blue eyes. One of which was rapidly swelling shut. As if from far away, she heard her husband's voice floating over her…._Draco's_ feelings in this matter…_ She turned to face her husband as if in a dream. Her voice came from many miles away as if she had no control over them… "He loves her. He would die for her and his child and I hope they manage to stop you from ending Draco's life, you venomous snake…"_

            Lucius really did hit her then, so hard that her head flew back. Pansy gave a small scream but didn't dare to go to Narcissa's aid. Narcissa didn't make a single sound. Her head hung down and blood dripped from her nose onto her already spattered dressing gown. Though not restrained, Narcissa made no effort to get up from the chair on which she was sitting.

            Finally, Lucius thought, things were coming to light. Lucius felt like a curtain had been lifted in front of him and he saw the events of the last year in clearer light than ever before. His face was cold and triumphant. He would have to report this to his Lord as soon as possible. The boy was a liar and a traitor. He would soon learn that the Dark Lord punished traitors. He would put an end to this, no matter what it took.

            "Parkinson"

            "Y-Yes Mr Malfoy?" Pansy Parkinson was beginning to be really afraid of Lucius Malfoy. His treatment of Narcissa was shockingly brutal, even to Pansy Parkinson.

            "Are you familiar with the Tenebrarum charm?"

            "No…"

            The girl was stupid as well as ugly, thought Lucius.

            "Come here." Lucius indicated that she follow him to a low shelf of books behind his work table. He drew out a volume and spread it open on the table. "Read this quickly."

            Pansy scanned the page quickly. _Tenebra_ – darkness, blindess and obscurity. The Tenebrarum Charm was developed in 1877 by Wizard Corolanus Bartolome. The charm causes the subject to be hidden from whoever he chooses. Specified persons will be unable to find or see the subject unless the subject gives his consent that he be found by them. Being relatively new and extremely difficult to perform, the charm is not well known and has only been performed (to this editor's knowledge) successfully three times. Most recently, it  was used by famous wizard actress Leonora Van Selwick to avoid members of the press…_ this was followed by an account of the actress' use of the charm as well as two other examples of the charm as used before. An extremely long paragraph followed on how to prepare the complicated potion that held the charm._

            "Hermione's under a Tenebrarum…" said Pansy slowly. "Which means that members of the Malfoy family cannot find her unless she gives her consent…"

             "Your perspicacity astounds me, Miss Parkinson."

            "But then how will you ever find her?" Pansy looked wide-eyed at Lucius.

            Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed. "Miss Parkinson…why do you think I have not broken all the bones in your body and sent you back to Switzerland in a goblet, despite being sorely tempted to do so for the last two hours?..."

            Pansy gulped.

            "…Because, Miss Parkinson. YOU are not a Malfoy. And I know you are as eager to assist me in the matter of ruining Draco's happy family as I am eager to see it ended."

            "You want _me to find Hermione?"_

            "No, I want the house-elves to find her. _Think_, Miss Parkinson. You should easily be able to find her….after all, you are not a Malfoy….yet."

            "Yet?"

            Lucius smiled. "Well, my dear Miss Parkinson -if we succeed in turning Draco's affections for Miss Granger, then I do believe that we would clear a path for some new woman in my son's life…some nice, _pureblood_ woman….if you understand me."

            A gleam of desire sprang into Pansy's eyes. "You mean…me and Draco…?"

            "I mean exactly you and Draco."

            "But how do we get rid of Hermione? Do we kill her?" asked Pansy eagerly.

            Lucius snickered and turned around to pick out another volume from his shelves. This one read "_Moste_ Potente Potions_". Pansy recognized it from her days in Hogwarts._

            "I'm afraid it's not so simple, Miss Parkinson. You see, if we kill Miss Granger or the child when Draco is still in love with them…" Pansy flinched at the words "…we risk Draco turning against us forever. I require my son's total obedience for my research, the reason you need not know, and I cannot risk him turning away from me or running away or killing himself…as he is likely to do if all vengeful and lovesick. Do you understand, Miss Parkinson?"

            "Yes." Pansy knew Draco well enough to believe that if pushed beyond his limits, Draco might do something outrageous and foolish to himself.

            "No…the solution is something else …" Lucius flipped the pages of the books, searching for a page… "Ah, here it is…how obvious…" Lucius folded the corner of the page and looked up at Pansy. "You have _one month_ to find Miss Granger. That is how long it will take me to brew the polyjuice potion. You will somehow take a hair from her and bring it to me. I am going to let Draco see what his dear little mudblood girlfriend has been getting up to while they've been apart…we'll see if his _love_ withstands that."

            Pansy nodded but looked worried. "But how am I going to find Miss Granger?"

            Lucius looked at her calmly. "Do you want to end up with my son or not?"

            Pansy nodded eagerly.

            "Then it is time for you to start using your brains. You have to think back…what knowledge do you have of Miss Granger? Where does she live? Who are her best friends? THINK."

            Pansy screwed up her face in thought. Where could she start? Miss Granger could be anywhere…Ginny, Harry and Ron were her best friends, she could try tapping those sources…as for her address….no that was hard…wait a minute…perhaps…Lucius watched as a glow of recognition spread onto the dull face of Pansy Parkinson.

            "I know where to start."

            Lucius smiled and ushered the girl out of his study. "Don't disappoint me, Miss Parkinson…you know full well what I am capable of."

            As Pansy scuttled up the staircase from the dungeons, Narcissa Malfoy sat limply in the chair and watched her husband shut the door. Her husband walked over to her and patted her hand.

            "Be a good girl Narcissa. Once I have finished my potion, we will both go upstairs where you will write a letter to Draco, as I dictate it. Then, I think you should wash that blood off your face and put on some make-up. The Crabbes are coming for dinner tonight and I can't have you looking like that."

            Narcissa nodded calmly. The Imperius curse Lucius had put on her was very strong- Lucius was a powerful wizard. She felt like she was in a dream…so comfortable…so safe…she had no desire to wake up. In fact, she had no desire to do anything other than write a letter to Draco as her husband dictated it. Oh, and she had to put on make-up too. Narcissa smiled because she liked putting on make-up.

*********************************** 

            In another room in Malfoy Manor, Pansy was writing a letter to her mother asking for her Fifth Year prefect's diary. Pansy had been one of two Slytherin prefects in her fifth year until she was replaced by Sally-Anne Perks in the sixth year because she was found to have cheated in the OWLS. All prefects were issued with diaries in which to keep records of points taken from students, dates of important school events and the _addresses of other prefects_.

            Hermione Granger had been a Gryffindor prefect in the fifth year as well.

            Pansy finished the letter and tied it to the leg of one of the Malfoy Eagle-Owls. It took off into the dusk. Pansy took out a London map and began to set her plans. . She remembered bitterly the hatred and disgust in Draco's eyes when he had found them in the girl's toilet that day. The look had hurt her very deeply. She knew that if Fletchley had not been there to restrain him, Draco might have really hurt her. And his tenderness towards Hermione that day…. lifting her in his arms, kissing her bloodstained face- what the hell did he see in the stupid mudblood- enough to have a child with her…and **keep** it? Rage and jealousy welled up within her.

All this just showed that Lucius was right: if given the right motivation, Pansy could be very clever.


	31. Chapter 31: Providere Pro Deceptio Malif

**Chapter 31**: **Providere**** Pro Deceptio Malificus - _Prepararing_ for an Evil Deception__**

            "My Lord"

            "What is it, Lucius?" asked the Dark Lord as one of his most faithful Death Eaters knelt before him.

            "I have news of interest to you…I have done as you asked and found out the identity of Draco's lover."

            "Excellent Lucius. But why should this concern me? I have told you to get rid of the woman. I hope you do not come to waste my time. Time is precious to me these days. In case you haven't notice, my defenses are preparing themselves for a large assault from the Aurors…it is expected soon."

            "My Lord, of course I have considered your words….but my wife had a good point to make. She is, of course, completely behind me in this matter."

            Voldemort snorted cruelly. "Don't deceive yourself, Lucius…you control Narcissa Van Doren with the Imperius Curse. That woman has never truly been behind you…I let her live only because you and her sister Bellatrix implored me to spare her life years ago. The Lestranges were some of my most faithful servants… it was the least I could do to spare the life of a worthless woman."

            "She is worthless to me as a wife, my Lord…but she has proved useful in spying on Draco."

            "That may be so. What does she say now?"

            "She says that if we kill the woman while Draco is in love with her, he will turn from us. He will hide himself or harm himself and our plans will never come to fruition."

            Voldemort appeared to be thinking. The masked figure tapped his scaly fingers impatiently on the arms of the great oak chair he sat in.

            "Fair enough, Lucius." Voldemort hissed. "You did well in figuring that much out."

            "And my Lord… there is more…"

            "More?"

            "It appears that my son Draco…has had a bastard _child with this woman. A boy. He is eight months old this month."_

            Voldemort was silent for a second before he burst into high shrill laughter. "Draco Malfoy…a father? The poncy little mummy's boy a daddy? Will miracles never cease? I wouldn't have thought he had enough seed in him to sow a flowerbed much less a woman!"

            Lucius remembered how Draco had looked when he saw him at the last Death Eater's meeting. The boy was tall, and strong- he had taken the Dark Mark well. In Draco's gray eyes, Lucius recognized the steely resolve that were in his own, and Draco's jaw was grown firm. Lucius had had the uncomfortable feeling then, as he did now when Voldemort laughed, that Draco was no longer a boy, but a man.

            "And what is your son's lover's _name_?" asked Voldemort.

            Lucius winced as he said it. "Hermione Granger."

            "_Granger?_ The Potter boy's whore? A _mudblood_?" Voldemort laughed again. "What wonderful taste your son has, Lucius. Well Lucius, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

            "I have already considered it. My plan is to turn Draco from this woman….make him despise her…despise the very idea of love…make him see that the only worthwhile cause is to meet one's destiny and help in our glorious cause."

            "Good….good. Clever, but how are you planning to do this?"

            "I will arrange a little deception for Draco that will make him lose his faith in Miss Granger. Make him lose his faith in love."

            "It must be suitably unpleasant" said Voldemort eagerly. The idea of treachery always excited him. "It will not be easy to turn your son's mind…I have searched into it. He has a strong mind."

            Lucius nodded. "I am aware of that. I will ensure it is a suitably unpleasant deception, my Lord. As for the child, I will kill it. It is a living humiliation to my family name. A half-blood stain."

            Voldemort looked thoughtful.

            "You are wrong Lucius. The child, though a product of a mudblood mother….is himself a pureblood- having two magical parents. Draco's blood runs in its veins…" Voldemort was silent for a long time.

            "My lord?" Lucius interrupted after a long while.

            Voldemort rose from the chair and began pacing the room.

He seemed to have forgotten about Lucius. Lucius felt foolish…should he call out again and risk interrupting the Dark Lord? Should he continue standing there? At that moment, Voldemort looked up.

            "Do not kill the child, Lucius. I want it. I want it _very much. I have an idea."_

            "What for my Lord? What could you want with the bastard?"

            Voldemort closed the book and walked towards Lucius. Lucius felt like shrinking away.

            "Do not ask questions, Lucius. _I do the asking around here."_

Lucius wet his lips. "I'm sorry, My Lord. I was out of place."

Voldemort lifted his wand and aimed it at Lucius.

"I beg you…my lord…I have been faithful…."

Voldemort released his breath in a gentle hiss and lowered his wand. "Yes, you have been faithful, Lucius. I will not punish you this time. But never question me again."

"Never again, my lord" said Lucius, dropping to his knees and kissing the hem of Voldemort's crimson robes. Voldemort pulled his robes away impatiently.

"I want that child. I want it as soon as possible, Lucius."

"I will bring you the child, My Lord. And I will bring you Draco. Both will be in your service, as Malfoys have been."

"Good. And when you return, do not say a word to Snape, I am beginning to suspect that his loyalties may lie in questionable directions. He looked unnecessarily agitated when I gave Draco the Dark Mark."

"I will not say a word."

"I will summon Snape to me soon. I need his help to confirm my suspicions….if I find he has been lying to me, he will wish he had never been born."

"Very good, my Lord."

"Go now, I want that bastard child as soon as possible."

*********************************** 

Pansy Parkinson trudged up the driveway of a large restored tudor house. The first step was to find out where the Granger's lived before attempting to collect a hair from Hermione. It had taken her nearly two weeks to receive Hermione's diary- international owls were slow. It had taken her another week to track down the location in muggle England as she was not very familiar with the transport systems, fortunately, it had not been too difficult as she had learnt a lot about muggle ways while at the Locarno Finishing Schule in Switzerland.

She was very nervous but had put a simple _Deceptio_ spell on herself. It never lasted long but was enough for her purposes today. In her hands, she carried a muggle envelope with the "_The Grangers"_ printed on it.

            Taking a deep breath, she pressed the bell.

            After a time, she heard someone opening the door. A young lady looked out.

            "May I help you?"

            "Do the Grangers live here? I have been asked to deliver a registered item to them."

            The young lady shook her head. "We are the Collinses. I'm sorry but you have the wrong house."

            Impossible. Thought Pansy. This address had been the one Hogwarts used to send notices and OWL results to Hermione during the fifth year.

            "Excuse me!" Pansy said before the lady closed the door.

            "Yes?"

            "I'm sorry, but perhaps they've moved from here? I'm sure they used to stay here."

            The young lady looked impatient. "All right Benny, hang on!" she shouted inside the house. "That's my nephew making a racket as usual. Anyway, yes, we moved here last year, I don't know the family that lived here before…we bought the house through an agent. So the former owners may be the ones you're looking for."

            Pansy thought fast. The lady looked like she was going to close the door.

            "Sorry, but who was the agent who sold you the house? I could find out where the Granger's went."

            The lady narrowed her eyes. "Jerry Sherman of Sherman Realty. What's this registered mail all about anyway? Don't you know them? Are you from the Post?"

            Pansy swallowed.

            "Thank you so much. I won't bother you again. Good morning."

            "Good morning."

            Mrs Collins watched as the girl walked down her driveway. There was something strange about it. Oh well, she shrugged.

            Pansy repeated "Jerry Sherman of Sherman Realty" to herself and went to look for a phone book. The girl felt excited and thrilled to be tracking Hermione down. Don't think you can hide from me…she thought. 

Inside a phone box, she found the number and address for Sherman Realty. Oh bother, it was quite far away. Pansy checked her wallet- she hoped she had changed enough muggle cash. She had just enough to take a cab there. She would have to think of another excuse for looking for the Grangers. Hmm. This was proving quite difficult.

            She thought of Hermione dancing in Draco's arms during the Yule Ball. Running her fingers through his silver-blonde hair as he bent to kiss her. She shuddered. Come on, Pansy, she thought…use your brains…

Eventually, Pansy managed to think of an idea. She would be an old friend looking for Hermione. Where did people make friends? School. Surely Jerry Sherman of Sherman Realty wouldn't be suspicious about that.

****************************************** 

It was her break hour and Hermione had gone to the nurses' lounge with a cup of coffee. She played with the silver ring around her finger. Work in the ward had been pretty hectic lately and she was glad to get a rest for an hour. She sat in the nurses' lounge with a magazine on her lap. _In hora summe inopis nostrae_…she wondered how the ring worked. She had asked Draco before but he didn't know either…his mother wouldn't tell him. He suspected that she didn't exactly know either.

Hermione was particularly happy because she had heard from Neville. He and Sirius were coming back this month from Romania. This meant that she would get news of Noel again, and maybe Draco, if Neville could be persuaded to tell her. She knew Draco must be finishing up at Hogwarts now and preparing to return to Malfoy Manor.

She never liked to think much about that so she flipped open a magazine in front of her.

"Is there a Miss Granger here?" Tony Lawton's (an intern's) head popped into the lounge and several nurses looked up.

Hermione stood up. More work.

"Here," She said.

"There's somebody to see you, Miss Granger. They're in the visitor's lounge- I'll bring you over."

"All right. Thank you."

Hermione followed Tony out of the lounge. She wasn't really thinking about anything much, she was just mildly curious whom her visitor might be.

Tony Lawton let Hermione toward a young lady wearing a cardigan and a flowered dress in the visitor's lounge.

"Miss? Here is Miss Granger."

There was a moment as the young lady stood up and threw her arms around Hermione, sobbing with joy.

"I've missed you!"

Hermione did not recognize the lady, and gently tried to push her back.

"Ow!"

"Oh, so sorry about that!"

The girl pulled back from Hermione and Hermione saw that one of her hairs was snagged in the girl's jeweled ring.

"Do I know you, miss?" asked Hermione politely.

"Know me? _Know me? I should think so! We were at Saint Cuthbert's Primary together! I'm Angela!"_

"Angela?"

"Yes silly- Angela Robinson, your best friend!"

"Oh! Oh dear. No, I'm sorry- you must have the wrong person."

The young lady looked troubled. "Wrong person? But I called the school and they said you worked in a hospital in Surrey."

"Surrey's a big place." said Hermione, patting the lady's shoulder.

"You're not Heather Granger?"

"Oh no! My name's Hermione, though I can see how you made the mistake. You probably looked for me as H. Granger. Granger is such a common name."

The young lady smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry for troubling you Miss Granger. I think my friend must be at the private hospital near Guildford. I'll try that."

"Good luck. I'm sure you'll find Heather soon. Why don't I walk you to the door?"

"Oh no thank you" said the lady hurriedly. She grabbed her bag and walked quickly to the door. "It's been nice seeing you. Thanks for your help"

Hermione nodded at her retreating back. She hoped that Miss Robinson would find her friend.

Outside the community hospital, Pansy carefully extracted Hermione's hair from her ring and put it in an envelope. She was so excited that her hands trembled. As quickly as possible, she walked towards a deserted alleyway so that she could apparate back to Malfoy Manor. She knew that Lucius would be pleased with her. What could he have in mind?

            Pansy returned to Malfoy Manor and hurried to find Lucius.

            "Well done" said Lucius taking it from her. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

            Pansy nodded and grinned as she watched Lucius put away the precious long strand of auburn hair.

            "And how is the mother of my bastard grandchild ?"

            The first word that popped into Pansy's mind was "beautiful". When she had seen Hermione walking towards her in the nurses' lounge wearing her white uniform and with her auburn hair pulled back to show her large honey-coloured eyes and high cheekbones to advantage, she was forced to admit to herself that whatever else Hermione Granger was, she was undeniably lovely.

            "All right. Bit thin and dull" she answered Lucius.

            Lucius tried to imagine her thin and dull but had trouble doing so. He had very vivid memories of Hermione Granger from the Graduation Ball last year. On more than one occasion, he had recalled her womanly curves, lustrous auburn hair and full pink lips…with unpleasantly lustful interest. He had not been entirely surprised that Draco would have slept with that temptress - such urges were natural… but the urge to father children and take the responsibility for them with her was what upset Lucius. That kind of responsibility showed Draco had a strong and independent mind…something that Lucius did not want to encourage.

            "You have also obtained the address of the mudblood?" said Lucius, eventually.

            "Yes," said Pansy, handing him a slip of paper. Lucius scanned it quickly and put it in his pocket. The Tenbrarum charm from Hermione before being able to see her…a small matter that could be researched quickly. His plans were well on their way. 

After his interview with the Dark Lord, Lucius had an additional task: to find the child. 

The only person who knew where the child was- was the secret keeper. 

And the only persons who knew who the secret keeper was were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger.

            Lucius knew that he would have to get hold of Miss Granger and force it out of her whatever it took. It would not be easy…the famous _mother's love was a powerful charm and she might die before revealing where the child was. Hopefully, he would have an advantage when that time came…the co-operation of his son. Draco could be crucial._

            "Parkinson" Lucius addressed the girl who was standing quietly at his side.

            "I'm going to need more of your help."

            Pansy moved eagerly forward. "Anything, Mr Malfoy."

            Lucius smiled. "…When the polyjuice potion is completed in a few days, _you_ must take on the form of that mudblood girl."

            Pansy nodded. She expected as much.

            "Do I get to meet with Draco then?" she asked eagerly.

            Lucius snorted. "Yes my dear. But it won't be what you think so don't get all hot and bothered."

            The girl looked disappointed.

            "In a few days, Draco will return from Hogwarts where he has been teaching. His mother has already written a loving letter to him telling him he is wanted at home. He is needed to assist me in my work and help run the Malfoy estate. Unfortunately, I believe he may also be spying for Dumbledore since aligning himself with that mudblood and her cronies. I cannot afford to have Draco spying on us any longer. Therefore, it will be necessary to change his loyalties."

            "How will I help?"

            "Draco is madly in love with that mudblood bitch. I believe it is his strongest link to Dumbledore and his little bunch of Aurors. We must sever this link completely. You, Miss Parkinson, must sever it completely. I have always known that Draco has a dark streak. All Malfoys do. The problem is how to tap it. Draco knows it too and does not entirely trust himself. It is a wonder he has suppressed it for so long.  If we do this properly, Draco will re-align his priorities and tell me everything I need to know. He will turn from Dumbledore. He will turn from his mudblood girlfriend. He will even turn…. from his own son."

            Pansy stared transfixed at Lucius' cold gray eyes as he spoke relentlessly to her. She somehow felt that Lucius was speaking from experience. There was an increasing edge of frenzy to his voice- a mix of passion and madness.

            "What must I do when I drink the polyjuice?" she asked, still looking into Lucius' gray eyes.

            Lucius reached out and traced the outline of her face with his finger.

            "You must break his heart."


	32. Chapter 32: Fidem Fallere, Cor Fallere

**Chapter 32: Fidem Fallere Cor Fallere - _Broken Faith Broken Heart_**

            Draco finished returning the last of the Potions Final Examination papers to his second year class.

            "Mr Roebuck, twenty points to Ravenclaw for you getting full marks." The dark haired boy smiled smugly.

            "Miss Ling- fourty points to Slytherin for getting 108%."

            The black haired girl beamed behind her thick glasses. Maximilian Roebuck looked crestfallen.

            "I have only known one other student in Hogwarts to ever have gotten more than a hundred percent on a test." Draco said shortly.

            The class noticed a slightly pained look on their professor's face. Zeralda Hopkirk, who had scraped through the final put up her hand.

            "Yes?"

            "Please Professor Malfoy, how is it possible to get more than 100%?"

            Draco remembered asking Hermione that same question. They had been lying on their couch in front of the fire, tangled in each other and perspiring gently from making love. Her rich gold-brown hair lay spread out on his pale chest and he breathed in that familiar strawberries and cream scent that he loved.

            "Mmm, Draco…" Hermione sighed as she turned her face up to his to claim a kiss from his lips. His silver-blonde hair had come loose from its ribbon and hung loosely over his shoulders. He felt himself harden again as her tongue gently touched his own and she giggled as she felt him press himself against her back.

Suddenly, he had caught sight of her returned History of Magic essay with 112% EXCELLENT printed at the top on the carpet and picked it up with his free hand.

            "How is it possible to get more than a hundred percent?" he had asked her teasingly, moving his hand down over her belly. It was very slightly swollen at that time, his unborn son lay within her. Ever since their first year in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was the only student he had ever known to score more than a hundred percent in essays. He had told his father all about her after their first year exams.

            "Yes, how is it possible?" asked Maximilian Roebuck. 

Draco realized he had been speaking aloud. He hadn't been in a good state of mind since term started drawing to a close and he had received a letter from his mother asking him back to Malfoy Manor. While the school term was in full swing, he had been able to put thoughts of her out of his mind for a while, but as days of being alone in Malfoy Manor stretched ahead of him… he found his mind desperately wandering back to her. Her soft laughter, her golden eyes. Where are you, my love?

            Draco spoke the words that Hermione had answered him with, "The essay must include all details asked for as well as relevant details that were not asked for. The key is relevance."

            Maximilian Roebuck scowled.

            "Miss Ling included answers not only from the prescribed textbooks but showed that she did plenty of independent study in the library as well. Congratulations. All right, now, let me go through the correct answers with you…"

            When Draco finished his last class of the school year, he felt like he had aged ten years. He dragged his feet to Dumbledore's study for his leaving interview. While at Hogwarts, he had managed to pretend to himself that things were all right. That Hermione was safe and happy somewhere with his son. That the Dark Mark had only been a dream. He had almost forgiven Snape for it.

            "Skiving Snackboxes"

            "Draco, come in, come in." said Dumbledore, indicating a seat in front of him.

            "Sherbert Lemon?"

            "Thank you, Professor." Draco had still not been able to bring himself to call the headmaster by his first name.

            "I want to thank you for a job well done here this year." Said Dumbledore, smiling at the young man before him. Draco was finely dressed as always, tall and handsome. He looked nothing like a professor really. "However, I think that you may have discovered your interests lie elsewhere other than in teaching, though you have a talent for it."

            Draco was surprised by this observation of the headmaster. It was true. While he enjoyed teaching, his heart had yearned for other things.

            "Yes. I enjoy it but…I couldn't do it long term. I wasn't…brought up….like that. I hope you understand, Professor Dumbledore."

            "Indeed. Indeed, Draco. Tell me then, what have you learned of your interests? Your path in life?"

            Draco considered the question. He had been thinking of this for a long time. "I think my heart lies with the Malfoy name and fortune. We have many estates, investments… I am very proud of it. I would like to take it over and build it up. My father has rather neglected it lately. Other than that, I would like to research Potions- so I may join the Centre for Magical Research and Development."

            "Excellent. You realize, of course, that you will be under Lucius' eye when you return home?"

            "Yes. I am also aware that I may not live through the Ritual, but I thought you said you had good news for me regarding that?"

            Dumbledore inclined his head and smiled. "I have received word from Sirius and Neville. They have brought us news that we have managed to ally ourselves with the dragons. Norwegian Ridgebacks and Chinese Fireballs. Snape has informed us of the estimated location of Voldemort's stronghold…I think we may be able to launch an assault very soon once we confirm it."

            "Dragons? Potter succeeded? Is he coming back?"

            "He is still in China. The dragons need a lot of training before they can be used effectively. Sirius and Neville will return soon, as will Fletchley and Podmore. I have spoken to the Ministry about sparing us more Aurors…of course, they are too busy dealing with  the immediate problem of the escaped dementors and werewolves who have gone over to Voldemort to promise me any….but Percy Weasley, who has a lot of influence in the Ministry nowadays, has assured us that we will get at least five others when we need them. And do not forget that this year's batch of Auror trainees from Hogwarts will be ready as well."

            Draco knew that Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey had already signed up with the Ministry right after their NEWTS and been accepted. However, they were also secretly training and working with Dumbledore and could be counted on in times of need.

            "Professor…" Draco asked hesitantly. "I wonder if it would be possible for me to see Hermione or my child just one more time? I- I – have missed them a lot."

            "It took a lot of courage for you to say that, Draco." said Dumbledore kindly. "But a plan is no use unless it is stuck to. I have no reason to believe that they are in danger. I have received word from your mother that Lucius still believes the whole story. I think we can hold him off till the assault."

            "Thank you then, Professor. Because if anything happens to Hermione or our child, I don't think I can forgive myself. It's all because of me you know. If she hadn't been with me, none of this would have happened. She would have been better of with Potter. I warned her I was not simple, not easy to love…Hermione's faith and trust is all that keeps me going. I feel so tired today, Professor…like it's all going to end soon."

            "I think it is up to Hermione to choose who she is better off with, Draco. You have many good qualities and watching you grow has been one of my greatest pleasures. I can say that I am equally proud of you and Mr Potter, I have never watched two boys as closely. You two have more in common than you would believe. It is true that many expected Hermione to choose Mr Potter, I myself among such, but Hermione chose- you, Draco. You have a family with her. Don't give up because I feel that very soon, you and Miss Granger will be needing each other a lot more than you ever imagined."

            Draco stood to leave. "Thank you professor. I will remember."

            Albus Dumbledore thought how much Draco resembled his father when Lucius had been at Hogwarts. Both men had been tall, handsome and clever. Both had been good Quidditch players. Both had been objects of awe and admiration at school. The difference between them was that while Lucius had never questioned his loyalties to his father, Draco was full of question. In a way, Draco was living on the edge of a knife. While falling in love with Hermione and having a child with her had strengthened his conviction to work against Voldemort and turn on his father, Dumbledore knew that Draco's loyalties had yet to be seriously tested. The worst had not come yet. 

He had watched Draco Malfoy as closely as he had watched Harry over the years hoping that the boy would eventually turn against the Dark Arts and resist the prophesy. Severus Snape had mentored the boy over the years and a bond of great trust and friendship had sprung up between the Potions Master and Draco Malfoy. The only thing that had stretched that trust recently was Snape's inability to prevent Draco receiving the Dark Mark. If only the potions master were around, Dumbledore would have a word with him regarding young Mr Malfoy but Severus had left for Malfoy Manor immediately after the exams to "help" in research with Lucius. In fact, Dumbledore had not seen Snape for a full week.

The headmaster couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. They hadn't expected to get help from the dragons, at any event, not so soon. MacNair had managed to win the giants for Voldemort despite Hagird and Madam Maxime's best effprt three years ago- against the strength of giants, only Dragons were of any real use and Dumbledore knew that they had to strike while the iron was hot. The problem was locating Voldemort's stronghold. Intelligence put it at somewhere in Eastern Europe, but unless they were absolutely sure, moving their forces up North would be a foolhardy move.

If only Snape sent word soon about what was happening among the Death Eaters.

With a thoughtful look, Dumbledore took out a roll of parchment and a quill and began writing. Finally, he slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it with a red wax seal. It was neatly addressed: "HARRY POTTER, OUTER MONGOLIAN MOUNTAINS, FOURTH PEAK BEHIND THE JASMINE BUSHES- EXTREMELY URGENT."

*********************************************

            Draco wished that Snape had been at Hogwarts on the day he left. He had finally made up his mind to forgive Severus Snape for not being able to prevent the Dark Mark but when he had gone looking for him, he was informed that the Potions Master had still not returned from business. If Snape was at Malfoy Manor, perhaps Draco could look for him then, although it would be harder to have a quiet word with him with Lucius hovering around like a bat all the time.

            As he walked to Hogsmeade, Draco re-read his mother's letter. It contained the usual words of advice from Narcissa to eat and sleep well, and an invocation for him to return home and help run the Malfoy Estate. "…_your father looks forward to your help in running the estate. He has been very busy lately and travels a lot. I miss you a lot, come home, everything is fine. Love, Mother."_

            In a quiet spot on the edge of the village, Draco took a deep breath.

            "Malfoy Manor."

            "Draco!" his mother stood up when he apparated in the living room. She seemed to have aged since he last saw her. Her eyes were red and she had a distracted look.

            "Mother, I have come home. Are you quite well? You look tired."

            Narcissa gave a tight smile. "I received some bad news last night. I have not had a good night's sleep." Narcissa began to cry.

            Draco felt his hairs standing in alarm. His mother was not prone to over-reaction. What could be the matter?

            "Mother," Draco said, crossing over to her and making her sit down. "What can be so bad? Is it…father?"

            He thought he saw her shoulders tense.

            "No." said Narcissa quickly. "Of course not. I told you everything's fine. Anyway, he's not in England right now."

            "What then?" asked Draco.

            "I don't want you to over-react."

            "What is it?"

            "Promise me Draco. Don't over-react."

            "What is it! Mother- is it…her? Is it Hermione or Noel?" Draco lowered his voice to an urgent whisper. Narcissa nodded.

            "Oh my god, what is it? And how did you learn of it?"

            There came a knock on the door and Draco leapt to his feet. Without much ceremony, Severus Snape walked into the room. He too looked worn and tired.

            "Severus! Were you here at Malfoy Manor all the time?" asked Draco. He was not too surprised to see Severus here, he knew that Snape had recently been summoned back.

            The professor's black eyes met Draco's gray ones levelly.

            "Yes."

            "Severus, tell him, quickly. Show him." Said Narcissa dully.

            "What's going on? Why are you all acting so strange?" asked Draco impatiently. He was really worried now.

            Severus Snape motioned to Draco to follow him out of the room.

            "I think it best I speak to you alone, Draco" he said flatly.

            Draco Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily. He didn't like being kept waiting.

            "Whatever can be said elsewhere, can be said here." Draco said, in a cold voice much like his father's.

            Severus hesitated.

            "Do it here, Severus" said Narcissa.

            "Very well, just a moment while I fetch the pensieve." Snape turned and left the room.

            "Pensieve?" asked Draco curiously, "What the hell is going on?"

            Severus Snape returned shortly with the pensieve. Its silver-white contents were swirling and gently within. Severus Snape put the pensieve down on the coffee table in front of Draco and Narcissa.

            "Before we proceed, I must warn you Draco, that the contents of this pensieve are very distressing."

            "Whose memories are they?" asked Draco.

            "Mine." Snape replied, mechanically.

            "What the hell?" Draco impatiently grabbed his wand and jabbed viciously at the surface of the swirling contents. The silvery stuff within began to swirl fast. Draco leaned over it and saw the misty contents beginning to clear. It was as if he were looking at a scene from an open window at a great height. The figures within it were very small. He could make out Severus Snape leaning against a wall and two figures before him…

            Clutching the sides of the silver bowl, Draco took a deep breath and let himself fall into Snape's memory. He found himself standing next to the Potions Master on a street in some English town, not unlike Hogsmeade.

            What was he supposed to be seeing here?

            His attention was caught by the movement of two figures to the side of Snape. One was a man, tall and dark….the other was a slim woman, her auburn hair flowing over her shoulders, and smiling happily… They were talking. "Hermione!" Draco called out. But of course, nobody could hear him, it was just a memory.

            Draco tried to hurry towards her, but his feet moved slowly, as if in a dream. He just wanted to stand close to her. He managed to get close enough to hear what the figures were saying.

            "Are you sure about this, Hermione?" the man said, holding her hands in his.

            Hermione smiled. "Of course. I told you, my past is all dead and buried. I have to move on."

            The man laughed. Draco felt himself turning cold. What was going on? What did she mean?

            "Good, because I thought you might still be hung up about that ex-boyfriend of yours."

            Hermione laughed, "He was the biggest mistake of my life. I spent the last year forgetting him, Ralph, and now I have. I don't want to go through all that again, it was much too difficult but you know, when you're young, you always want difficult boys."

            She leaned over and kissed the man on the lips. 

Draco felt like retching. Feeling like his legs wouldn't support him much longer, he staggered slightly. He wanted to leave the memory, but had a strange compulsion to see as much as he could.

            "Miss Granger?" Severus approached the pair.

            Hermione looked excited. "Professor Snape! Thanks for coming. Ralph Bowman, this is my old school teacher Professor Snape."

            "Pleased to meet you, Professor," said the young man, shaking Snape's hand.

            "Miss Granger?" Snape raised his eyebrows. "What's this all about? You said it was urgent."

            "Sorry Ralph, I need to speak to my Professor alone for a minute. I have a private message to pass to an old friend."

            Ralph shrugged. "Sure, I'll wait over there."

            "Professor Snape," said Hermione quietly, "Thanks for coming. I – I – wanted you to pass Draco and Dumbledore a message."

            "Miss Granger, what were you doing with that man? Who is he?"

            Hermione shook her head impatiently. "He's my new fiancé. I've agreed to marry him. I want to put my past behind me. Draco was a mistake, I was just a silly schoolgirl who knew no better. Things change."

            "Miss Granger- this is outrageous. How do you think Draco will feel- the boy has pinned all his hopes on you." Draco couldn't help thinking there was something odd about Snape's manner, a bit forced, but he put it down to shock. "And there's the baby..."

            "Yes yes" Hermione said, "Tell Dumbledore that I'm too young for a baby. I've spoken to Ralph about it and he says we can take Noel back once we're older and married. Too many questions otherwise. Dumbledore has already told me that Noel can stay with his fidelius family for as long as needed- they are very kind to him."

            "Don't you miss your son?"

            Hermione looked firm. "I do, of course, but I need to move on in my life. I don't want Draco to have Noel. I will go back for him. I don't trust Draco- he is a Malfoy after all, who knows what his true colours are? He's probably just like Lucius. He might harm my child. I've made up my mind, Professor and I don't want to speak to Draco ever gain…"

            "DRACO!"

            In the Malfoy living room, Narcissa screamed her son's name.

            Draco had crushed the pensieve in his hands. Blood flowed from deep cuts in his palms and mingled with the mass of silvery mist now spilled onto the table. The mists quickly dissolved into thin air.

            Draco's eyes were wide and his face was an expressionless mask. He didn't seem to notice that he was squeezing the crushed shards of the pensieve in his hands. Narcissa Malfoy watched in horror as her son's blood dripped steadily onto the carpet beneath.

            "Draco…" Severus Snape reached over to touch the boy's arm.

            With a cry, Draco leapt to his feet and threw the crushed remains of the pensieve at Snape. Severus yelled and ducked but some shards of the pensieve had cut his forehead.

            "This is a lie!" shouted Draco, grabbing the potions master by the shoulders and shaking him. "_this_- is- a – fucking – lie_!"_

            "It…is…NOT…" said Snape, trying to pry Draco's fingers off him. Draco was taller and stronger than the Potions Master. He violently shoved Snape backwards against the wall. "Draco- stop – this…"

            "_Hermione would NEVER do something like that!" Draco shouted. His face was still white. He saw over and over again in his mind Hermione kissing Ralph Bowman. It was Hermione, no doubt about it. _Draco___ was a mistake… it was Hermione. There was no doubt. It was not an impostor- her face, her voice, her words… "No…"_

            Snape reached for his wand. Draco didn't notice, his eyes were unfocused.

            "_Protego_" 

Draco staggered – away from Snape- Snape rounded on Draco and aimed his wand at him.

            "No!" shouted Narcissa, stopping Severus from stunning Draco. "Draco- please calm down!"

            "You're wrong…" said Draco calmly. "You're wrong. Hermione wouldn't do that. She couldn't. I know her."

            He looked at the tear-filled eyes of his mother and at the hard face of Professor Snape. They were the two people he trusted most in this world, aside from Hermione.

            "Oh my son." Said Narcissa, shaking her head.

            "I'm sorry, Draco." said Severus.

            _Draco__ was a mistake. He's probably just like Lucius._

"Where are you going?" screamed Narcissa, as Draco turned and stalked out of the room.

            "Leave him, Narcissa. We have finished our part, there is nothing more we can do." said Severus softly. He flinched as he felt a burning on his arm. His Lord would be wanting a report on what had transpired. Severus tried to think clearly about what to say, but felt his mind fog up. All he was supposed to do was give the Dark Lord a report. The pain in his arm worsened.

            Wordlessly, Snape stood and followed Draco out of the room. But instead of going to look for Draco, Snape went down into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

            "_Sepulcralis__ Caecum" _

            Draco walked blindly out of Malfoy Manor. He felt like he was going to be sick. All the months without Hermione, he had been comforted by thoughts that she believed in him and loved him. It was the only thing that kept him going, even with the near-certainty of his eventually having to face the Ritual. Snatches of memory assaulted him, each one more painful than the last.

            _You're a good person_

_            I feel all wonderful and kind but I don't know how long it will last_

_            I never want this dance to end_

_            I will never hurt you, Hermione_

_            I'm going to fight for you Draco Malfoy_

_I need you to believe in me_

_            Six months will never really replace the six years of distance between us_

_            Miss Granger, will you marry me_

_            Sometimes, I look at you and I'm still not sure_

_            Mudblood_

_whether__ you are my Draco or the Malfoy who called me a mudblood_

_binds__ you both irrevocably to each other_

_He was the biggest mistake of my life_

_He's just like his father_

_Malfoy__…Malfoy_

            With a cry Draco ran towards the  Malfoy stables. Draco had always been a good rider. Opening one of the stalls, he grabbed one of the horses and magically saddled it in a matter of seconds.

            There was a house elf standing by.

            "Please master…" said the elf.

            Draco ignored him and leapt onto the horse. The house elf watched as Draco urged the horse out of the stables and into the open country side.  It was not the first time that Master Malfoy had ridden out in a hurry. When he was younger, such sudden excursions had often followed "sessions" with Lucius.

            Although Malfoy Manor was hidden from muggle eyes by complicated deception charms, the sphere of protection only lasted about two miles out from the Manor. The surrounding land also belonged to the Malfoys. In the old days, it had been tilled and farmed by peasants who paid tithes to the Malfoys, but today, it had been sold and housed the bustling muggle town of Cloathead. Instead, the Malfoy wealth lay in investments and estates all over the world.

            With the wind cutting his face, Draco urged the horse away from the muggle town and into deserted country lanes. He didn't really know where he was going. His chest hurt and his eyes burned hotly with unshed tears. He had ridden like this when needing to get away from Malfoy Manor and his father. Always, the ride had been blind, too wild, too fast. The trees flashed past.

            Finally, he came to a clearing in a woodland. He hadn't come here for years- not since he was fifteen. He didn't even know how he had come upon it again.

            It looked the same as it had then, a circle of trees around a stack of stones that might once have been an old cottage or roman settlement. Leaping from his horse, Draco threw himself onto the soft ground.

            The last time he had come here followed a beating by Lucius. It was because he had not managed to perfect a Deadly Nightshade potion within a given time. The potion was complicated even for someone of Draco's skill and he had thrown the flask against the dungeon wall in frustration. Lucius had not been too happy about that.

            "_Apply yourself, son. You disappoint me all the time. You have all this potential for power and darkness, but you refuse to grasp it, to use it. It rots you from within. You are a Malfoy."_

            __

_            Sometimes, I look at you and I'm still not sure_

_            Mudblood_

_whether__ you are my Draco or the Malfoy who called me a mudblood_

_He was the biggest mistake of my life_

_He's just like his father_

_Malfoy__…Malfoy_

Draco lay on the ground face down for a long time. It had been so long since he had abandoned himself like this to pain. Not bothering to fight it, letting it wash over him and torment him.

Mudblood

_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in…You filthy little mudblood_…

Draco let the memories of his days in Hogwarts sweep over him in a horrid wave. He remembered how it felt to lose every game of quidditch to Harry Potter before his Final Year, being slapped by Hermione in the third year, being turned into a ferret, dropping his wineglass during the OWLs charms paper only to see Potter smile smugly at him…being turned into a giant slug by Anthony Goldstein… 

He thought of Hermione's beautiful eyes and smile, how she had loved him and him alone. He had never thought it possible that someone would trust him completely, give herself totally to him, have his son despite everything that was wrong with him- he, a Malfoy, the dragon of bad faith, cold, cruel, insincere…_I love you, Draco Malfoy. All lies. Then the image changed and all he could think of was her kissing that man, saying in that maddeningly clever way of hers:_ I don't trust Draco- he is a Malfoy after all, who knows what his true colours are?_ _

His father's voice spoke loudly in his thoughts, "The only reason you were conceived and born was to serve my Lord in his moment of greatest need as has been foretold by my Lord himself. Your birth has nothing to do with love Draco."

_He was the biggest mistake of my life_

The biggest mistake.

A mistake.

His horse grazed pleasantly in a corner. Draco felt his arm begin to burn. He rolled up his sleeve, a black skull had appeared on his forearm and the pain was intense. Voldemort was calling him. Staggering with the pain, Draco tried to untether his horse. He wouldn't go to Voldemort. He needed to be alone for a while to sort himself out. The mark grew white hot and Draco screamed. The horse shied away.

_Come to me_, _Draco__ Malfoy_

Draco felt the cold fingers of Voldemort's thoughts invading his mind, seducing it. He tried to block him out with what he had learned in Auror training but the pain on his arm was too great a distraction. Breathing raggedly, Draco gasped "_Sepulcralis__ Caecum"._


	33. Chapter 33: Tenebrae Odiosus Inextricabi

**Chapter 33**: **Tenebrae**** Odiosus Inextricabilis_ – Entangled in Blind Hate_**

            Sirius Black and Neville Longbottom made their way towards Hogwarts. They had good news for Dumbledore- apparently, Grawp had informed his brother Hagrid that giants had been spotted making for a mountain near the Bulgarin border with Romania. The location of Voldemort's stronghold had been pinpointed at that mountain which was known to bear the ruins of an old castle sitting atop a complicated network of Trakian tombs.

            Sirius and Neville had hurried in their journey back to Hogwarts, hardly wasting time for resting or eating. They had even taken a muggle aeroplane at one point, when their Thestrals had tired.

            "Albus, extremely good news. We are all ready to go. When I left Harry, he had taught the fireballs to accept human riders, moving them should be possible soon. Same news from Elphias Doge about the Ridgebacks."

            Albus Dumbledore welcomed the two Aurors into his study.

            "Good. Good. I also feel we should not waste time. I have a feeling that all is not right. Severus Snape has never been gone this long before. I am beginning to worry."

            Neville spoke, "I think Hermione's fine, Professor. Sirius and I popped in to see her yesterday. Sirius insisted on coming even though I told him you said she should not have so much contact with the wizarding world. Anyway, she seems fine. She misses Draco a lot and Noel but really coping quite well. She said that if we were planning anything major soon to let her know because she's worried half to death."

            Sirius smiled grimly, "Yes Albus, remember how you kept me under house arrest three years ago? I remember that feeling well- you wouldn't let me even go out of my house and it drove me crazy. That's why I feel Hermione should be let in more on things- before she starts getting rash."

            Dumbledore eyed Sirius sadly, "Alas, Sirius, I am well aware of the parallels between your situation and Hermione's. And I too am afraid of keeping Miss Granger too much in the dark. After all, her powers may come in useful- though not an auror, she is one of the most powerful students ever to graduate from Hogwarts."

            "That's what I don't understand" said Neville, "I don't know why she wasn't picked for Auror training- she's easily the most powerful of us."

            Sirius nodded. He too had often wondered about that.

            "Because- Neville- one does not get _picked_ for Auror training. One chooses to be an Auror."

            "And Hermione never wanted to be an Auror?"

            "Yes she did."

            "Then why isn't she one?" asked Sirius curiously.

            "I didn't allow her to be. Not everyone who wants to be an auror gets to be one, you know. They are screened for certain qualities first."

            "Why not?" Sirius said, surprised. "I mean, Hermione's perfect!"

            Dumbledore smiled, looking at the names of the Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts on a plaque opposite him. Draco Malfoy's and Hermione Granger's appeared side by side.

            "Aurors are tough: fighting the Dark Arts is the most important thing in their lives. Think about it- you Sirius, fought for the sake of your dead brother who was corrupted by Voldemort and for your niece Nymphadora… Luna for her mother, Colin for his brother Dennis killed last year, Ginny over the Tom Riddle incident, Harry for his parents, Neville you for yours… all Aurors have this one vital incident within them that will push them at the crucial moment. Hermione has never faced loss, her time has not come. At the vital moment, I do not know which way she will swing and we cannot take chances with Aurors."

            Sirius exploded in laughter. "Hermione? Hermione would stand with us till death! What's all this about vital moments? We know our Hermione."

            Neville nodded.

            Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. "All I can say is what I have done, I have done. If your belief in Miss Granger is correct, then I think that very soon we will have need of such strength from her- and I pray that you _are_ correct. I have been troubled by evil dreams lately, Draco's mind seems closed off to me as does Snape's. I cannot seem to contact them. I have written to Harry Potter to hurry, and I have just sent a letter to the Ministry asking Percy to give me the names of the Five Aurors promised. We must move soon."

            Dumbledore put took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

            Neville Longbottom stared at the Headmaster in surprise. For the first time in all the years he had known the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore finally looked…worried. Sirius Black must have noticed too for he said nothing.

            "Professor Dumbledore…should I let Hermione know about this? Maybe it's time for her to come back."

            Dumbledore suddenly regained his composure.

            "Once I have received the names from the Ministry Neville, I will contact you. We should let her know only when all plans are in place. I don't think waiting a couple of days will be of any difference. In the mean time, I shall keep trying to contact Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."

            Albus Dumbledore showed his guests out and picked up a map. How many miles away was Harry? Had he gotten the owl? The headmaster remembered the interview he had had with Harry in this very office three years ago. Harry shouting at him "_He might have chosen wrong! He might have chosen the wrong person!"_ Dumbledore hoped not. He sincerely hoped not.

            Back in the burrow, Nicholas Weasley wouldn't stop crying. 

Penelope had tried soothing him, then leaving him alone for ten minutes, then soothing him again.

            "You try," said Penelope to Percy in frustration.

            Percy Weasley took the baby from his wife. He still wasn't very good at handling the child, expecially since he hadn't found it so easy to accept the child as their own as his wife had.

            "Hush hush, Nicky. Shush."

            Nicholas screamed even louder.

            "If he doesn't stop soon, he'll do himself some damage" said Penelope worriedly. "I wish your mother was home, she'd be able to manage him. I don't know what's wrong- he's never been like this before."

            Ron barged into the room. "Hey, what's all the noise! He hasn't kept it up this long before."

            Penelope wiped the sweat off her brow.

            "Maybe he's sick" said Percy, looking at his foster son carefully. "Or he ate something bad."

            "My goodness, what's all this noise?"

            With a crack, Molly Weasley apparated in the kitchen with her husband seconds after her.

            "Mum! Thank heavens, we're at our wits end!" said Percy handing the distressed child over to Molly. Molly Weasley took over the baby and carried him over to the cot.

Percy, Penelope and Ron followed closely behind her. "He won't stop crying…I think he's sick" said Penelope worriedly.

            Molly patted the fretting baby and checked him quickly. He seemed all right. Then she had an idea.

            "Where's his lucky charm?"

            "What?" asked Penelope and Percy in unison.

            "You know, the charm he used to wear for the first few months before we took it off- the little silver dragon with the ruby eyes, the one enchanted to move sometimes for no reason. It always seemed to help him stop crying when he was younger."

            "Oh!" Penelope remembered it. They had taken it off eventually for safekeeping as it looked too valuable for a young child to wear. "Do you think it might work? I'll get it."

            "No, I'll get it," said Percy getting up and returning a few moments later with the pendant.

            They slipped it over the baby's head. Almost immediately, the little dragon began to move. It yawned and stretched and flapped its wings. The Weasleys watched in amazement as the baby stopped crying and began trying to touch the pendant with his hands.

            "I can't believe it!" said Ron. "Finally, I can get on with my letter to Parvati." Ron turned and left the room.

            "Good thinking mum" said Percy.

            Molly beamed. "It seemed to give him comfort when he was younger. Where did you say you bought it from again?"

            "Er…a gift from a friend," said Penelope quickly.

            "Well, it's certainly useful." Said Molly. "Wish I had something like that when Fred and George were babies…noisy, fretful kids they were."

            "I wonder what makes it move?" said Percy, as the little dragon snuggled into the baby's palm.

            "Shush Nicky, go to sleep." Said Penelope, smoothing down the baby's blonde hair. The baby had just learned to smile and he did so tentatively before closing his golden eyes softly.

            The little dragon nuzzled its head against the baby's finger.

            Strange, thought Penelope, that pendant doesn't move unless it touches the Nicky. I wonder what makes it do that?

            The baby had woken up crying from a nightmare about a hooded man scratching him with sharp nails attached to red hands. There was a tall blonde man who the baby remembered standing by his side trying to save him. The baby wanted to go to the blonde man…he knew he would protect him…somehow, the baby remembered him. Then he had woken up crying.

Smiling at Penelope, the baby focused his tiny baby mind on thoughts of the blonde man. There was a woman with brown hair and golden eyes by his side. She smelt like sweet milk. Who were they? As he thought of them, the dragon pendant moved. Slowly, he returned to pleasant dreams of the man with silver-blonde hair swinging him around. The brown-haired lady who he knew loved him a lot watched and laughed. As if from far away, he heard the man say "I love you, Hermione."

            He didn't know what the words meant, but he knew that at some time in the past, it had happened. Everything had been all right.  
  


*********************************** 

            Hermione walked up the driveway to her house feeling quite happy. She saw her parent's cars in the driveway and felt glad that her dad was not working late again. She had heard from Neville and Sirius the week before and felt much more reassured that all was well. Neville had even told her that Dumbledore planned an assault soon but could not give her any details. It was enough to make Hermione happy for the whole week. The only thing that kept bothering her was the strange behaviour Ralph Bowman.

            He had been chasing her for ages and she had definitively rejected him countless times. However, he suddenly seemed to be under the crazy impression that she had agreed to marry him! Sure she had been out with him a few times but only because she needed a lift to London with Cathy. Finally, it had gotten so bad that her father had changed their phone number and told Ralph to stay off their property. The last two days had been relatively peaceful without him.

            The lock on her door was unsually stiff. As she stood unlocking her door, she had the strangest sensation. It felt as if she were suddenly standing in a light snowfall. She looked up but saw nothing.

            "Strange" she muttered. Her skin tingled strangely and she felt momentarily lightheaded. _Probably the wind she thought to herself, letting herself in._

            The moment Hermione entered her house, she knew something was wrong.

            "Mum? Are you home? Dad?"

            She knew what was wrong. The house was completely silent. If her parent's cars were in the driveway they should be making some noise. She had a fleeting fear that Ralph had somehow snuck in and murdered them but she told herself that whatever else he was, Ralph was not a psychotic murderer. Don't be ridiculous, they are probably taking a nap.

            "_Tenebrarum__ Finite..." whispered a figure under an invisibility cloak as he watched her unlock her door. Everything was just as planned. She was wandless, she was alone, she was going to be stuck in one place for a while. It was a very long counter-charm and he finished it just in time. "__…Emergere Consummo!" _

The dust he had scattered fell over the doorstep and he watched as she shivered for a second. He saw her tilt her head up for a second, as if aware of the dust falling around her. But after a moment she muttered something and entered the house and he heard the lock click into place. A few seconds later, the figure walked up to her door.

            "_Alohamora_" he whispered and the lock clicked open. He heard her calling her parents.

            Hermione started up the stairs to her parents' bedroom to see if they were all right. Before she had reached the third step she heard somebody yell something behind her. Her arms snapped to her sides and he legs locked together. _Oh no she thought__. This is really…she never had time to finish her thought because as the _Petrificus___ Totalus took over, her mind went blank._

************************************** 

            The first thing Hermione noticed when she floated back to consciousness was that she was cold. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel her body shivering from the cold. Slowly, she opened her eyes and got a shock when she realized that it was so dark, she wasn't sure if her eyes were opened or closed again. To make sure, she blinked furiously a few times. Apparently, the room she was in was pitch dark. She was lying down on what she assumed was the floor, only she couldn't be quite sure because it was completely dark. She felt something skitter over her toes and she drew her feet in quickly.

            Slowly, she sat up.

            Where was this place? What had happened? Someone had petrified her and brought her here. It was a familiar voice. She knew it from somewhere, but as she had only heard it yell out the hex, she couldn't be quite sure who it was. It was the deep male voice of an older man…where had she heard it before? Which wizard could have found her? Not a Malfoy…

            What time was it? She tried to look at the watch she still felt on her wrist but she couldn't see its face in the dark. She knew she was still wearing her white nurses' uniform because she could feel the buttons and material but her hair had come out from its tight bun. She could feel some pins in her hair and thought of searching on the floor for the remaining pins but somehow, the thought of what might be on that floor soon made her change her mind.

            She sat for a while in total silence. She could hear creaks and bumps from somewhere in the distance and more than once, she felt something skitter over her arms or feet. Just as she was gathering courage to stand up and explore the pitch-black room with her hands, she heard footsteps approach.

            She heard a key being turned in a lock and the sound of a heavy door being opened. A crack of light appeared in what she knew must be the doorway and she watched as the outline of a man came into view.

            "_Lumos_" said a cold voice.

            She gasped as the room lit up with a faint glow and the image of a tall blonde man swam into view in front of her. Their eyes locked. For a moment, she thought she was looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, then relief flooded her as she realized that the person was not Lucius, but Draco.

            "Draco?" she said curiously. There was a coldness in his gray eyes that frightened her, his face was set in a proud way like Lucius'. _God she thought _he looks just like his father! Why do I feel so scared?__

            "Draco," she repeated, getting to her feet in front of him. "Where am I? What's happened? Is it Noel? Are you all right?"

            He stood there staring at her, in the way he had when he had first called her a mudblood in their second year.

            "Draco, say something. What's wrong?" Hermione was really scared now. She was shivering from the cold but also shivering because she felt sick. Like something bad was going to happen. Draco unsheathed his wand.

            "_Silencio_" said Draco, pointing his wand at her throat.

            Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her eyes widened in shock. She stood before Draco opening and closing her mouth but could make no sound.

            "You said you never wished to speak to me again, Granger. Enjoying it?" he drawled as he leaned against the wall of the small, stone room they were in.

            Tears sprung into her eyes. What was going on? Was this some sick joke? Was she dreaming?

            Draco smirked as she began to cry.

            "I'm going to leave you here for a while to think about what a cruel, lying, bitch you have been…then I'm going to come back here and see if you have learnt how to behave. You were right you know, I really can't be trusted. " Draco sighed elaborately as Hermione choked silently on tears. "Oh dear, you really look bad when you cry. Don't know what could have made me fall for you, although I must say you were a pretty good lay."

            Hermione shouted at him silently but he simply laughed and closed the heavy door behind him. Hermione felt like her heart had been ripped apart. What on earth had happened to Draco? Why hadn't anybody warned her? She felt such rage against Sirius, Neville, Dumbledore…even McGonagall. They should have warned her! Were they trying to protect her all along? No wonder Neville never wanted to give her any news of him!

She felt a blind panic and need to escape. She wanted to hit Draco, to shake him. To her dismay, Hermione realized that she did not have her wand. She was trapped. Remembering the approximate dimensions of the room, she wandered around feeling the walls with her hands. She came to the oak door and hammered on it. It was useless.

Hermione felt faint. What on earth had happened to Draco? How could he stand there talking to her like she was lower than dirt! What had happened? She dropped to her knees in front of the oak door and the tears she had been holding back spilled out uncontrollably. As _Silencio wore off, Hermione gave a low moan of pain as she slid onto the floor and cried against the cold stone._

She must have cried herself into sleep or unconsciousness because the next thing she knew, she was being carried by somebody and eventually, placed roughly into a chair.

"Bring her to her senses" said a voice.

Somebody slapped her face. Two men stood before her- Lucius and Draco Malfoy. While in a relationship with Draco, she had forgotten how intimidating his presence was to the rest of the school. He radiated pride and control, but also an aura of powerful darkness. Now she knew where he had gotten it, Lucius Malfoy also had the same aura of powerful darkness, but with it something worse…something like cruelty.

            Draco reached out and slapped her again, hard. Her lip was cut against her teeth and she tasted blood.

            "That's enough" said Lucius calmly.

            Hermione struggled in the chair.

            "It's no use, you're bound there by a powerful charm" said Lucius as he turned to fill a small cup with a clear liquid.

            "What are you doing? Draco, how can you be a part of this?"

            Draco Malfoy sneered. "Found your voice, mudblood? Well, I don't want to hear too much of it so you can shut up now."

            "Be nice, Draco." Said his father, turning round with the liquid. "Now, won't you be a good girl and drink this up for me."

            Hermione spat in Lucius face and his face turned red.

            To her shock, Draco pointed his wand at her and said softly, "_Convomere_" Hermione felt her stomach lurching and she threw up all over her front. She gagged on vomit stuck in her throat.

            "Thought I'd help you spit up something more worthwhile" said Draco, pulling her hair back roughly.

            The sour taste of vomit in her mouth, Hermione glared at him.

            "I don't know what's going on here Draco, but you're wrong. I don't know what's made you turn against me…I believed in you."

            "_Convomere_" Hermione gagged up bile this time, the yellow-green liquid spilling down her chin. "I don't want to hear your lies, everything that comes from your mouth might as well be vomit."

            Hermione was past crying. Her senses were all on alert, her only thought was to escape this place in one piece. She didn't know what had happened to Draco, was he under an Imperius or something?

            Lucius Malfoy still held the cup of clear fluid. He looked impatient.

            "Draco has told us everything, you little piece of filth. We know all about your bastard child and the Fidelius. The Dark Lord knows that the child's blood can perfect the stone." 

            Hermione stared at Lucius, her eyes wide in horror. She turned to Draco.

            "Why?...why?"

            "I figured out my priorities at last. You know Hermione, you were my one chance at turning my life around…pity you betrayed me, gave up on me. I warned you that I wasn't all good. Well, you want to see my true colours? Here they are."

            Draco pointed the wand at her again. "_Vomica"_

            Boils appeared on Hermione's legs and erupted. She screamed and Draco flinched slightly.

            "I _never betrayed you! What are you talking about? It's you who went crazy!"_

            "Just shut up," said Draco shortly.

            "Draco, please listen to me…I don't know what you are talking about, or what happened. It's Lucius isn't it? He's done something to you…are you under an Imperius? Draco, for the sake of our child…I beg you…"

            "Much as I hate to interrupt this touching scene," said Lucius coldly. He pinched Hermione's nose and poured the clear liquid into her mouth. Hermione felt the veritaserum swirling over her tongue but immediately spat it out.

            "Put her under the Imperius" said Lucius to Draco.

            "Please, Draco…please don't do this. There is some mistake." Hermione whispered. Draco pointed his wand at her.

            "_Imperio_" Hermione felt her body absorb the curse. She reeled slightly from the shock as the curse traveled through her body.

            "Drink the Veritaserum" said Lucius commandingly, handing her a new cup.

            Hermione's hand reached out for it. She felt like she was in a trance. Somewhere at the back of her mind, a voice shouted _no no No!_ She heard Remus Lupin's voice calmly explaining the Imperio to her in her final year Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. _"Think about something else. Concentrate on anything else. Don't concentrate on fighting it._" Hermione thought of Noel as she had last seen him. She focused on his golden eyes and soft silver-blonde hair. How many white jumpers did she knit for him? Purl one..cast one…purl two…

            Her hand poured the veritaserum onto the floor.

            "Dammit!" shouted Lucius. Draco watched as Hermione's face took on a far away expression. "I've never seen anyone resist this curse like that!"

            Draco thought wryly that Lucius had never really known what a powerful witch Hermione was.

            "It won't work father. I know this mudblood, she would rather die than drink that thing."

            "She can't resist it for much longer!"

            Draco snorted. "It's Hermione Granger…the cleverest witch in Hogwarts. She _will_ resist it."

            "Drink the Veritaserum" said Lucius handing her a third cup.

            _Noel looked up at her as she kissed him. She loved him so much. She fastened the chain with the dragon pendant around his neck. "Don't forget us" she whispered. "Think of us and the dragon will know."_

            "Fuck" said Lucius rudely as she emptied the Veritaserum onto her own clothes. He took out his wand, "_Crucio__!" Hermione screamed in pain._

            "Tell me the name of the Seceret Keeper!" Lucius shouted at her.

            She shook her head. The Imperius controlled actions, not words. The Cruciatus curse left her twitching and moaning. Draco turned away from the sight.

            "Tell me the name of the Secret Keeper!"

            "No…"

            "Draco, perform the Cruciatus on her."

            Draco met his father's gray eyes. He lifted his wand. Hermione began to whimper. "Draco…don't…please…"

            "_Crucio_" 

Hermione screamed again. Lucius had a crazed gleam in his eye. He seemed to enjoy watching his son inflict pain on her.

            "Father," Draco spoke up, "This is going no where. We might kill her before she gives us the name. I have a better idea."

            Lucius slapped the still-twitching Hermione. Her eyes had rolled up into her head.

            "What is it?"

            Draco smiled. "If we cannot force it out of her, we must trick it out of her."

            "Trick?" Lucius gave the girl a final cuff on the ear.

            "Yes…that is what the Dark Arts are for, aren't they? You taught me that in the powers of deception and lies, the Dark Arts are most powerful."

            "Yes…yes I did…what do you propose?"

            Draco stroked the soft hair of the now unconscious Hermione Granger.

            "Leave it to me. You will have the name of the Secret Keeper by tomorrow."

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and thanks for letting me know about the little Noel-Neville typo in this chapter- have corrected it! And this story is finishing soon...I promise to post the remaining chapters real soon. They are very difficult and painful to write. Now I know how JKR felt when ending Book 5! Oh yes, for those confused about the the Nicky-Noel thing, read Chapter 29 more carefully! Cheers!**


	34. Chapter 34: Draco Mala Fides

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. From now, you will learn who removed the _tenebrarum and why Snape deceived Draco. The story is due to finish in under 40 chapters. Warning: death of major characters at the end. R/R please._**

**Chapter 34**: **Draco**** Mala Fides – _Dragon of Bad Faith_**

The room was warm.

            Hermione had the pleasant sensation of lying in a soft bed and being covered by soft sheets. She felt like she was on the waking edge of a dream…some sort of dream about being wearing a white uniform and playing with a blonde baby…but as with most dreams, when she tried to return to it, it faded from her.

            There was a familiar smell in the room- something like pine logs burning and wood polish. She was so comfortable she didn't want to wake up, but finally, she opened her eyes.

            The first thing she saw was a window filled with grey morning light. It was framed with dark green curtains. The hangings around the four-poster bed were of dark green velvet as well. There was a desk by the side of the room facing the window, it was covered with books and a quill and parchment lay tossed carelessly over the top of the books.

            The pine logs and wood-polish smell were so familiar…then she knew where she was. This was Hogwarts. This was the Head Boy's room- Draco's room. She wondered what time it was… breakfast would be soon and she would have to be on duty at the Gryffindor table.

            Automatically reaching out for the clock at her side, she read the time as six thirty…there was a whole hour and half more before breakfast.

            She was aware of someone breathing gently next to her. His silver-blonde hair was spread out on the white pillow next to her, his pale but muscled torso gleamed gently in the morning light. She snuggled back down in the sheets and moved towards him so that her head lay in on his shoulder. He murmured and kissed her gently.

            As she looked at Draco's pale, pointed face, she couldn't help but think that there was something different about him this morning. He looked a little…tired. But she supposed it was Auror training wearing him down. She hoped he had managed to finish his Charms essay the night before, Professor Flitwick was always severe about Deadlines.

            What was that dream she was having? She liked to tell Draco about her dreams in the morning, and he would tell her his. She was wearing a white uniform…it had been a sad dream…there was a small blonde baby…. A ring like a snake… It was all jumbled up in her mind and slipping away from her.

            "Morning, Mione" Draco drawled as he pulled her towards him. She wrapped a naked leg around his.

            "Morning, sleepyhead." Hermione whispered. So many mornings they had woken up like this, greeting each other the same way. She always liked to tease Draco about being a sleepyhead because since he had started Auror training, he always liked to sleep late. It was hard living more hours in a day with a time-turner. Hermione knew because she had used it to take double-lessons in the third year.

            Draco rolled over to face her, his gray eyes appraising her naked upper body. There was a gleam in them.

            "How do you feel?" he asked rather abruptly.

            Hermione smiled, "All right. I had a really dream-filled night…but I can't remember anything much…I dreamt I was wearing a white uniform and there was a blonde baby…but I can't remember anything else."

            Draco smiled.

            "Nothing else? You always could remember your dreams, Mione."

            Hermione kissed his cheek gently, "No, not always. I only tell you the ones I do. Strange, I feel incredibly sleepy this morning…but I suppose we should get up and get ready for breakfast. If you're late at the Slytherin table, the first years might start a food-fight."

            Draco swung on top of her and began to kiss her. They shared a deep kiss. She grinned happily when he pulled back.

            "What are you doing Draco? Wasn't last night enough?"

            "It's never enough…Mione. You know me." He said smiling and moving his lips down towards her chest. She sighed as he sucked on her gently.

            Draco felt the old excitement rushing back into him. Her body was as soft and inviting as always. Nevertheless, he tried to control himself even as he began to grow hard. He gasped as he felt her grasp him firmly. Slowly, he moved his slim fingers down over her stomach, parting her thighs gently and feeling her open herself to him. She began to groan.

            Hermione liked to think of Draco throughout the years at Hogwarts as he made love to her. It excited her to remember his pale face on the Hogwarts express looking at her- he told her that since the second year, he had always made it a point to walk past her carriage because he had thought she was very beautiful. She liked to think of him after Quidditch matches- his Quidditch uniform clinging to him after matches in the rain, when she would watch him secretly, not daring to let the other Gryffindors know that she thought the Slytherin seeker a complete hunk. Of course, he had still been a prat towards her and the other Gryffindors, but now she knew his whole story, she found it extremely erotic.

            She gave herself up to his gentle stroking and began to fall into deeply relaxed state. Draco Malfoy was a very good lover.

            "Hermione…" he whispered to her. "I want you to feel good."

            "Mmm. God Draco, don't stop."

            His gray eyes searched her face. Although he was aroused, he was also in control. He had to find the right moment. He kissed her gently.

            "Hermione, tell me about your dream. Try and remember."

            Hermione groaned again as she felt comfortable and safe. She remembered… "I was wearing a white uniform,…I think I was a mediwitch. That was nice."

            "Go on, my love. You always wanted to be a mediwitch."

            "I was carrying a blonde baby. I don't know whose- maybe it was our future child Draco."

            She felt Draco tense for a moment, and she giggled. "Don't worry Draco, I doubt I'm pregnant or anything."

            He kissed her. "Tell me more…what happens to this baby."

            "I can't remember…wait…I lose him, in the corridors of Hogwarts."

            "How?"

            "I don't know. There are some people carrying him. It's very sad. I don't think I want to remember."

            Draco kissed her again. "It's just a dream, my love. Tell me, maybe it means something…we can ask that old bat Trelawney."

            Hermione smiled. "It's very sad…there was a huge ring.…lots of people…oh, I know who they are…Albus Dumbledore is there and Professor McGonagall and…no, surely not…Neville! Neville Longbottom is in my dream! It's terribly sad, I can't remember…Neville isn't telling me something. I'm asking him, begging him…he's gone…a voice, I'm trapped!"

            "Good girl."

She felt Draco press her arms down but was too weak to resist. His grip was unnecessarily hard. 

"Draco, that hurts…"

She felt him swing himself over her, his breath hot on her cheek.

It felt like she was falling down a black hole.

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

            "DRACO!"

            She was lying on a cold stone floor in pitch darkness. It was extremely cold again, this time more so because she realized with a shock that she was naked. She felt around her and could feel a piece of cloth near her feet. She explored it with her fingers and realized that it was a dress of some sort. There were the sleeves, and the zip…she slipped it over her head quickly. Around her was the rank smell of her prison cell that she had smelt earlier.

What had happened? Some sort of nightmare or dream about being back in Hogwarts. That wasn't unusual- ever since leaving Hogwarts, she dreamed about it often. 

            "Oh no…oh my god…"

            Hermione felt her head go light as the blood drained from her face. She sat down on the floor, her head in her hands. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. A trick… some sort of elaborate confusion charm…and she had foolishly revealed the name of the Secret Keeper…..

It was then she noticed the soreness. It was very slight, just a dull throb, but she knew what Draco Malfoy had done with her …done _to her… when she had blacked out. In that moment, Hermione knew that Draco had really turned against her. She had better think of a way to escape, to warn Neville and save her baby. But what? Her Gryffindor determination rose within her- she had to escape_. Please god_, she prayed, _let me escape_._

            Hermione was not a Gryffindor for nothing. Clearing her head except for thoughts of escape, she stood up and began exploring the dark dungeon with her fingers. From what she could remember of the brief glimpse she had had of it yesterday, it was about ten feet square and the wooden door was in one of the walls. The walls looked like they were made of thick stone with hardly a crack in between. The floor was paved smoothly. If only she could find a chink somewhere, she might even be able to do some undirected magic without a wand and blast her way out.

            But as her fingers searched along the cracks of the walls, she found the entire dungeon sealed as tightly as a stone drum. She finally felt wood with her fingers. It was the oak door. In despair, Hermione leaned against the door. There really seemed no way out. Where in the world was she? What was this place?

            Suddenly, her foot kicked against something, which rattled as it rolled over the stone floor. She froze for a second before bending down and feeling for it with her fingers. There was a moment when she thought she wouldn't find it but then her fingers came into contact with a slim wooden stick.

            Hermione's heart leapt. It was a wand! A WAND! With trembling fingers, she gave it a little wave and muttered, "_Lumos_"__

            The little dungeon lit up with a pale yellow light.

            She inspected the wand carefully. It was made of black wood and about fourteen inches long. She thought she recognized it from somewhere. It wasn't Draco's wand, which she knew was made of brown wood or Lucius' either which she had noticed had a silver band around it. It certainly wasn't hers. How did it get here? She crept towards the oak door and felt around it with her fingers. She noticed that at the bottom of the door, was a tiny gap between the wood and the stone floor. Whoever it was must have pushed the wand under the door into the dungeon.

            There was absolutely nothing else in the cell.

            However, Hermione was already filled with hope. She was the cleverest witch in Hogwarts. With a wand, Hermione Granger could escape from practically anywhere. Her mind went over an enormous wealth of magical knowledge as she planned her escape. 

            The first logical thing to do with a wand was to try to apparate. But as she suspected, it was impossible to apparate from the dungeon. She whispered fiercely, "Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade!" to no effect. Finally, she knew she would have to escape the hard way. Hermione pointed the wand at herself and said, "_Disillusion_"

            She had become a human chameleon. Her body looked exactly like the walls of the dungeon. Walking towards the door, Hermione tried an _alohomora spell but it didn't work. No, it would have to be a more complicated charm. "__Diffindo" The door stayed stubbornly shut. Hermione calmly tried an increasingly powerful series of opening charms, but the door stayed shut._

            _Don't panic she thought. __If I can't open the door, I must find some way to get around it. She pointed the wand at herself. It was an unpleasant charm to use and she hated doing it, but she saw no other choice. She closed her eyes – _"Reducto_" She felt like she was on an extremely fast roller-coaster ride. The walls and ceiling rushed away from her. She opened her eyes and saw the door about a mile away from her. Quickly, she began to run towards it._

            Once outside the door, Hermione removed the _Reducto on herself and found herself in a dark corridor. She was in the basement of some building. She heard the familiar creaks and bumps around her and the air was chilly. Which way out?_

She must get to Hogwarts. She must warn Neville.

She blessed whoever had given her the wand, gripping it tightly, Hermione made her way cautiously along the corridor.

************************************** 

            Madam Rosmerta had the shock of her life when a pale, blood-caked young woman stumbled into The Three Broomsticks. The lady looked ill, she was breathing hard as if she had just run from something. Perspiration poured off her face.

            "Oh my goodness!" Madam Rosmerta ran to catch her as she swayed. Fortunately, it was the middle of the day and the bar was empty. "Miss Hermione! Is that you?" asked Madam Rosmerta, recognizing the girl from her Hogwarts days. She looked very different now- not only was she sickly and ragged, her clothes were filthy.

            "Hogwarts…quick….they are coming for me."

            "Who is, my dear?" asked the pretty bartender, looking suspiciously into the street.

            Hermione winced in pain. It was then that Madam Rosmerta noticed fresh blood staining Hermione's already filthy dress. There were angry bleeding sores on her- she had been severely hexed.

            "Merlin!" exclaimed Rosmerta, hurriedly shutting the door to the pub behind her.

            Hermione collapsed on the floor. The black wand still clutched in her hand.

            "Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore." She whispered. Madam Rosmerta grabbed her purse from under the purse counter. This was an emergency. But how to get Hermione safely to Hogwarts? Madam Rosmerta grabbed a pot of floo powder and stuck her head into the fireplace. She prayed that Albus Dumbledore was in. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            Albus Dumbledore was just reading an owl when he heard a *pop* in his fireplace followed by a lady's anxious voice calling for him.

            "Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Oh, where in the world are you!"

            Hermione felt somebody rubbing ointment onto her legs. They felt immediately better. She heard a familiar voice say "She's coming round, Albus, it's just fear and exhaustion. She must have warded off the more severe curses. The poor thing."

            "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

            Hermione sat up violently in bed with a cry. She must not waste time. She saw Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall standing by her bed. "Professors! He knows! They found me….Draco told Lucius…They know about Neville….my baby…where is he?...I tried to escape… where is Neville?....I need to warn Neville."

            "There, there" said Pomfrey, gently, pushing the girl back into the bed.

            "Neville is in danger!" Hermione began to cry…she had not cried since the day before, despite the horrid events of the day. "Dumbledore…please…go to Neville!"

            "She needs rest" said Poppy. "She's raving."

            "NO!" Hermione struggled against the mediwitch's hands.

            "It's all right, Poppy" said Dumbledore. "I think we need Miss Granger to explain things to us. It sounds very serious."

            Madam Pomfrey looked doubtful but let Hermione go. She made her drink something cool and Hermione felt instantly refreshed.

            McGonagall looked sadly at her favourite student. She was cut and bruised and had obviously been through a terrible ordeal.

            Dumbledore sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. She noticed he was holding the fourteen-inch black wand that she had used to escape. "Miss Granger, calm yourself. I cannot understand what you are saying. How do they know about Neville being the Secret Keeper?"

            Hermione almost shouted at him, "Because I was TRICKED into telling Draco! You must hurry….Lucius wants the child's blood for the stone…I don't know why!"

            Dumbledore nodded. "I am prepared to look for Neville personally myself right after you answer one more question."

            "What?"

            "How did you come by this wand?"

            Hermione stared wildly at the professors. McGonagall looked grim.

            "I was locked in a dungeon in Malfoy Manor….I thought I was trapped but I found this wand stuffed under a crack in the door. I don't know who put it there, but it was the only way I could escape….why? Whose wand is it?"

            Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks.

            "This wand belongs to Severus Snape" said Dumbledore, turning it over in his fingers.

            "Snape!" gasped Hermione. "Is he at Malfoy Manor? Did he help me?"

            Dumbledore inspected the wand carefully.

            "We don't know what has happened to Snape…he has been missing for two weeks and I have not been able to contact him. This is the first sign of him we have received."

            Hermione shook her head. "What's going on?"

            "I wonder…." Said Dumbledore, shaking the wand gently. "_Priori Incantatem"_

To Hermione's surprise several wisps of smoke came out of the wand, flashing green…

            "Stunning spells…._rictus__ sempra….a _protego_…very advanced ones, Miss Granger. Did you perform these?"_

            Hermione nodded. At the last part of her escape, she had had to hex Draco and Lucius as they ran after her. She watched in fascination as more wisps of silver smoke emerged from the wand.

            "Ah, _reducto_…now, what's this a_ diffindo_ opening charm,,,_alohamora_…_" more colourful wisps of smoke came out of the wand which Dumbledore appeared able to read because he nodded and muttered._

            Suddenly, a wispy shower of dust emerged from the wand tip and settled like snowflakes in the room before vanishing…

            "The _Finite Tenebrarum !" gulped McGonagall "Severus removed the Tenebrarum!"_

            Hermione couldn't believe it, but she remembered the deep male voice yelling the _Petrificus_ at her in her house. It was Snape's voice!

            "But if Snape removed the Tenebrarum and delivered me to the Malfoys…why would he give me his wand?"

            Albus Dumbledore's brow was knitted in deep thought. He began to reason aloud…

            "Snape can't escape…he knew you might be able to….he had to take that chance…and his wand could tell a story of what had happened….Severus is trying to tell us something. He is in grave danger!" finished Albus Dumbledore. He stood up from Hermione's bed. "Minerva, please look for Remus and Sirius. They are somewhere in the castle, ask them to be ready to go to Neville's home in ten minutes."

            McGonagall nodded and hurried out of the room, not before patting Hermione's shoulder.

            "Hermione, is there anything else you would like to tell me before I leave you to look for Neville?"

            Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

            "Draco's turned against me. He's turned against us…he did something terrible…I don't know what made him like that."

            Albus Dumbledore patted her hand again. "Do you believe that Draco is all bad, Hermione?"

            Hermione had to think a while. "I guess not."

            "Then you see him as I do. Do you remember our talk on Christmas Day, what I told you about Draco?"

            Hermione nodded. "You said it would be hard…but to never give up on him."

            Dumbledore nodded, "I also told you, that good peopleare always worth fighting for. Go on _loving_ him, child"

            Hermione thought about the headmaster's words once he had left her. She hoped that they would be in time to warn Neville. Everything seemed to be going wrong.

******************************************** 

            "Nothing here" Sirius Black kicked open the door to yet another empty room. Every piece of furniture in the room had been torn apart, the contents of every cupboard, every drawer, strewn across the floor. Albus Dumbledore picked through a huge pile of papers and cracked ornaments.

"ALBUS! SIRIUS!"

Remus Lupin's frenzied shout echoed through the ransacked house.

Sirius and Dumbledore hurried to the room Lupin was in. Lupin's face was white as he strained to pull a large cupboard off the floor.

"Stand back." Said Dumbledore to Lupin, "_Wingardium__ Leviosa" the cupboard flew away from the floor._

"Bloody hell" cursed Sirius as he dropped to his knees beside a badly crushed Neville Longbottom on the floor.

            Lupin was trembling. "He's dead! He's dead, Albus!"

            Dumbledore knelt down beside Sirius and moved his wand over the boy. A faint blue light showed up over his body but mixed with a lot of red light.

            "No, he's not dead, Remus. But he's very badly hurt."

            "I'll kill him" muttered Sirius. "Only one person could have left a human being to die slowly under a cupboard….I'll kill him, I swear…."

            "Sirius, now is not the time for revenge, Neville needs medical attention. Help me."

            "I hate him…" said Sirius, his eyes glazing over. "He killed my brother, he killed Tonks…he killed Andromeda…I will kill him. I will KILL him!" Sirius smashed his fist into the wall above Neville.

            "Sirius, if you cannot control yourself, I must ask you to leave!" said Dumbledore angrily. Sirius got up mechanically and left the room. His fist bled where he had hit the wall.

            "Dum…dor…?" Neville spoke weakly, blood trickling from his nose and mouth, his lungs had obviously been crushed by his ribs when the cupboard fell on him.

            "It's all right Neville, We're here to help you." said Dumbledore soothingly. Lupin muttered a few painless charms over Neville.

            "I…didn't….tell…"

            "I know you didn't Neville. You did an excellent job. Don't go to sleep."

            Neville's eyes clouded over.

            "Remus!" Dumbledore shouted at Lupin. "The boy is slipping away. We need him."

            Remus Lupin muttered more furiously, his wand pointing at Neville. Neville floated back to consciousness and his eyes opened.

            "Neville, my dear, you have to tell me now. If you don't, we may lose the identity of the child forever. Where is Noel Malfoy?"

            Neville blinked, his round face turning a sickly pale-green colour, it was an enormous effort for him to speak.

            "…Burrow…"

            Dumbledore nodded and stroked Neville's forehead.

            "Remus, put the boy under the _suspendio_. He can't afford to get any worse…only Madam Pomfrey can help him now."

            Remus Lupin nodded and performed a _Suspendio_ on Neville. Neville's face relaxed and he slumped into Dumbledore's arms.

            "Will he live?" asked Lupin quietly.

            Dumbledore's face was grim. "He has been subjected to worse than a falling cupboard. His nerves are raw from the _cruciatus__ curse. I also see signs of the _cruoris_ curse. He is bleeding from within."_

            "What are you saying?" said Lupin fearfully, as he put a _mobilicorpus_ on Neville's body.

            Albus Dumbledore sighed. "When I asked Neville to be the Secret Keeper, he told me that he would die for Hermione. She was the kindest person to him in Hogwarts. I only hope that he doesn't have to repay her in this way…but it doesn't look good, Lupin."

            "ALBUS!" they heard Sirius shout from the next room.

            Going over as fast as they could with Neville suspended behind them, they came upon an ashen faced Sirius Black holding a small red-bound leather book. "I found this…open…they know…" 

He tried to continue speaking, but he couldn't, Sirius felt panic overtake his senses. He handed it over to Dumbledore who inspected the book. Printed on the front was the cheerful face of a toad with the magical words "NEVILLE'S DAILY PLANNER" glowing brightly and spinning out of its mouth. It looked slightly ridiculous in the circumstances.

            Sirius snatched the book from the headmaster and flipped it open to the first section, "IMPORTANT THINGS TO REMEMBER" and thrust it at Dumbledore.

            Scrawled halfway down the page between, "_Order Trevor's food every month"  and_ "_Grandma's birthday is on August 5th" were the glaring words, "_Noel is living with Percy and Penelope Weasley at The Burrow._"_

            "Oh dear." said Lupin weakly, reading it over Dumbledore's shoulder.

            Sirius found his voice and turned red. "That-pathetic- boy….can't even remember a simple thing like that! Longbottom always had the worst memory in Hogwarts….what a stupid thing to…"

            But Sirius was silenced by a strong hex from Dumbledore's wand. It hit him right between the eyes and knocked him over. The headmaster stood over Sirius as Lupin helped his friend up. Albus Dumbledore looked every inch the powerful sorcerer that the wizarding world knew him to be, his hands trembled with rage.

            "_Never put Neville Longbottom down again." was all the headmaster said as he gently levitated the still form of Neville from the room._


	35. Chapter 35: Conciliae Bellicus

**Chapter 35: Conciliae Bellicus – _Councils of War_**

            "Surprise!" said Lucius.

Arthur Weasley gaped at him over the top of _The Daily Prophet_. With a crack, Draco apparated behind him. The three men glared at each other in the living room of The Burrow.

            "Lucius" said Arthur, hurriedly putting down his newspaper and searching desperately under the coffee table for his slippers with his bare feet.

            "Who's here?" said Molly coming into the room when she heard the two sharp cracks of people apparating. When she saw the two tall, black-cloaked, blonde men in her room, her eyes widened in shock.

            "Hello, Molly." said Lucius, smiling nastily.

            "That's enough Lucius. What do you want?" said Arthur coldly, getting up and putting his arm around his wife.

            "I want my grandson, Arthur, now, that's not so terrible is it?"

            "What are you talking about?" said Molly, glaring at Lucius, "What grandson? You mean, Draco has a child? Or do you have another child besides Draco we don't know about?"

            Draco broke away from his father's side and started walking around the living room. "Yes, I do have a son, actually… and I want him back now. Thanks awfully for looking after him." Draco picked up a little ornament from the mantelpiece and sneered at it, "how cheap." He dropped it casually onto the floor where it shattered.

            "How dare you!" said Molly. "That was a gift from Charley!"

            "A _cheap gift." said Draco._

            Molly Weasley looked like she would burst with rage. Arthur held her wand arm down. Muttering "_we can fix it later_" to her.

            "Look Lucius," Arthur said bravely, "We don't know what you are talking about. There are no Malfoys under this roof, you had better look elsewhere."

            "Mum, who's …" Percy Weasley entered the room. He took one look at Lucius and Draco and narrowed his eyes.

            "Hello Percy" said Draco smoothly. "Enjoying life with my son?"

            Percy stood stock still. "I – don't – know- what – you – are – talking- about." He said slowly and deliberately.

            "All right, you Weasels are beginning to annoy me" said Lucius, drawing his wand.

            Molly Weasley reached quickly for her own.

            "_Stupefy" yelled Lucius._

            "_Deflecto_!" yelled Molly, deflecting the charm from her husband. The charm bounced off the deflecting charm and smashed the glass pane of a bookshelf by the window.

            Percy took the opportunity to run from the room, followed closely by Draco.

            Arthur Weasley was rounding on Lucius.

            Penelope Weasley had awoken late that morning and was just coming down the stairs for breakfast. She was carrying her baby in her arms.

            "NO!" shouted Percy, running to his wife, "GET NICHOLAS AWAY!"

            She took in the scene at once. She recognized Draco Malfoy from her days at Hogwarts even though he had grown a lot since she had seen him. Turning, she ran up the stairs.

            "_Stupefy!" yelled Draco._

            Percy stumbled and fell. Penelope knew her husband had fallen behind her but she didn't stop running. She had to protect the baby. Unfortunately, she didn't know where to run to! The burrow was tall and narrow. She stumbled madly up the stairs…what did Draco want with her baby?

            She heard his footsteps running after her. With a cry of fear, she turned round to face him.

            "Give me my son" said Draco calmly.

            Penelope gaped at him. "Your son?"

            "Well, you know he isn't yours." Said Draco, advancing on her with his wand outstretched.

            Lucius appeared behind him.

            Penelope looked around wildly for escape.

            "Penelope, he wants Nicky! Don't give him Nicky!" she heard Molly Weasley running up the stairs. Lucius muttered something rude, then he bent over the staircase and said casually, "_Rictus__ Sempra".  There was scream followed by the sound of someone falling._

            "Give him to me." Said Draco, reaching out for Noel.

            "You- can't – have – him" said Penelope, holding the baby closer to her breast. It had begun cry. "This is my son, Nicholas Weasley."

            Draco snorted, "Like I wouldn't know my own flesh and blood when I see him! That is Noel Draco Malfoy and he has been in your foster care for nearly seven months! I WANT MY SON NOW."

            He didn't dare to hex Penelope in case he missed and the hex harmed the baby. Voldemort had been very specific about have the child alive and well. Instead, Draco advanced on Penelope and wrenched the baby from her arms.  It screamed more loudly.

            "Shut the brat up" said Lucius.

            With a crack, Lucius and Draco disapparated with Noel.

            Penelope screamed and burst into tears.

            Percy had just recovered from his hex and was stumbling up the stairs.

            "He took Nicky! He took Nicky!"

            Arthur and Molly Weasley ran up the stairs.

            "How DARE he take my grandson!" said Molly, trembling with fear and rage, while at the same time petting Penelope who seemed to be getting hysterical.

            "What nonsense about Nicky being a Malfoy!" said Arthur.

            Percy's brow broke out in beads of cold sweat. Penelope sobbed pathetically, clinging to her mother-in-law.

            "Penelope" said Percy in a strangled voice, "We had better tell Mum and Dad the truth. Then, we need to speak to Dumbledore."

            "What truth?" said Molly fiercely "What's going on? Why do you need to see Dumbledore?"

            Arthur Weasley laughed suddenly. When he had looked at Draco Malfoy's face in the kitchen, he had seen something familiar. He had a feeling that he knew what had been going on.

************************************* 

            Luna Lovegood shot a final silver bullet into the werewolf who collapsed in front of her. Its body slowly returned to the shape of a man. Luna wiped the sweat from her brow and sheathed her wand. Near her, Ginny Weasley lay stunned beside another dead werewolf.

            Luna hurried over to her friend. The moon was setting and the night was nearly over.

            "Ginny! Ginny, wake up! _Enervate_"

            Ginny didn't wake. Luna checked to see that her heart was still beating and found to her relief that it was.

            "_Mobilicorpus_" said Luna, and Ginny's body rose of the ground. She would have to get Ginny back to base camp. As she neared the tent, a stately witch in green robes ran towards her.

            "Help me, Emmeline" said Luna, placing Ginny gently on the ground.

            Emmeline Vance muttered a short charm and Ginny's eyelids flicked open.

            "Did we get them?" she muttered.

            "Yes!" said Luna, clapping her hands and doing a little dance. "Right between the eyes! Kapow!" She danced around, her waist-length dirty-blonde hair fanning out around her.

            "Luna…" warned Emmeline, the girl was always a bit odd, "Not so much noise."

            Ginny grinned. "Great. Ow…think I bumped my head when I fell…"

            Emmeline Vance pulled a letter from her robes, it had the official seal of the Ministry of Magic.

            "We've been sent a letter from Auror Headquarters."

            "Huh…thought they'd forgotten all about us" said Luna, taking a long drink of water. "Three girls like us all alone in the fricking forests killing werewolves…I don't see why Colin got assigned Dementors in London…much nicer, and I wanted to do some shopping for summer…"

            "Hush girl" said Emmeline, "Let me read you the letter."

            "_Dear Mdm Vance, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, your assistance at Hogwarts is required immediately. Drop all your assignments and return to Hogwarts within a day of receiving this letter. Percy Weasley, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. PS: Ginny, mum says will you please remember to take your Angelica Root Potion every night to make sure you have lots of energy. Cheers."_

            "Well!" said Luna, "Looks like we better take off right now if we are to reach Hogwarts by tomorrow."

            "I'll pack up the camp" said Ginny, getting weakly to her feet.

            "No dear, you sit down, I'll do it" said Emmeline Vance. "Luna, that Angelica Root Potion might be needed now, will you fetch it for Ginny. One of Molly's best home remedies that is."

            Luna ran off to find Ginny's Angelica potion. After a few sips, Ginny felt her strength returning.

            "Phoo…it tastes awful!" said Ginny, screwing up her face.

            Luna grinned and drank some from the bottle.

            "Not too bad really…"

            "Luna, you are weird."

            "My pleasure."

            Emmeline had magically packed up the camp in a matter of seconds.

            "Let's go"

            When the three women finally made it to Hogsmeade the next day, they were pleasantly surprised to meet Dedalus Diggle and Colin Creevey at the Three Broomsticks. Apparently, they had also been summoned to Hogwarts.

            "This is it," muttered Diggle to the women. "I know Dumbledore. He never summons us unless it's something really big. I have a feeling about this one."

            "Hi Colin," said Luna brightly, staring intently at him through large, pale-blue protuberant eyes. "Killed any dementors lately?"

            Colin blushed. "A few…my patronus has been busy."

            "Is your patronus still your brother?"

            "Luna!" hissed Ginny, kicking the girl under the table. Luna had a way of asking the most inappropriate questions.

            But Colin was staring mesmerized at Luna's blue eyes, "Yes…W-Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

            Luna smiled serenely. "Sure."

            Ginny rolled her eyes.

            Emmeline cleared her throat loudly and said, "I think we should go to Hogwarts straight away."

            Colin was beamed all the way to Hogwarts.

            The five Aurors were welcomed at the main door by an anxious looking Professor McGonagall.

            "The others are already here. They're in the office, come right up."

            When Ginny Weasley entered the office, she was surprised by the number of people crammed into it. Dedalus had been right. This was probably the big one.

            "Sit down, sit down" said Dumbledore, magically conjuring five chairs out of thin air for the new arrivals.

            Ginny, Luna and Colin nodded to Andrew Figg, their old Hogwarts Auror trainer who was seated between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry Potter was obviously missing as were Elphias,  Justin and Sturgis.

            As if reading their minds, Sirius said, "Harry, Elphias, Justin and Sturgis are still in Eastern Europe...we've tried to owl them and I think they should be in position in time."

            "Where's Severus?" asked Emmeline curiously. 

The room was silent. 

            "Where's Draco and Neville?" asked Ginny.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

Dumbledore looked at the assembled party over his half-moon glasses. He drew a fourteen inch thin black wand from his robes and sighed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this, is Severus Snape's wand which came to me through Hermione Granger this morning…"

"Hermione's here?" shrieked Ginny.

The little assembly all turned to look at here and she blushed. "It's just that I was so _worried about her…is she all right?"_

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "She is fine, and you can see her soon Ginny. In fact, were it not for her cleverness in escaping, we would still be in the dark about Voldemort's rapid progress."

"Rapid progress?" said Figg curiously.

 "I'm afraid so, Andrew. That is why none of us have been able to contact Severus…or Draco for that matter. Listen carefully for we have not much time, I was contacted by Percy and Penelope Weasley this morning…."

********************************************* 

            "We have brought you the child." said Lucius, kneeling before Voldemort. Draco knelt beside his father and lifted the child up to him

            Voldemort extended a long, clawed finger and drew it down the baby's cheek. It left a few drops of blood in its wake. The baby began to cry again.

            "Very good. Very good indeed."

            Voldemort gave a harsh laugh. "You may rise, both of you have done very well. Draco Malfoy, you have surpassed my expectations. In offering to me the life of your child, you have guaranteed my success in attaining immortal life. You shall be rewarded."

            "The girl however, we tried our best but…she escaped." Lucius said, haltingly. Not daring to raise his eyes.

            There was a moment when he thought Voldemort might hurt him, but to his surprise, the Dark Lord merely waved his hand impatiently.

            "It is of no consequence. She is only a dirty little mudblood- I doubt we have to worry about her. By tonight, I will be invincible." He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

            "Yes, my Lord."

            Voldemort turned to Draco's father, "The time has come. The process should begin now, have you the pure sample?"

            "I do my Lord. The last of the eggs hatched last month and the hearts of the dragon spawn were all healthy. We have our sample." Lucius drew a flask from his robes and handed it over to Voldemort.

            "Dolohov."

            A thin, ugly man with dark eyes who had been standing to one side approached him. "Yes, my Lord?"

            "I want a ring of defense set up around the castle now. Let the others know. Tonight, the Ritual will take place and nothing must get in the way."

            "The others are already in position, my Lord, but I will speak with Goyle again about the forests."

            "Good…nothing must go wrong now. I want the tower specially fortified"

Dolohov bowed his way out of the room.

"Draco Malfoy, take the child to the south guard room and wait there. I have to speak to your father privately about something."

            "Very good, my Lord."

            Draco carried the crying child out of the room. The child had grown a lot since he had last seen him, Draco tried to avoid looking into the golden-brown eyes of the baby, they reminded him too strongly of its mother. The pain was still too raw. He hardened his heart again… he had felt no pleasure when he had forced himself on her last night. She didn't know that he had wept after it was over.

            Each time he thought of the times they had shared and her betrayal, he felt like dying. Draco had done a lot of thinking over the last two days. His father was finally proud of him, he was in Voldemort's inner circle, he had performed unforgivable curses with more power and pain than he had thought imaginable. If he just thought about that, how it felt to be feared, powerful, useful at last….and blocked out Hermione's face, he could go on living. Sort of.

            Draco reached the south guard room. This mysterious castle was mostly in ruins but some rooms still stood, this being one of them. In the dungeons below was a series of ancient tombs that Voldemort had been using as his headquarters.

There was food and drink there, but none of it for the baby. Helplessly, Draco looked around for anything to feed to the child. He knew Noel was hungry, he recognized the cries even after not hearing them for months.

            "Hello Draco!" he heard a lady's high voice greet him. Turning around in surprise, he laid eyes on someone he had not expected to see ever again.

            "You! What are you doing here?" he said.

            Pansy Parkinson walked towards him and took the baby from his arms. Too surprised to resist, he watched her do it.

            "Once you became a Death Eater, your father contacted my parents to arrange a Pureblood Marriage for us. Oh…isn't he sweet." She said, bouncing the baby up and down, making Noel cry even louder.

            "Stop that! He doesn't like it" said Draco angrily, trying to snatch the baby back. But Pansy's grip on the child was vice-like.

            "Your father asked me to look after Noel till the Ritual. Don't worry Draco, he'll be fine."

            Draco watched as Pansy laid the child down on a cot he hadn't seen at the side of the room. There was a bottle of milk in it. The child began to drink hungrily. Eventually, Pansy let go of the bottle and Noel held it by himself. She noticed a beautiful dragon pendant around his neck…

            "That's much too nice for a baby like you" she muttered and tried to unfasten the  chain, but it wouldn't come undone. The child stopped drinking for a moment and stared at her. His silver-blonde hair turned momentarily orange, but she thought it was a trick of the light. Giving up, she shoved the bottle roughly into the baby's hands and left him.

            Pansy turned round to Draco who stood looking out of a window. She was wearing the most outrageously low-cut and tight robes a witch could wear. Going to Switzerland must have been good for her- she had more curves than before, and her skin was very clear, not spotty as he remembered it had been in Hogwarts.

            "Draco…" she murmured, going up to him.

            He stood like a statue as Pansy pressed herself against him, conflicting emotions rushing through him. On one hand, he thought her a spiteful, foolish girl…on the other, it had turned out that he was no wiser or kinder than she. Pansy tossed her long, black hair back and raised her eyes to his, "I've missed you" she whispered.

            Impossibly, he felt his body beginning to respond. His arms found their way around her and he entangled his hand in her hair. He jerked her head back and kissed her, his hand running down her tight robes. Even if he didn't love her, he could still enjoy her.

            Pansy had dreamed of this moment with Draco nearly all her life. His gray eyes were stormy, his body strangely powerful. In the background, the baby began to cry. Suddenly, Draco pulled back from her and gasped. 

            "What?" she said, staring at him curiously. He had a haunted look on his face, his eyes focused on a spot behind her. He turned from her and left the room quickly. "What is it?" Pansy yelled after him, but he slammed the door in her face and by the time she managed to open it, he was gone. Annoyed, Pansy went back to the cot and stared at Noel. She hated the baby's golden eyes…they were Hermione's eyes. Reaching into the cot, she pinched the baby hard and he choked on his milk. Pansy smiled as the child screamed. Draco would be hers yet.

            Draco marched through the dank hallways of the castle, his eyes filling with tears. Finally, he reached the dead-end of a corridor and with a yell, punched the stone wall so hard his knuckles split. Draco watched his own blood run down his arm.

When he had pressed Pansy to him, he had felt a ridiculous feeling…that he was betraying Hermione Granger. Noel had started crying and he had had a rush of memory so strong he felt he was living it. He was kissing Hermione by the Great Lake, in Hogsmeade, laughing with her in the Prefects' common room, holding her after she had given birth to their son…then to his horror, he swore he could see her watching him behind Pansy! _There she stood, in a white nurses' uniform smiling at him_. Noel's pitiful cries echoed around the room. Was he going mad? What was wrong with him?

            He had to find his father and Voldemort. Once he was back with the Death Eaters, his past ceased to matter.

            In another part of the castle, Lucius and Voldemort watched as Severus Snape mechanically mixed ingredients into a gently simmering cauldron. Severus' eyes were ringed darkly…as if he had not slept for many days. His black robes hung off his thin shoulders much too large for his emaciated frame, a line of drool dripped delicately down his chin. His left arm hung weakly by his side, dislocated or damaged in some way.

            "Hurry, Snape" said Voldemort, pacing the room.

            Lucius kicked the Potions Master on the ankle but aside from wincing slightly, Snape showed no slacking off in concentration from what he was doing.

            "Disgusting" said Lucius, moving away from the rank smell of faeces and urine that clung to the man.

            Voldemort smirked behind his white skull mask. "It's one of the most powerful Imperius curses I have ever used…it's very effective isn't it? I've always wanted a chance to test it out."

            Lucius agreed simperingly with the Dark Lord. Voldemort impatiently stared at the cauldron, the red cinnabar was turning crystal clear…but it was not quite time yet. Just a few more hours…

            "No one can withstand the power of this Imperius curse, it would take more will-power than ten men possessed to reclaim one's individual will, " boasted the Dark Lord. "Observe- Snape, drink the blood".

            Snape's hand shook but he lifted the vile black fluid of baby dragon's blood to his lips and drank it down. The poisonous liquid burned his throat and he screamed and choked. Smoke rose from his blistered lips and a trickle of blood ran down his tongue, but he swallowed it all.

            "I find it rather amusing" said the Dark Lord. "Snape resisted all the other levels of the Imperius rather well… but since placing this one on him, he has been very well behaved, haven't you Severus? Co-operating with us to deceive Draco, helping us find the Granger girl, perfecting the final stage of the stone, …How sad that once the stone is ready, your usefulness will be over…"

            Severus Snape dully continued mixing the potion.

            Lucius smirked. "What then, my Lord?"

            Voldemort laughed, "I have instructed him not to eat or drink anything since last week, I think he will starve himself to death soon…what a painful and horrid way to die, Severus, pity you weren't loyal."

            Lucius kicked Severus behind the knees and his knees buckled. The weakened man staggered and took a few moments to regain his balance. Lucius laughed. "One of the most amazing Imperius curses I have ever seen, My Lord. Truly you are great."

            Voldemort snickered and led Lucius away from cauldron. His plans were nearly complete. The child was here. Draco would perform the sacrifice. Nothing could go wrong.

            Somewhere, as if from under a choking blanket of smog, Severus Snape remembered using his last ounce of free will to give Hermione his wand. The effort had been so great that his left arm muscles were damaged. Gritting his teeth against the pain and humiliation, Severus continued perfecting the cinnabar. He had no more will power.

*********************************** 

            "How much further?" said Luna yelled over her shoulder to Emmeline Vance. The Thestrals flew steadily onwards in the sky, as they had been doing for the past two hours. At Thestral speed, that meants that they would have had to have traveled thousands of miles already.

            "About half an hour" said Emmeline, shouting against the wind.

            Luna clutched onto her Thestral and felt Emmeline cling tighter to her waist. They were flying at a really fast speed now. She was just vaguely aware of the other Aurors mounted on Thestrals around her, two Aurors shared a Thestral. Colin had mounted one of the black horses with Dedalus, Dumbledore rode with Sirius, Lupin with Figg, and, in the centre of all of them were Ginny and Hermione.

            Hermione was leaning more and more heavily on her friend and Ginny was beginning to think that it wasn't such a good idea for her to have come along after all.

            "All right, Mione?" Ginny called over her shoulder. "I think we'll be there soon, only half an hour more."

            "I'm okay" said Hermione, "It's just that it's kind of scary flying on something you can't see."

            "Well, just hang on to me!" said Ginny, trying to comfort her friend. Ginny hadn't been able to see the horses in her fourth year, but now she could- a definite result of Auror duties. She remembered what it had been like flying on something she couldn't see back in her fourth year and understood how odd Hermione must feel.

            As they flew, Ginny reviewed Dumbeldore's battle strategy in her mind. It was not to be an open battle- the last open confrontation had resulted in the death of many of the old Order of the Phoenix. This was to be an operation of stealth.

            They couldn't fly straight into the castle, too obvious- they would have to land nearby and make their way there slowly. Hagrid and Grawp were already stationed there, spying on the other giants' movements and communicating with Sturgis and Justin who were lying low in position about when to launch the Ridgeback attack. That would clear a way to the castle for the Aurors.

            Hopefully, Harry would be there with the Fireballs as well. If they didn't succeed in making it through the forest and to the castle walls, they stood very little chance of getting in at all.

            Intelligence had relayed that the castle was heavily charmed and protected. It would be very difficult to enter… but the Aurors were skilled at overcoming such charms. They would be able to enter.

            Once in the castle, they would split up- Dumbledore, Sirius and hopefully, Harry would go for Voldemort and his inner circle. Hermione, Ginny and Remus would look for Noel. All the other Aurors were to stand guard around the castle. Dumbledore wanted it swift and deadly.

            Ginny hoped that Dumbledore had done the right thing in letting Hermione come along. The other Aurors had been doubtful about her usefulness- she was emotional and pale. But Dumbledore seemed to see past all that, insisting that Hermione Granger came along. A few sips of Molly Weasley's Angelica Root Potion had soon put Hermione into better strength and now, here she was, clinging onto Ginny's waist as they flew over Eastern Europe on a Thestral.

            Hermione hadn't said much during the journey, so Ginny was surprised when Hermione suddenly said to her, "I still love him, you know."

            "What?" yelled Ginny. The wind was rushing loudly past her ears.

            "I still love Draco" Hermione repeated, louder this time.

            "Oh!" said Ginny doubtfully. After what Dumbledore had told them about Draco's inexplicable change of heart, many of the Aurors including herself believed that Draco's childhood conditioning had finally caught up with him. Once a Death Eaters son, always a Death Eater's son.

            Hermione and Ginny were silent for the rest of the journey. They felt the thestrals begin to descend. There was no need for talking. They were nearly there.

            The Thestrals touched down in a clearing in a forest, the ten Aurors got gratefully to their feet, all were stiff after the long ride. Dedalus Diggle whipped out his wand.

            "Wands at the ready" the Aurors all whipped out their wands. Only Dumbledore calmly offered a small pack of sherbert lemons to everyone before taking out his wand.

            "We know there are werewolves and dementors in these forests, and there is the line of giants, so please stay alert. We want to take out everything quietly and quickly. No fuss, no muss…savvy?"

            All around him nodded.

            Sucking on the sour sweet, Hermione realized that it really did take the edge of the discomfort and queasiness of flying. Once again, Dumbledore amazed her.

            "Stick close to me, Hermione" said Sirius, moving protectively closer to her.

            "I'll be okay" said Hermione, brandishing her new wand bravely. Gold sparks flew out of the end, Ollivander had sent a replacement wand at once on Dumbledore's urgent request.

            "Our best chance is to meet up with Hagrid, Grawp, Justin, Sturgis and Harry. With the dragons bringing down the giants, we can easily get past the rest of them. Colin, Luna, are you listening to me?" said Figg gruffly

            The the two teenagers stood talking quietly. Luna looked like the flight was as easy as a walk in the park, there was a bloom on her cheeks and she wasn't the least bit wobbly. Colin looked a little pale, but was obviously trying not to show how queasy he really felt. He sucked furiously at his sherbert lemon and hurriedly stuffed another into his mouth.

            "Yes, got that" said Luna brightly, waving her wand around. Figg sighed. Luna was undoubtedly one of the best Aurors he had trained from Hogwarts- when she bothered to concentrate… but that girl still failed to inspire much confidence in him.

            There was a roar in the distance and everyone jumped.

            "Giants!" hissed Lupin, turning pale, "Everyone on guard!"

            "Oh my god, I know that sound" said Hermione suddenly.

            "What is it?" said Ginny, worriedly.

            Hermione smiled, "It's Grawp!"


	36. Chapter 36: Propemodum

**Chapter 36**: **Propemodum****- _Nearly_**

            The Aurors made their way cautiously toward the roar they had heard. Hermione was sure it was Grawp. Since that first time, they had heard it again, this time accompanied by Hagrid's unmistakeable owl-hoot calling signal. They walked in formation, just as they had flown, with the younger Aurors and Hermione on the inside, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin at the front and Figg, Emmeline and Diggle bringing up the rear.

            Yesterday had been the full moon. Tonight, a moon just past its full cycle hung like a lamp in the sky. There was just enough light to see by, but not much. No one dared to conjure the wizard's light on the end of their wands as it might give away their position to enemies. The forest had a threatening and hostile feel to it, the trees grew a little too closely together and the ground was just a little too damp. Ginny shuddered, her wand stretched out in front of her, she hoped that Harry had managed to get Dumbledore's owl in time and would be waiting for them with the Fireballs.

            Suddenly, Sirius stopped. He had changed into the form of a large black dog to be more alert to the surroundings, His ears strained forward and he gave a low growl.

            "What is it, Sirius?" asked Lupin, his hand on his friend's hackles.

            Sirius quickly morphed back to the shape of a man.

            "Dementors…I sense them right ahead. And human voices."

            "How many?" asked Lupin quietly.

            Sirius pulled a face, "Lots. At least twenty of them."

            "What do we do now?" asked Ginny.

            "Keep your voices down for a start!" hissed Diggle. "Right, what we need to get past those monsters are effective _patronus_ spells. We'll send the patronum up ahead in front of us and run in close behind them. Hopefully, a few of the partonum will fight and kill the dementors. We'll deal with the Death Eaters while the patronum are busy."

            Everyone nodded.

            Diggle pushed Colin to the front.

            "What me?" asked Colin, surprised.

            "Yes. I've seen you do this in London…I don't think I've ever seen a stronger Patronus aside from Potter's"

            Colin nodded and Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at him.

            "All right…advance quietly….now, on my count…one, two, three!"

            "_Expecto__ Patronum!" everyone said quietly but forcefully. Ten silver streaks shot out of ten wands and took on corporeal forms. From what she could see in that short time, Hermione noticed that Luna's was a witch with a feathery hat who looked like an older version of herself, Sirius' was a great silver dog, Dumbledore's was a phoenix. She knew that for years, her own __patronum had been an otter, but she was shocked to see a powerful silver dragon emerge from her wand._

            "Blimey!" said Figg, noticing as well.

            But there was no time to think because Colin's patronus, a vividly glowing image of Dennis Creevey was flying powerfully through the forest towards the dementors. Hermione's silver dragon caught up with him and the two patronum led the others forward. There was a horrible ripple through the air and they felt like their hairs were standing on end. Then screeches so ear-shattering Luna fell forward clutching her head.

            "Luna!" yelled Colin, as a dementor fled from a patronum straight towards her.

            He turned his patronus straight towards that dementor and as the patronus wrapped itself tightly around the dementor, the dementor shrieked and a black dust flew up from the black hooded cape. The empty cape fell to the floor in front of Luna.

            "_Stupefy" yelled Figg and Dedalus, going for one of the Death eaters in the clearing._

            "_Deflecto__!"___

A difficult duel had begun.

            Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black easily took out the other Death Eater who had been so stunned to see ten Aurors and ten _patronum_ burst into the circle that he couldn't remember even a simple shield spell. Dumebledore and Sirius turned their attention to killing the dementors who were fighting with the _patronum_.

            Hermione concentrated hard and her silver dragon tore at a dementor, quickly reducing it to dust. She thanked heaven that she had made Potter teach her the _patronus_ in the fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts League because it wasn't a standard spell taught in Hogwarts. There was no way she would have learnt it unless she had been an Auror.

            Emmeline and Ginny were doing a good job to the right of her. Emmeline's witch and Ginny's Silver Harry Potter patronus were doing a good job of reducing a large number of dementors to dust.

            "_Rictus__ Sempra!" yelled Dedalus, but the Death Eater ducked._

            "_Crucio__!" the spell hit Figg who flew backwards._

            "You'll pay for that Goyle! _Corycus!" said Dedalus._

            Goyle felt as if a hundred fists were punching him from all directions.

            "_Stupefy!" came a shrill shout and the Death Eater toppled._

            "Thanks" said Figg gruffly to Luna.

            "All right let's move on" said Dumbledore at last. The patronum had vanished, leaving behind nothing but silver wisps of smoke. "Sirius, lead the way." 

Sirius changed back into a large black dog and led the way. Grawp roared again followed by Hagrid's owl hoot.

            "I don't see the castle" said Colin to Diggle softly.

            "That's because it's heavily charmed. Don't worry, I bet it's right in front of us real soon."

            "Colin, you were great!" said Luna, her blue eyes wide with admiration.

            "Thanks Luna" said Colin, turning slightly red.

            "Bet you got a lot of practice in London…you should see me with werewolves though… I'm really goo-.."

            "Quiet!" Remus Lupin stopped and turned his head slowly to the left and right.

            Sirius' large dog-form stopped and looked quizzically over its shoulder.

            "What is it, Remus?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

            "I sense werewolves."

            "But full-moon was yesterday, and you're not in your wolf-form" said Diggle from the rear.

            "These…are different…these are half-weres," said Remus.

            "They are werewolves that have become more wolf than man even when the moon is not full." supplied Hermione, who remembered Lupin's Defence Againt the Dark Arts lessons well.

            "Excellent Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor!" said Lupin, chuckling.

            Hermione smiled. How far away the world of lessons and Quidditch matches seemed.

            "I don't smell or hear anything" said Sirius doubtfully, who had changed back to his human form.

            "That's because you are not a werewolf," said Dumbledore. "Lupin here, being a werewolf, has the sixth sense necessary to recognize and detect other werewolves, even from a distance."

            "Be careful, half-weres are every bit as dangerous as full-weres," Emmeline said grimly. "Luna, Ginny and I encountered a few when we were in the European forests. They have the savagery of werewolves and the cunning of men."

            "Charming creatures" Diggle said dryly.

            Luna stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. Ginny swallowed hard. Neither of the girls liked dealing with half-weres.

            "Well what's the plan, Remus? Emmeline?" said Sirius, impatiently. "Time is running out."

            "The _Argentus_ spell, naturally" said Emmeline quickly. "And speed. They have very fast reflexes."

            Lupin jumped suddenly. "They've sensed me…they know I'm here!"

            "How many?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

            "Ten… more… they're coming!"

            Hermione shuddered as she heard a growl from the darkness beyond the trees.

            Ginny touched her arm, "Don't worry, Hermione. They are vicious and fast, but still only animals… they look pretty awful though."

            Something burst through the trees. It was shaped like a man and walked on two feet but had a shaggy, hunched back and a snout with sharp fangs. Its eyes were yellow.

            "_Argentus__!" shouted Emmeline and Lupin, the half-were howled and leapt aside. Five more emerged from the undergrowth. Luna and Ginny leapt forward, wands outstretched. The sight of the half-weres didn't scare them, they had seen enough of them while on Auror duty. The clearing became mass of growls and shouts as the Aurors battled the half-weres._

****************************** 

Justin Finch Fletchley and Sturgis Podmore crept toward a gap between some rocks, avoiding all patches of moonlight. 

            "What can you see?" said Sturgis to the younger man.

            "Half-werewolves, about ten…and a man I don't recognize" whispered Justin.

            "Let me see," said Sturgis, pressing Justin down. "Ah…yes, half-weres …werewolves in partial form. Thank goodness last night was the full moon…and well…if it isn't my old friend Antonin Dolohov!"

            "Dolohov?" muttered Justin. The name was notorious among Aurors- he had murdered the Prewetts during Voldemort's first reign of terror. Somehow, he had escaped from Azkaban last year and since then, had been faithfully at Voldemort's side.

            Sturgis' face turned a shade darker. "There's no getting away from me this time, you murderous bastard" thought Sturgis as he readied his wand. Justin did the same.

            "All right, in Auror training, what must you do when you take on multiple enemies?" said Sturgis to Justin.

            "Avoid taking on multiple enemies if at all possible" Justin replied quickly.

            "Good. So what do you propose?"

            Justin thought fast. They were already late meeting up with Dumbledore at the appointed meeting point, they would have to move fast.

            "Create a diversion, one of them will have to check, we go for the other two."

            Suddenly, for no apparent reason, a large group of half-weres broke away and ran into the trees.

            "What the heck?" said Sturgis. "They must have sensed something. Anyway, the fewer the better."

            Justin nodded. "Here goes."

            He pointed his wand at a random place in the distance, "_Wingardium__ Leviosa". A pile of rocks shot into the air about fifty feet to the right of the pass._

            They saw Dolohov jump and heard the half-weres growl. Dolohov steadied his wand and started in the direction of the diversion.

            "Now…" said Sturgis, charging out of their hiding place with his wand unsheathed.

            Justin leapt out behind the older man.

            The half-weres had lightning fast reflexes. With a growl, they leapt aside, avoiding the Auror's _Stupefy curses._

            One went for Justin's throat, the other charged towards Sturgis, murder clearly on its mind. The half-weres looked horrendous; bestial and yet almost human in appearance.

            "_Argentus__!"__ Sturgis shouted, pointing the wand at the half-werewolf. The werewolf lunged to the side as the silver bullet shot towards him._

            Justin  was fighting the other half-were, trying to hit the madly whirling creature with a stun spell so that he could aim a silver bullet at him. Both Aurors were terrified of being bitten, that would mean them changing into werewolves too.

            "_Impedimenta" With a yelp like a puppy, Sturgis' werewolf dropped to the floor._

            "_Argentus_!" a silver bullet shot from his wand tip into the chest of the creature. Unlike full werewolves which changed back to human form when killed, the half-were remained a hideous deformed man-beast even after death.

            Sturgis looked away in distaste, just in time to see Justin shoot a silver bullet into his own half-were.

            Both men were breathing hard.

            "_Crucio_!"

Justin screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Sturgis glanced up in shock. A thin, ugly man with black eyes was walking towards Justin, his wand aimed at him.

"Lay down your wand or the boy dies" said Dolohov calmly.

Justin moaned as the cruciatus curse coursed through him.

Sturgis' mind ran through all the various moves he could make. At that moment, Justin began to moan loudly, "Graaawp…graawp…."

"All right, Dolohov." Sturgis said slowly, and dropped his wand.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus" said Dolohov, putting a full body-bind on Sturgis. "Well, well Podmore, looks likeyou lost this round."_

"Graaawp…" moaned Justin as loudly as he could.

Dolohov kicked Justin. "There's no need to moan like a baby. I've seen younger boys take the crucio better than you. _Silencio" Justin's moans instantly ceased. Dolohov put a __petrificus on him and as a rustling through the trees was heard. He turned around and began saying crossly, "Where were you? I leave for one second and…"_

Instead of the half-weres, Dolohov was shocked to see himself facing something that looked like a massive column of stone and moss in front of him. It had legs… big arms…a head…

"GRAWP HERE" the thing bellowed. "JUSTY CALL?"

Dolohov rapidly aimed a wand at the creature, "_Stupefy!"_ But the spell simply bounced of the giant like he was really made of rock.

"OW!" said Grawp and picked up Dolohov by the front of his robes.

Grawp suddenly caught sight of Justin and Sturgis lying side by side on the floor.

"JUSTY? STURGY? GRAWP MAD!" he roared and shook Dolohov like a person would shake a rag. Dolohov felt his teeth rattle inside his head.

He was trying to aim another stunning spell at Grawp but accidentally poked the giant in his eye. That was bad.

Grawp roared in pain and threw Dolohov against a tree. It knocked him out cold.

"GRAWP JUMP" he said, striding towards Dolohov.

"No Grawp. Hagrid here. Hagrid say no."

Grawp turned around. "HAGGER!" the lump of stone that was probably his face broke into a smile.

"All right Justin? All right Sturgis?" said Hagrid, unhexing them and helping them to their feet.

"Perfectly all right" said Sturgis, grinning at Justin.

Justin grinned back. "Yeah, thanks to Grawp. Hey, THANKS GRAWP" he said loudly to Grawp.

Grawp looked bemused. "THANKOO JUSTY. HALLO STURGY. EVERBODDER OK?"

"Everyone's okay Grawp" said Hagrid, patting his enormous brother on his back. "Good job." 

Grawp smiled happily.

"Come on everyone," said Hagrid, "I have a surprise for you!"

"What?" said Justin, following Hagrid into the trees.

Sturgis and Grawp followed behind.

"You'll see."

They entered another clearing.

"Justin! Sturgis!" there were low shouts and squeals in the shadows.

"Professor Dumbldore sir, looks like we can finally move up to the castle" said Hagrid as he watched Dumbledore and the others welcome Justin and Sturgis.

"Yes, Doge has got the dragons waiting by the ring of giants, right up against the castle walls. Let's go….we're very near."

"That's the thing," said Diggle to Sturgis, "we don't see any castle."

"Ah…that's because it's charmed. It's really less than half a mile away. You can't see it till you come right up against it…we discovered that when Grawp accidentally blundered through the ring of giants and right against the walls. They didn't attack him…thought they were one of their own. Grawp's been useful in spying and that sort of thing, good idea of Hagrid to bring him along." 

Hagrid overheard Sturgis and beamed as he looked proudly at his brother.

"HERMY!" he said suddenly and ambled up to Hermione.

"Hello Grawp!" she said smiling at him. She patted his leg affectionately. She, Harry and Ron had spent the whole of sixth year giving Grawp English lessons in secret. He had grown very fond of her.

"HERMY OK?" said Grawp suddenly, noticing how pale and thin she was.

"Hermy ok" she said.

"GRAWP CARRY HERMY" he said suddenly, scooping her up. She yelped and Ginny gasped.

"Don't worry Ginny, he always does this." Said Hermione, from where Grawp was cradling her in his arms. Diggle, Emmeline, Colin and Luna looked dumbfounded. Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Are you a real giant? Do you really eat rocks?" asked Luna seriously of Grawp.

"HUH?" said Grawp.

"Er Luna, I think we can save the small talk for later," Colin led her away.

"All right, let's go." Said Sirius as he and Sturgis set off.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were talking quietly at the back of the line. Both were worried about Harry Potter, Dumbledore more so because he knew of the prophesy. He had a feeling that this was it, Harry would HAVE to turn up today to end it all, or Voldemort would become immortal.

"Don' worry Professor Dumbledore sir," said Hagrid with his usual optimism, "If I know 'Arry, e'll turn up soon enough. E knows the way 'ere because I told 'im myself in a letter last week. 'Arry never lets us down sir."

"Ssshhh…very quiet now" said Sturgis in a piercing whisper from the front. "The dragons are here ready to launch."

Three large black Norwegian Ridgebacks lay curled up like cats at the feet of Elphias Doge who was rubbing their scales with some ointment. They seemd to like it for they would close their eyes and sigh, emitting little puffs of smoke as they did so.

"Hello Dumbldore, Sirius…" said Doge, grinning. "Meet Morgril, Dwenny and Luke." He pointed at them in turn.

"Luke?" thought Hermione, her heart beating fast. Like Harry, she had never liked Dragons much. Luna was already patting 'Luke'. The dragon closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Come on Colin, bet you never patted a dragon…oh my dad would love to put them in the Quibbler…sort of a feature on pet dragons…"

"They aren't pets," said Doge to the girl. "They're just helpin' us out here for a while. After this, they'll fly back to Romania. I'll miss'em."

Colin nervously joined Luna in petting 'Luke'. The dragons seemed very tolerant. Clearly the dragon trainers, Doge and Mordriana had had done a good job persuading them to co-operate.

"What now?" said Doge, putting away his jar of ointment. "Harry Potter's just waiting for the attack to begin."

"Harry's here?" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, flew in a moment ago when Sturgis and Justin went off to look for you."

"Where is he" said Hermione, looking all around for him.

Doge pointed to the sky. "He's there."

Everybody looked up.

"Huh?" said Diggle.

"He's hovering with the Fireballs!" said Doge, chuckling at having surprised everyone. "When I want him to help, I'm supposed to signal with a purple spark in the air."

            Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent. I say we begin now, all we need is to break through the line of giants and get right up close to the walls….then we can break into the castle."

            "HOLE" said Grawp suddenly.

            Everyone turned to look at him.

            "What is it, Grawp?" said Hermione, who was still in the arms of the giant.

            "TOAD GO IN HOLE" said Grawp.

            "What's he saying about a toad in the hole?" said Emmeline.

            "TOAD IN HOLE. HOLE. TOAD GO IN."

            Hermione's face lit up. "He means there's some sort of hole in the ground by which we can enter the castle. I don't think we need to make a noisy break-in, right grawp? Hole in ground to go into castle?"

            Grawp beamed. "HERMY OK. HOLE GO IN"

            "That's even better" said Sirius. "We can sneak in quietly after we get past the giants instead of blasting our way in."

            "Why didn't you tell us earlier, Grawp?" said Hagrid.

            Grawp furrowed his eyebrows. "GRAWP TELL TOAD."

            Hermione began to giggle. "T-Toad…h-he means Doge. He told Doge about a hole in the ground by which he c-could enter…"

            Grawp nodded furiously.

            Elphias Doge shrugged and smiled apologetically, "Yeah…now I remember! He did tell me about the hole and asking me to go into the hole…Sorry, I couldn't make out a thing he was saying, I thought he was talking about pastry… so I told him it didn't matter."

            "Good going, Grawp" said Hermione and patted one of his enormous arms that held her aloft.

            "Right, Grawp…where is this hole?" said Hagrid. "Lead on."

            Grawp ambled to the front of the Dragons who had woken up and were stretching their legs.

            "GRAWP SHOW HOLE. CAREFUL GIANTS."

            The group of Aurors held their wands at the ready.

            "Grawp dear, put me down please" said Hermione to Grawp. He looked sad but put her down. She re-joined the other Aurors. "Thank you. Go on, show way."

            Grawp grinned. "SHOW WAY" The group set off.

************************************************* 

            They were nearly at the walls of the invisible castle.

            Hagrid had warned them that there were about a hundred giants patrolling its walls. "Yer gotta use the dragons as a diversion or shield. No use trying to fight giants, they are built like stone…but the dragons'll keep'em busy…only hope five's enough. We gotta draw 'em _all away from Grawp's hole…one side Fireballs, one side Ridgebacks…that'll give us time to slip in."_

            "STOP" said Grawp quietly.

            Hagrid peered out between the trees. They were at the base of a low, rocky mountain. "Plenty of giants."

            "I don't see any" said Emmeline, squinting into the moonlight.

            "That's 'cause they look like stone, see? That's why Voldemort's put'em at the castle walls…they look just like stone walls…no one'll see em till they reach out and grab you."

            Emmeline gulped.

            Doge was patting Morgril sadly, "Goodbye old sport, don't get hurt…okay?"

            Morgril let off a puff of smoke.

            Justin and Sturgis looked faintly sad too. The men had all been working with the dragons for the past few months. Justin was beginning to understand Charlie's love for dragons. They were fierce and proud creatures, but if treated well, proved loyal and honourable.

            Hagrid was patting Dwenny and Luke. Tears ran down his face, "Daddy'll miss you. You don' get to no harm now, littl'uns" This was extremely ironic for the dragons were as tall as the trees. Hermione was strongly reminded of the day Hagrid had to part with Norbert, his pet Norwegian Ridgeback in the first year.

            "Oh for heaven's sake" said Diggle, impatiently.

            "You don' understand…E's a young'un…only a hundred and four years old…" said Hagrid, patting Dwenny.

            "Now now, Hagrid" Dumbledore interrupted his groundskeeper before he could launch into another of his emotional speeches. "We must save Noel Malfoy and defeat Voldemort…Dwenny can help us. You must let him go now."

            Hagrid gave an enormous sniff and ambled away from Dwenny.

            Diggle looked relieved.

            Doge led the three dragons off to one side, he muttered something to them and they began move off in one direction.

            "Okay….give Harry the signal soon….we want giants to part on both sides, leaving the middle clear for us…NOW." Said Dumbledore

            Sturgis shot a purple spark into the air in the opposite direction of where Doge had told the dragons to go. Nothing happened for a while. Hermione had an awful feeling that maybe Harry wasn't there.

            Then suddenly, two balls of light came streaking silently down from the sky and disappeared into the forest at a distance.

            There came a roar followed by the sound of rocks rumbling.

            "That'll be the giants on the move…Hurry now, Grawp, Where hole?" asked Hagrid.

            Grawp began to walk forward again, "SHOW WAY"

            "Hurry…I told the dragons not to fight with the giants, simply to antagonize and distract them" said Doge.

            The unmistakeable sound of a dragon roar sounded from the distance and a shower of flame and sparks shot into the air.

            "They've seen them"

            "Oh I hope they don' get hurt" said Hagrid, running quickly after Grawp.

            "SHOW WAY."

            "Does Harry know where to go?" asked Hermione of Sturgis.

            Sturgis nodded. "He'll come towards the purple spark. And I'll be here waiting for him."

            There seemed to be nothing ahead of them then suddenly, Grawp grunted as he crashed into something solid.

            "CASTLE"

            Emmeline and Diggle walked right up to it.

            "Amazing!" the old witch said, "I see it perfectly well now!"

            "So do I" said Colin, in wonder.

            "Where's the hole?" said Hermione urgently. They had already spent nearly two hours wandering around outside…she had to start looking for Noel.

            "HOLE" said Grawp stamping his foot on a thick slab of stone.

            "Move aside, Grawp" said Hermione, as she quickly dropped to her knees and felt the slab with her fingers.

            "It's sealed?" sked Lupin, looking over her shoulder.

            Dumbledore and Sirius crowded around.

            "HOLE" insisted Grawp.

            "Stand back" said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at it.

            "_Diffindo_"

            Nothing happened.

            "Hermione try your opening spells." Hermione tried them all to no effect.

            Flames and sparks were coming from the distance.

            "Hurry…or all the Death Eaters inside will be put on the alert soon."

            "There's an inscription…" said  Hermione, squinting at the rotting stone surface. "_Sepulcralis__ Caecum- what does it mean?"_

            Dumbledore nodded grimly, "It means, Secret Tomb…and it's the place Snape used to apparate to for Death Eater meetings. This is definitely an entrance to the castle."

            "How do we open it?" said Sirius impatiently.

            "Grawp knows! He's seen it done before right?" asked Hermione turning to Grawp.

            Grawp looked puzzled. "OPEN HOLE" he said helplessly. He clearly had no idea how to move the large trapdoor.

            "We haven't come all this way to be stopped now!" said Sirius desperately.

            "I suppose we can blast our way in like we planned to before we learned about Grawp's hole" said Diggle doubtfully.

            "There must be some _way_ to open this trapdoor! It's obviously been opened before since Grawp's seen it in use…oh Professor Dumbledore, _can't_ you think of a way?"

            Professor Dumbledore was trying a series of opening charms on the trapdoor but it stayed stubbornly shut. The headmaster was starting to look perplexed.

            "Hello Sirius! Hello Hermione!"

            Hermione and Sirius looked up.

            "Harry!"

            There stood Harry Potter, dressed in a dragon-hide outfit, his hair as messy as ever. His glasses were cracked.

            "Really, Harry!" said Hermione impatiently, laughing and crying all at once in relief and happiness at seeing her friend, "I wish you'd learn this simple spell properly…_Oculus_ _Reparo!" Just as they had repaired themselves in the first year, Harry's glasses responded to Hermione's spell and repaired themselves._

            He laughed. "Thanks Hermione! I've been waiting for you to do that!"

            "Harry! Good to see you!" said Justin, the other Aurors crowded around.

            "We'd better hurry Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "When I left the Fireballs, they were belching fire at the giants but it won't be long before they're overpowered and have to take flight again. Then the giants will come back."

            "Ah…Harry. You see, there is a slight problem. We can't open the trapdoor Grawp's shown us. It's a much better way in than trying to blast ourselves in." said Dumbledore in frustration. "Any ideas?"

            Harry's face lit up. "Sirius! Your knife!" He pulled it out of his boot. Sirius had given it to him in his fifth year and it was enchanted to open any lock.

            Sirius looked doubtful. "It opens _locks_ Harry. I don't know about sealed trapdoors." But Harry and Hermione were already on their knees, slipping the blade of the knife into the gap between the stone and the earth. The Aurors held their breath.

            The trapdoor gave a soft creak and Hermione squealed in triumph.

            "It's open!"

***************************************** 

            The baby was staring intently at Lucius with familiar gold-brown eyes. _So much like a Malfoy_ thought Lucius, observing Noel's fine growth of silver-blonde hair and his delicate facial features, _but it's got that stinking mudblood's eyes._

            Draco sat in a corner of the room, brooding. His black robe was slung carelessly over a chair at the side and he now wore only a black T-shirt and dragon hide pants. Pansy's eyes were firmly glued to him, even as she conjured Noel's milk.

            "Stop it," Draco said, not even bothering to life his eyes off his dragonskin boots.

            "Stop what?" said Pansy, sweetly.

            "Stop staring at me, it's unnerving."

            Lucius was faintly amused. "That's no way to talk to your bride-to-be, Draco."

            "Why not, you talk to mother like that all the time don't you?" Draco shot back.

            "That's all right Mr Malfoy, I'll do whatever Draco wants" said Pansy, bashfully turning her eyes away. The thought of getting with Draco excited Pansy so much she trembled whenever he came within feet of her. Always one of the best looking boys in Hogwarts when she had known him, the past year since graduation had only improved the white-blond Slytherin's good looks. Draco's chin was still pointed, but firm. His body was incredibly well-toned and she liked to see how his black T-shirt clung to his chest. His eyes, always piercing, now held a new depth- something she couldn't understand. All she knew was that she couldn't seem to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds, there was something in his eyes that frightened and awed her.

            Lucius shrugged. "One last feed, Pansy" he said, walking away from the cot and towards his son. "We want Noel in good shape when he meets our Lord."

            "Yes" said Pansy, taking the bottle over to the child.

            "Father" said Draco suddenly, turning to his father. "I think we'd better hurry up. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

            Lucius laughed. "We would have heard reports from Goyle or Dolohov or even the Giants if something bad were going to happen, Draco. Don't be so foolish, this castle is heavily protected and charmed."

            "But you don't know Dumbledore. I've worked with him before- he's clever, and efficient. He could sneak in here any time. I'm sure that Percy and Penelope Weasley would have contacted him as soon as we disapparated, he could be here now without us knowing."

            "But you let them live, didn't you?" said Lucius grimly. "I said we should kill the whole lot of weasels but you stopped me, I would like to know why."

            "I have already told you- the Weasleys have built up a large and influential family. We couldn't take out all of them there- half of the family weren't at home…to kill Percy would be madness, he's the next Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake. Our quarrel isn't with them."

            "Oh no? And who is it with?" asked Lucius, nastily.

            Draco swallowed. "Mine is with Granger."

            Over in the corner with Noel, Pansy smirked.

            "Anyway, it won't matter. After tonight, Dumbledore and Weasels and Potters won't matter…Our Lord will be great. He will start to claim the muggle and magic worlds for his own and we will be the commanders of his army." Lucius concluded. He enjoyed indulging in these fantasies, again his eyes had a crazed look to them. Draco was not so easilt convinced.

            "If you say so father."

            "When will you learn to trust-"

            "Lucius!" a man came running into the South Guard Room.

            "Rookwood."

            "Voldemort wants the child now. We lost contact with Dolohov and Goyle in the forest."

            "Impossible."

            "I tell you it is true…some sort of invasion."

            "But the ring of giants…"

            "Disrupted momentarily. There were reports by Avery of dragons taking flight a moment ago. The giants left their places for ten minutes."

            Lucius still couldn't believe the fortress had been penetrated. But he had learned by now not to question Voldemort. Pansy handed the child over to Lucius.

            "Come on Draco. You heard Rookwood."

            Draco was fastened his cloak and reached out for the child. "I will hold Noel."

            Rookwood interrupted, "I had specific instructions from Voldemort that you were not to hold Noel. Lucius will hold him."

            "Our Lord is wise" says Lucius, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

            Rookwood nodded.

            "I said- I will hold Noel" said Draco, walking up to Lucius.

            "I'm afraid I cannot permit that, Draco" Lucius said in a low voice, walking out the door with the baby. Rookwood cast one look back at Draco and Pansy, and hurried off after Lucius.

            Draco stood in the room fuming. Noel was his son, he should be able to hold him whenever he wanted to! He was aware of Pansy sidling up to him and putting her arms around his waist. She pressed her body against his back. That girl never gave up!

            He tugged away her hands and began walking out of the room. He turned to look at the buxom girl who stood looking so eagerly at him. His face was hard.

            "When I kissed you just now Pansy, I saw myself kissing Hermione. I felt her, I tasted her. There's something wrong with me Pansy- there can be no one else. Not you, not anyone- I never wish to love like that again. I may be your husband, but I will never be your lover."

            Pansy's eyes filled with tears as Draco turned and left the room. When Lucius had asked her to break his heart, she didn't know that it could not be repaired.

*************************************** 

            "_Lumos_" someone muttered.

            The darkness was immediately dispelled with a clear light. The change from pitch-darkness to semi-brightness temporarily dazzled them all and Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Emmeline, Luna, Colin and Diggle were momentarily blinded.

            They were the ones who had entered the trapdoor, dropping down nearly ten feet to land on cold stone below. Sturgis, Justin and Doge had remained outside to hide the Thestrals in the forests before the giants returned. Apparently, everyone except Hermione had been aware that a large flock of them had been following closely behind as they made their way through the forest. Hermione was surprised to learn of this, she hadn't noticed them at all and she still couldn't see them. 

She supposed killing dementors and half-weres hardly counted as encountering death. Seeing thestrals was the one thing that even as top student, she could not learn the skill of from books. During her NEWTS, she had had great trouble in the Care of Magical Creatures practical exam because it had taken her nearly twenty minutes to even locate her thestral, much less feed and groom it.

            Hagrid and Grawp wouldn't fit through the opening so they were outside as well, keeping an eye out for the return of the giants.

            "Where are we?" murmured Emmeline, looking around her. It was some kind of old, crumbling tomb, with a stairway leading upstairs. The floor was covered with suspicious looking dark stains. Emmeline tried not to think what they might be.

            "It's a Trakian tomb" said Dumbledore, looking around. "One might have guessed Voldemort would choose such a vile place. The Trakians were a war-like people, skilled at plunder and destruction who were eventually slaughtered by the Macedonians. Some of the most evil Dark-Arts were developed by their wizards."

            Lupin was inspecting the strange markings and hieroglyphs on the walls. He had an academic interest in the Dark Arts and couldn't resist doing so.

            Luna shivered. "Let's get out of here. This is obviously a meeting hall of some kind and a lot of evil happened here."

            "I agree" said Harry, quickly, leading the way up the stairs.

            "Wait Harry" said Sirius, pulling him back. "Let me go first."

            Harry gave Sirius a strange look. Sirius muttered under his breath "_we're so close Harry, I don't want anything to happen to you. This is all I hoped for."_

            The others didn't notice the little exchange. They were all too unnerved by the room and were hurrying to the stairway.

            Those at the back of the line heard Sirius gasp. Followed soon enough by Hermione. They heard Dumbledore saying something.

            "What is it?" said Colin, stumbling up the dimly-lit stairs.

            Colin saw before him Hermione, Dumbledore and Sirius kneeling on the floor beside a prone figure. Harry and the others were standing nearby awkwardly.

            "I've removed the _Imperius_. But it's a very strong one…he needs mediwizardry or he may not last long." Said Dumbledore grimly, as Lupin supported the head of Severus Snape in his lap.

            "Please, Professor Dumbledore…I'm trained in Mediwizardry" Hermione offered.

            "Professor!" Emmeline stumbled out of a dark corner of the room.

            "What?"

            "There's another one…I-I think it's Narcissa Malfoy, b-but I can't be sure…"

            Sirius gasped. His cousin? Here? He followed Dumbledore quickly to where Emmeline was pointing. There was a thin blonde woman on the floor, her hair mostly bloodied and matted, as if she had been trying to tear it out. Her face had a vacant expression much like Snape's.

            "Narcissa!" Sirius said, holding his cousin in his arms.

            "Another long-term, powerful, Imperius curse" said Dumbledore, diagnosing the problem quickly. He muttered a strong counter-charm over Narcissa, waving his wand expertly. Like Snape had done moments earlier, Narcissa gave a groan and shook her head as if trying to clear it.

            "Dumbledore? Sirius?" she said softly.

            "Narcissa, I'm here" said Sirius gently, hugging her. "Who did this to you?"

            Narcissa looked confused. "I-I can't think clearly. I think I know. But it's a fog…where am I?"

            Dumbledore pulled Sirius away from her. "She's just woken up from an Imperius. She'll be a bit muddled for a while, don't pressure her. Hers is much less serious than Snape's and she's in no danger."

            Narcissa was getting to her feet. Emmeline helping her.

            "Th-Thank you." She said graciously. "Hermione!" she saw the mother of her grandchild tending to Snape a few feet away.

            She began to stumble towards her. "What happened? Why are we here? It was the photograph I took! I'm beginning to remember!"

            "_Protego_!" Colin yelled.

            A spell glanced off the stone chamber's ceiling.

            The other Aurors jumped.

            "There's someone at the top of the stairs!" said Colin, "We've got to catch him before he tells Voldemort!"

            "Hermione, stay here and tend to Snape and Narcissa. Emmeline will stay with you- everyone else, follow me!" said Dumbledore, running up the stairs after Harry.

"Dumbledore…Harry….save Noel. Find him!" cried Hermione at the last moment. She desperately wanted to join them to look for Noel, but she knew she was not combat trained and her skills were more needed here in to heal the injured.

Harry paused and turned to look at Hermione.

"Harry…Noel. Please. And…and Draco too."

"I know Hermione. I'll save them." He ran up the stairs.

Hermione heard yelling, blasts….then they faded into silence.

Emmeline was performing basic reviving spells on Narcissa and they were working wonderfully. Narcissa could walk steadily now and was regaining her memory, talking to Emmeline about what had happened. Hermione had a much more difficult job with Snape. He seemed barely alive. Nothing more than skin and bone, Snape had soiled himself and his robes stank. Sores had appeared on his skin and his black eyes, once able to flash threateningly at any student across a Potions class, were now dull and lifeless.

"_Enervatium__ valescere omnia…" Hermione muttered the strength giving charm as fast and powerfully as she could over the weakened wreck of a man. He was still alive, his hands were still warm and she could feel a heartbeat. If only he would give some indication that he was gaining strength… recovering…_come on Snape_ Hermione thought._

To her relief, Snape's hands began to move and he was making a sound. His breathing was less laboured and came smoothly. She muttered a nourishment charm over him- a quick fix to stop hunger and thirst. He looked like he hadn't eaten for days.

"N-N-aris" he said.

Hermione strained her ears. "Come on Professor Snape. It's me, Hermione Granger. It's okay. We're all here. We know you didn't take the _Tenbrarum off by your own will, we know you were trapped. Come on…what is it?"_

"Narcissa" Snape said clearly, at last.

"She's here. Emmeline, he's calling Narcissa. Can you bring her over?"

Emmeline nodded, leading Narcissa over by the hand. The blonde woman was much steadier now and could speak coherently.

"Severus?" she said, kneeling down by her long-time friend. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Narcissa…it was me. I destroyed everything we so carefully set up. I tricked Draco. I took off the Tenebrarum" Snape was muttering in a low, harsh voice.

Narcissa placed soothing hands on his forehead. "Shh, it's okay Severus. I remember. We were both under the Imperius. But the Aurors are here now…it's not too late."

"Aurors?" Snape looked confused.

"Yes, Aurors. Here'e Emmeline Vance see?"

Emmeline leaned over Snape and smiled, "Hello Sevvy…long time no see."

Severus' eyes searched from one face to another, finally resting on Hermione's.

"I did it. I was the one. Please f-forgive me.D-did you get my w-wand? I-t-tried…"

Hermione patted Snape's hand. "It's okay. I got your wand. It's what saved me!"

Snape looked relieved. "m-my arm…it's damaged from giving you the w-wand. It was a very strong imperius…some high-level spell only Voldemort knows…"

Hermione nodded and briskly set about healing the damaged muscles of Snape's arms. Narcissa reached out and held Hermione's shoulders. She looked deep into the young woman's eyes.

"I know where they're taking Noel. I heard them talking and I remember" she said simply. "We must go now or it will be too late."

"Too late?"

"The Ritual. Draco must kill Noel and pour his blood over the stone. It is meant to take place tonight…we must hurry if we want to save your son."

"And yours" Hermione said, holding the other woman's hand.

Narcissa smiled. "And mine. It is the prophesy you know…somehow, it's going to be fulfilled…with one Malfoy son or the other. We must stop it."

Emmeline looked confused. "Prophesy?"

Severus Snape sat up suddenly. "Narcissa, take me. Draco trusts me…I must talk to him."

"But Severus…you are too weak."

Snape looked pleadingly at Hermione. "Miss Granger, then I beg you…and I am not one to usually beg."

Hermione nodded. She turned to Narcissa, "The other Aurors didn't want me to come- Dumbledore let me come. Now it's my turn to let Snape come along- I have a feeling Draco will need a lot of persuasion."

Emmeline looked appalled. "Dumbledore's instructions were that you should rest here till they returned." Narcissa and Hermione each lifted Snape under the arms.

"Hurry Hermione" Narcissa said, urgency in her voice. 

Hermione said calmly to Emmeline, "We are going to look for Draco and Noel, Emmeline. Please, watch our backs."

Emmeline took one look at the determined look on the women's faces and decided against arguing. Bringing up the rear, she guarded their backs as they limped up the dungeon stairs.


	37. Chapter 37: Praedicae Compleo

*** These recent chapters took very long to write because of their incredibly detailed and sensitive plot details. This one is _not _the last chapter. The final chapter is being written, and the epilogue as well. They will be out within a few days. Let me know what you think, the ending is already finalized but your comments may help me decide the tone of the chapters. Thanks for your support.***

**Chapter 37**: **Praedicae**** Compleo_ – Prophesies Fulfilled_**

            Lucius and Draco had made their way rapidly through ruined rooms of the castle to the base of the tower where Voldemort was awaiting them. Rookwood broke away from them half way to join Crabbe and Avery in a duel. This brought the reality of the Auror's invasion right home to Lucius, who was beyond arrogance and pretence now…

            Hopefully, the Death Eaters would keep the Aurors away from the tower for long enough…

            "My Lord, we shouldn't waste any more time, the last I saw of Rookwood, Avery and Crabbe, they were battling two young Aurors in the east wing! No doubt that fool Dumbledore and the other old guard are here too…. You must do it now!" Lucius still held Noel. They were standing in the old tower guard room, which was the stronghold to the base of specially reinforced tower.

            "How fortunate that your son is of age now Draco, I was getting tired of waiting for you to turn 21." said Voldemort to the younger Malfoy, "Your Pureblood-Aquarius combination blood runs in your child's veins, the magical blood-and-water combination fabled from antiquity to flow in the veins of immortals! … When this blood is spilt by you its creator, and your son's life thus destroyed, it will result in the magical circle of life necessary to perfect the stone."

            Draco watched silently as Voldemort stepped towards Lucius. His face was pale and impassive, his gray eyes showed no flicker of emotion.

 "Hand the child over, Lucius." Voldemort held out his scaly arms for the child. Noel began to cry. "Draco Malfoy, follow me into the tower. Do not waste any more time."

Voldemort walked across the old tower guard room and out through a small door set at the back of the room. Draco knew that beyond that door lay the start of the spiral stone stairway that would lead to the top of the tower- and the sacrificial altar. Voldemort began to ascend the stairs, his hands around the baby. Although the Dark Lord tried to appear calm, his steps were quick, and there was an urgency about his movements.

"Go on, Draco" Lucius pushed his son forward, "This is everything I have ever worked for. Tonight, we shall be greatly rewarded! The Malfoys will gain such power as they never imagined- and you shall be there to share it with me, my son and heir."

Draco stayed rooted to the spot. This was the moment he embraced his new destiny, after this there could be no turning back. Lucius saw his son's hesitation.

"Remember how easily love is thrust aside. Love, affection,… weak little tricks to steer us from our path towards glory and power. The mudblood deceived you, you thought you had found love….did you enjoy it? How did it feel when she turned from you?"

Draco bit his lip. His heart gave a painful wrench. Lucius smiled as his son turned and followed the Dark Lord.

"DRACO!" a woman's voice rang out across the room.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione Granger each supported one arm of Severus Snape who looked like he was about to collapse. Hermione had a wound above her eye which bled onto her cheek. Even trying her best as Hermione's bodyguard, Emmeline had not managed to block that particular blow even though she had eventually petrified MacNair.

Draco froze on the stairs. His gray eyes cold, his face looking thinner than ever. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"It was a trick! Lucius put us under the imperius! Pansy took polyjuice to look like Hermione!" Narcissa buckled under the weight of Snape and Hermione stumbled as well.

"They lie, Draco!" said Lucius, curtly.

Draco Malfoy stared deep into the blue eyes of his mother. He had truly thought she was back in Malfoy Manor and that Snape was back at Hogwarts as Lucius had told him earlier. He turned to his father. Severus had always been the one person he trusted above all others.

"Father, why did you tell me Severus was back at Hogwarts all this time?"

"He was…they are lying! They are trying to make you weak!"

Draco was coming down the stairs, his wand in hand, looking at all the persons in the room carefully. What the hell was going on? Why was his mother here? And Severus? And Hermione helping Severus and his mother? 

"Draco" Narcissa pleaded. "It is not too late. You _must believe us."_

Hermione couldn't find her voice. Why wouldn't Draco believe her?

Draco stared at Hermione, his face white. If it was true…he thought of how he had treated her in the last few days, worse than a slave, worse than a whore. There was no anger in Hermione's face, only desperate hope. Could it be?

There were yelps and scuffles from the doorway as Ginny Weasley dragged a struggling Pansy Parkinson into the room. Her wand was against Pany's throat. "Tell the truth Pansy!" Ginny demanded.

Pansy squealed, "It was me! Lucius told me to take the polyjuice! He…he…said Draco and I could get married if I did it! P-P-Please don't hurt me." Pansy began to snivel, snot dripped from her nose. Ginny looked in disgust at Pansy, as did Draco.

Severus lifted his head. "Draco…it's true. I was under the Imperius. Hermione is innocent."

Hermione felt her head swim. Her head wound was still bleeding profusely, as it was inflicted by MacNair's poisonous _Gladeus_ Maleus_, staunching charms had not managed to stop the flow. She sank to her knees, Snape much too heavy for her to hold up any longer._

Draco saw Hermione crumple to the floor, Severus Snape slipping out of her hands. As he saw her slump over, he was reminded of the time he had found Hermione in the girl's toilets, crumpled over and nearly dead…Millicent and Pansy had been there…smiling…as Pansy was still smiling now. For one terrible moment, he thought she had died… 

"Hermione!" Draco leapt down the stairs and ran through the small doorway back into the tower room.

Lucius knew that Draco would never co-operate now. He quickly unsheathed his wand…

"_Expelliarmus__!" someone shouted._

Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and splintered as it hit the ceiling. 

A crack appeared in the old, crumbling mortar between the stone of the ancient tower guard room.

"You again!" hissed Lucius, as Harry Potter pushed past Ginny and rushed towards Lucius.

 "I don't know how you always manage to get in the way, Potter, but this is where it **ends**!" bellowed Lucius. "_Inferorum__ Animas Gladeus Maleus!"_

Harry watched in horror as Lucius apparated a deadly black sword and leapt towards him. But Lucius found himself instantly blocked by a brightly glowing sword, conjured by Harry Potter.

Trying desperately not to lose concentration, Harry yelled at Ginny to get away. Narcissa Malfoy screamed as Harry sliced Lucius deeply in the arm.

"_Crucio" muttered Lucius, slicing down on Harry, who dodged and rolled over, instantly returning with a hard swipe at the older man. The crack in the ceiling grew larger._

"Hermione, run!" shouted Draco as he unsheathed his wand and aimed it steadily at where Lucius and Harry were fighting. Hermione got to her feet shakily, one hand clutching her head wound.

"Let's _go Hermione!" yelled Ginny, walking swiftly away with Pansy. Ginny had witnessed Lucius Malfoy, the most deadly Death Eater in Voldemort's service, kill too many Aurors to foolishly stick around. She had strict orders from Dumbledore to leave Lucius and Voldemort to the more experienced Aurors. Harry could take him on. Draco too if necessary. _

Hermione didn't move.

Noel was here. She could sense it. He was somewhere nearby. "Draco!" she called out suddenly, "Noel…we must get Noel! Help me!"

Draco cursed under his breath, trying to find a clear space between Harry and Lucius to take a good shot at his father. If only he could stun him!

Severus Snape sat weakly on the ground, watching in fascination and horror the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. He felt like he had awoken from a very long and painful nightmare. His best friend, Narcissa Van Doren was beside him.

"Narcissa," Snape said, turning to her, "thank you for saving my life."

Narcissa nodded but her mind was on other things: she watched as Lucius Malfoy was beaten slowly down by Harry, Draco advanced on his father with his wand.

"Don't watch, Narcissa" Snape said, pulling at his friend's hand. Her hand was icy cold. "It will all be over soon, that bastard Lucius will stop making our lives a misery. You don't have to watch his end."

Harry gave a sudden scream and his _gladeus_ disapparated rapidly. Blood splattered in an ugly spray around him.

"Harry!" yelled Draco.

Harry Potter fell to the ground, clutching his hand. 

"Painful Potter?" hissed Lucius, as he kicked two of Harry's fingers away with his boot. "_Cruoris__!"_

It was the only curse of pain worse than the cruciatus curse. Harry screamed and blood flowed from his ears and nose.

Severus watched Harry's fall in dismay.

Lucius whirled round on his own son with his Gladeus.

"You good for nothing little….!" Lucius plunged the sword toward Draco but Draco deflected the blade with a shield spell. The force of the repelling the Gladeus threw Draco back against the wall. He hit the crumbling walls of the tower guard room and there was an ominous rumbling. Draco slid to the floor, winded.

"Now, for _you!" said Lucius, pointing his wand at where Hermione stood._

"_Stupefy!" yelled Hermione, aiming her wand at him faster than Lucius could have ever expected._

Lucius' face took on a stunned expression as he fell to the floor.

"_Rictus__ Sempra!" Lucius face contorted in pain, Hermione pointed her wand at him steadily. He took her baby. He took Noel. "__Averte__ Statum"._

"Hermione that's enough, we've got to save Noel!" the tower began to shake.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her across the floor, past where Lucius lay petrified to where Harry lay, writhing in pain.

"Potter, get up! The room is going to fall in any second." Draco and Hermione each grabbed Harry under the arms. Harry moaned.

"Harry, please…hang on …" Somehow, they managed to drag Harry through the small doorway at the back of the room.

"Mother, Severus, get out of here…_now_!" he shouted over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold with Hermione and Harry. They gently deposited Harry at the base of the stone steps. "He'll be okay here!" panted Draco, as Hermione fussed over Harry's hand. "The tower is as strong as a mountain…it won't collapse."

"Oh my god…he's really badly hurt…" Hermione conjured a tourniquet and magically fastened it around Harry's wrist. Like Hermione's head wound, Harry's wound wouldn't respond to healing spells either, having been inflicted by a dark blade.

Draco reached out and took Hermione's shaking white hand. She froze.

"I'm so sorry" he said, before he reached over, put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. Hermione felt as if the whole of her life at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy came rushing back to her… McGonagall putting the sorting hat on her head and she locked eyes with Draco, the hat sorting her into Gryffindor but only after whispering _what's this fondness for Slytherin that I  foresee?, Draco calling her a mudblood on the quidditch field, she was slapping him for being rude in the third, they were in the prefect's carriage in the fifth, he was staring at her in Umbridge's office, Draco coming in wet from Quidditch practice in the rain, she was healing his shoulder in the final year, Draco kissing her at the Yule Ball, he was asking her to marry him, he was holding their son…and then he was kissing her again._

Draco pulled back at last, gray eyes locked onto her honey coloured ones. His eyes full of sorrow and need.

Hermione smiled at him, "I forgave you long ago."

Back in the tower guard room, Ginny Weasley reappeared without Pansy but with Remus Lupin instead.

"They're in here! They're in here!" she shouted.

Lupin slipped his arms under Severus Snape's weak form and began dragging him out. He wished he could put a mobilicorpus on him, but he was afraid Severus was too weak to survive the mild stupefy spell needed before he could do that.

Narcissa Malfoy felt Ginny Weasley pulling at her arm.

"Come on, Mrs Malfoy, we have to go! Come ON!"

"_Noncontagium"_

"Mrs Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, trying desperately to lay her hands on Narcissa, but her hands couldn't touch Narcissa! They could only feel the air about an inch above her skin. It was like there was an invisible force field between them. Narcissa sadly sheathed her wand. "Mrs Malfoy, what are you _doing?"_

"Narcissa! Hurry! The room is going to collapse!" shouted Snape weakly, as Lupin dragged him out. The walls shook.

"Ginny, come out AT ONCE!" screamed Lupin.

"What is she doing?" hissed Snape, as he watched Narcissa stand motionless near the body of her husband.

"_Stupefy!" said Lupin quickly to Snape. Lupin had an idea what was going to happen, and he didn't think Snape should watch. "_Mobilicorpus_" Snape's stupefied body lifted easily into the air and sailed down the corridor. Lupin prayed that Snape would survive the mild spells, the Potions Master looked very weak._

In the crumbling room, Ginny was still throwing herself at Narcissa, trying to break past the invisible barrier between them.

"MRS MALFOY! RUN! _Please!"_

Lupin pointed his wand at Ginny, "_Accio_ Ginny!_"_

Ginny yelped as she flew threw the air and landed at Lupin's feet.

"_Accio__ Narcissa!" said Lupin, equally quickly._

But the spell simply bounced off Narcissa like it had hit the surface of a mirror.

Lupin tried again.

"_ACCIO  Narcissa__!"_

Ginny was trying to run from Lupin back into the room, but Lupin dragged her back with one free arm.

Narcissa Van Doren calmly looked at the cold, pale face of the man who had been her husband for nearly twenty years. Even when stunned, he was still handsome. She almost wished his gray eyes were open, so she could look into them one more time. How she had loved him. How she hated him.

"Lupin! Get Lucius out!" shrieked Ginny suddenly.

"What?"

"Narcissa is going to kill herself with Lucius!"

Ginny freed her wand arm and pointed her wand at Lucius, "_Accio__ Lucius!" Lucius body gave a twitch and begn moving towards the doorway. The walls shook and bits of stone rained down from the ceiling. There was an ominous rumbling._

"NO!" said Narcissa, weighing down Lucius' body with her own. She turned to them with a calm expression. "He deserves to die. He killed my sister, he killed my niece, he killed my cousin…Lucius deserves to die."

Lupin had to shout to make himself heard above the rumbling of stone.

"Even if he does, Narcissa, you _don't_! Get out! _Get out_!"

Narcissa smiled sadly, Ginny watched in horror as the beautiful blonde woman sat down beside Lucius and held his hand in hers.

"You don't und-"

"NARCISSA!" screamed Lupin as large stones fell from the ceiling, drowning her out and blocking her from his view.

Back in the room that held the base of the spiral stairway up the tower, Draco, Hermione and Harry winced as the room they had just escaped from collapsed crashingly. Clouds of dust and bits of debris flew into the room, making all three choke and sputter.

"I hope they got out!" Hermione said.

"Harry'll be fine now- I'm going after Noel."

"No!" said Harry, clinging onto Draco, "I _have_ to go too."

"You're crazy Potter…this is no time to be a hero, you're too badly hurt."

"Draco's right, Harry! I know you always had a 'saving people thing' but this is ridiculous. Draco and I will go!"

"NO!" shouted Harry. "You don't understand, I _have_ to go…_I'm_ the only one who can defeat Voldemort!"

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I really am the only one! It's a p-prophesy…it _has_ to be me…me or Neville but I have the mark so it's me…"

"_Stupefy"_

Harry slumped back unconscious. Draco lowered his wand, "Sorry Potter, but it's really for your own good."

Hermione tenderly tightened the tourniquet on Harry's wrist and got unsteadily to her feet.

"Draco…let's go!" she said, urgently.

Draco held her shoulders tenderly. "I- I don't think you should go, Hermione."

"WHAT?"

Draco looked into her eyes. "It's too dangerous. You're badly hurt yourself…I'm the one Voldemort wants. I'm a good fighter Hermione, I can defeat him alone."

"You're as crazy as Harry!" said Hermione, her eyes wide with disbelief. "My _son_ is in there, you are NOT keeping me out!"

Hermione leapt up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!"

Draco ran after her. Even as she ran, Hermione felt herself weakening. She had lost a lot of blood…the stairs were spiraling…spiraling…

A pair of strong arms caught her.

"Please…I have to go. Draco, take me. Take me or I swear I will _crawl all the way up on my hands and knees."_

Draco put his hands under her knees and lifted her to his chest. She put her arms around his neck. "You always were the stubbornest witch I knew" he said as he ran up the stairs with her.

It was not easy running up the stairs, even with someone as petite as Hermione Granger. Draco was panting with the effort when he finally reached the top of the stairway and came to a large door. Amazingly, it opened easily under his hand.

Hermione heard a baby crying. _Noel.__ She would know that cry anywhere…she heard it in her dreams so often._

"Where is he?" she shouted and barged into the room behind Draco.

Draco stood transfixed as a red-hooded figure standing within a fiery pentagram conjured a green mist over his son, rubbing the child's body with a foul green substance. Voldemort had begun the ritual. The bright red cinnabar glowed beside the baby.

"You're late, Malfoy" hissed Voldemort and pointed his wand at Draco. "And your actions displease me. _Expelliarmus_!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and out of the tower window.

"Now for you, _mudblood…"_

"No!" shouted Harry, crawling into the room and trying to maneuver his wand with his undamaged left hand out of his robes. 

"Potter!" said Draco in surprise. 

Voldemort hissed in anger, distracted for a moment.

Hermione ran toward Noel, his cries desperately drawing her toward him.

This was her chance, and though she had never used a killing curse before, she raised her wand to Voldemort and said boldly, "_Avada__ Kedavra"_

There was a blinding green flash followed by high pitched laughter.

"Only Potter can kill me, didn't you know, _mudblood?"_

Harry finally managed to get his wand out of his robes, but his left hand shook as he tried to aim it at Voldemort.

"_Accio__ Wand."_

Harry's wand flew into Voldemort's hand and Harry groaned. Voldemort snapped it in half.

Draco was now beside Hermione, shielding her as she tried to lift Noel off the table. She couldn't move the child! It seemed like Noel was part of the stone.

"Draco help me, he's stuck! Noel, hang on, mummy's here…"

            "Hermione!" Draco screamed as Voldemort dragged him into the pentagram.

He struggled desperately in the grip of the Dark Lord.

"_Blood traitor…filth …a Malfoy abomination!" hissed the Dark Lord, scratching Draco across the chest with his claw-like nails._

"YOU are the abomination!" shouted Draco. "You undead monster!"

Voldemort lifted Harry's wand, "_Imperio__ Majora" he hissed, pointing it at Draco. Draco's body convulsed as the power of the high-level imperius curse hurled by Voldemort coursed hotly through his veins. Voldemort picked up the glowing red cinnabar._

"Let him go! _Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione hurled spells at Voldemort but the spells bounced of him like he had put a __noncontagium on himself._

Harry tried to block the pain out of his body. His scar was on fire, but his severed fingers hurt more. He was racked with pain from the recent _cruoris, but with enormous control, managed to get to his knees and struggle towards the altar.___

"Foolish girl, spells cannot harm me now… I am protected by the transformation of the stone! The Ritual has started and it is too late! TOO LATE! If you want to stop the ritual, I'm afraid you'll have to perform the killing curse on your _lover or your _baby…_go ahead, be my guest…" Voldemort laughed coldly and his high, shrill, cackling echoed around the room._

The laughter was so shrill, so triumphant, that Hermione clutched her head. Voldemort performed a spell over the lump of red cinnabar with his wand. The lipless gash that was his mouth hissed out terrible words that neither Harry nor Hermione had heard before. He drew a dagger with a curved blade from his robes.

Time was running out…Harry knew that Hermione still had her wand, there was only one chance left, Voldemort was right….

"Hermione, you heard him… you have to do it!" yelled Harry.

            Hermione raised her wand and began to cry. Draco Malfoy…her one true love …she couldn't kill him....and she couldn't kill her baby either… "I…I…can't…" whispered Hermione, holding her wand before her as if she were made of stone.

            "HERMIONE…CHOOSE!" Harry cried desperately, the blood from the stump of his severed fingers made a dark stain on the floor as he continued crawling towards Voldemort. Every ounce of strength he had was needed to keep him going. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do once he reached Voldemort, but instinct made him crawl towards him.

            "Malfoy, begin the sacrifice!" commanded Voldemort, holding the stone in his scaly hands and handing the Niger Novacula to Draco.

            Draco pulled the Niger Novacula along the right arm of his baby and an angry red cuts appeared, drops of red blood sprang up and began to drip over the white skin of the baby. At the back of his mind, Draco looked down recognised something he had seen in Dumbledore's office one Christmas day, in a white orb… _Lucius__' hands covered with fresh red blood as were a pair of scaly hands from the black hooded figure. _Except the hands he look on _weren't_ his father's hands…they were his _own_. Voldemort began to chant, smearing the stone with the baby's blood.

The baby began to cry loudly, his hair turning fiery red, then black with pain.

            "DRACO!" Hermione screamed, "DON'T DO IT!"

            "HERMIONE… YOU HAVE TO END IT NOW." screamed Harry, his voice tearing his throat. What was wrong with her? Harry's scar hurt so badly he was almost blinded, through the flashing lights before his eyes, he saw Hermione still rooted to the spot. 

She knew she had the power to end the Ritual now, to do the _Avada_ Kedavra_ on Draco or Noel, but it seemed like her mind wouldn't work. The choice was simply incomprehensible to her._

            "Forget it, Potter. The mudblood won't do it…don't say I didn't give her the chance. _Accio__ Wand." Hermione's wand flew out of her hand into Voldemort's where he snapped it casually into half._

            The Cinnabar began to glow even brighter.

            Draco saw himself slice his son's arms as if in a trance. The baby was crying. A man in a red hooded cloak was casting a spell. Another man was crawling on the ground. As if from far away, he heard the woman scream his name…

            "D r a c o! P l e a s e  …"

            Draco watched as he cut his son again…every fibre in his body strained against the will of Voldemort. His hands shook as he tried to resist the will of the Dark Lord. He didn't cut his baby as deeply as he knew the Dark Lord wanted him to, but it was an effort almost beyond belief to resist the Dark Lord's commands. Voldemort's lust and evil were in his own mind, tendrils of invading thought taking over, obscene images polluting his soul…the Legilimens willed him to sacrifice the child…

            The cries of the baby penetrated his mind like a small ray of light through a dense cloud. The tiny diamond dragon lay exposed on the chest of the crying child, its ruby eyes glittering…it's little wings opening and closing….he remembered

Again he was kissing Hermione by the Great Lake, walking with her in Hogsmeade, laughing with her in the Prefects' common room, holding her after she had given birth to their son…

            Her lovely golden eyes which were full of love and promise. "Yes."

He tried to remember how she looked when she promised she would marry him… if only he could remember that moment, how she had looked… just that one moment on their last day at Hogwarts… if only that image would come through the terrible black cloud of Voldemort's evil thoughts… one image of love was all that was needed…

           Draco's fingers opened and the Niger Novacula clattered onto the altar next to the baby.

            "What are you doing?" hissed Voldemort.

            "_Inferorum__… Animas…Gladeus…Valeus…" Draco heard the words come out of his mouth thickly, and slowly, like syrup running down a spoon._

            Harry and Hermione watched as Draco impossibly conjured up a weak, yet corporeal _Gladeus__ Valeus. Harry grimly heard Figg's calm voice in his head, "__you must perfect the Gladeus in case you ever find yourself wandless and in great danger." Harry's head swam, switching randomly between images of duelling with Draco in the old Hogwarts hall and watching Lucius slice his fingers off. _Focus, Harry_._

            "You cannot kill me!" shrieked Voldemort. "Only Potter can do that!"

            Draco could hardly feel his fingers on the hilt of the sword. He began to lift the blade.

            Harry Potter realised what Draco was about to do.

            So did Hermione.

            "DRACO! NOoooo!" She screamed, throwing herself at Draco, but Harry launched himself at her and knocked her back. Harry couldn't believe he had just done that- but he had no choice! He lay winded on the floor, Hermione struggling furiously beneath him, beating and clawing at him frantically.

            "LET ME GO. HARRY, SAVE HIM! WE CAN SAVE HIM…" Hermione screamed.

            "Draco Malfoy, sheath your sword!" demanded Voldemort, his high voice wavering. "You are under an Imperius…I _command you to sheath your sword!"_

Draco's arms shook with the effort of maintaining and controlling the _Gladeus_ while under the Imperius. _Free will, my own free will.  Draco thought back to the day he had asked Hermione to marry him, the one moment he most wanted to remember after she had promised herself to him… __aren't  you  going  to  kiss  me…_

            Harry pressed Hermione down hard even though he felt her weakening_. Sirius, give me strength for this. __I need strength to hurt my best friend. I need strength to do this.  Harry prayed. _he___ will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

Draco aimed the sword at his chest. 

"You fool!" Voldemort howled. 

Draco cried out as he fell. From where she lay pinned beneath Harry, Hermione watched everything as if in slow-motion. 

Draco was falling

the Gladeus slowly disapparating within him

his cry a long drawn-out wail.

Swiftly, Harry rolled off Hermione and crawled to the edge of the altar. 

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry but Draco's sudden actions had distracted him for a crucial moment.

"_Avada…" The words died in his throat. _

Harry had already grabbed the fallen Niger Novacula from where Draco had dropped it and with his uninjured left-hand plunged it deep into Voldemort's chest.

Black blood spurted over the two of them, Harry cried silently as the poisonous black fluid burned the flesh on his hands, but he didn't let go of the Novacula. Voldemort gave a piercing scream that shook the entire tower and crumpled to the floor 

_and__ either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _

 Harry slumped over the fallen wizard, finally at the end of his strength.

Suddenly, Voldemort's body shrunk within his robes, and a foul smelling dust arose from the stinking pile of cloth. There was nothing left. Harry's injured hand bled profusely into the fabric of Voldemort's empty robes, mingling with the black blood of the fallen Dark Lord. Harry blacked out momentarily.

Hermione crawled over to where Noel lay crying, he was not badly hurt, only deeply scratched. Then she turned to Draco's body. Draco lay on his side, his gray eyes half open, fresh red blood blossoming over his robes. A trickle of red blood ran down the side of his mouth.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy…please talk to me" she wept, cradling his head in her arms. He couldn't be dead. Not like this. Not now. She moaned as she saw how much blood had flowed from him, was still flowing from him. His usually pale face was even paler now, his silver-blonde hair flecked with blood. She tried to feel for a heartbeat but her hands shook so much she couldn't do a proper job. He was still warm, his gray eyes still clear…. Maybe….Just a chance… 

"Please…Draco, you never gave up so easily…Malfoy, I demand you come back… you ferret, come back! Draco…please…try…" she rambled incoherently, stroking his pale face.

She heard a sound from outside the tower window. 

Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black climbed into the tower. Sirius was bleeding and limping badly. Her mind couldn't understand how they could appear at the tower window. _Brooms_? She thought stupidly.

"Help!" she moaned pitifully- not really knowing who she meant them to help. Dumbledore went to her side. Sirius limped over to where Harry lay slumped over his fallen enemy. She was aware of Sirius taking his godson into his arms, muttering charms over Harry's badly injured hand. Harry opened his eyes, the mere sight of his godfather seemed to give him strength. Sirius was soothing him with gentle words, "It's not your time Harry, be strong…you did what you had to do. You did it. You killed Voldemort. I'm proud of you. Your parents would be proud."

Harry's voice wavered as he said thinly to Sirius, "…the prophesy…I did it. I really did it. He is dead..." 

There were tears in Dumbledore's eyes as he said "It is fulfilled." 

From where he lay, Harry Potter raised his head wearily and looked over at where Hermione held a bloodied Draco tightly to her. Her mutterings and sobs had turned to a low keening. He saw her eyes focus on the window…they widened, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

Harry knew would never forget that look on her face.

Hermione saw a pair of white, shining eyes staring at her. They were set in a dragonish face and neck which led to the skeletal body of a great black winged horse. 

At that moment, Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was dead.


	38. Chapter 38: Hermione Indigens

**Chapter 38**: **Hermione Indigens – _Hermione In Need_**

            The news spread fast.

            Hogwarts was in an uproar.

            Owls arrived in throngs from the Ministry and the international wizarding community. Reporters from wizard newspapers and magazines were camped outside the gates to the school and every inn and hotel in Hogsmeade was full. Unforunately, no one could get a statement from anyone in Hogwarts about the exact events surrounding the fall of Voldemort and the death of certain prominent members of the wizarding world.

Predictably, Cornelius had tendered his resignation, and Percy was Acting Minister for the moment. Percy was the only person outside Hogwarts with whom Dumbledore had communicated since his return- Dumbledore had let him know immediately that Ginny and Noel were safe.

            Dumbledore had more immediate problems on his hands now, not the least of which was the way Harry Potter was dealing with the whole matter.

            It hadn't been hard to apparate everyone back to Hogwarts, once Harry had slain the Dark Lord, and everyone's wounds were attended to swiftly by Madam Pomfrey. Sirius' leg was healing well, Luna and Podmore were recovering swiftly from their battle wounds, and even Noel's cuts were healing. 

But some wounds were not so easily healed. Hermione Granger was in some sort of deep coma induced by shock and Draco Malfoy's cold body lay in the old Hall where Noel had been Named. Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts where he had grown from a boy into a man, where the petty struggles of his youth –verbal contests with the Gryffindors and rainy Quidditch matches- were mere shadows of the final battle he would have to wage for himself and his family.

And though his fingers had been re-grown by Madam Pomfrey, Harry Potter was showing signs of mental breakdown.

It was the day after their return and Dumbledore had just had a couple of long and troubled interview with Sirius Black and Professor Trelawney. On Dumbledore's urgent request, Ministry officials had been sent to Malfoy Manor on a secret mission, and Dumbledore received the outcome of the mission in an owl when Professor Trelawney was tearfully leaving his office. He fingered the letter gently, lost in thought… So it was not to be. Why did fate play such cruel tricks on us?

Only moments after Dumbledore had shown Professor Trelawney out of his office, Harry came charging in.

            "_What did she say?"_

            Dumbledore wondered whether to tell Harry the truth or not. He kept the letter parchment away. Was it fair to get his hopes up then shatter them? Harry was no longer a child. He was a man: so much like James - strong, passionate and brave. A true Gryffindor.

            Dumbledore lowered his hands from his forehead to the table. "You were right. Draco's spirit is still in the vale…."

            "I KNEW IT!" said Harry, a gleam in his eye. "It wasn't his time! Bring him back! You must professor!"

            Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I can't."

            Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

            "Why not?"

            "I just _can't Harry."_

            "You lie!" shouted Harry, hitting Dumbledore's desk with his fists. 

            "I am telling you the truth, Harry," said Dumbledore tiredly, "I cannot bring him back."

            "You brought back Sirius for me didn't you! But now you won't help Hermione!"

            "I am telling you Harry, I _cannot_bring Draco back, even if I wanted to."

            "But he's still there! He's still in the vale! Just like Sirius, Trelawney and her sisters said so! That's why you asked them wasn't it? You told me you would try!"

            "I only found out for you because you asked me to see if he was still there…Trelawney managed to contact her sister Atropos, and she said his life on earth was not quite cut off…yet. But that really is no surprise, Harry. Most spirits linger in the Vale for a day or two before they move on. Draco will move on soon."

            "It's wasn't his time!"

            "It _was Harry. Draco was never meant to live through the ritual. Voldemort was meant to kill him."_

            "It WASN'T his time!" repeated Harry insistently. "The prophesy is wrong! VOLDEMORT didn't kill him, I DID!"

            Dumbledore sighed.

            "You didn't kill him, Harry."

"I held Hermione back- she might have saved him! I killed Sirius and my parents and Cedric and Tonks and Dennis and Draco! They all died because of _me_!"

            Harry was blinded by his tears. His chest felt so tight he could hardly breathe.

            "Harry, you didn't…" said Remus Lupin softly.

            "SHUT UP!" Harry whirled on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, who had been sitting in the corner all the time. Lupin looked like he had been slapped.

            "I know how you feel…" said Dumbledore.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME!"

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had run out of words to comfort the boy. Instead of focusing on the fact he had killed Voldemort at last, all that consumed Harry Potter was the fact that Draco Malfoy had died to give him the chance to kill Voldemort. The look of suffering on Hermione's face he knew would torment him to the end of his days, as would Draco's dying scream.

            Harry Potter wished he were unconscious like Hermione Granger. At least then he wouldn't be reliving the scene over and over again in his mind. He remembered holding Hermione down as she struggled desperately against him, watching as Draco plunged the gladeus into himself…that terrible cry…her face…

            "NO!" He said suddenly and put his hand over his ears. "NO!" He shook his head hard and began to tremble.

            Lupin looked worriedly at Dumbledore, silently mouthing "_What's wrong?"_

            Dumbledore rose from his chair and rushed over to Harry.

            "NO…No more…leave me…"

            "Harry Potter…"

            "NO!" Harry violently shrugged of the old headmaster's hands and rushed from the room. Dumbledore was too slow to lock the doors.

            "HARRY!" Remus Lupin called after him.

            "_Leave him alone" said Dumbledore as Harry's footsteps faded down the spiral stairway._

            "He's not taking it well at all, Albus" said Lupin in concern.

            Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept for two days. "It's natural for him to blame himself, Remus. Harry's always had a very strong conscience."

            Lupin looked thoughtful. "You know the Malfoy prophesy, Dumbledore…I thought you said there was some kind of _loophole_ to every prophesy. It seems like we didn't find it- Draco is dead. Grandmother Van Doren said that love would conquer all- but I don't see how that panned out in the end."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "You don't see? Draco probably never realised how much he loved Hermione till that very last moment: it was what gave him the strength to resist the Dark Lord- to find his own free will. _Love is the greatest magic, Remus. It is what saved Harry as a baby. It was what saved Noel. It is what saved our entire world from Voldemort's evil. Grandmother Van Doren never said that Draco would not die, she merely said that _love_ would conquer all."_

            "Small comfort for Hermione though." said Lupin sadly. "Small comfort for us all."

"Sometimes, the loopholes are not as we expect them to be. Sometimes, we don't recognize them till years later. In time, Hermione will recognize Draco's sacrifice for what it really represented. Not the coming of death, but the giving of life. She will find comfort then. I have always said, Remus, that the _truth is a beautiful and terrible thing."_

            "Harry needs to learn that lesson too. He doesn't seem to care that he's defeated Voldemort and saved us all- he keeps focusing on all the death in his life."

            "He wouldn't, would he? The killings all came at such a high price."

            "What are we going to do?"

            Albus Dumbledore stood up. "First, I am going to check on the injured. Then I am going to look for Harry."

            "And I?"

            "Remus, you should talk to Sirius. He's having a bad time too. We all are- I suppose this is Voldemort's final piece of evil."

*********************************

            Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting by the Great Lake.

            "Harry…" Ginny said, touching his arm. She hadn't dared go near him since the incident, most of her time had been spent helping Madam Pomfrey with the injured.

            "Don't, Ginny- not now" said Harry, shrinking from her touch. Why was Ginny still alive for him to love? Hermione had lost Draco Malfoy forever.

            "Dumbledore wants to see you" said the red-haired witch, sounding hurt.

            "Well I don't want to see him" said Harry, staring out at the Great Lake. He was sitting on a flat rock. He remembered helping Draco and Hermione take a photo here many months ago. The wind had been in Hermione's hair, Draco had his arm around her shoulders. Anyone could see at that moment how much Draco loved her. He wondered if Hermione still had that picture.

            "You can't go on like this…" said Ginny in a small voice, knowing that Harry hadn't eaten, drunk or slept since the night before.

            "CAN'T I?" shouted Harry. "WHY NOT? DRACO died didn't he? WHY NOT ME?"

            "Don't be so _selfish_! You think you're the only one who hurts!"

            "Go away, Ginny," said Harry dully.

            Ginny sniffed. "I…I love you Harry, please- talk to me."

            "You love me? Oh yeah…and I suppose that will help things? Make me feel better? Let me tell you Ginny, I have seen love lost…Love didn't help them…will it help us?" Harry said viciously, even as he said it, he felt mean and cruel. Tears sprung into Ginny's eyes.

"You've really hurt me Harry…You can sit out here for as long as you like, I don't care!"

            Ginny turned and left him. Harry felt bad. But it felt good to feel bad. The pain rose in his gut and twisted him…just like the sword must have felt when Draco killed himself.

            His eyes were hot with unshed tears, but he didn't let himself cry. The surface of the Great Lake shimmered gently, like so many tears.

            "Harry"

            He heard a voice behind him. It was Albus Dumbledore. 

            Harry said nothing, but he didn't get up to walk away.

            "If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain." said Dumbledore, sitting beside Harry on the rock.

            "I have nothing more to say" said Harry.

            Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I have something to say to you, Harry. I'm afraid I didn't make myself clear earlier, when you asked me to bring Draco back."

            Harry gave a snort. "I think you made yourself perfectly clear."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "I didn't tell you the whole truth: the _reason why I can't bring Draco back. I have learned Harry, that when it comes to you, telling you the complete truth is much easier than having to account for it later. So I have made up my mind to tell you now."_

            Harry sat perfectly still.

            "Each time a person dies, as you know, his spirit goes into the Vale of Shadows for a while. The spirit lingers there for only a short while, unless the person chooses to be a ghost in which case his spirit never leaves,"

            "I KNOW all that… you brought Sirius back quickly for me, didn't you? But you WON'T BRING DRACO BACK FOR HERMIONE! THERE IS TIME LEFT, BUT YOU WON'T DO IT! "

            Albus Dumbledore let Harry shout, then continued. "It's not a simple process- the world is in balance. If a spirit is called to the other side, the afterworld won't accept it being taken away except with the exchange of another spirit. This is the part I didn't want to tell you about."

            Harry stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore. "An exchange of spirits? Somebody died to bring Sirius back?"

            Dumbledore nodded.

            Harry whispered, "Who?"

            "A very old friend of mine. Nicolas Flamel."

            "_Nicolas Flamel died to bring Sirius back? Why?"_

            "He was six hundred and sixty years old and he missed his wife. Perenelle died a few months earlier. When he heard what had happened, he came to look for me."

            Harry reeled.

He hadn't known that! He had been so happy at having Sirius back that he hadn't even wondered how such difficult magic had been performed! 

"So _that's the problem, we can't find a willing person to die to bring Draco back." Harry said slowly._

            "Would you, Harry?"

            Harry thought about it. "Maybe." He said at last.

            "Ahh…but you see, '_maybe'_ isn't good enough. But such reluctance is only natural, to want otherwise would be to defy the fine balance of life. It is not often someone goes into the Vale of Shadows willingly. They would be rejected by the afterworld if they were not _completely willing."_

            "I see."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "However, Harry, that is not the problem. You see, there _is a person who has come to me offering to make the exchange. And in my judgment, he is the right person. I do think the exchange would work."_

            Harry looked puzzled. "Who?"

            Dumbledore looked hard at Harry, "Sirius Black."

            "NO! Not Sirius...he- .."

            But Dumbledore held up a hand and cut him off. "Sirius' mission was to mentor you and make sure you destroyed Voldemort. He has served his time, he has fulfilled his purposes. He knows he is living on time borrowed from Nicolas Flamel. He asked me to make the exchange. He was completely willing- he too saw Draco's sacrifice and Hermione's pain."

            "NO!" said Harry again, forcefully. He couldn't bear to lose Sirius again. But even as he said it, his certainty wavered a fraction. He knew that Sirius had been brought back by Dumbledore only to give him strength to conquer the Dark Lord. Whenever Harry's courage shook, Sirius had been there for him.

            "As I told you in your first year Harry: to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

            Dumbledore saw the indecision on Harry's face and let him take a moment to think things through. In the first year, death had been remote for Harry, just fading screams of his parents from ten years ago….but throughout the years, death had followed Harry around, hunting him down, filling his soul with uncertainty and despair.

After a while, Dumbledore continued, "So you see, the problem is not finding an exchange of spirit."

            "Then what?" asked Harry, not bothering to argue any more.

            "The problem is finding _the key_ to the Vale. I'm afraid it's lost."

            "_Lost?"_

            "It belonged to Narcissa Van Doren…it has been with the Van Dorens for many years, I borrowed it from her when I brought Sirius back…but as you know, Narcissa died with Lucius during the Final Battle and their bodies could not be retrieved. We cannot find the key, Harry. If we could, Sirius and I are prepared to bring Draco back."

            "Why don't you search Malfoy Manor?"

            Albus Dumbledore sighed, "The first thing I did when Sirius told me he was willing to make the exchange was to send Ministry officials to search the whole manor. Those wizards are experts and they have gone over it with a fine-toothed comb. I received an owl from the Ministry during my interview with Sibyl telling me of the results of their fruitless search. I doubt Naricssa would have left it lying around anyway. We've checked the Gringott's vaults…nothing. I'm afraid it's truly lost."

            "What does it look like?" asked Harry curiously.

            Dumbledore held out one of his old, wrinkled hands and looked thoughtfully at his fingers. "That's a closely guarded Ministry secret Harry. Imagine if that key fell into the wrong hands. Of course, it doesn't make you immortal, but it can certainly buy you time on earth."

            "I want to know, Dumbledore. What's this _key_ like?"

"It's a ring."

            "What sort of ring?"

"A diamond-studded ring. An ancient magic ring shaped like a serpent eating its own tail. It is the magical link between the afterworld and our world. It is so powerful it should rightfully be with the Department of Ministries but the Van Dorens refused to part with it. When she married, Grandmother Van Doren passed it on to her favourite daughter, Narcissa Malfoy. I doubt whether Narcissa herself ever really knew the real function of that ring. I have been great friends with that family for years and it was fortunate, in Sirius' case, that I knew how to pass through veil into the afterworld."

            Harry leapt to his feet. "You're saying that all that stands between Hermione's happiness and her suffering is _ring_? We _have to find it Dumbledore!"_

            "We have done all we can."

            "I will find it!" shouted Harry. "I have to try!" He looked wildly around, as if thinking he might see the ring on the ground near him. Then he began to sob, all the pain within him pouring out at last.

            "Harry," said Dumbledore, getting up and drawing him slowly down. "Sometimes, people make choices to die so that others may live. The worst thing the living can do is to dishonour that choice by not living their lives fully and meaningfully. Hermione must learn that lesson and so must all of us who have experienced loss. Including you."

            Harry sobbed into the old man's shoulder. Dumbledore had become like a father to him. But through all the years of uncertainty, Harry had never felt the need for Dumbledore's wisdom and guidance as much as he did now.

            "It's not fair."

            "It never is."

            "I can't go on."

            "You must."

            Harry was silent.

"How do I start?"

            "Well, I saw how you treated Ginny Weasley who has always been kind and loving to you. If I am not wrong she is crying behind the rose-bushes now. It would be a start to apologise to her. You should talk to her, she is in as much pain as you. You'd be surprised what simply talking to another person can do to lighten our burdens."

            Harry dried his tears and stood up.

            "All right. I'll try."

            Dumbledore nodded and watched as Harry took the path that led from the lake to the inner grounds of Hogwarts, where the rose-bushes were.

********************************* 

            Harry felt really bad about how he had treated Ginny. They had been apart on Auror duties for nearly a year and the first time they had been alone together, what had he done? He had been rude to her. What was wrong with him? Why was he always such an ass at dealing with girls? That fiasco with Cho Chang in the fifth was proof of his idiocy. She had never spoken to him again. He sincerely hoped that Ginny would be more reasonable.

            He heard a sniffle and the leaves of a nearby bush rustled.

            "Hey."

            Ginny looked up at Harry staring at her through the leaves of the bush she was crying in.

            "Go away" she said, sniffing.

            "No I won't. I was an idiot...and…and…I'm sorry, okay? You were just trying to make me feel better and I acted like a real ass."

            Ginny looked a little bit mollified. "Yeah…you were being a real idiot" she said at last.

            "Can I come in there?"

            Ginny nodded. Harry squeezed into the bush next to her and put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while.

            "Hogwarts is so quiet when it's not term time, isn't it?" Ginny mused aloud.

            "Yes. We've had so many good times here."

            "Remember when you saved me from Tom Riddle?"

            "Of course. You were only a weedy little first year then."

            "I was not weedy."

            "Was too."

            "I wonder when we'll be coming back again."

            "Oh lots of times, I'm sure. I mean…it's _Hogwarts_ isn't it?"

            There was another long silence.

            "Harry…do you want to talk about it?"

            There was no need explain what 'it' was. It was still fresh in their minds.

            Harry considered carefully. The past eight years of his life had been one long adventure story. Maybe Flourish and Blotts would publish it one day- it would have to be in several volumes…maybe one for each year at Hogwarts. "Yes…actually I do Ginny. All of it…If you can bear to listen to me." He gave a short laugh, "It'll sound pretty crazy at some points, and it's a hell of a long story, but I'd be glad if you'd just listen anyway."

            "Go ahead." Ginny said, snuggling up to Harry. "We have all day."

            Harry took a deep breath and began.

            Ginny smiled as she listened to Harry's soft voice. It seemed like she had been listening to him for hours…but her attention never wavered. Sometimes, she would break in with comments like, "Oh, imagine there was a time you thought Sirius was after your life!" and "Serve her right, that stupid Umbridge woman!"

Evening was falling as Harry finished his story.

            "… but Dumbledore couldn't bring Draco back because he had lost the key to the vale. The end."

            Ginny looked startled. "The end? That's it?"

            "Yes…then I came to look for you."

            "That's the only reason? He lost a key?" 

            "What kind of key?"

            "It's not important, Ginny. It's lost."

            But Ginny had always been extremely curious and her curiosity once roused, was not easily brushed aside.

            "Go on Harry, what did it look like?"

            Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. Supper would be laid the Great Hall that night, and though he had no appetite, he still felt a duty to see that Ginny got her food.

            "It's a Ministry secret. Come on, I think we're late for dinner." Harry said, not knowing whether he should tell her, since Dumbledore had been reluctant to tell him. It all might have ended there but for the fact that Ginny was not so easily put-off.

 "Oh come on, Harry. What did it look like? What's this key?"

            They started off towards Hogwarts. Harry holding her hand. H decided it couldn't matter telling her, since it was lost anyway. He tried to remember what Dumbledore had told him, and spoke aloud as he did so "It's a ring. A diamond ring shaped like a snake eating its own tail."

            Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her face rapidly draining of colour.

            "Ginny?" said Harry, staring worriedly at her.

            "Say it again."

            "Huh?"

            "The key to the Vale…what did it look like?"

            "A diamond ring shaped like a snake eating its own tail." Harry repeated. Ginny looked very odd, her eyes were bright but her face was chalk-white.

            "Oh…oh…Harry…" she was beginning to tremble.

            "Are you all right? Ginny, what's wrong?" he was really worried now. Ginny had to force herself to speak, her mind was in a whirl, and she was afraid that if she didn't control herself, she would scream.

            "The ring....the hour of our greatest need…I know where it is…oh…oh….I know…"

            "What are you saying, Ginny? How do you know where the ring is!" demanded Harry, shaking her gently. Ginny was recovering from her shock and a hot red flush filled her cheeks.

            "Harry! Harry! The ring!" She grabbed his hand so hard he yelped. Never in his whole life had he seen Ginny this excited.

            "Come _on Harry! We have to go __now! I know where it is…Last summer…__ I've seen it! I've touched it!" Ginny tugged at his hand and began running toward the main door of Hogwarts._

            "Wait Ginny! Are you _sure? _How do you _know?" Harry yelled as he ran after her._

            "I'm _SURE!" Ginny almost screamed as she ran, her eyes filling with tears of excitement as she ran into the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore! _Professor_ __Dumbledore!" _

The young witch ran straight down the centre aisle of the Hall to the Professor's table. There were a few other professors and Aurors eating together there.

            "Ginny? What is it, child?" said Professor McGonagall, curiously. "Calm yourself."

            Only with the greatest self-control did Ginny stop herself pulling at Professor Dumbledore's robes. However, she simply couldn't keep her voice down as she cried out in front of a shocked table of Aurors: "_The key to the vale is on Hermione's finger!"_


	39. Chapter 39: Post Occuro

**Chapter 39**: **Post Occuro – _Later Events___**

"…. Elnath passes to Wood, Wood's got the Quaffle….oooh, a nasty bludger there from Crabbe and Wood drops the Quaffle. Montague's got it, he's off…he passes…"

Parents' Day had been started by Dumbledore the year after Voldemort's defeat and the Presentation Quidditch Match was always one of it's highlights. This year, it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"Montague takes a bludger from Weasley there, ow that must have hurt. Elnath's back in possession, he's going back up the pitch, nope he isn't- Malfoy's snatched the Quaffle, he's down the pitch, he dodges Weasley, he dodges Wood…he aims….he _scores_! Sorry 'bout that O'Neil."

            The crowd went crazy as the Slytherin counter slid to "210". McGonagall looked slightly disappointed. Josh Macmillan resumed his commentary.

            "And that's the eighteenth goal by Noel Malfoy today! Is that a new record or what? His brother's circling, as is Potter…Potter dives! Has he seen it? No, false alarm….Sirius Malfoy still searching….the Quaffle is back in play! Wood passes to Elnath, Elnath to Fletchley…Fletchly flying for the goal…he aims…he….Montague moves in, hey isn't that _illegal? Montague you big, ugly…"_

            "MACMILLAN!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

            Montague had snatched a bat from one of the beaters and used it to whack Fletchley so hard the boy had fallen of his broom. The crowd watched tensely as Madam Hooch helped Fletchley stand up and get back on his broom. Meanwhile, Fletchley had dropped the Quaffle which was still in play.

            "And Malfoy's in possession…will that boy score _again today? Weasley sends a bludger to Malfoy, Malfoy's hit! He drops it, damn, Montague's caught it…Elnath comes in hard…Montague's racing for the goal again, come on, block him O'Neil! He shoots…O'Neil blocks it! YESSS!"_

            There was a groan from the Slytherins as the Gryffindors shouted encouragement to their Keeper.

            "It's back in play…wait…what's that...the Seekers have spotted something…Malfoy's off, followed closely by Potter!"

            The crowd held their breath. The other twelve players hung suspended in mid-air as the two seekers raced towards an almost invisible object.

            "It's not a false alarm this time…Malfoy's nearly got it…no, Potter shoves him hard….Malfoy shoves back….Potter reaches…JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

            As Madam Hooch's whistle went off, a dark haired boy tumbled off his broom onto the pitch and lay panting. A few feet away, a white-blond boy touched down neatly onto the pitch and stood by smiling. He hadn't caught the snitch this time but that didn't matter because…

            "SLYTHERIN WINS! 210 to 190! Bad luck Gryffindors, but good going James!"

            James Potter was climbing to his feet, the rest of his team was running up to him to congratulate him. Meanwhile, members of the Slytherin team were throwing Noel Malfoy into the air…with eighteen goals to his name in this game, he was certainly the man of the match!

            "Great stuff, Noel!" yelled his brother, from among the crowd.

            "Thanks, Sirius!" Noel yelled, as he was tossed by an increasingly large number of hands. "Oh no…" he groaned suddenly, "It's mum, she's running towards us!"

            "I thought Dad promised that he wouldn't let her do that anymore!" said Sirius, absolutely mortified.

            "I'm so _proud of you!" Hermione said as she pinched Sirius' cheeks and kissed him._

            "Mother…" he muttered, "For heaven's sake, I'm in _second_ year!"

            But Hermione hadn't heard. She was making her way through the Slytherin team as it parted for her to get towards her older son…Noel, the only metamorphmagus in Hogwarts, rapidly changed his hair colour and face-shape and tried to slink off. But unfortunately for him, his mother could recognize him anywhere.

            "And _you…"_

            Noel Malfoy changed back to his original appearance and surrendered himself to an enormous hugging and kissing session in the middle of the quidditch field while his Slytherin team-mates snickered.

            "Why does she always _do_ that?" said Sirius to his best friend, James Potter.

            James shrugged and grinned, his mom and dad waved to him from the stands, with all the other parents.

            "Father! You promised me mother wouldn't do it this year!" Sirius said to his father as the older man made his way onto the pitch.

            "Well, she promised not to at the start, but lost her head at the end." said Draco, smiling at his son.

            "Hello, Mr Malfoy. Hi there, Narcissa." said James, to the well-dressed white-blonde man who looked exactly like an older, taller version of his friend. The young girl following shyly behind her father turned bright red at being addressed directly by James Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter.

            "Hello James. Your mum and dad said to meet them in the Great Hall. They wanted to come out here and congratulate you but your dad said your mum shouldn't risk this mad crowd down here."

            Just about the whole of Slytherin and Gryffindor were on the pitch. It was mayhem, scarves of green and silver were strewn all over the place and futile cries of "_Accio_ Scarf_" could be heard all over the pitch as owners tried to find the scarves they had tossed in the air earlier. Many parents of Quidditch players were on the pitch, looking for their children. _

"All right. Come on, I heard the tea for Parents' Day is absolutely wonderful and I'm starving!" said James to Sirius and Draco.

"Hermione! Noel! We're going into the hall!" shouted Draco over to where his wife was fussing over her eldest son. Hermione walked up to him, accompanied by her elder son. He was nearly as tall as her already, clearly, he was going to be as tall as his father.

"Hello, father" said the boy, grinning.

Draco looked at his older son with pride. Gray eyes locked on toffee-coloured eyes. Those eyes were just beginning to melt female hearts in a new generation of Hogwarts students.

"Good job, Noel. I'm proud of you- son."

Hermione smiled. Draco took every opportunity he could to encourage his children, and tell them how much they meant to him. Her daughter slipped her hand into hers.

"Come on mother, I'm hungry…it's tea time!"

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked, looking around.

            "Oh, he and James disappeared a moment ago…probably up to no good." Draco slipped an arm around his wife and the family began walking towards the Great Hall.

            "There he is!" said Narcissa, pointing to the distance. A black haired boy and white-blonde boy were throwing a snitch to each other. A red-haired boy stood in the middle trying to catch it.

            "Oh, I see they've found Nicky. Well, they'd better hurry up if they want any tea at all." Draco observed as he entered the Great Hall with his family.  Their story being famous all over the wizarding world, the Malfoys always caused a stir wherever they went. Just as his parents had been the centre of attention everywhere they went, all heads turned to look at Mr and Mrs Malfoy. However, while people had stared at Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy with fear and awe, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy were looked at with respect and warmth.

Mr Malfoy wore a black, velvet-lined cape, and a smart black suit. The buttons on his vest each made of sterling silver. On his right hand, he wore several expensive rings, including one with the Malfoy Family seal, but on his left hand, he only wore a simple wedding ring. He had worn it every day for the last thirteen years.

            Mrs Malfoy wore pale green dress-robes of fine silk, around her throat and wrists were twined expensive jewellery that were gifts from her husband throughout the years. Some things about the Malfoys never changed. On her right hand were expensive opal and sapphire rings, but like her husband, the only jewellery she wore on her left hand was her wedding ring. She looked very young to be a mother of three, she couldn't be much older than thirty.

            They were greeted everywhere they went.

            "Hello Draco! Hello Hermione!"

            "Great match!"

            "Your Noel will play for England one day!"

            "What lovely robes, Hermione."

            "How's business Draco?"

            "HERMIONE!" Ginny rushed across the room to her friend. She was heavily pregnant and that was why she had been banned by Harry from going onto the Quidditch pitch after the game.

            "Hello Ginny! Hello Harry!" said Draco, smiling at his friends.

            "Have you seen my James?" Ginny said worriedly.

            Hermione laughed, "He's with Sirius and Nicholas outside…playing with the Snitch."

            Ginny looked relieved. Harry and Draco were talking about work again. Harry was Head of Magical Law Enforcement now, and Draco was up for the Directorship of the Centre for Magical Research and Development next year.

            Ginny's sister-in-law came over. "Hi Hermione, Hi Ginny."

            "Hello Penelope!" said Hermione warmly. "Percy at work?"

            Penelope looked very proud. "He's in France, doing something with international relations. Since he was promoted to Minister of Magic, he hardly gets back before ten every night."

            "Hi mum!"

            Penelope smiled as her son Nicholas Weasley walked up with his friends James and Sirius. They were all in their second year.

            Narcissa Malfoy, due to start at Hogwarts next year turned red again, as James flashed a smile at her. Noel came to her rescue.

            "Come on little sister, I'll get you your tea." Noel Malfoy grabbed his sister and pulled her off into the crowd.

            The women were discussing the Christmas party at Malfoy Manor next month. Hermione was making arrangements with Ginny and Penelope to collect their sons from Platform 9 ¾ and take them to the manor. 

For years, Draco had made it a point to celebrate Christmas at the Manor, inviting the Weasleys and Potters. James, Sirius and Nicholas normally spent every holiday together at one of each other's houses. They either played Quidditch all day or else devised elaborate pranks with the help of Nicholas' uncles,  Fred and George Weasley. 

Noel was quieter- he liked reading (to Hermione's delight, he was currently re-reading _Hogwarts: A History) or spending time with his father researching Potions in the new Potions laboratory Draco had built._

Hagrid and Remus came over, beaming and smelling like butterbeer. Professor Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher, came up shook Hermione's hand shyly.

"Oh Neville!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. "It's great to see you….tell me, did my sons pass Herbology? They got Outstandings in their last essays? Oh good…what were their scores?"

Penelope and Ginny rolled their eyes and grinned. Hermione was still the same.

"Harry, Draco…" Albus Dumbledore walked over- he looked older, and moved a bit slower, but there was still a twinkle in his eye. "How have you been?"

"Hello Dumbledore" said Harry. After sixteen years, he still couldn't call Dumbledore by his first name. Neither could Draco who greeted the old headmaster in the same manner.

"I see another Potter is on the way." Said Dumbledore.

Harry grinned proudly. "Yes, another boy…we thought of calling him Sirius, but that would cause too much confusion, so we thought we'd call him…" here Harry blushed, "…we thought we'd call him Albus."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm flattered …though I do have a string of middle names to choose from as well…take your pick. Oh by the way, have you tried the trifle? The house-elves have out-done themselves today. Dobby's been keeping their noses to the grindstone. Now, if you'll excuse me…I see the Fletchleys calling me…"

Draco saw Narcissa talking to a lank, dark-haired man with a hooked nose in the crowd.

"It's Severus" he told Harry, before walking over. He watched as Severus patted Narcissa's blonde hair, a wistful look on his face. Narcissa was chattering away to him easily, she had known Mr Snape for as long as she had lived- he was godfather to her and her brothers.

"Severus" said Draco.

"Draco" smiled Snape. Outwardly, very little about him had changed. He was a crusty old bachelor, but his temper had improved greatly after the burden of being a double-agent had been lifted off him. There was a rumour going around Hogwarts that Snape gave out chocolate to first years in the Hogwarts Express. He certainly was doing that now- Snape handed a large bag of chocolate to his favourite god-daughter. She squealed in happiness.

"Which are your favourites?" Severus asked her.

"Honeydukes Peppermint Cremes" she answered confidently.

Draco grinned. Those were Hermione's favourites as well.

"Okay, thank Mr Snape and go off to play."

Narcissa thanked her godfather. Snape winced as he looked at her blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded him so much of her. After she had gone, Draco and Severus stood talking quietly about Potions. Draco was asking his for professor's help about a very difficult_ Colour-Change potion he was developing._

Draco felt someone touch his arm.

"Harry asks if you would like to go there now?" his wife asked him. Hermione and Professor Snape greeted each other.

Draco looked at his watch- a habit picked up from Hermione. "Yes…excuse me, Severus."

He followed his wife out of the Great Hall and found the Potters waiting for them outside.

******************************

The four adults made small talk as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the edge of the Dark Forest. But as they walked on, conversation stopped. The grounds of Hogwarts were the same, a cold November breeze blew in at them from over the Great Lake. There was Hagrid's hut. There was where the Tri Wizard Maze had been set up. There was the rock where Harry had taken Draco and Hermione's picture all those years ago.

The memories started assailing them, as they always did when they did this at least once a year. Each was silent with their own thoughts. Each trying to understand the meaning of love and loss in their own way. 

Then before they realized it, their quiet footsteps had brought them to the place where they were headed. They stood before a smooth stone with a beautifully carved stone border. It was slightly mossy with age, but they knew that Hagrid kept it in as good condition as he could.

The stone had these words carved into it:

_Sirius Black_

_1965 – 2006_

_Last of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Currently on his next great adventure_

They stood staring at it for a long time.

"Hello, Sirius" said Harry, at last.

"Hi there" said Ginny.

"Hello Sirius" said Draco and Hermione in unison. Draco held Hermione closer to him. She was trembling slightly.

Harry put his hand on the stone. "Everything's okay. I got promoted to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. England won the World Cup this year- Ron was the keeper. James caught the snitch in today's Quidditch match. Ginny's going to have another baby."

"We were going to name him after you, but that would cause too much confusion since Draco's boy is already named after you. So we're going to name him after Dumbledore." Said Ginny quietly, her hand on her tummy. "Oh yes, we renovated your house a few months ago and put in a swimming pool at the back. It's a muggle thing that Harry wanted. He said youd've liked it."

Ginny touched Sirius' grave gently. Harry and Ginny stepped back. Draco and Hermione hadn't said anything yet, but Harry understood.

"Well, we'll go now" he said, half to Sirius, and half to Draco and Hermione. "Give you some time alone. See you by Hagrid's hut later."

"Bye Sirius, we'll see you again." Said Ginny, as she and Harry walked away.

Draco and Hermione approached Sirius' grave. While Sirius had been responsible for Harry's success in the past, Draco and Hermione owed their whole future to him. Harry knew that the bond that Draco shared with Sirius was as deep as life itself.

Draco knelt before the grave as did Hermione. He placed a hand on the cold, gray stone.

"Sirius…" his voice broke. Hermione put an arm around her husband's shoulders. Draco took a deep breath and went on.

"Every day of our lives, Hermione and I thank you, but it never seems enough." Malfoy bent his white-blonde head and Hermione kissed him tenderly. She put a hand on Sirius' grave.

"Noel scored eighteen goals in today's match. He's re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Sirius learned how to use the Marauder's Map with James and Nicholas last term and got into so much trouble with Filch that I'm sure you'd be proud. Narcissa's learning to play to piano…she pressed a strange combination on it one day and we discovered a funny hole in the fire-place. It was empty but I kept _Amarya__ there. I think it'll be the Malfoy hidey-hole from now on."_

Draco knew Hermione was speaking so rapidly to try and take his mind off things. He pulled himself together.

"We never would have known this happiness had it not been for you, Sirius" he said. "I once doubted myself, and didn't trust people around me….but you believed enough in me to give me this chance. And Hermione- she didn't give up on me either, it's been thirteen years of marriage and I love her and my children more every day. So you see- I'm trying to make it worth your while."

Hermione knew that Draco made this speech every year. When she found herself pregnant with her second child, Draco had gone straight to this place to thank Sirius. And he had done the same for their third child. From death, new life was possible. Like the serpent eating its own tail, the mystery went on in a circle of joy and pain.

"Draco-…" she said, slipping her hand into his, "I think you may have something more to thank Sirius for this year."

Draco looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, "You're going to have another daughter."

Draco took a while to understand her. Then his face lit up. His gray eyes sparkled like the sunshine on the Great Lake.

"You hear that Sirius?" he laughed, patting the stone. "Like I said, I really am making it worth your while!"

He got to his feet and helped Hermione up.

In the comforting brilliance of the clear November sunlight, Draco Malfoy put his arms around his wife and kissed her.

Although it had taken fourteen years for him to believe it, Draco finally believed that they had won the war: even though on his chest, there would always be a thin, white scar.

**THE END**


	40. Chapter 40: Finite Incantatem

On 13 Dec 2003, ffnet put up a notice stating that all chapters must contain story content and cannot simply contain author's notes. I am a little nervous about what they mean by "there is a ten day grace period before we start _ENFORCING_ this rule", so I thought I'd put in story content here, after the Author's Note, just to avoid trouble. 

The story content here is actually just a repeat of Chapter 1.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

  
  


**To my faithful readers, thank you for your constant support. I'm sorry I had to keep you in suspense with cliffhangers so often, but I needed time to finish the chapters.**

  
  


**I hope that I have not disappointed you. I really put a lot of effort into this and am reasonably proud of it. I have already seen my story up on several websites. If you would like to feature The Blood of the Dragon anywhere, please contact me at janeberries@hotmail.com, there should be no reason why I don't grant you permission to use it, but I would like to know about it first.**

**Till we next meet,**

**DeChantal**

***smiles***

************************************************************************8**

  
  


**Chapter 1: Priori Occuro**

"Get out of my way, Granger," he growled, as he headed towards the portrait hole that led to their Head Boy and Girl's dormitories.

"I was here first, Malfoy," she snarled as she came out of the portrait hole.

"Shove off, I don't want to stain my beautiful, expensive cloak with your disgusting touch, mudblood."

By now, Hermione was more than used to his rudeness. She had endured it for six years and now gave as good as she got. In her second year, she had cried when he called her that for the first time, but Hermione Granger had toughened up.

"Do all Purebloods have your charming manners? My my, I can see what a civilized tribe you all are."

"We keep our manners for those who matter, mudblood."

"And your brains too, it would appear."

He stormed past her as she moved aside to let him pass, but not enough so that he couldn't help but have to have his cloak touch her arm. She couldn't believe she would have to tolerate another nine months of his Malfoy crap. When Dumbledore had taken them into his office for the Head Boy and Girl talk, he had very tactfully said that they should put aside all differences and try to work for the good of the school. After all, they were the two brightest students in the school and those that showed the most leadership qualities so it was up to them to set an example to the younger students.

And, good god, she had tried to! She was actually civil to Malfoy for the first month of school even though she met with constant rudeness. Despite all the rudeness e had hurled at her, she had pursed her lips and said nothing. But after a month, her patience was wearing thin, if anything- he seemed to be getting worse.

Even though she shared a common room with him, she much preferred to spend her time studying in the Gryffindor common room. His presence in their common room was too depressing for her. He seemed to want to spend a lot more time there than in the Slytherin common room. Hermione suspected why: since Draco had grown taller and muscled up after the Tri Wizard tournament two years ago, the Slytherin girls had been after him like a pack of dogs in heat.

Younger female students from other houses were regularly seen hanging around his classes and running errands for him even though the other prefects told them *not* to do that. The girls in other houses from his *own* year knew Draco Malfoy too well to fall for his silvery-blonde good looks. The past is not erased that easily. He got no peace from girls in his own house, though. Since he was at heart a very intelligent boy constantly competing with Hermione Granger for the best grades in the school, he really needed somewhere to study quietly. So he used their common room.

Head Boy and Girl developed a professional, if somewhat cold, routine that minimized their contact together. They hardly saw each other except in classes and when they were getting ready for school in the morning. Sometimes, when Draco went out for early quidditch practice or Hermione went to the library early, they would not see each other the whole day. Of course, when summoned by the Professors or Prefects to do "Head" stuff, they would co-operate, but only in a very perfunctory way. Dumbledore noticed this of course, but he could only hope that they would work out their differences. It would not be the first time that two students who hated each other became the best of friends.

Their routine seemed to be working fine, contact was minimized and nothing unpleasant happened at all aside from the usual rude comments from Malfoy. But this was to end. Hermione was shocked when one night, after playing gobstones in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Lavender, she came back to their suite of rooms to find Draco lying on the floor, groaning in what appeared to be mortal agony.

By instinct, stronger than prejudice against the Slytherin, she ran to him and knelt on the floor beside him.

"Malfoy. Malfoy, wake up! Are you all right?"

His groans continued but at last he opened his eyes. Then abruptly he stopped as Hermione's face swam into focus.

"Granger…" he tried to speak but couldn't.

"Malfoy, you're hurt or something. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

She got up to go but felt a weak hand grasp her own desperately.

"No!" Malfoy croaked. "I'll-be-okay"

The boy really seemed desperate so she got back down on the carpet next to him and held his hand. It's not that she wanted to. It was more that he was still holding on to hers so she didn't have a choice. He winced and she noticed a flash of pain cross his pale face as he gripped her hand harder. After about a minute, it seemed to pass and he tried to lift himself off the floor and sit up. He managed it but it was clear that it was a huge effort.

"What's wrong, Malfoy. What happened?" Hermione asked, eyes dark with worry.

Draco looked at her. It seemed that a great struggle was going on inside him. His blue-gray eyes were dark and stormy, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he clenched it. Finally, he pushed her aside- not roughly, he was still too weak for that.

"N-nothing. Had some bad reaction to the food at dinner that's all." He tried to stand but collapsed.

"Yeah right Malfoy. You look like you've drunk a Curse Potion, not eaten a bit of fish that was off."

"I don't need …your help…Granger. Give me a few minutes, I'll… be… fine." He tried to stand up again but failed. Hermione Granger stared at him like he was crazy. He was obviously hurt and in pain but refusing medical attention! What was up with him? He had nearly told her what happened, she saw it in his eyes just now when he seemed to be struggling with himself. She had never really been so close to the Slytherin Head Boy before in her entire life. He was practically lying in her lap. Other girls might have killed for this moment, but not Hermione Granger.

Calmly, she lifted him under the shoulders and propped him up against the sofa. He was very heavy for her. She noticed then his muscles through his shirt. He winced as she let him go and his hand flew to his side.

"What?...Oh my god!" Hermione inhaled sharply when she saw the bruise through his white school shirt which had at least three buttons undone. Not only one bruise, but many. And his whole upper torse was crossed with scars- some red and angry, some healing, some very old and healed.

"Get away from me, Granger." He hissed weakly.

"Malfoy…who did this to you?"

He closed his eyes.

"I said, get away from me. Are you deaf or something?"

Just his luck to be found out by Hermione Granger, the stubbornest witch in Hogwarts, he cursed silently to himself.

"No, I am *not* leaving you unless you tell me who did this to you. If you don't tell me I shall go for Dumbldore."

"You're a stubborn witch you know."

She pouted as she handed him a glass of water from the table. "Drink this. I've charmed it to take away some of the pain."

He was too tired to question her so he drank it and instantly felt some f the pain ebb away. For all her stubbornness and faults, she was one hell of a smart witch.

"Who did this, Malfoy?" She re-postioned herself next to him on the carpet in front of the fireplace and stared into his blue-gray eyes. Damnit! Was she using a charm on him? He really felt like telling her what had happened! It was like he was taking Veritaserum or something!

"Malfoy…" she reached out and put her hand over his own. It was the first loving touch anyone had given him for a long, long time. He broke down.

"Damn you, Granger. You want to know who did this to me? It was my FATHER. Get that? Yes, my own father! Happy now?"

"Lucius?" Hermione whispered. "B-but how did he get to you? Is he here?"

"I went to meet him at Hogsmeade earlier. Don't worry, he can't come in here. Daddy and I had a little…talk. Then I somehow managed to walk back to Hogwarts since I used a Suspendio Charm on myself for a while but I couldn't keep it up. Then I collapsed. Then you were here."

"Oh Dra-Malfoy! We should tell Dumbledore! This is…"

"NO! I already told you we can't tell him. Anyway, it's not the first time as I'm sure you noticed. Promise me. Promise me!" He looked like the strain was going to do him more injury so Hermione hastily promised. She realized they were still holding hands.

"You're a damn good witch I'll give you that, Granger. The Painless Charm seems to be doing me good. If you would kindly help me to my bed, I'd really appreciate it."


End file.
